


Adulting with Mayor Jongin Kim

by wonderingwanderess



Series: Adulting [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Swap, Age Switch, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Politics, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boss/Employee Relationship, Crack, Death Threats, Developing Relationship, Eventual Momol hahahaha, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Family Drama, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, One-sided pining, Political Alliances, Political Campaigns, Political Parties, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, age gap, political issues
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 100,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/pseuds/wonderingwanderess
Summary: Matalino? Check!Edukado? Check!Guwapo? Check na check!Gusto ba 'to ni Kyungsoo? Check na check na check!Isang malaking check lahat para sa ideal man ni Kyungsoo, proud na iskolar ng bayan.Pero ang labo naman yata talagang makapasok sa buhay ng isang single na single na Mayor na maraming responsibilidad sa buhay ngunit exemption si Kyungsoo dahil siya lang naman ang dakilang assistant nito, dakilang taga-salo, dakilang nagta-trabaho behind the scenes sa pinakaguwapo at pinakahinahangaang politiko sa buong Metro.or a Mayor Jongin Kim au (that no one asked for pero ginawa ko pa rin) at ang ubod ng cute pero dense niyang assistant na si Kyungsoo.





	1. Simula : Balik-Tanaw

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Please read the notes thoroughly, medyo mahaba lang siya and mind the tags as well. :D 
> 
> Kung bago ko kayong mambabasa, lilinawin ko lang na ito ay isang spin-off na pinag-usapan namin ni Sakura. This is a spin off mula sa soc med au ko na Adulting with Senator Jeonghan Yoon na inspired mula sa vlog ng real life couple, Ms. Heart E and Senator Chiz Escudero. So naisip namin, bakit hindi ko raw gawan ng crossover? :)))) Na both of my OTPs ay magtatagpo sa fic ko. Because really, sobrang sucker ko for politician aus. I live and die for this universe I'm creating.
> 
> So wala naman akong masasabi kundi first time ko gumawa ng ongoing/chaptered fic at hindi ako sigurado sa magiging kalalabasan o kahihinatnan 'to. LOLOL. Pero hindi ko 'to bibitawan o aabandonahin. Updates will probably be twice a week, depende sa schedule ng deadlines ko sa opisina.
> 
> Brief mentions of Seventeen characters as Jongin's Colleagues and some of them are Kyungsoo's friends.
> 
> Warning: Age Gap of 6 years, Age Switch? Mentions of political issues, sorry tamad ako mag-research. Lalabas na hindi masyadong accurate pero timely naman siguro sa nangyayari sa bansa. Umaasa lang ako sa mga interviews ni Vico Sotto kung saan heavily inspired ang character ni Jongin. HAHAHA. At siguro warning para sa angst dahil kilala niyo ako, hindi ako 'to kung hindi natin bubudburan ng asin ang sugat pero hihilumin naman sa huli.
> 
> I don't own QC or any cities na mentioned sa fic as we go along, wala ako masiyado alam sa kalakaran sa ganyan at hindi ko puwede ilabas ang alam ko??? chz. I don't own the institutions nor the characters as well. Any coincidence na nangyari sa totoong buhay ay pawang bunga lamang ng malikot kong isipan HAHAHAHA.
> 
> Salamat pala kay Ate Yanny, my mama, na hindi ko hahayaang magutom. Salamat sa brainstorming ideas natin!!! At sa enabler ko at kahiyawan palagi sa tele, miss milla. Salamat sa tulong at panghihikayat na isulat 'to. Pangarap ko talaga 'to hahaha. At kay Sakura, ikaw ang puno't dulo nito. Sobrang fixated ko sa au na 'to dahil sa'yo. Pagbaba mo ng bundok, basura pa rin ako.
> 
> So if okay kayo sa lahat ng nakalagay sa notes, at willing kayong bigyan ng chance ang fic na 'to, without further ado, I present to you, Episode 1: Adulting with Mayor Jongin Kim.
> 
> I hope magustuhan niyo 'to as much as I really loved and enjoyed writing this one! :)

_Adulting 101 with Mayor Jongin Kim_

* * *

  
  


"Mayor, may naghahanap po sa inyo." Hindi umangat ang tingin ng lalaki sa binabasa nitong mga papel kaya huminga muli si Kyungsoo. Nanginginig siya dahil baka mapagalitan siya nang wala sa oras, "Mayor Jongin?"

"Importante ba 'yan, Kyungsoo?" Tinapunan siya nito ng tingin sandali at saka hinilot ang sentido.

Napangiwi ang assistant at saka hindi siguradong tumango, "M-Mayor, sorry! Hindi ko po alam. Si Sir Taemin po, hinahanap kayo ulit. May mga dala po siyang pagkain."

"Sabihin mo, ayaw ko na siya makita. Matagal na kaming tapos, 'di ba? Ano bang hindi niya maintindihan doon? Umalis na siya nagsasayang lang siya ng panahon."

Ibinalik na ulit ng boss ni Kyungsoo ang tingin nito sa mga tambak na papel sa lamesa habang siya ay nakatuon din ang pansin sa pagkakasimangot ng Mayor.

Dahil si Kyungsoo ay isang loyal na assistant ng butihing Mayor ng Quezon City. Isa sa pinakabata at tinapos ni Jongin naghaharing dinastiya sa lungsod.

Isa si Kyungsoo sa naghikayat sa dating konsehal na ngayon ay alkalde na tama lamang na kumandidato ito.

  
  


Sumulyap ulit siya sa Mayor at saka marahang ipininid ang pinto. Pinilit siyang ngumiti kay Taemin na nagbago ang timpla nang siya ang nakita nito.

"Sir Taem, busy po kasi si Mayor. May mga nire-review siyang papeles. Ayaw paistorbo."

"Then pakisabi maghihintay lang ako dito. Kailangan naming mag-usap, Kyungsoo."

Napakamot sa ulo si Kyungsoo at lumunok.  _ Makulit din ang isang 'to. _ "Pasensya na po, Sir Taemin. Ayaw po talaga tumanggap ni Mayor ng bisita ngayon. S-Sorry po. Ginagawa ko lang po trabaho ko."

Magaang ngumiti si Taemin sa kanya. May gumuhit na emosyon sa mata nito at kahit papaano ay nakaramdam ng awa si Kyungsoo para sa lalaki.

  
  


Dahil miminsan ding hinangaan at tinanggap ng buong bansa ang relasyon ng dalawa. Galing sa magandang pamilya si Taemin, kilala ang angkan nito sa pagkakawang-gawa kaya nga bagay na bagay ito sa boss ni Kyungsoo.

Sa tagal na niyang kilala ang mga Kim, alam din niya kung gaano kagusto ng magulang ni Jongin na si Taemin na ang mapangasawa ng butihing Mayor.

"It's okay, Kyungsoo. Alam kong ginagawa mo lang ang trabaho mo. Ayaw na siguro talagang makipagbalikan ni Jongin sa akin. Ilang buwan na rin, hindi ko lang siguro matanggap."

  
  


Humigpit ang kapit ni Kyungsoo sa mga bitbit niya. Hindi niya alam kung paano pagagaanin ang sitwasyon. Wala siya sa posisyon na konsolahin si Taemin dahil una ay hindi naman sila magkaibigan at pangalawa ay isang hamak lamang na assistant si Kyungsoo.

Hindi siya dapat makialam sa ganitong mga bagay. Pero minsan ay hindi niya maiwasang mag-alala ngunit ang emosyon na iyon ay para sa boss niyang si Jongin.

"I'm sorry po, Sir Taemin."

Iyon na lang ang nasabi niya dahil wala ka naman talagang tamang mga salita na maibibigay para sa taong dumadanas ng sakit dahil sa lintik na mga problema sa pag-ibig.

Ultimo siya ay walang gamot sa sariling nararamdaman.

Umiling lang si Taemin sa kanya. "Wala kang dapat ipag-sorry. Tama na nga 'to, pakiramdam ko ang desperado ko na dahil sa break-up namin." 

Pinahid ng modelo ang sulok ng mata nito at mukhang maiiyak na. Nanatiling nakatayo si Kyungsoo sa gilid ni Taemin, wala na talaga siya sa huwisyo kung ano ang gagawin.

"Sorry po talaga, Sir Taem. Napaiyak ko pa po kayo. Hayaan niyo po, kapag nalibre na si Mayor sasabihan po kita."

  
  


Namumuti na ang mga daliri ni Kyungsoo at hindi siya mapakali. Isasangkalan na naman niya ang sarili para sa iba.

"Kahit huwag na, Kyungsoo. Really, okay lang ako. Salamat sa concern mo. Siguro kapag ready na si Jongin, saka na lang kami mag-uusap. Ganito na lang, balitaan mo na lang ako ano? Kung may aasahan pa ba ako sa boss mo o wala na."

  
  


Pagak na tumawa si Taemin at kahit gustong sabihin na Kyungsoo na wala na itong mapapala pa kay Jongin ay pinigilan niya ang sarili.

"Sige po. S-Salamat sa pagdadala ng pagkain, Sir Taem."

Ngumiti muli sa huling pagkakataon ang lalaki at saka mabilis na naglakad palayo. Ibinuga ni Kyungsoo ang hanging nakaipit sa dibdib at saka kinalma ang sarili bago pumasok ulit sa opisina ni Jongin.

  
  


"Mayor? N-Nakaalis na po si Sir Taemin. May dala ho siyang merienda para sa lahat."

Hinubad ni Jongin ang salamin at sinuklay ang humahaba na nitong buhok. Hindi nakapaghanda si Kyungsoo sa nakikita niya. Ilang taon na rin siyang nagta-trabaho sa Mayor's Office ngunit si Jongin ang taong palagiang sumosorpresa sa kanya.

Literal na niyayanig nito ang mundo niya at nagugulat din siya sa tuwing kinakabahan kapag nakatitig kay Jongin.

"Good job. Sinabi mo ba na ayaw ko na siya makita at wala na siyang aasahan sa akin?"

Umangat ang sulok ng labi ni Jongin at ngumisi sa kanya dahilan para mamula ang mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo.

  
  


"Mayor naman," Ingit niya, "H-Hindi ko ho kayang gawin 'yon. Pero kapag kaya niyo na kausapin niyo po si Sir Taem. 'Di naman sa nanghihimasok ako sa relasyon niyo kaso nasasayangan lang po ako?"

  
  


Napakagat si Kyungsoo sa labi, matabil na ang bibig niya dahil gusto lang niya malaman ang puno't dulo ng lahat.

  
  


Tumayo si Jongin at kinabahan na naman si Kyungsoo. Kinusot nito muli ang buhok na magulo na at saka tumayo malapit sa bintana kung saan matatanaw ang nagtataasang mga gusali.

  
  


"'Yan din iniisip ko noon kung bakit kami nagkakabalikan dati. Pero nagsawa na rin ako, isa pa, mas mabigat na ang responsibilidad ko ngayon. May umaasa at nagtitiwala na sa aking lungsod. Kaya wala na akong panahon pa sa ganyan."

_ Wala ulit imik si Kyungsoo. Walang masabi. Walang magawa. _

  
  


"S-Sorry, Mayor. Wala akong matutulong na kahit ano sa 'yo."

  
  


_ Dahil kahit ako, hindi ko alam kung paano tutulungan ang sariling pigilan ang damdamin ko para sa 'yo. _

  
  


Iyon ang mga katagang matagal na niyang gustong sabihin. Pero hindi ba't parang sinasamantala niya naman ang sitwasyon? Isa pa ay napakabuti ni Jongin pati na ang pamilya nito.

Hindi naman naghahangad si Kyungsoo, napaka-imposible nilang dalawa na magtagpo. Bukod sa iisa lang siya sa libo-libong staff ng alkalde ay iisa lang din si Kyungsoo sa mga taong humahanga rito.

Napakaliit ng tsansa niya kay Jongin. Napakalabo. Isa pa ay hindi naman siya umaasa sa kahit ano. Malayo ang agwat nila, mula sa estado ng buhay maging pati sa edad.

Kailangan ni Jongin ng kapareho, ng taong babagay talaga para rito. At si Kyungsoo? Taga-ayos lang ng gusot, taga-salo kapag kinakailangan.

Wala nang ibang alam na trabaho si Kyungsoo kaya kahit mahirap magpanggap sa harap ng boss niya ay pinipili na lang niyang lunukin ang lahat. Kahit sa ganitong paraan lang sana ay maipakita niya ang nararamdaman para rito.

  
  
  


"Ang dami mo nang ginawa para sa akin, Kyungsoo. Kaya nagpapasalamat din ako kapag tinutulungan mo ako sa mga ganitong gulo."

Tuyong-tuyo na ang lalamunan ni Kyungsoo at saka mas ginusto na lang na tumitig sa sahig at kupasin na niyang sapatos.

"Trabaho ko 'yon, Mayor. G-Gusto ho kitang tulungan."

Ngumiti lang si Jongin, naniningkit ang mga mata kapag gumuguhit ang saya sa mukha nito.

  
  


"Hindi mo trabaho 'yon, Kyungsoo pero salamat pa rin," Isinuot na muli ng alkalde ang salamin nito at sa 'di mabilang na pagkakataon ay hinawi ang buhok na nakatabing sa noo nito.

  
  


Wala na yatang ibang masasagot si Kyungsoo kundi pagpula ng mukha. Hindi na niya alam ang nararamdaman basta ang tanging mahalaga ay maibaon na niya ang damdamin para kay Jongin.

"M-Mayor, labas na ho ako. Kape po gusto niyo?"

Tumango lang ito at saka sumeryoso na muli sa trabaho. Kipkip niya ang dibdib nang makalabas ng opisina. Hindi na naman siya makahinga, inaatake ng kaba at sandamakmak na pakiramdam sa tuwing kaharap si Jongin.

  
  


Hinding-hindi na siya nasanay.

  
  
  


Parang noong una lang niya itong nakita.

  
  
  


* * *

_ Iskolar si Kyungsoo ng pamilya Jung at sa buong paninirahan niya sa lungsod ay ang apleyidong iyon na ang tumatak sa mga tao. Ilang salinlahi na ang lumipas ngunit wala ni isa man lang ang kumalaban sa mga ito. _

_ Habang lumalaki ay namulat si Kyungsoo sa mahirap na buhay. Nakakaraos pero hindi sapat. Nakakaraos pero kulang. _

_ Kaya mabuti na lang at may angking talino siya kaya naman kahit papaano ay kinaya niyang magtapos sa kolehiyo. Malaki ang utang na loob niya sa mga Jung kaya naman nang hikayatin siya ng mga ito na mag-OJT sa city hall ay pumayag siya. _

  
  


_ Ngunit katagalan ay nasaksihan niya kung gaano kabulok ang sistema. Kung gaano kahirap na maging alipin sa ilalim ng isang dinastiya. Walang pag-unlad. Paulit-ulit ang nangyayari. Naghihikahos ang mamamayan at waring hindi na marunong makinig ang gobyerno. _

  
  


_ Gusto lamang ni Kyungsoo na tumanaw ng utang na loob kaya niya ito ginagawa pero hindi ibig sabihin ay kampi siya sa pamamalakad ng mga Jung. _

  
  


_ Tinawag siya ng assistant ni Mayor kasama pa ang ibang mga nag-o-OJT sa city hall. Ikalawang linggo na niya iyon sa opisina at hindi pa niya lubusang nakikilala ang ilan sa mga prominenteng tao na nagpapatakbo sa kanilang lungsod. _

  
  


_ Tahimik silang naglalakad sa hindi nila alam kung saan kaya tahimik lang si Kyungsoo sa pakikinig ng mga tsismis sa matatandang staff ng city hall. _

_ “Kasama ba si konsehal sa meeting ngayon? Hindi kaya magkainitan na naman sila ni Mayor nito?” _

_ “Alam mong kailangan talaga kasama ang ibang constituents para mapakinggan naman ‘yong boses ng nakararami. Sa tagal ko rito sa City Hall, kilalang-kilala ko na si Mayor. Malakas talaga loob ni Sir Jongin at saka matalino, competent pa kaya alam mong threatened mga kontra-partido nila.” _

_ Umangat ang kilay ni Kyungsoo, mukhang itong isa ay maka-oposisyon na kagaya niya ay sawa na sa bulok na sistema. _

_ Habang ang unang matandang babae ay loyal supporter ni Mayor Jung. Umismid ito at pinuna sila na maglakad nang mas mabilis.  _

_ “Bahala ka sa gusto mong paniwalaan, Miss. Basta ako, matagal na rin dito at naniniwala ako sa mga magagandang plano niya. Malapit na ulit ang simula ng filing ng COC, sigurado ako na si Mayor Jung pa rin ang mananalo para sa last term niya.” _

  
  


_ Huminga na lang siya at hindi na pinakinggan ang maliit na argumento at saka pumasok sa maliit na bulwagan.  _

_ “Maupo lang kayo rito, parating na rin sila Mayor at iba pang mga konsehal. Sandali lang naman ‘to.” _

  
  


_ Ayon sa mga staff ay sandali lang naman daw ang meeting na ang purpose lang ay ipakilala sila sa mga lingkod-bayan at siguro ay para na rin maging pamilyar sila sa ginagawang pamamalakad sa lungsod. _

_ Bumabagsak na ng kaunti ang ulo ni Kyungsoo dahil sa kakulangan ng tulog, sabay-sabay kasi ang mga activity nila sa unibersidad at bukod pa roon ay napakarami rin nilang exams para sa araw na ‘yon. _

_ Siniko siya ni Jihoon sa gilid at napaangat siya ng tingin. “Soo, padating na yata sila. Huwag ka muna matulog, baka mapagalitan tayo. Favorite ka pa naman ni Mayor.” _

_ Ngumiwi siya at tumango na lang. Ayaw niyang masabihan sila na walang utang na loob dahil lang sa iskolar sila, isa pa ay huling semestre naman na nila ito. Kaunting tiis na lang at makakahanap din sila ng ibang lulugaran. _

_ Napatayo sila nang pumasok sa kuwarto sina Mayor Jung kasama ang bise nito at maging ang mga konsehal ng bayan. _

_ Lumipad ang tingin ni Kyungsoo sa lalaking pinakamatangkad na tantiya niya ay nasa early twenties ito. Suminghap ang ilan pa niyang kapwa OJTs nang mapansin niyang nakatingin din ito sa lalaking tinutunaw niya ng tingin. _

_ “Langaw papasok na sa bibig mo, baka tumulo na rin laway mo,” Inirapan ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun na kagaya niyang iskolar din ni Mayor at kaklase niya mula pa noong unang taon sa kolehiyo. _

_ “Gaga ka! S-Si Konsehal Jongin ba ‘yon?” Iniusli ni Kyungsoo ang mga labi para ituro ang guwapong lalaking nasa likod ni Konsehal Junmyeon. _

  
  


_ Nagkaroon ng maliit na pagtitipon at mga salu-salo. Parang hindi malunok ni Kyungsoo ang kinakain niya dahil maya’t maya kung nakawan niya ng tingin si Jongin. Lalo na sa tuwing nagsasalita ito, umaapaw ng talino at paninindigan sa tindig pa lang nito. Halatang malaman at talaga namang may ibubuga ang mga salitang inilalahad nito sa kanila. Nagkaroon pa ng mainit na debate sa pagitan nito at ni Mayor Jung. _

  
  


_ At kahit ayaw aminin, naniniwala si Kyungsoo na mas totoo at mas tama ang sinabi ng konsehal kaysa sa alkalde nila. _

_ “Alam mo ba narinig kong kakandidato raw si Konsehal Jongin sa susunod na taon, kakalabanin niya ang mga Jung. Kapag nagkataon, ako pa ang mangunguna sa kampanya. Galit na ang mamamayan. Gusto na ng lahat ng pagbabago.”  _

  
  


_ Tumango si Kyungsoo sa sinabi ni Jihoon at halos lahat silang iskolar ay sumang-ayon sa sinabi nito. Hindi naman sa kawalan ng utang na loob ngunit kapag kumakalam na ang sikmura ng sambayanan, kailangan nang umaksyon para sa tunay na pagbabago. _

_ Maya-maya pagkatapos ng maikling programa at kainan ay isa-isa na silang tinawag ni Mayor. Pinakilala bilang mga iskolar at pag-asa ng bayan.  _

_ “Mabuti sana kung ibang mga bagay ang pinagtutuunan mo.” Pabulong-bulong na wika ni Kyungsoo na siya namang pagsiko ni Jihoon sa kanya kaya naman itinaas niya ang mukha at kitang-kita niya ang pagkaaliw sa mata ng konsehal na ngayo’y nakatitig sa kanya dahil halatang narinig nito ang ibinulong niya. _

  
  


_ “At ito si Konsehal Jongin Kim, isa sa pinakabatang miyembro ng ating lingkod-bayan. Sila ang mga iskolar natin at ito si Kyungsoo, pinakamatalino at pinakamasipag na intern.” _

_ Ngumiti si Kyungsoo nang pilit at namutla nang abutin ng konsehal ang kamay nila pagdaupin. “At your service po, Councilor Jongin. Malaking tulong kayo para sa pagtulong ng pag-aayos ng siyudad natin.” _

  
  


_ Halos maduling na si Kyungsoo, hindi makatitig ng tuwid sa mata ni Jongin. Parang gusto niyang malunod, parang ngayon na lang muli kumabog ang dibdib. Hindi na niya huling maalala kung kailan siya huling nagka-crush at kung mamalasin ka pa nga ay bakit sa isang politiko pa. _

  
  


_ “K-Kyungsoo po. Kyungsoo Do. At your service rin po hehe.” Nagpigil ng tawa ang mga katabi niya, marahil unang kita niya kasi ito kay Jongin kaya pautal-utal siya at parang tanga sa harap niya. Napabitiw na siya sa may kagaspangang kamay ng lalaki at alam ni Kyungsoo na pulang-pula na ang mukha niya. _

_ “Mag-aral kayo ng mabuti lahat. Sana kahit isa o dalawa man lang sa inyo ay maka-trabaho namin sa lalong madaling panahon.” _

_ Isa-isang kinusot ng konsehal ang mga buhok nila at masiyado na yatang mahal ng Diyos si Kyungsoo dahil may matamis pang ngiti ang alay ni Jongin sa kanya. _

  
  


_ Ilang saglit pa ay isa-isa na silang inakay palabas ng mga staff ni Mayor Jung habang parang nasa alapaap pa rin si Kyungsoo, halatang-halata kung paano magningning ang mga mata niya nang unang makilala ang sinasabi nilang future ng Quezon City. _

  
  


_ “O kumbinsido ka na ba, Soo. Mangunguna talaga ako kapag natuloy ang pangangampanya ni Councilor. Kailangan na natin ng pagbabago rito.” _

  
  


_ At ngising-ngisi rin si Kyungsoo, baka siya pa ang magtayo ng fans club para sa konsehal dahil kung tutuusin ay may ibubuga naman talaga ito. “Isama mo ako diyan, Ji. Isa na ako sa magvo-volunteer sakaling matuloy man ‘tong plano niya.” _

  
  


_ Panay pa ang daldal nila magkakaibigan bago bumalik sa puwesto at pagpatak ng alas-singko ng hapon ay sabay-sabay na rin silang naglabasan para umuwi. Magaang-magaan ang puso ni Kyungsoo, mukhang magiging inspirado na habang tanaw na tanaw ang likod ni Jongin mula sa malayo. _

  
  


_ Suntok man sa buwan pero masarap namang mangarap, masarap magkaroon ng dahilan para pumasok araw-araw. _

  
  


_ At hindi napaghandaan ni Kyungsoo, tila siya tinangay ng alon na si Jongin, binigyan ng napakaraming damdamin. Ang pagsibol ng maliit na paghanga ay lumago’t umusbong sa bagay na mahirap pangalanan. _

  
  
  


Ipinilig ni Kyungsoo ang ulo at binalanse ang kopita at bote ng tubig na bitbit niya. Hindi niya naman ‘to trabaho dahil ang tanging kailangan niyang gawin ay ayusin ang iskedyul ng alkalde, tulungan ito sa ilang mga papeles na dapat review-hin pero bukod doon ay hindi niya tungkuling alagaan ito.

  
  


Pero gustong-gusto niyang gawin lahat para rito.

  
  


Itutulak niya sana pabukas ang pinto nang magkagulatan sila ni Jongin at napaigtad si Kyungsoo dahil muntikan na niyang maitapon ang kape ng kanyang boss.

“M-Mayor!” Gulat niyang utal dito at tumawa lang ito sa kanya saka kinuha ang mga bitbit niya.

  
  


“Salamat sa kape, Soo. Malaking tulong. Kailangan kong mag-OT ngayon, may pinare-review kasing kaso sa akin si Atty. Yoon, kilala mo siya ‘di ba? Mauna ka nang umuwi. Pakikumusta mo ako sa Nanay at Tatay mo.”

Kiming ngumiti si Kyungsoo, nag-iinit na naman ang pisngi. “O-Okay po, Mayor. Pero umuwi rin po kayo agad, h-huwag po kayo masiyadong magpagod at magpuyat dito.” 

At inalon ang isip niya sa nakaraan nang kusutin ni Jongin ang buhok niya, bagay na ginagawa nito kapag natutuwa sa kanya. 

“Napakabait mo, Kyungsoo. Hindi ako nagkamali na ikaw ang napili para maging kasa-kasama ko dito. Salamat para sa araw na ‘to. Mag-iingat ka pauwi.”

“Ingat din po, M-Mayor. Ginagawa ko lang po ang trabaho ko.”

  
  


Parang sirang plaka na si Kyungsoo kanina pa, paulit-ulit, nakakarindi, nakakasawa. 

Kaya tumalikod na siya at may bigat sa dibdib habang nagliligpit ng gamit. Sinipat niyang mabuti kung nakahugot ba lahat ng saksak at kung naka-lock ang maliit niyang drawer sa ilalim ng lamesa. 

  
  


Panandalian siyang lumingon sa nakapinid na pinto ng kuwarto ni Jongin, natatanaw niya ito sa maliit na siwang sa bintana at kapagkuwan ay napahinga bago tuluyang naglakad palayo.

  
  


Mahal niya ang trabaho niya pero mas mahal niya ang lalaking nagmamay-ari ng pinakamataas na posisyon sa  _ Quezon City _ .

  
  


_ Mahal niya si Jongin Kim. _

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


_ www.fashionpulis.com.ph _

_ Blind Item # 1 _

_ Trouble in Paradise?  _

_ Modelo at nag-iisang anak ng mga Lee at Mayor ng Quezon City, hiwalay na nga ba talaga? _

  
  


_ Nabalitaang hindi lingid sa publiko ang relasyon ng modelong si Taemin Lee at pinakabatang Mayor na si Jongin Kim. Ngunit nitong Biyernes lang ng hapon ay pumutok ang balitang mukhang hiwalay na ang dalawa nang mamataan ang modelong luhaan matapos nitong lumabas ng Quezon City Hall kaninang hapon lamang. _

_ Makikita sa picture na mukhang seryoso ang pag-uusap ni Taemin at nang assistant ng Mayor. _

_ [TaeminLee.jpg] _

  
  


_ Kamakailan lamang ay nakita pa ang magkasintahan na dumalo sa isang charity event na pinangunahan ng mga Lee at ng iba pang kilalang personalidad tulad ng mga Ongpauco-Hong, Ongpauco-Choi, Yoon at mga sikat na artista.  _

  
  


_ [Jongin_Taemin.jpg] _

  
  


_ Ngunit bakit naman kaya biglaan ang sinasabing hiwalayan ng magkasintahan?  _

_ Matapos ang pagkabigo nitong makausap si Mayor Jongin Kim ay namataan din ng aming insider ang unico hijo ng mga Lee na dumaan sa bar at doon na nga nakompirma na mukhang totoo nga ang espekulasyon na hiwalay na ang paboritong pares ng bansa. _

_ Isa lang kaya itong media play o magkakabalikan pa ang dalawa?  _

  
  


_ Abangan ‘yan sa paborito niyong blind item spot in the Metro, Fashion Pulis. _

_ -Chen Kim. _

  
  


_ [ +121, -22 ] Halata namang media play lang ‘yan. Lol. Masiyado nilang mahal isa’t isa. Labong mag-break. _

_ [ +88 - 150 ] Ginagawa niyong showbiz ang buhay ni Mayor. Siya na nagsabi na hindi siya artista para pagtsismisan buhay niya. _

_ [ +40, -67 ] love life pa more, kung mas pinagtutuunan niyo sana ng pansin yung mga bako-bakong kalsada kesa sa relasyon niyo LMAO. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Campaign Period: Para kanino ka bumabangon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isang tanong na siyang gugulo sa isip at damdamin.
> 
> Ngunit iyon din ang pagkakataon na malalaman ang totoo.
> 
> "Konsehal, para kanino ka nga ba bumabangon?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pangalawang yugtong ating adulting series, pasensya na kung may mga mali. Pipikit na ang mata ng inyong lingkod dahil kanina pa ako nababaliw dahil gabi na natapos meeting namin.
> 
> Nakakataba ng puso ang suporta niyo :((( 
> 
> Medyo babalik tayo sa nakaraan, sa campaign period kaya kung mabagal ang takbo, pasensya na.
> 
> Salamat sa naka-brainstorm ko dito palagi, mga dahilan bakit magiging kriminal na ako. kay ate yanny, mica ella, mami maricris, mami apl at si sakura huhuhu.
> 
> Mahal ko kayo.
> 
> Munting handog, episode 2 ng ating adulting series.

_ Adulting 101 with Mayor Jongin Kim _

* * *

_Sa pagitan ng ngayon at noon._

  


Buong araw na yatang nakangiwi si Kyungsoo at dumagdag pa ang bigat ng nararamdaman niya nang pag-usapan sa group chat nilang _ kyungsoo as first lady _ ang kumakalat na tsismis sa hiwalayan ni Jongin at Taemin.

Kaya agad-agad siyang tinawagan ng mga kaibigang si Baekhyun at Jihoon na pinasok na ang industriya ng musika. Unti-unti nang sumisikat ang mga ito bilang singer at producer.

  


Tanging si Kyungsoo na lang ang naiwan na gustong mag-alay ng serbisyo para sa bayan. Gustuhin man niyang makinig noon sa payo ng barkada na subuking pasukin ang _ showbiz _ ay umayaw siya kahit masasabing may maibubuga naman ang boses niya.

Ayaw ni Kyungsoo sa limelight. Nais lang niyang magtrabaho sa kung anong gusto niya.

  
  
  
  


_ Campaign Period _

  


_ Pagitan ng Marso 29 - Mayo 11 _

  


_ "E pagkatapos ng kampanya, sa city hall mo pa rin gustong magtrabaho?" _

_ Madilim na sa labas, dama ni Kyungsoo ang pawis na natuyo na sa balat pati na ang duming naipon sa maghapong pagsama nila sa pangangampanya ni konsehal Jongin. _

_ Nilibot nila ang mga lugar na hindi madalas mapuntahan, ginalugad ang kasuluk-sulukan ng lungsod kung saan nakatago ang kahirapang pinagtatakpan ng matataas na gusali. _

_ Ginagawang mas modernisado ang lugar na kinalilimutan na ng ilan ang pinakaapektadong mga tao, ang mga tao sa ilalim ng lipunan. _

  


_ Mas pinagtuunan ng pansin ang mga tunay na kailangan ng mamamayan, edukasyon para sa kabataan, medikal na serbisyo para may sakit at matatanda, masinsinang pag-uusap, walang karahasan, ilan lamang 'yon sa mga plataporma ni Jongin na saulado na ni Kyungsoo sa ilang araw na nilang pagsama sa konsehal. _

  


_ Nahati ang grupo nilang iskolar ni Mayor Jung ngunit mas marami ang nagpahayag ng suporta para kay Konsehal Jongin na siyang kinakikitaan ng pag-asa ng siyudad nila. _

  


_ Walang ilaw ang poste sa barangay na sinuyod nila dahil may kable ng koryenteng pumutok nang nagdaang araw at hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin inaaksyunan ayon sa mga residente. Pagdating nila ay puro himutok na ang naririnig na siya namang pinakikinggan mabuti ni Jongin, nagsusulat din si Kyungsoo ng mga importanteng bagay na maaaring makatulong sa konsehal. _

  


_ Maalinsangan ang paligid, madilim at nakatayo si Jongin ngayon sa pick up na nag-iisang dala nilang sasakyan. Nakailaw ang mga flashlight ng telepono nila at matiyaga itong nagsasalita, pagod man ngunit makikita ang determinasyon sa mukha nito. _

_ May kislap sa mata para sa pag-asang unti-unting magbabago at uunlad ang buhay nila. _

_ Dahil kailangan nila ng lider na mayroong totoong malasakit, mga lider na marunong makinig sa boses ng nakararami. Mga lider na hindi lang sa umpisa magaling. _

_ Isang mamumuno na hindi basta-basta magbibitaw ng pangako ngunit hindi naman matutupad. _

  


_ "Si Kyungsoo natulala na kay konsehal. Kinakausap ka ni Jihoon, ano ba!" _

  


_ Bumuntong-hininga siya, narinig naman niya lahat ng sinasabi ng mga kaibigan ngunit sa totoo lang ay hindi niya pa rin alam ang plano. _

_ Nalalapit na ang graduation nila, nakapasa na rin noong nakaraang linggo sa civil service kaya diretso na siyang maaaring makapasok sa gobyerno. _

_ Ang dami nang nangyari sa buhay nila, kamakailan lang din ay nakapagtapos na sila sa kolehiyo. Malaki ang utang na loob nila sa lungsod ng Quezon lalo na sa mga taong nagbabayad ng buwis para maitawid ang pag-aaral nila. _

_ "Ewan ko. Baka dito pa rin ako sa atin. Puwedeng sa City Hall ako mag-trabaho. Basta sa gobyerno na lang siguro." _

  


_ Dahil habang nakakasama nila si Jongin ay mas lalong lumalalim ang paghanga niya rito, oo guwapo ang lalaki ngunit may iba pang bagay siyang nakikita sa mata nito. Nakakita si Kyungsoo ng pag-asa at gusto niya ang Konsehal bilang tao, bilang kung ano ang kaya nitong ilapag sa plato para sa lahat. _

  


_ Lalo lang naging gwapo si Jongin para sa kanya, pati na ang pagkatao maging ang talino nito at ang pagpapahalaga sa totoo ay sadyang hindi matatawaran. _

  


_ “So dito ka lang, Soo? Kasi kami ni Baek may balak mag-audition, alam mo namang gusto namin kahit papaano maging involved talaga sa music industry. Baka gusto mo lang sumama?” _

_ Ngumuso si Kyungsoo kay Jihoon at bahagyang napaigtad nang mapuno ang maliit na lugar ng palakpakan at hiyawan. Sabay-sabay na nagtitilian ang mga tao ng “Jongin Kim”. _

  


_ Bumaba ito sa pick-up at kinamayan muli isa-isa ang mga taong patuloy ang paglalabas ng hinaing maging pati ng pasasalamat dahil tanging si Jongin lang ang nagtiyaga na puntahan ang mga residente roon. _

  


_ At nang ngumiti ang konsehal sa pagtatama ng mga mata nila ay doon nakuha ni Kyungsoo ang sagot. Maling iasa sa iba ang desisyon niya pero dahil sa kislap ng ilaw sa pagod na mukha ni Jongin ay may saya pa ring nakabadha at doon na nakuha ni Kyungsoo ang hinihintay niyang kasagutan. _

  


_ Pirmi siyang tumango, walang pag-aalinlangan. Dahil gusto rin niyang tumulong at maglingkod sa sariling paraan. _

_ "Oo dito lang ako. Tiwala akong mananalo siya kaya gugustuhin kong dumito muna." _

  


_ Dahil kung nasaan si Jongin ay nandoon si Kyungsoo, sa ilalim ng anino nito. Handang tumulong, handang magbigay sa ngalan ng serbisyo. _

  


Sunud-sunod na mura at palatak ang nagpabalik sa huwisyo ni Kyungsoo. Malinaw na ang video call sa telepono niya at kitang-kita ang nakaangat na kilay ni Baekhyun at Jihoon na mukhang nasa recording studio pa ngayon.

"A-Ano bang pinag-uusapan natin?"

Tinawanan siya ni Jihoon, "Wala, Soo. May tsismis na naman si _ Chen Kim _ tungkol kay Mayor. Bakit ka pa ba nakikipag-usap kay Taemin e halata namang plastikada si siz? Kyungsoo ha, sinasabi ko sa'yo mag-ingat ka."

Umirap siya sa screen at pinanood ang pagkaaliw sa mata ng mga kaibigan.

"Kakalbuhin ko siya kapag nadamay ka sa issue nila ni Mayor. Ikaw naman alam kong kamukha mo si _ Mama Mary _pero huwag kang masiyadong mabait at mapagtiwala. Saka puwede ba, huwag mong palaging sinasagip ‘yang boss mo, nang-aabuso na e.”

Napahinga si Kyungsoo at sumandal sa headboard ng maliit niyang kama. “Hindi naman sa gano’n ‘yon, B. Wala na talaga silang dalawa. Matagal na.”

  


_ “Wala na ba talaga sila o ‘yon lang ang gusto mong paniwalaan?” _

  


Natulala na lang si Kyungsoo at napalihis ng tingin. May kurot na naman sa puso, hindi na yata matatapos ang araw na ‘to na hindi siya nagugulo.

  


“Ewan ko sa inyo, ibababa ko na ‘to. Matutulog na ako. Galingan niyo diyan, okay?”

  


“Ikaw din, Soo. Ingat ka palagi. Tandaan mo, Kyungsoo as First Lady pa rin ang motto namin. Pakikumusta kami kay Mayor mo.”

  


Inalaska pa siya saglit ng dalawang kaibigan at saka ibinaba na rin ang tawag. 

  
  


* * *

_ www.fashionpulis.com.ph _

_ October 15, 2018 _

_ Is love really the answer? _

  


_ Kamakailan lamang ay naging mainit ang balitang tatakbo bilang alkalde ang anak ng batikang showbiz couple ng mga Kim na ngayo'y Konsehal ng Quezon City na si Jongin Kim. _

  


_ At ngayong Biyernes nga ay nakompirmang nag-iisa ang Konsehal na susubuking tapusin ang dinastiya ng mga Jung sa lungsod. _

_ Ngunit hindi ito ang pakay ng juicy item natin mga ka-fashion pulis! Dahil si Jongin Kim ayon sa ating insider ay sinasabing nobyo ang unico hijo ng mga Lee. Hindi ba't nakakabigla naman yatang lumabas ang isyu na 'yon? _

_ Hindi kaya publicity stunt lang para bumango ang pangalan ng kandidato? O totoo nga kayang pag-ibig ang sagot sa panahon ng kampanya? _

_ [JonginKim.jpg] _

_ [TaeminLee.jpg] _

_ Anong say niyo rito mga kaibigan? _

_ Abangan natin 'yan sa favorite blind item spot in the Metro, Fashion Pulis. _

  


_ -Chen Kim. _

  


_ [ +121 , -44 ] ayan na nga ba sinasabi ko lolol trapo ka rin Kim, padikit-dikit sa mga artista dahil kakandidato. _

_ [ +78 , -100 ] la talagang pagbabago. kelan ba magkaka-mayor ang QC nang matino talaga?! _

_ [ +42 , -28 ] hilig niyo maniwala sa tsismis. e ano kung sila? 'di hamak namang mas may utak si Konsehal sa inyong lahat, mga tanga! Sinisiraan niyo lang siya. _

  
  


_ ~ _

_ Campaign Period. _

  


_ Hindi naman lingid sa kaalaman ni Kyungsoo ang mga nababasang balita tungkol sa personal na relasyon ni Jongin. _

_ Aaminin niyang may kirot sa kanyang dibdib habang nakatitig sa konsehal na ngayo'y may nakapaskil na ngiti sa labi habang matiyagang nakikinig sa mga residente. _

_ Sina Kyungsoo naman at ang ibang volunteers ay namimigay ng mga flyers at nakikipag-usap din sa mga tao. _

  


_ Iba-ibang mga reklamo ngunit iisa lang ang gusto, ang pagbabago. _

_ "Alam niyo Kuya, kung 'di kayo nagpunta dito panigurado walang makikinig sa amin. Lalo na sa mga kagaya naming estudyanteng mahihirap. Imbis na matulungan sa scholarship, ang dami nilang hinihingi kaya hindi ka na gaganahan pa mag-aral." _

  


_ Tumango si Kyungsoo habang kausap ang isang batang magkokolehiyo na. Ilinista niya ang mga bagay na mula rito. _

_ "Kaya kayo, pagdating sa tamang edad magparehistro kayo. Lalabas tayo sa kalsada para marinig tayo ng mga taga-gobyerno. Tuturuan natin sa tamang pag-boto ang mga tao kung gusto talaga nating magkaroon ng kaayusan sa bayan." _

_ Ngumiti ang mga batang nakapalibot kay Kyungsoo. "Mag-aaral kayong mabuti, okay? Sabi nga nila, pay it forward. O siya, magsiuwi na kayo at gumagabi na." _

  


_ Nakuha na rin niya ang gawi ni Jongin na kusutin ang buhok ng mga kausap niya kapag nasisiyahan si Kyungsoo roon. _

  


_ Ilang saglit pa ay tinitigan niya ang mga volunteer ng konsehal na matiyaga pa ring nakikipagkuwentuhan sa mga tao, naroon din ang pamilya Kim na maimpluwensiya sa larangan ng showbiz. Kaya naman naupo si Kyungsoo sa likod ng pick-up habang umiinom ng tubig. _

  


_ Ayaw niya sa pagbibilad sa araw, sa usok at sa maghapong paglalakad ngunit kapag sawa ka nang unahin ang sarili at gusto mo ng pagbabago, matututo kang lumabas at dalhin sa kalsada ang tinig ng nakararami. _

  


_ At sa kaso ni Kyungsoo ay gusto talaga nilang manalo si Jongin. Hindi sa dahil gusto niya ito ngunit mas gusto niya ang konsehal dahil sa mga prinsipyo nito sa buhay. Hindi na rin niya alintana ang paninira ng iba tungkol kay Jongin. _

_ Dahil labas na ang personal nitong buhay sa mga plano nito para sa kanilang lungsod. _

_ Matagal na siyang nakatulala, nakararamdam na rin ng pagod kaya hindi na niya napansin ang taong tumabi sa kanya kaya sumandal na si Kyungsoo sa inakalang balikat ng kaibigan. _

  


_ Ngunit halos manlambot siya at manigas nang marinig ang mahinang pagtawa, agad-agad na bumalikwas, pulang-pula ang mukha nang makitang si Jongin ang tumabi sa kanya. _

_ "M-Mayor!" Nauutal niyang tawag rito, hiyang-hiya sa inasal niya kanina. _

_ "Kyungsoo, konsehal pa rin. Hindi pa Mayor." Lalong naningkit ang mata ni Jongin sa pagkakangiti at mukhang aliw na aliw sa kanya. _

_ Kumagat-labi si Kyungsoo, binaon ang mukha sa mga palad at umingit. "Practice lang, Konsehal. Sure naman ako na mananalo kayo. Nangunguna ho kayo sa survey tapos pati sa social media, kinakampanya ka na rin ng mga tao." _

  


_ Gumawi ang tingin niya kay Jongin nang mapahinga ito bigla. Nakatitig ito sa malayo, marahil sa ilaw ng poste pati na sa mga batang naglalaro pa sa kalye. _

_ Nakikita niya ang pag-asa sa mata nito, ang kislap sa kabila ng pagod, ang determinasyon kahit walang kasiguraduhan sa pagtakbo nito dahil maliit lang pondo ni Jongin. Hindi ito kagaya ng ibang politiko na tumatanggap ng tulong pinansyal dahil alam ng konsehal na mayroong kapalit iyon sakaling maluklok ito sa puwesto. _

  


_ "Hindi tayo puwedeng umasa sa survey lang, Kyungsoo. Kailangan nating makuha ang tiwala at loob ng mga tao na matagal nang nawala dahil sa hindi inaaksyunan ang mga problema nila. Alam kong matagal pa naman ang eleksyon pero marami pa tayong kailangang gawin. Malayo pa ang lalakbayin natin sa laban na 'to." _

_ Tumango siya bilang pagsang-ayon. Mula pa noon ay hanga na talaga siya sa mga paniniwala at prinsipyo nito sa buhay. _

_ Hindi talaga siya nagsisising sinuportahan niya ito ngayon. _

  


_ "Sabi nga sa commercial, Konsehal, para kanino ka bumabangon?" _

  


_ Doon lumingon si Jongin sa kanya, sinalubong ang tingin niya at may nag-aalab na emosyon sa mata nito. Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung bakit siya kinabahan. _

_ Mayroon talagang kakaiba sa mga titig ni Jongin dahilan para hindi siya makapagsalita. _

  


_ "Bumabangon ako para sa bayan, para sa mga batang gustong makapag-aral pero mahirap dahil salat sila sa buhay. Para rin sa mga taong walang sapat na pampaospital dahil dapat libre ang edukasyon at gamot. Babangon ako sa umaga para sa inyong sumusuporta sa akin." _

  


_ Lumunok si Kyungsoo, iniwas ang mata at mas itinuon ang pansin sa mga binti nila ni Jongin na kapwa isinisipa sa ere. _

_ "Alam mo, wala namang sigurado sa lahat ng nangyayari ngayon pero maipapangako ko lang siguro na mas pagtutuunan ko ng pansin ang mas kailangan natin dito sa QC." _

  


_ Isang nakakailang na katahimikan ang pumuno sa pagitan nilang dalawa. _

_ "Pero manalo o matalo, itutuloy natin ang laban. Matagal pa, marami pa tayong pagkakataong magbahay-bahay at lapitan ang mga tao dito sa atin, 'di ba?" _

  


_ Kahit papaano ay kumalma ang puso ni Kyungsoo. Dahil anu't ano pa man, mas importante ang tulong na gusto niyang ihatid sa maliit na paraan. _

_ "Opo naman, Konsehal. Nandito lang kami, nakakatuwa na sa paglilibot natin mas lalong dumadami ang gustong mag-volunteer." _

_ Humaplos si Jongin sa buhok ni Kyungsoo, humigpit ang kapit niya sa boteng hawak lalo na nang malambing na ngumiti ang lalaki sa kanya. _

_ "Ikaw Kyungsoo, pasado ka na sa civil service 'di ba? Balak mo ba magtrabaho sa gobyerno, hindi ako nakakalimot. Baka gusto mo sa city hall na magtrabaho?" _

_ Natawa si Kyungsoo nang magbiro si Jongin. Unang pagkakataon niyang makita ang side na ganito ng lalaki at sadyang napaka-suwerte nga naman talaga kung sino man si Taemin sa buhay nito. _

_ "Wala naman ho akong ibang pupuntahan, Konsehal. Gusto ko talaga magtrabaho sa City Hall pero kung gusto mo pong sa inyo ako, mukhang mahirap po. Mahal ho TF ko." _

  


_ Napailing si Jongin at napangisi na lang. Hindi madamot ang lalaki sa mga ngiti at nagagalak ang puso ni Kyungsoo. Gusto niya ang ganitong mga pagkakataon, na pakiramdam niya ay mas nakikilala pa niya si Jongin sa loob at labas ng buhay politika nito. _

_ Sa tagal ng pag-uusap ay hindi na niya napansin ang papalapit na mga kaibigan sa puwesto nila kaya nabigla si Kyungsoo at tumalon pababa sa pick-up. _

  


_ Dinunggol na naman ng kaba ang dibdib, mabuti na lang at gabi na dahil hindi kapansin-pansin ang pamumula ng pisngi niya. _

_ "Okay na ba kayo?" _

_ Nagtanguan ang lahat. Okay na okay lang sila kahit pagod dahil masayang maghatid ng pinaglalaban mong adbokasiya sa ibang tao. _

  


_ "O siya, kung gano'n e baka gusto niyong sumama sa bahay? Maliit lang na salu-salo dahil ito na yata ang araw na pinaka-napagod ang lahat." _

  


_ Napakarami nilang inikot na lugar, nakakaubos ng boses ngunit hinding-hindi pa rin yata masisira ang ningning sa mata ni Jongin. At iyon ang dahilan kung bakit nabubuhay si Kyungsoo. _

_ Sumang-ayon naman ang lahat at saka sumakay sa inarkila nilang jeep habang sina Kyungsoo, Jihoon at Baekhyun ay sumabay na sa pick-up ni Jongin kasama ang ilan nitong kamag-anak. _

  


_ Tahimik na tahimik sila ngunit sa kalooban ni Kyungsoo ay gusto na niyang magwala. Paikot-ikot ang pakiramdam habang nakatitig sa likod ni Jongin sa may bandang unahan ng sasakyan. _

  


_ At sa araw din na iyon nabuo ang Kyungsoo as first lady movement na group chat nilang magkakaibigan. _

  
  


_ Dahil ayon kay Baekhyun, "Sa pag-uusap niyo pa lang kanina no'ng maabutan namin kayo, babagay kang maging first lady ni future Mayor." _

  


_ Puro kalokohan talaga ang mga kaibigan ni Kyungsoo, binibigyan ng pangarap ang batang puso niya na ngayon pa nga lang yata talaga nagkagusto't mukhang malapit nang ma-in love. _

  


_ Ito ang hirap kapag pihikan ka at matataas ang standards sa taong gugustuhin. Aba, kasalanan ba ni Kyungsoo kung ang mga tipo niya ang socially aware at maayos ang political views sa buhay? _

_ Parang hindi naman yata. _

  


_ Kaya nga lang, mukhang mahirap nga yata dahil ang taong natipuhan niya ay nabuo sa katauhan ni Jongin. _

_ Sinalo na yata ng lalaki lahat ng biyaya noong nagpaulan ang Diyos. _

  
  


_ Kaya nga lang ay nang makarating sila sa simpleng bahay ng mga Kim ay doon din tumambad ang totoo. _

  


_ Isang halik sa pisngi, isang ngiti, isang pagsalubong. _

  
  


_ Kumpirmado na bali-balita. Hindi na ito isa pang espekulasyon. _

  
  
  


_ Magkasintahan nga si Jongin at Taemin. _

  
  
  


_ At doon din unang nadurog ang puso ni Kyungsoo. Ito na nga ba ang sinasabi niya, minsan ka na nga lang magkakagusto, doon pa sa hindi puwede. _

  


_ Para siyang gamu-gamong nasindihan lang ng ilaw ay agad nang nagpadagit sa init niyon. _

  
  


_ Mukhang doon din sa pagkakataong iyon ay napagtanto niyang hindi lang simple o maliit na atraksyon ang nadarama niya sa konsehal. Dahil posible pa lang dahan-dahang mahulog kahit sa ganitong paraan lang. _

  
  


_ ~ _

  
  
  
  
  


_ "You know it's good publicity, right, hijo? Para makatulong na rin sa kampanya mo." _

_ Bahagyang lumagapak ang kubyertos sa pinggan. Pigil ang hangin sa dibdib. _

  


_ "Pa, alam mong ayaw ko nang ganyan. Ayoko na ma-associate sa kung sino-sino. Huwag nating ihalo ang politika at showbiz. Hindi ko gusto ng gulo." _

  


_ "Pero Jongin, kalat na sa media. Nandito na, might as well take advantage of it, 'di ba?" _

  


_ Umiling si Jongin sa ama at nakauunawa namang tumango ang ina sa kanya. Alam niyang hindi sila magkatulad ng paniniwala ng kanyang tatay subalit hindi na niya mapapalagpas pa ang ganito. _

_ "Ginagawa ko lang 'to Pa dahil ayaw kong magkagusot kayo ng pamilya Lee. Pero sana huli na 'to. Hayaan niyo akong gumawa ng pangalan ko sa pinili kong landas. Gusto kong malinis na makapag-lingkod sa mga tao na walang ginagamit na iba. Ma, alam mo 'yan, alam niyo kung gaano kahirap magbayad ng utang na loob." _

  


_ Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin at saka pinunasan ang labi. Mahinang ilinapag ang kutsara't tinidor sa lamesa. _

  


_ "Hindi ako kokompirma ng kahit ano. Bahala silang gumawa ng gusto nila. Basta ako, gagawin ko ang gusto ko, mangangampanya at magbabahay-bahay pa rin nang maayos hanggang matapos ang campaign period." _

  


_ Maya-maya pa ay tumayo na si Jongin sa hapag-kainan at saka nagpaalam na mauuna nang umakyat. _

_ Minsan ay gusto na lang niyang sumuko at mapagod, parang napakarami nang balakid ang dumadating dahil sa kagustuhan niyang labanan ang pamilyang inangkin na ang lungsod nila. _

_ Si Jongin lang ang naglakas-loob dahil ultimo sila na mga konsehal at representative ng mga distrito ay hindi na rin pinakikinggan, hindi tinatanggap ang mga suhestiyon nila. _

  


_ Ngunit sa kabila ng mga pagsubok na 'to ay iniisip na lang niya ang mga taga-suporta nila, ang mga taong handang tumulong kahit na walang kapalit pati na ang mamamayan na nagpapahayag ng suporta kay Jongin. _

  


_ Hindi niya pupuwedeng biguin ang mga 'yon dahil ayon na rin sa kanila ay si Jongin lang ang kinakitaan nila ng maliit na pag-asa. _

  


_ Higit sa lahat, palaging tila umaalingawngaw sa isip niya ang mga salita ng masugid niyang volunteer na si Kyungsoo. Isang fresh graduate, puno ng determinasyon at tiwala pa rin sa pagbabago. _

_ At isa iyon sa nagpapaalab ng pangarap ni Jongin. Dahil may kakaiba rin sa batang iyon, parang may liwanag sa ngiti nito, kitang-kita ang passion sa mata nito. Iyon ang gusto ni Jongin. _

_ Tila misteryo pa rin sa kanya ang mga bagay-bagay. _

  
  


_ Kaya hindi siya sumusuko, hindi siya bumibitiw. Siraan man siya ng iba, alam naman niyang may taong naniniwala sa kakayahan niya. _

  
  


_ Humiga na siya sa kama, parang ugong pa rin ang malambing na tinig nito sa kanyang isip at tainga. _

  
  
  
  


_ "Konsehal, para kanino ka ba bumabangon?" _

  
  


_ At sa pagpikit ng mata ni Jongin, tinangay na ng antok ang diwa ngunit doon niya nakuha ang sagot. Bumabangon siya para sa kanyang prinsipyo. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Bumabangon at gumigising si Jongin para sa mga taong kagaya ni Kyungsoo. _

  
  
  
  


_ Sa mga taong puno ng pangarap at nagtitiwala sa kanya. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know your thoughts lalo na kung paano natin mapapaayos ang takbo ng fic <3 salamat. Bump bump, suntukan sa @fullsunjihan


	3. Pasilip (sa mundo mo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orphanage.
> 
> Bahay-ampunan.
> 
> Hatid-sundo.
> 
> Pamilya Do.
> 
> Pananghalian.
> 
> O ang padungaw ni Kyungsoo sa bintana ng buhay ni Jongin at ang unti-unti niyang pagkilala sa lalaki sa likod ng kapangyarihan nito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Munting update para sa inyong lahat. Medyo long chapter ito, napasarap ng sulat at napasaya sa pagda-draft.
> 
> Huhu salamat kay miss milla sa ideas at brainstorming pati na rin kay miss mica. Alam niyo 'yan. 
> 
> Warning lang dahil may parte sa fic na tumatalakay sa bahay-ampunan na hango mula sa totoong buhay. Hindi ko na idi-disclose pero ayon :-)
> 
> Salamat sa pagmamahal niyo kay Mayor Jongin, nakakataba ng puso kaya sana lalo niyo pa siyang makilala at mahalin sa episode 3 ng ating adulting series <3 I'd love to hear feedbacks po so pls let me know kung ano po masasabi niyo sa update na 'to.
> 
> Enjoy reading! ♡

_ Adulting 101 with Mayor Jongin Kim _

* * *

Matuling lumipas ang weekend para kay Kyungsoo nang walang ginagawa kundi tumambay sa  _ fashion pulis _ at handa nang makipagbakbakan kung may mababasa na naman siyang isyu kay Jongin at Taemin.

Naglalaro pa rin sa isip ni Kyungsoo ang napag-usapan nila ng mga kaibigan. Dahil hindi naman sa iyon ang gusto niyang paniwalaan subalit iyon naman talaga ang totoo. At hindi rin dahil sa boss niya si Jongin kaya tinutulungan niya itong lumusot sa mga gulo.

Nagtitiwala siya kay Mayor dahil alam niyang tapat ito at alam niyang naiipit lang din ito sa sapilitang pagpasok sa relasyon na sinasabi ng mga tao at ng mga Jung na kaya lang daw nanalo si Jongin sa pagka-alkalde ay dahil sa impluwensya ng mga Lee.

Pero kung sa tingin ng mundo ay kilala na nila si Jongin, nagkakamali ang mga ito. Sapagkat kung mayroon mang nakakaalam sa Mayor sa likod ng mga ngiti nito, si Kyungsoo iyon. Alam ni Kyungsooo kung gaano kabusilak ang puso ni Jongin. Kung gaano nito pinahahalagahan ang tungkulin at prinsipyo na malabong ipagpalit sa isang relasyong pinipilit para lang matuwa ang mga tao.

Hindi si Jongin ang tipo ng politiko na kokomporme sa nais ng alta-sosyedad.

  
  


Kaya ipinikit na lang ni Kyungsoo ang mga mata, hinayaang tangayin ng antok ang diwa dahil malapit nang matapos ang oras ng pahinga at kakailanganin na naman niyang magbanat ng buto at magpanggap na walang nararamdaman para sa kanyang boss.

  
  


~

  
  
  


Kagagaling lang ni Kyungsoo sa simbahan kasama ang pamilya at pagdating sa bahay ay siya ang nakatokang magluto ng pananghalian. Tahimik silang naglalakad nang matatanaw niya ang maliit nilang tarangkahan ngunit may naka-paradang hindi pamilyar na pulang  _ Mazda _ sa tapat.

“Anak, may bisita ka bang dadating ngayon?” Litong tanong ng kanyang ama. 

“Wala po, Pa. Baka may naki-park lang diyan sa kapitbahay. Alam niyo naman ho ang mga ‘yan, mga pasaway. Mauna na po kayo sa loob, ako na lang po ang kakausap dito.” 

Dahan-dahang lumapit si Kyungsoo nang makapasok na sa loob ng gate ang mga magulang niya at laking gulat niya nang rumolyo pababa ang bintana, isang lalaki ang tumambad sa kanya. Naadornohan ng aviator shades ang mata niyon ngunit alam niyang sumasayaw ang ngiti sa mukha nito. Nakasuot pa iyon ng isang denim jacket sa ibabaw ng krema nitong t-shirt.

Naipit niya ang hangin sa dibdib nang magsalita ito. “Hi Kyungsoo. Wrong timing ba?”

Kinagat ni Kyungsoo ang labi at gusto na lang niyang matunaw sa titig nito. Lumingon-lingon pa siya sa paligid bago muling sinalubong ang tingin ng  _ bisita _ niya. “M-Mayor! A-Ano pong ginagawa niyo rito? Kanina pa ho ba kayo? Nagsimba lang kasi kami.”

Tumawa si Jongin sa kanya at saka hinubad ang suot nitong shades saka napakamot sa batok na wari bang nahihiya sa kanya. Pigil ni Kyungsoo ang hininga habang malayang pinagmamasdan ang maaliwalas na mukha ni Jongin.

Ngumuso ito at bumaba na nang kotse. “Okay lang ba na dito ako mag-park ng sasakyan? ‘Di naman din ako magtatagal?”

  
  


Wala na sa sarili si Kyungsoo basta’t hinatak na lang niya papasok ang Mayor sa loob bago pa may makakita sa lalaki at saka mabilisang ini-lock ang gate nila. Hindi niya namalayan ang mga kamay na nanatiling nakahawak kay Jongin at parang napaso siya nang bumitaw siya roon.

Hiyang-hiya siya’t damang-dama ang pag-iinit ng kanyang mga pisng, may kabang pumupuno sa dibdibi. “S-Sorry Mayor. B-Baka may makakita ho sa inyo. Baka ma-issue ka po?”

Gusto na lang ni Kyungsoo na sabunutan ang sarili, masiyado siyang assuming na ma-i-issue sila ng boss e isang hamak na assistant lang naman siya nito.

  
  


Kaya anong gulat niya nang kupkupin ni Jongin ang pisngi niya sa mga palad nito. Doon niya unang naramdaman ang sarap na gumuguhit sa pagdadaiti ng balat nila. Ramdam niya ang kaunting kagaspangan sa kamay kompara sa lambot ng mukha ni Kyungsoo.

Permanente na yatang nakangiti ang mga mata ni Jongin, may halong lambing na animo’y nangungusap palagi. “Relax, Kyungsoo. Harmless naman ‘tong pagpunta ko rito. Saka wala namang masama sa ginagawa ko, mas lalong wala akong pakialam sa sasabihin nila. Alam mo ang totoo, right?”

Kiming tumango si Kyungsoo, pinipigilang mapapikit dahil sa tila koryenteng dumadaloy sa balat niya. Hindi pa rin pinakakawalan ni Jongin ang kanyang mukha at kaunti na lang ay tuluyan nang maduduling si Kyungsoo sa bigat ng titig nito. “Good. Hindi ako si Mayor Jongin ngayon, ako ‘yong normal na Jongin na kailangan din ng pahinga at day-off paminsan-minsan. Hindi naman ako nandito para sa trabaho ngayon.”

  
  


At kung akala ni Kyungsoo ay magiging normal na ang paghinga niya ay nagkamali siya dahil sinundan pa ni Jongin nang pagkusot sa buhok niya na paborito nitong gawin. Hindi niya alam kung nananaginip siya ngunit pakiramdam lang ni Kyungsoo ay hindi ito totoo, walang totoo sa mga nangyayari. Paanong may isang Mayor Jongin ang tinutulak siya patungo sa pinto ng bahay niya?

Sinong mag-aakalang dadating sila sa ganitong sitwasyon?

  
  


“T-Teka lang, Mayor!” Nauutal na reklamo ni Kyungsoo, alam niyang hindi matatapos ang pamumula niya. Wala na siyang mukhang maihaharap bukas dito. “Bakit po pala kayo nandito ngayon? May ipapagawa po ba kayong trabaho?! Sana sinabi niyo na lang po, ako na po ang sasadya sa kung saan man.”

  
  


Tumawa lang si Jongin at napanguso na lang siya rito. “Sabi kong relax ka lang. Masiyado kang tense, takot ka ba sa akin? Nakakatakot ba ako?”

“Hindi po, Mayor!” Napalakas ang boses ni Kyungsoo at nagsasayaw ang pagkaaliw sa mata ni Jongin.  _ Nakaka-in love po kayo _ . Iyon talaga ang gusto niyang sabihin dito pero ililibing muna niya ang sarili bago malaman ni Jongin ang lihim niyang pagsinta rito.

“Kyungsoo, anak! Ang tagal mo naman diyan! Magluluto ka pa!” Dinig ang lakas ng boses ng kanyang ina at walang nagawa kundi hilahin ang alkalde papasok sa simpleng bahay nila Kyungsoo. Hindi ito kalakihan subalit presentable naman kung tutuuisin. Hindi sila mayaman ngunit sapat na ang kinikita nila ng kapatid pati na ang pagbebenta ng gulay ng kanyang magulang sa palengke para maitawid ang buwan-buwan nilang gastos.

“M-Ma, may bisita po ako?” Napangiwi siya nang matigil ang mga magulang ni Kyungsoo pati na ang Kuya niya sa gawain. Nagtitigan silang lima, palipat-lipat ang mata sa kanya at sa alkaldeng kasama niya ngayon.

“Ma, Pa, Kuya Min, si Mayor Jongin po. Mayor, ito po ‘yong pamilya ko.” Para na siyang masusuka sa kaba at gusto niyang magtago na lang sa kuwarto habambuhay nang lumapit ang kanyang ina at yinakap si Jongin.

“Aba’y kaguwapo mo ho pala talaga, Mayor Kim! Kaya pala nauutal palagi itong anak ko kapag kinukumusta ko ang trabaho!”

“Mayor, tara ho pasok kayo. Gusto niyo po ba ng tubig? Pasensya na, wala pa kaming pagkain. Magluluto pa itong anak ko.”

  
  


Napalingon si Kyungsoo kay Jongin na ngayon ay magaan ang ngiti sa labi, matingkad ang bukas ng mukha ng lalaki. Walang ka-ere ere sa katawan, walang halong pagkailang at nagmano pa ito sa magulang ni Kyungsoo.

Parang sasabog na ang puso niya sa mga nasasaksihan. Hindi pa rin nagsi-sink in na nandito si Jongin at ngayon ay hindi pa rin makapaniwala na tuwang-tuwa ito sa pag-eestima ng magulang sa kanyang bisita.

“Matutunaw si Mayor, sige ka, masesesante ka niyan. Halatang-halata ka bunsoy!” 

Bumusangot si Kyungsoo sa Kuya Minseok niyang nakangisi lang sa kanya. Hindi lingid sa kaalaman ng pamilya na crush niya si Jongin pero hindi naman na yata tama na ibuyo at ipagkalat pa ng mga ito ang damdamin niya.

Kaya dumiretso na si Kyungsoo sa kuwarto, nagpalit ng isang simpleng shorts bago bumaba sa kusina para magluto. Abala pa rin ang kanyang ama’t ina mukhang nahulog na sa karisma ng alkalde. Dinig niya ang matamis nitong pagtawa at ang malaya nitong pakikipag-usap tungkol sa mga bagay-bagay.

_ “E hindi pa nga ako nakakapag-pa-check up. Nahihiya ako kay bunso at sa panganay ko. Alam mo na Mayor, ang hirap ho ng buhay dito sa atin.” _

_ “Tatay, huwag niyo pong pinababayaan ang mga iniinda niyo. Naglaan na po kami ng dagdag budget para sa mga pampublikong ospital pati na sa mga health centers. Libre na ho ang mga gamot. Kahit simpleng ubo lang ‘yan, Tay. Huwag niyo ho binabalewala. Bukas na bukas din pumunta ho kayo sa health center.” _

_ “Salamat, hijo. Hindi talaga ako nagsisisi na sinunod ko si Kyungsoo na iboto ka noong nakaraang eleksyon. Sana marami pa ang maging kagaya mo.” _

_ “Ginagawa ko lang po ang trabaho ko. Ako ho ang dapat magpasalamat para sa tiwalang ibinigay niyo sa akin.” _

  
  


Nagpipigil ng ngiti si Kyungsoo habang tinitimplahan ang ulam nilang kalderetang baka. Mataas kahit papaano ang kita bukod pa roon ay Linggo naman kaya palaging espesyal ang mga pagkain nila. Alam niyang masaya si Jongin ngayon kahit hindi niya kita ang mukha nito ngayon. Pilit na kinakalma ni Kyungsoo ang puso, para siyang nakalutang ngayon sa alapaap.

  
  


“Pero Mayor, maiba tayo, kumusta naman ho pala si Kyungsoo sa trabaho? Wala ho bang nobyo ‘yan sa city hall?”

“Kuya naman! Ano ba ‘yang tinatanong mo sa boss ko! Nakakahiya na ‘to!” Nagmaktol si Kyungsoo at hindi siya pinansin ng mga ito na para bang wala siya sa bahay kung pag-usapan.

Namaywang si Kyungsoo habang hawak ang sandok. Nag-angat ng tingin si Jongin at pabirong ngumisi sa kanya. Aatakihin na talaga si Kyungsoo sa ginagawa ng guwapong mayor na ‘to sa puso niya.

“Okay lang naman si Kyungsoo sa trabaho, masipag, maaasahan. Nako, wala akong balita pero kapag may nanligaw tatakutin ko na agad.”

Tumalikod na siya at pinanggigilang haluin ang ulam. Habol niya ang hininga, bakit naman tatakutin ni Mayor Jongin ang magiging manliligaw niya?!

  
  


Nagpalipat-lipat ang usapan kay Kyungsoo at tungkol sa mga politikal na isyu hanggang sa makatapos siyang magluto ng pananghalian. Inayos na ni Minseok ang lamesa at saka inanyayahan ang magulang nila pati si Jongin na kumain.

  
  


Hindi pa rin mapakali si Kyungsoo, umiikot ang sikmura dahil unang pagkakataon nila ito ni Jongin na magkakatabi at sabay na kakain.

“K-Kumakain po ba kayo ng ganito, Mayor? Nakakahiya baka ‘di po kayo sanay sa mga lutong-bahay.”

“Nako, Mayor! Kung hindi niyo ho naitatanong, the best ‘yang si Soo pagdating sa pagluluto. Lalo na ‘tong kaldereta niya, promise Mayor, baka makalimutan niyo po ang pangalan niyo.” Pagbibida ng Kuya niya at ngiting-ngiti ito.

“Kapag nagka-amnesia na ako, kukupkupin mo ba ako, Kyungsoo?” Taas-baba pa ang kilay ni Jongin sa kanya at bahagya niya itong siniko. 

“Mayor, nakakahiya na po! Tama na.”

Pinisil ng alkalde ang hita niya at malambing na ngumiti. “Relax, ‘di ba? Hindi naman ako naninisante ng walang dahilan. Ako ang dapat mahiya kasi linggo ngayon pero ginulo kita rito,” Tumingin ito sa pamilya ni Kyungsoo at nagpasalamat para sa pagkain nilang nakahain ngayon.

  
  


Sumirko na ang puso ni Kyungsoo, mababaliw na siya sa ginagawa ni Jongin. Parang kahit gaano pa niya katagal na kilala ito bilang kagalang-galang na alkalde, ngayon ay natututunan niyang simple lang ang isang normal na Jongin Kim.

Walang ere, walang arte, palaging nakahanda ang ngiti para sa lahat at mahilig ding magbiro kagaya ng kapatid ni Kyungsoo kaya mabilis na nagkasundo ito pati na ang kuya niya.

Lumunok siya, parang babara lang sa lalamunan ang kinakaing tanghalian lalo na’t panay puri ni Jongin sa luto niya. Napansin niya ring malakas itong kumain at napupuno ang puso niya ng ligaya. 

  
  


~

Nagpahinga muna sila sandali bago muling naligo at gumayak si Kyungsoo. Sabi ni Jongin ay isasama siya nito sa bahay-ampunan. Wala siyang kaide-ideya sa nangyayari, hindi alam kung konektado ba ‘to sa gawain sa city hall o personal na lakad ito nito Jongin.

Nauubos na ang kapal ng mukha ni Kyungsoo lalo na nang asarin siya ng pamilya at pinagtulakan pa palabas ng bahay. Alam naman niyang uminom siya ng tubig pero tuyong-tuyo na ang lalamunan niya habang nakasakay sa kotse ni Jongin. Kasing-amoy nito ang sasakyan, mabango, lalaking-lalaki at tao lang naman si Kyungsoo na may damdamin, rumurupok din.

Ikinabit niya ang seatbelt, diretso ang tingin sa kalsada, hindi makalingon kay Jongin na naglalaro ang mata sa daan at bumabalik kay Kyungsoo na halata na ang pagkailang ngayon.

“Kyungsoo, ‘di ba sabi ko kumalma ka lang? Takot ka ba sa akin? Wala naman akong ginagawang kahit anong masama sa’yo. Ayaw mo bang sumama, hindi pa naman nakakalayo, iuuwi na lang kita ulit sa inyo?”

Napahawak si Kyungsoo sa kamay ni Jongin kung saan naroroon ang kambyo. “M-Mayor naman! Niloloko mo na ako, s-siyempre gusto kong sumama. Nahihiya lang talaga ako.”

Sinalubong niya ang tingin ni Jongin sa rearview mirror ng sasakyan, natatawa itong napailing sa kanya. “Ano bang sinabi ko sa’yo? Hindi ako si Mayor Jongin ngayon. Puwedeng ako ‘yung Jongin na kakilala mo lang diyan taga-kanto, ‘yung Jongin na kapitbahay niyo o ‘di kaya ‘yung Jongin na ka-trabaho mo lang sa city hall. Ganoon na lang ang isipin mo, ayaw kong mailang ka sa akin. Sayang ang araw kung magkakahiyaan tayo, okay?”

Ngumuso na lang si Kyungsoo at parang batang tumango sa lalaki. Hinding-hindi pa rin siya sa masasanay sa panggugusot ng alkalde sa buhok niya na para bang may nakakatuwa palagi sa ginagawa ni Kyungsoo.

  
  


“Mayor, ‘di na po ako bata. Lagi niyo na lang ginugulo ‘tong buhok ko. Hindi na ho ako baby.”

Pabirong kinurot lang ni Jongin ang pisngi niya, hindi makapaghanda palagi sa tuwing ngingiti o tatawa ito sa kanya. Parang bumabalik kay Kyungsoo lahat, simula noong campaign period, simula sa maliliit nilang pag-uusap kung kailan natutunan niyang hangaan si Jongin bilang isang lider at bilang isang tao.

  
  


Doon naputol ang ilangan nila at sa buong durasyon ng byahe ay masaya ang palitan nila ng mga kwento, ang batuhan ng mga tanong. Kung tatahimik man ay komportable na si Kyungsoo sa katahimikan nila ni Jongin, hindi na natatakot, hindi na naiilang. 

  
  


Sapagkat isang pribelehiyo na makita ang Mayor na hubad sa kapangyarihan at may kumakatok na pag-asa sa puso ni Kyungsoo. Pag-asa na normal lang ang lahat sa pagitan nilang dalawa.

  
  
  


~

  
  


Makalipas ang isang oras na byahe ay nakarating sila sa isang compound sa Maynila. Tila kilala na agad si Jongin nang bumusina ito sa labas, mukhang inaasahan ang pagdating nila ngayon. Kaya naman agad na ipinarada ng lalaki ang sasakyan at saka inaya na siya lumabas.

Tahimik sa compound, payapa, may mga naglalakihang puno at may nakakaunawang ngiti sa labi ng mga taong namamahala.

  
  


“Sir Jongin, tamang-tama ho ang dating niyo. Ilang linggo nang nangungulit ang mga bata, nami-miss ka na raw nila.”

Pinanood lang ni Kyungsoo ang usapan ni Jongin at ng matandang babaeng mukhang palakaibigan ang hitsura.

“Miss Emma, pasensya na kayo, alam niyo naman ho ang trabaho sa City Hall. Marami-rami na ring responsibilidad.”

Napakamot si Jongin sa batok at mukhang sa tinawag na  _ Miss Emma _ natutunan ng lalaki na kusutin ang buhok kapag naaaliw o natutuwa ito.

“Siya nga pala, Miss Emma, si Kyungsoo pala. Kaibigan ko po, assistant ko rin sa City Hall.” Inabot ni Kyungsoo ang mga kamay ng matandang babae at ngumiti rito.

“Mabuti naman at nagdala ka ng makakasama, mas matutuwa ang mga bata niyan. Napaka-guwapo mo naman, hijo, maaaliw ang mga bata nito.”

Namula si Kyungsoo at tiningala si Jongin na malambing ang titig sa kanya. “Mahiyain ‘yan, Miss Emma. Baka mailang po.”

Palihim niyang kinurot si Jongin at tawang-tawa naman ito sa kanya. Maya-maya pa ay sumabay na silang maglakad kay Miss Emma. Panay ang paumanhin ni Mayor dahil wala itong nabitbit na kahit ano para sa araw na ‘yon ngunit hindi naman daw niya kailangang magdala ng kung ano-ano dahil presensya lang ni Jongin ang hinahanap ng mga bata.

Naupo sila sa may lobby sandali at nagpaalam muna si Miss Emma na titingnan kung gising na ang mga bata sa nap time ng mga iyon.

  
  


“Napili naming outreach program ‘to no’ng college sa isang elective subject namin, na-attach ako sa mga bata kaya simula noon hanggang ngayon, hindi ko binitawan kina Miss Emma at Miss Myrna ang pangakong hindi ako makakalimot. Nalulungkot ako kapag nababalitaan kong may mga bata at sanggol lang na iniiwan ng basta dahil hindi pa handang magka-anak. Sana kung ayaw nilang magbunga ang ginagawa nila, gumagamit na lang ang mga kabataan pati na ang iba ng proteksyon.”

Malayo ang tingin ni Jongin at matiyagang nakikinig si Kyungsoo rito. May emosyong kumikislap sa mga mata nito, may lungkot kahalo ng saya.

“Hindi naman na maiiwasan ang pre-marital sex pero dapat alam nila ang mangyayari kung hindi mag-iingat. Ang daming mga taong gustong magka-anak, sana ipaampon na lang nila nang maayos ang mga bata hindi ‘yung basta-basta na lang iniiwan kung saan-saan.”

Huminga ang lalaki at lampasan pa rin ang titig ng mata nito. “Kaya mabuti na lang nandito ‘tong  _ A Home Foundation _ . Sinasagip nila yung mga abandonadong sanggol pati na rin mga batang nagpapalaboy-laboy sa kalye. Ayaw kong kalimutan sila, sila ang ilan lang sa dahilan kung bakit ibang klase ang adbokasiya ko para sa mga kabataan.”

Tumango si Kyungsoo, walang maapuhap na salitang sasabihin kay Jongin dahil kung mayroon mang isang bagay na gusto siyang sabihin ay hanga talaga siya sa lalaki. Lahat ng mga paniniwala nito. Maaaring iba-iba sila ng prinsipyo sa buhay ngunit alam niyang tunay at busilak ang puso ni Jongin.

Malambot ang puso kapag dating sa mga bata, ‘yon ang sigurado ni Kyungsoo.

  
  


“Malapit ako sa mga bata, lumaki akong mahal na mahal ako ng mga kapatid ko kaya nga no’ng nagkaanak si Ate, spoiled na spoiled sa akin ang mga pamangkin ko. Kaya para ma-share ang biyaya ko, hindi ko nakakalimutang bumisita dito sa foundation paminsan-minsan. Sayang wala tayong dala para sa kanila, biglaan ko lang naisip na dumalaw at isama ka rito.”

Malambing na ngiti ang naging sagot niya kasama na pati ang pamumula ng mukha sa buong araw na ‘yon. Matamis ang mga salita na nanggagaling kay Jongin, may karismang taglay at mapapaisip ka na lang na totoo pa lang may kagaya niyang nabubuhay at nakasasalamuha ni Kyungsoo.

  
  


Ilang saglit pa ng katahimikan ay dumating na rin si Miss Emma at isang babaeng tinawag ni Jongin na Miss Myrna. Dinala sila nito sa loob at halos mapugto ang hininga ni Kyungsoo nang lumawak ang pagkakangiti ni Jongin sapagkat pinagkaguluhan ito ng mga bata, dinamba ng yakap at nakipag-agawa sa atensyon. 

_ “Kuya Jongin, nandito ka!” _

_ “Sabi sa inyo, hindi tayo makakalimutan ni Kuya Nini!” _

_ “Kuya Nini, nag-nap po kami kagaya ng sinasabi niyo para tatangkad kami kagaya mo!” _

Naghahalo ang matitinis at masasayang tawa ng mga bata. Ang paligsahan para sa atensyon at pati si Kyungsoo ay nahawa na rin sa kaligayahan, sumasakit na ang pisngi sa pagkakangiti dahil sadyang kakaiba ang kainosentehang taglay ng mga bata.

Masarap ang lambing ng mga ito at halatang mahal na mahal nila si Jongin.

  
  


“O dahan-dahan! Hindi mawawala si Kuya Jongin, teka lang kids, behave tayo. May pakikilala ako sa inyo. May kasama si Kuya ngayon. Ito si Kuya Kyungsoo, palagi na siyang kasama ni Kuya Jongin kapag pupunta siya dito, gusto niyo ba ‘yon?”

  
  


Nagtatalon ang mga bata, wala nang oras pa para magulat si Kyungsoo sa mga sinasabi ni Jongin dahil dinumog na rin siya ng maliliit na mga anghel. Hinila paupo sa damuhan at nakipag-agawan din sa atensyon niya.

  
  


_ “Kuya Soo, kalong niyo po ako!” _

_ “Barbie, huwag ka nga! Ako na lang po Kuya Kyungsoo, please?” _

_ “Hindi, gusto ko ako muna!” _

Nagtatalo ang isang batang babae at lalaki para sa atensyon niya kaya parehas niyang inabot ag maliliit nitong mga bisig at saka parehong iniupo sa kandungan niya. Humagikgik ang dalawa habang si Jongin ay abala sa pakikipagtaya-tayaan sa mga bata. Maya-maya ay umalis na rin sa kanlungan niya ang batang si  _ Barbie _ at natira na lang ang batang lalaki.

  
  


“Kuya Kyungsoo, ang danda niyo po.” Ngumiti ang batang si  _ Ken _ , may bungi ang harap na ngipin nito at aliw na aliw siya sa kalambingan ng bata. “Kamukha niyo po ‘yung mga big teddy bears ni Barbie! Ang lambot niyo po, sarap po i-hug.” 

Sumiksik pa ang bata sa leeg niya at kung ano-anong idinaldal, hinahaplos lang niya ang buhok nito at panaka-nakang humalik sa matatabang pisngi ng bata.

“‘Di ba Kuya Nini, danda po Kuya Kyungsoo?”

Tumango naman si Jongin kay Ken at saka nag-thumbs up pa.

  
  


Maya-maya ay hinila siya ng iba pa at saka nakipaglaro rin ng habulan, nagpanggap si Kyungsoo na siya ang monster kaya naman nakisabay si Jongin sa pagtakbo at pagsagip sa mga bata.

  
  


“Nandito na ang monster. Grrr!” 

Matitinis na bungisngis ang pumuno sa tainga nila, at pinaulanan niya ng halik ang mga batang nahuhuli niya.

“Kuya Soo, si Kuya Nini po ba wala pong kiss?” 

Napalunok siya at halos masamid sa iniinom na tubig dahil sa tanong ng isang makulit na bulilit na panay ang pindot sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo.

“Kids, bawal ‘yon sa bata kasi ibang kiss ang gano’n pero ‘yung sa inyo kiss ‘yon dahil cute kayo at mababait na bata.” Palusot ni Jongin na ikinatawa niya.

Ngumuso pa rin ang batang kulit, “Pero cute rin naman po si Kuya Soo, bakit ‘di niyo po siya i-kiss din?” 

Hindi na sila nakasagot at mabuti na lang ay dumating ulit ang isang staff para abutan ng tubig ang mga batang pawisa’t hinihingal na ngayon. Medyo kalmado na sila at buti na lang ay natahimik na si bulilit kulit dahil hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ang idadahilan niya sakaling magtanong na naman ito ng mga kalokohang tanong.

Dumaldal pa ang mga bata at nilambing-lambing sila. Mababakas ang tuwa sa mata ng mga paslit, parang ayaw na silang pauwiin at paalisin. Iyon ang hirap sa pamamaalam, palaging may kalakip na iyakan lalo’t mga bata ang kaharap nila na sabik sa aruga at pagmamahal. Mababakas din ang lungkot sa mata ni Jongin dahil napagtanto niya kung gaano nito kagustong habaan pa ang oras ng pamamalagi nila roon.

“Mga anak magpaalam na kayo sa Kuya Soo at Kuya Jongin niyo. Kailangan na nilang umuwi dahil gumagabi na rin.”

Umangkla ang ilang bata sa binti nila, waring pinipigilan ang pag-alis nila. “Basta promise niyo po babalik po kayo ha? Magpe-play po tayo.”

Pinahid ni Kyungsoo ang luha sa pisngi ni Barbie at humalik sa noo ng bata. “Oo naman, baby. Magdadala kami ni Kuya Nini ng mga toys at saka cakes para sa inyo. Lulutuan ko kayo ng spaghetti and chicken, okay ba? Basta behave lang kayo rito.”

Sumegunda naman si Jongin at ngumiti sa kanya. “Huwag na kayong umiyak, lagi namang babalik si Kuya Nini palagi rito ‘di ba? ‘Yon ang promise ko sa inyo na tutuparin ko naman. Magpapakabait kayo lahat pati na kina Miss Emma at Miss Myrna ha? Huwag mag-aaway. Palaging…”

“Magmamahalan!” Maligayang sagot ng mga bata habang isa-isa na itong pinapasok sa loob, panay ang kaway sa kanilang dalawa.

Ilang saglit pa ay tumungo na ulit sila sa lobby at kita niyang nag-abot si Jongin ng makapal na asuling papel na ayaw pang tanggapin ni Miss Emma noong una ngunit maluha-luha itong nagpasalamat sa alkalde.

“Hijo, hindi mo naman ‘to kailangang gawin. Alam mo namang maayos kami rito dahil na rin kay Mayor Seokmin, ‘di naman nila kami pinababayaan pero salamat pa rin dahil sa palagi mong pagtulong at pagbisita. Sana bumalik pa kayo, sumama ka ulit, Kyungsoo. Paniguradong hahanap-hanapin ka na rin ng mga bata. Mag-ingat kayo pauwi, huwag magpapabaya ng sarili lalo ka na Mayor.”

Tumango si Jongin at yumakap kay Miss Emma, gano’n din ang ginawa nito kay Kyungsoo bago sila tuluyang nagpaalam. Tahimik na silang lulan ng kotse pabalik at nakadama si Kyungsoo ng pagod ngunit puno ang puso niya ng kaligayahan. 

Marami siyang nalamang bagay kay Jongin, isang maliit na pasilip sa mundo nitong inakala lang ni Kyungsoo ay umiikot sa politika ngunit nagkamali siya dahil napakalaki ng pagmamahal nito para sa mga bata, napakabuti ng puso na handang magbigay ng tulong kung may nangangailangan.

Dahil iba si Mayor Jongin sa Kuya Jongin o Kuya Nini na nakilala ni Kyungsoo kanina lang. May bakas pa rin ng pagkabata sa mata nito, totoo ang pagkaaliw at ligaya habang kalaro ang makukulit na paslit.

  
  


Kanina pa niya gustong maiyak dahil hindi niya lubos maisip na may mga batang salat sa pagmamahal ng totoong magulang kaya mabuti ay may mga organisasyong handang magpuno sa kakulangang iyon.

  
  


“Nag-enjoy ka ba, Kyungsoo?” Huminga muna si Kyungsoo nang malalim bago harapin si Jongin, panaka-naka itong sumusulyap sa kanya habang diretso ang titig sa kalsada. 

“Opo naman, Mayor. S-Sobra. Ang saya makitang puno ng pag-asa ang mga bata kahit gano’n ang sitwasyon nila. Kung puwede lang mag-stay doon para maalagaan ko sila, gagawin ko talaga.”

Hindi na yata matatapos ang pagngiti nito sa kanya habang payapa na ang puso ni Kyungsoo sa pagtahip, hindi na kasing-lala kagaya kaninang umaga subalit gano’n pa rin ang epekto ni Jongin, nakukuha nito ang buong damdamin niya.

“‘Yan din ang dahilan ko kaya bumabalik-balik ako sa kanila. Kaya nga pinangako ko sa sarili ko na kung magkakaroon man ako ng pamilya, kahit anong mangyari, mamahalin ko sila ng buong puso.”

Bumuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo, ang suwerte siguro ng magiging asawa ni Jongin. May kirot sa puso niya ngunit napalitan iyon ng kaligayahan. Isa ito sa mga alaalang babaunin niya habambuhay. Na minsan ay nagkadaupang palad sila ni Jongin hindi bilang Mayor kundi bilang isang taong malambot ang puso para sa mga bata.

  
  


Namayani na ang katahimikan habang binabagtas ang madilim na daan. Dumaan sila saglit sa bilihan ng pastries bilang pasalubong para sa pamilya ni Kyungsoo. Tatanggi sana siya ngunit wala na siyang nagawa nang pagbantayin na lang ni Jongin ng sasakyan.

Maya-maya pa ay hindi na namalayan ni Kyungsoo na unti-unti na silang lumalapit sa bahay niya. At nalalapit na rin ang oras ng paghihiwalay nila ni Jongin. Kinabukasan ay babalik na naman sila sa trabaho, ito bilang tagapamalakad ng lungsod at si Kyungsoo bilang dakila nitong assistant. 

“Sana kahit nasa opisina tayo, huwag ka nang mailang sa akin,  _ Soo. _ Nakita mo na ako sa isa sa pinakatatago kong sikreto kaya sana huwag ka nang matakot, okay?”

Kiming tumango lang siya. Hindi alam ang magiging reaksyon. Napakalabong hindi siya kabahan at mailang kapag kaharap ito sa opisina dahil nararamdaman niya kung gaano kalayo ang estadao at agwat nila sa buhay.

Napaka-simple ni Kyungsoo, tahimik ang buhay at nakakatakot na sumugal sa damdaming wala namang kasiguraduhan. Dahil habang nakikilala niya pa lalo si Jongin ay mas lalo ring nagiging traydor ang puso niya, mas lalo siya mahihirapang lumayo dahil palagian na siya kung mahulog, hindi na niya mapigilan ang agos ng damdamin para rito.

Natanaw na muli ni Kyungsoo ang pamilyar na tarangkahan ng bahay nila at doon lang niya hiniling na sana ay huminto ang oras upang maiukit niya lahat sa isip ang nangyari sa araw na iyon. Kung gaano siya kasayang kasama siya ni Jongin sa isang mahalagang pangyayari sa buhay nito.

Kaya naman naglakas-loob na siya.

“Mayor, bakit niyo po ako sinama sa bahay-ampunan kanina?”

Nagkibit-balikat ito at in-unlock ang sasakyan. “Gusto kong maniwala na hindi mo ako tinuturing na iba. Ikaw ang unang pumasok sa isip ko no’ng maalala kong matagal na akong hindi nakakadalaw sa kanila. ‘Di mo ako inilalagay sa pedestal. Tinatrato mo ako bilang normal na tao. Minsan gusto ko lang din makahinga kasi masyado nang masikip ang mundo ko dahil alam mo naman yatang ang daming isyu tungkol sa akin lately.”

  
  


Hindi umimik si Kyungsoo kaya nagpatuloy naman si Jongin sa pagsasalita. “Masarap hangaan ng tao pero hindi na ‘yong puntong lahat ng galaw ultimo personal na buhay ko, napakarami nang sumasawsaw.”

Lumobo ang puso ni Kyungsoo. Gusto niyang isipin na sa kanya _ namamahinga  _ si Jongin. Siya ang gusto nitong kasama kapag kailangan nito oras para huminga.

“Iba ka naman talaga, J-Jongin? Mayor ka. Pero normal ka ring tao na may damdamin din. Oo mayor ka kaya dapat kang igalang ng tao. Wala silang karapatan na manghimasok sa personal mong ginagawa kaya back-up mo ako, Mayor. Palagi akong papanig sa ‘yo kahit anong mangyari.”

“Pangako?” May hindi mabanaag na emosyon sa mata ng lalaki kaya ngumiti si Kyungsoo na para bang si Jongin ang nagsabit ng buwan at bituin sa langit.

“Pangako, Mayor.”

“Jongin na lang, Kyungsoo. ‘Pag nasa labas ng trabaho, Jongin na lang. Ilang taon na rin tayong magkasama’t magkakilala. Hindi naman siguro masamang sabihin na napalapit ka na rin sa akin.”

Tumango si Kyungsoo, hindi mapigilan ang paglawak ng ngiti. Parang sa panaginip lang lahat ito nangyayari ngunit ngayon ay nasa harapan na niya. Puno siya ng pag-asa, napakaraming damdaming nasa puso niya. 

“Oo naman, Jongin.”

  
  


Hindi pamilyar subalit masarap ang rolyo ng pangalan nito sa labi ni Kyungsoo.

  
  
  


_ Ngunit para kay Jongin alam niya sa kanyang puso may potensyal si Kyungsoo na maging higit pa sa kalapitang loob, higit pa sa isang kaibigan. _

  
  


Bumuga si Kyungsoo ng hangin, nilanghap ang pamilyar na bango ng kotse ni Jongin. Bababa na sana siya ngunit may mga kamay na pumigil sa braso niya.

Pinisil ni Jongin ang palad niya at napamaang na lang siya sa ganda ng ngiting bigay nito. “Salamat sa pagsama sa akin, Kyungsoo. Masayang-masaya ako ngayon.”

Umiling si Kyungsoo at sinagot ang ngiti nito. 

_ “No, Jongin. Ako ang dapat magpasalamat. Salamat sa pagpapapasok mo sa akin sa mundo mo.” _

  
  
  
  


Kaya noong gabing iyon ay payapang natulog si Kyungsoo kahit panay tukso ng pamilya sa munti raw nilang  _ date _ ni Jongin. Laman ng panaginip ang maikli nilang pag-uusap ni Jongin bago kumagat ang hatinggabi at isang litrato kung saan kasama nila ang mga bata.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~

  
  


_ Lunes ng tanghali, kasagsagan ng tanghalian at tsismisan ng mga empleyado. _

  
  
  


_ www.fashionpulis.com.ph _

  
  
  


_ Blind Item # 3 _

  
  


_ Bagong Pag-ibig? _

_ Isang normal na araw ng linggo nang may mamataan tayo mga kaibigan. Sa isang maliit na bahayan sa Quezon City ay natagpuan ng ating insider ang sikat na sikat na Mayor ng Quezon City na pumasok sa isang simpleng tahanan kasama ang hindi kilalang lalaki. _

_ _

_ Makikita sa larawang kuha ng ating insider na hinila ito ng isang hininihinalang non-showbiz personality papasok sa isang bahay. _

_ [JonginKim_secret affair.jpg] _

  
  


_ Kamakailan lang din ay nabalitaang kahihiwalay lang ni Jongin sa modelo nitong nobyo. _

  
  


_ Napakaraming mga tanong ang naiisip namin mga ka-fashion pulis. Sino ang panibagong lalaki sa buhay ng ating paboritong mayor. May nagmamay-ari na ba sa puso niya? _

_ Ano kayang say ni Taemin Lee sa ganap na ito? _

_ Stay tuned sa inyong paboritong blind item spot in the metro, Fashion Pulis. _

  
  


_ -Chen Kim _

  
  
  
  


//

  
  


May talon sa bawat hakbang ni Kyungsoo habang patungo siya sa opisina ni Jongin. Nakaramdam siya ng kaunting hiya dahil may bitbit siyang maliit na baunan, pinagluto kasi ng kanyang ina ang Mayor bilang pasasalamat sa pasalubong nito nang nagdaang gabi.

Sumilip pa siya sa pasilyo, akmang kakatok nang sunod-sunod na tumunog ang telepono niya at napasinghap siya sa nilalaman ng group chat nilang magkakaibigan.

_ jihoon: soo, ikaw ba 'to? bahay niyo 'to 'di ba? shit bakit may ganito anong isyu nila. ok ka lang babe? :( _

_ baek: kelan ba titigil yang punyetang Chen kim na 'yan tuta ni taemin amputa >:(  _

_ ksoup: tawag ako mamaya :( explain ko mamaya sorry mga bes. _

  
  


Hindi na sana itutuloy ni Kyungsoo ang pagkatok ngunit nagkagulatan sila ni Jongin sa may pintuan.

Halos mahulog na ang bitbit niyang baunan, nanubig ang mga mata nang marahan siyang hilahin ni Jongin papasok sa opisina nito.

"M-Mayor, mawawalan na ho ba ako ng trabaho? 'Yung issue po. S-Sorry Mayor."

  
  


Hindi naman iyakin si Kyungsoo ngunit takot talaga siya sa sasabihin ng iba. Kahit na ang bilin ni Jongin ay huwag pansinin ang mangyayari ay naapektuhan pa rin siya.

Natatakot din siya na ma-isyu sila ng Mayor dahil wala naman silang ginagawang mali. Sadyang siya lang ang nakasama ng alkalde sa personal nitong lakad.

"Kyungsoo, huminga ka. Nabasa mo na, ano? Ano bang sabi ko sa'yo, huwag kang matakot. Ang mga natatakot lang ay 'yong mga taong may ginagawang mali at masama."

  
  


Umiling si Kyungsoo, tuluyan nang pumatak ang luha sa pisngi. Kinakabahan siya, nilalamon ng takot at kaba ang puso.

"P-Pero Mayor, paano ka? Ang dami na nilang ginagamit laban sa 'yo."

  
  


Tipid na ngumiti si Jongin, hindi alam kung matatawa ba o maaasar dahil palagi na lang siya ang iniisip nitong napakabait niyang secretary.

"Kyungsoo," May langkap ng lambing ang boses ni Jongin at umiyak pa lalo si Kyungsoo, "Tahan na, kailan mo ba uunahin 'yang sarili mo bago ang iba? Ayos lang ako kaya gusto kong maging okay ka rin."

  
  


Huminga si Kyungsoo, humikbi at natigalgal sa hindi inaasahang pangyayari. Ikinulong siya ni Jongin sa bisig nito at hinaplos ang likod niya.

  
  
  


_ "Tahan na, Kyungsoo. Huwag ka nang umiyak. Hindi ako mapapahamak at hindi ko hahayaang guluhin ka nila." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts!!! Bump me @fullsunjihan sigawan niyo po ako!! Mwah!


	4. Pa-cake ni Mayor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday.
> 
> Extra special.
> 
> Maliit na memorya ni Mayor Jongin na itinatago ni Kyungsoo sa puso't isip niya.
> 
> O isang pagkakataon kung paano naglaho ang pagiging masungit ng paboritong Mayor ng lahat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. :) Nalihis tayo ng kaunti sa nakaraang chapter. Isa itong maikling balik-tanaw. Hayaan niyo, bukas o sa linggo itutuloy na natin ang karugtong.
> 
> Sa ngayon ay isang maliit na alaala ito ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Nagsimula lang 'to sa pa-cake ng boss ko kay Papa na sabi ni Miss milla ay ipasok namin dito kay Mayor au. 
> 
> Hahahaha. Mas makikilala niyo pa si Jongin dito at mas mahuhulog na pati. Pasilip na rin sa buhay ng isang auditor sa bandang gitna ng kabanata.
> 
> Salamat milla sa tulong at salamat sa patuloy na pagmamahal kay Mayor Jongin!! <3
> 
> Episode 4 ng ating adulting series. Sana ay magustuhan niyo! :")

_ Adulting 101 with Mayor Jongin Kim _

* * *

  
  


_ Babalik tayo sa unang taon ni Kyungsoo sa pagtatrabaho sa City Hall. _

  
  
  


_ Nang malaman ni Kyungsoo na pumasa siya sa interview ay laking gulat niya pa rin dahil sa dinami-rami ng naghahangad ng posisyon ay siya ang napili. Ayaw niyang isipin na malakas siya kay Mayor pero gusto na lang niyang palaging ipaalala sa sarili na pinaghirapan niya ang lahat para makuha ang trabaho. _

  
  


_ At sa halos mag-iisang taon na niya sa trabaho ay araw-araw pa rin siyang naso-sorpresa ni Jongin. Marahil kilala niya ito sa paraang alam niya sa panahon ng kampanya ngunit nang si Jongin na ang mahalal na alkalde ng lungsod ay marami pa siyang bagay na natututunan dito. _

  
  


_ Sa unang termino ni Mayor Jongin ay alam niya kung gaano ito katotoo sa pangako nito. Palagian din kung mag-update ito sa taumbayan, transparent at kitang-kita kung saan napupunta ang pondong inilagak para sa mamamayan ng Quezon City. _

_ Masaya si Kyungsoo sa trabaho, maraming natututunan sa pamamalakad ni Jongin, maraming mga taong nakakasalamuha at mas umiigting ang pagnanais na makatulong sa iba. _

_ Ngunit hindi naman araw-araw ay masaya, dama rin niyang mula nang maluklok si Jongin sa bagong puwesto ay may mga pagbabago. Ang dating konsehal na palangiti, ngayo'y alkalde na na tila permanente nang nakaukit ang pagkaka-kunot ng noo nito. _

_ Palaging may pagod na ekspresyon ang mukha at doon kinakabahan si Kyungsoo sa tuwing nakikita niyang gano'n si Jongin. _

_ Alam niya kung paano pakitunguhan ang lalaki noon sa kampanya, gamay niya kung ano ito sa mata ng publiko ngunit bagong teritoryo kay Kyungsoo ang Jongin na ilang buwan na niyang kasama sa apat na sulok ng City Hall. _

_ Hindi niya kabisado ang bagong Mayor ng Quezon City lalo na't may taglay pala itong kasungitan kapag pagod. Hindi sanay si Kyungsoo na bugnutin si Jongin ngunit alam naman niya kung bakit. _

_ Sa dami ng kalat na iniwan ng mga Jung bago bumaba sa puwesto, si Jongin ang obligadong maglinis ng mga iyon at pinturahan ng panibagong kulay ang ginawang dungis sa lungsod. _

  
  


_ Kaya nga sa tuwing papasok siya ay abot langit ang panalangin ni Kyungsoo na sana ay hindi badtrip si Mayor at sana ay good mood ito dahil hindi man niya aminin ay sadyang hirap si Kyungsoo na makitungo sa mga masusungit na tao. _

  
  
  


_ "Ma, ano kaya magandang regalo kay Papa? Sobrang busy talaga nitong nakaraan, ang sungit din pati ni Mayor. Nalulungkot ako kasi parang palagi siyang pagod." _

_ Ngumuso si Kyungsoo habang inilalagay sa bag ang iginayak na baon ng kanyang ina para sa araw na 'yon. _

_ "Anak, alam mo namang hindi mapili 'yang tatay mo basta galing sa inyo ng Kuya mo. Saka kaunting tiis pa, talaga namang sumusungit ang mga bossing paminsan-minsan." _

  
  


_ Kaarawan ngayon ng tatay ni Kyungsoo at napapadalas ang overtime niya nang mga nakaraang linggo dahil na rin sa may gawaing kailangang tapusin. Hindi naman siya makahindi dahil tungkulin niya iyon bilang empleyado lalo na at sinasama siya ng Mayor sa mga importanteng lakad nito. _

_ Napahinga na lang si Kyungsoo at saka yumakap sa ina bago umalis ng bahay. "Sasaglit na lang ako sa SM ma, sahod na rin naman. Bilhan ko na lang si Papa ng cake saka peperahin ko na lang regalo ko." _

_ "Basta agahan mo na lang ang uwi mamaya, bunso!" Pasigaw na bilin ng tatay niya na abala ngayon sa pagkukumpuni ng nasirang electric fan sa kuwarto nila ng Kuya Minseok niya. _

  
  


_ "Opo, Pa! Magpapaalam po ako agad. Magpahinga na ho kayo pagkatapos diyan, hintayin niyo po ako mamaya." _

_ Nagmano muna siya sa magulang bago umalis at yumakap sa ama. "Happy Birthday, Pa." _

  
  


_ At ang ngiti ng pamilya ang baon ni Kyungsoo paalis ng bahay. May kaba sa dibdib para sa araw na iyon ngunit tanging hiling niya ay maging maayos ang buong maghapon para sa kanilang lahat. _

  
  
  


_ ~ _

  
  


_ Ngunit taliwas iyon sa nangyari. _

_ Tanghali pa lang ay tila hindi makabasag pinggan ang lahat sa sobrang tahimik ng opisina. Pigil ng lahat ang hininga lalo na nang dumating si Jongin na bugnot ang ekspresyon sa mukha. _

_ Para itong galit at nakikinita na nila ang sistema sa buong araw. Ayaw muna ni Kyungsoo na mag-OT ngayon kaya bahala na talaga kung paano siya magpapaalam mamaya. _

_ "Ano kayang nangyari kay Mayor?" Pabulong na tanong ni Yixing sa kanya na siyang naging katabi ni Kyungsoo nang magsimula siyang magtrabaho. _

_ Saglit siyang sumilip sa iskedyul ng alkalde para sa araw na 'yon at napatango na lang. Mukhang mabigat ang nagdaang meeting ni Jongin. _

_ "Baka nakipag-usap sa Accounting at Treasury department ng City Hall. Balita ko naglabas ang CoA ng annual audit report para sa term ni ex-Mayor Jung. Ang sabi sa report, adverse opinion daw. Maraming discrepancy sa audit ng libro pati sa pondo. Marami ang 'di nagtutugma." _

_ Kumibit-balikat si Kyungsoo. Inaasahan na niya ito dahil habang byahe kanina ay nabasa pa niya sa jeep ang post ng dating alkalde at nagpasalamat pa sa klase ng report ng CoA. _

_ Hindi naman mangmang si Kyungsoo sa ganitong bagay, pinakapangit para sa isang kompanya at ciudad na makatanggap ng report na gano'n. Adverse, ang ibig sabihin lang ay maraming kalokohan ang nakaraang administrasyon. Hindi bangga ang laman ng libro at hindi komporme sa pamantayan ng accounting at audit ang ginawa ng mga dating accountant ng city hall. _

  
  


_ At bukod pa roon ay hindi naman lingid sa bayan na kapos sa pondo ang Quezon City para sa kasalukuyang unang termino ni Jongin. Dahil na rin sa walang patumanggang paglulustay sa kaban ng bayan ay kulang na kulang ang budget para sa mga plano ng bagong Mayor. _

_ Napakaraming iniwan ng mga Jung na overpriced na proyekto, mga maiikling oras lang ang kailangan para matapos subalit pinatatagal para mas lalong lumaki ang bayad sa contractor. Sigurado sila na pinaghahatian na ng mga kurakot ang perang ninakaw sa taumbayan. _

_ Napailing na lang si Kyungsoo nang lumagpas na sa pasilyo nila si Jongin, walang pagbati o ngiti basta't dumiretso lang ito sa nakahiwalay nitong opisina. _

  
  


_ Napangiwi na lang ang lahat sa gawi niya dahil si Kyungsoo ang secretary. Kung may pinakaapektado kapag masama ang timpla ng kanilang boss ay siya iyon. _

  
  


_ Sa kanya madalas ang bunton ng galit at sisi. Minsan ay nahihirapan siyang pakisamahan ang masungit na Mayor ngunit pilit na lamang niyang iniintindi dahil alam naman ng lahat kung gaano kabigat ang responsibilidad na nasa balikat na ngayon ni Jongin. _

  
  


_ At nagsisimula pa lang sila. _

  
  


_ // _

  
  


_ Sunod-sunod ang mga tawag sa Mayor's office na siyang sinasagot ni Kyungsoo. Ayaw muna ni Jongin na kumausap ng kahit sino. _

_ Kadalasan ay mga reporter na hinihingi ng maikling interview via phone patch ngunit palaging sagot ni Kyungsoo ay "wala pa ho si Mayor." _

  
  


_ Lumipas ang pananghalian na ganoon ang sistema at napapagod na si Kyungsoo sa mga makukulit na tumatawag. Pinagsasabay na niya ang trabaho at pagkain para lang maitawid ang paparating na hilong nararamdaman niya. _

  
  


_ Lalaglag na ang talukap ng mga mata ni Kyungsoo nang may kumatok sa lamesa niya. _

_ "Good afternoon, nandiyan ba si Mayor ngayon?" _

_ Napalunok si Kyungsoo. Hindi niya puwedeng sabihin kay Mr. Shim na ayaw paistorbo ng boss dahil isa pa naman ito sa iniintay ng Mayor na bisita ngayong linggo. _

_ "M-May kausap lang po sandali, Sir. Upo po muna kayo. Puntahan ko lang po siya sa opisina." _

_ Magaang ngumiti si Mr. Shim at saka naupo muna sa visitor's lounge habang kinakalma ni Kyungsoo ang sarili papunta sa opisina ni Jongin. Dinig sa pasilyo ang malakas na tinig nito sa loob ng kuwarto. _

  
  


_ "Kaya nga po, Mayor. Mag-iissue po ba tayo statement. Marami rin pong gusto kayong makausap." _

_ Dinig ni Kyungsoo ang mga tinig sa pintong may kaunting siwang. _

_ Nakita niya ang paghilamos ni Jongin ng palad sa mukha nito, pansin na rin niya ang humahabang mga buhok at papatubong bigote sa pisngi nito. Stressed na stressed na ang Mayor pero napaka-guwapo pa rin ng lalaki sa paningin ni Kyungsoo. _

_ "Sige, sige. Ako na munang bahala rito" _

_ Tinanguan siya ng isa pang staff ng alkalde at huminga si Kyungsoo nang malalim bago siya tahimik na pumasok sa loob. _

_ "M-Mayor?" Mahinang utal niya ngunit sapat na para madinig ni Jongin. _

_ "What?!" Hindi niya inaasahan ang pagbulyaw nito kaya bahagyang napatalon si Kyungsoo at alam niyang nabahiran ng takot ang kanyang mukha. _

_ Pagod na tumitig si Jongin sa kanya at saka hinilot ang sentido nito. _

_ "Sorry, Kyungsoo." Matipid ang mga salitang nanggagaling sa lalaki at may lungkot na nararamdaman dahil bihira na talagang ngumiti ang Mayor. _

_ Huminga siya, hindi puwedeng dibdibin ang pagsusungit nito. Kailangan niyang intindihin ang iniindang stress ni Jongin. _

_ "M-Mayor, nandiyan po si Mr. Shim ngayon. Tinatanong kung puwede raw ho ba kayong kausapin." _

_ Lumapit si Kyungsoo kay Jongin, nangangati ang kamay na isara ang nakabukas na butones sa button-down ng Mayor at napalunok dahil nakikita niya ang balat nito sa dibdib. _

_ Bumuga ng hangin si Jongin at saka pagod na tumango.  _

_ "Sige, papasukin mo na rito. Kape na rin, Soo. Para sa panauhin natin." _

_ Tumango siya, nakatitig pa rin ang mata sa maling pagkakabutones ng damit ni Jongin. _

_ Litong tumingin ang lalaki sa kanya, "Kyungsoo? May problema ba?" _

_ "Mayor 'yung butones niyo po k-kasi.." _

_ Napakagat-labi na si Kyungsoo nang tingnan lang siya ni Jongin. Nilunok niya ang bara sa lalamunan at saka huminga nang malalim. _

  
  


_ Nilanghap ang paboritong bango ng alkalde, matapang at malamig sa ilong. Kaya naman dumukwang si Kyungsoo sa lamesa, tinumbok ng nanginginig na kamay ang polo ni Jongin at saka inayos ang butones ng suot nito, tila nakokoryente palagi sa kaunting dampi ng mga balat sa isa. _

_ Pahaplos niyang binitawan ang tela nang maiayos na rin ni Kyungsoo pati ang gusot nitong kuwelyo. _

_ Hindi siya makahinga, naninikip ang dibdib, gustong kumawala ng puso sa sari-saring emosyong nadarama niya. _

  
  


_ "S-Sorry Mayor. A-Ano, tawagin ko na po si Mr. Shim. S-Sige po.." Nauutal niyang wika, kamuntik nang matisod kamamadaling lumabas. _

_ Pipihitin na sana niya ang seradura nang dumagundong ang malambing na boses ni Jongin. _

_ "Kyungsoo?" _

_ Lumingon siya, hindi makatingin nang diretso sa mga mata nito. _

_ "P-Po?" _

_ At sa nakalipas na buwan ay muling nasilayan ni Kyungsoo ang isang maliit ngunit masayang ngiti sa labi nito. _

  
  


_ Tila nawala lahat ng pangungulila niyang hindi maipaliwanag. _

  
  


_ "Maraming salamat." _

  
  


_ Kipkip ni Kyungsoo ang dibdib paglabas ng opisina ni Jongin dama ang init ng pisngi at ang kilig na pumupuno sa puso niya. _

  
  
  


_ ~ _

  
  


_ Kaya naman lumipas ang maghapon na magaan ang puso ni Kyungsoo, may kaunting takot pa rin kung paano magpapaalam kay Jongin na hindi muna siya makakapag-overtime. _

_ Eksakto alas singko ng hapon ay naglipit na siya ng mga gamit sa lamesa, nagsimula na ring magsitayuan ang mga ka-opisina niya. Masasaya dahil bukod sa Biyernes ay payday rin nila. _

_ "'Di ka OT ngayon, Kuya?" Tanong ng isang intern sa kanya. _

_ "Hindi po. Birthday ni papa eh." _

  
  


_ Binati siya ng mga ito at pinangako ni Kyungsoo na makararating lahat sa kanyang ama. _

_ Pinauna niyang umuwi ang mga katrabaho bago nagbitbit ng isang tasa ng kape at ilang files na kakailanganin ni Mayor para sa meeting nito kinabukasan. _

_ Naglakas-loob na si Kyungsoo na itulak pabukas ang pinto kahit nahihiya pa rin kapag naaalala niya ang nangyari kanina. _

  
  


_ "M-Mayor?" Hinga niya, "Uuwi na po sana ako. Birthday po kasi ni papa ngayon." _

_ Nag-angat ng tingin si Jongin nang ipatong niya ang kopita sa lamesa nito.  _

_ "Anong regalo mo kay papa?"  _

_ "Hindi ko pa ho alam pero balak ko sanang bumili ng cake para sa kanya." _

  
  


_ Nakita niyang dumukot si Jongin sa wallet nito at naglabas ng asuling papel. _

_ Isang libo. _

  
  


_ "Sagot ko na cake ni Papa. Pakisabi happy birthday kamo. Pa-thank you na rin dahil napakasipag ng anak niya kahit nasusungitan ko. Pasensya ka na, Kyungsoo. Tumatanda na si Mayor. Alam mo na rin sobrang daming nangyayari." _

_ Gusto ni Kyungsoo na maiyak lalo na nang tumawa si Jongin at malawak na ngumiti sa kanya. At ang sutil na puso niya ay walang ginawa kundi kumabog pati na rin ang bibig na hindi makabig sa pagsasalita. _

  
  


_ "Na-miss ko po 'yung ngiti niyo." _

_ Iniabot ni Jongin ang pera sa kanya wala nang nagawa si Kyungsoo kundi tanggapin iyon nang maluha-luha. _

_ "Thank you po, Mayor. Sigurado akong matutuwa po si Papa nito. Makakarating po sa kanya." _

  
  


_ Hindi na nagdamot si Jongin ng ngiti. Kahit na nanlalalim ang mata nito, kahit nakalimutang mag-ahit at magpagupit ay napakaguwapo pa rin ng lalaki. Hindi pumapalya ang pagdagundong ng puso ni Kyungsoo dahil dito. _

_ "Bilhan mo ng masarap na cake ha? Dapat extra special para matuwa si Papa." _

_ Abot ang tango ni Kyungsoo at hinawi ang buhok ni Jongin na tumatabing sa noo nito. Agad niyang binawi ang daliri at nag-iinit na naman ang buong mukha. _

_ Sinagot iyon ni Jongin sa pamamagitan ng masayang pagkusot ni Mayor sa bumbunan ni Kyungsoo. _

_ "Sige na umuwi ka na. Mag-enjoy kayo at magpahinga ka, Kyungsoo. Salamat sa pagtulong." _

_ Matipid siyang ngumiti. "Okay lang, Mayor. Salamat din po sa pa-cake. At please lang, kayo ho ang magpahinga. Nangingitim na po 'yung mata niyo." _

_ Ngumisi si Jongin at pabirong nag-pose sa harap niya. Hindi napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang pagbungisngis. Kulang na lang lumundag na ang kanyang puso. Masayang-masaya siya na makita ang aliw sa mata ni Jongin. _

_ "Bakit, hindi na ba ako guwapo? Matatalo na ba ako sa survey ng mga guwapong Mayor sa Metro?" _

_ Napailing na lang si Kyungsoo at ngumuso. "Ikaw pa rin pinakaguwapo, Mayor." _

_ "Binobola mo na ako. Sige na, Kyungsoo. Uwi na. Happy Birthday kay Papa mo." _

_ "Thank you po, Mayor." _

  
  


_ At iyon na yata ang pinakamasayang araw sa buhay ng pamilya ni Kyungsoo. Extra special ang mga handa at mas matamis na rin yata ang lasa ng cake na binili niya dahil naaalala niya ang malambing na pagtawa ni Jongin pati na rin ang magandang ngiti nito sa kanya. _

  
  
  
  


//

  
  
  


Napangiti si Kyungsoo sa alaala. Isang taon na ang lumipas at kakabit ng kaarawan ng ama ay ang espesyal na memoryang pinagsasaluhan nila ni Jongin.

  
  


Kaya sa pagpihit niya muli papasok sa opisina ng alkalde ay hindi na siya takot pang magpaalam dito. Dahil sa paglipas ng panahon at pagdating ng ikalawang termino ni Jongin ay gumaan na kahit papaano ang bigat sa dibdib.

Pati na ang tensionadong city hall ay masaya na lalo't naging mas mabait si Jongin. Mas palangiti at palabiro na rin sa lahat ng staff.

Natatakot pa rin sila sa awtoridad nitong taglay ngunit hindi na takot harapin at kausapin ang lalaki dahil ni minsan ay hindi nito pinaramdam na maliit sila.

Malaya silang nakapagbibigay ng mga suhestiyon dahil marunong makinig si Jongin sa maliit man o malalaking bagay. 

  
  


Una palagi ang pamilya sa prinsipyo nito at inuuna rin ang kapakanan ng lahat.

Kaya masaya si Kyungsoo na nagbalik na ang Jongin noong kamapanya. Hindi na nagdadamot ng ngiti at mga tawa. Hindi madamot sa pagbibigay ng biyaya sa kanila.

  
  


Sukbit ni Kyungsoo ang backpack at may bitbit muling kape para sa alkalde na ipinatong niya sa gilid nito.

"Mayor?"

  
  


Nag-angat ng tingin si Jongin sa pagkakayuko, malinis ang gupit nito, nakaahit at nakabutones na rin ang suot na polo.

"Kyungsoo, umuwi ka na. Birthday ni Papa mo 'di ba?"

Sabay abot ng envelope. May matamis na ngiti si Jongin. Parang replay lang noong nagdaang taon ngunit mas kakaiba ngayon dahil naalala ni Jongin lahat.

"Aanhin ko 'to, Mayor?"

Nag-angat si Jongin ng kilay at kulang na lang ay itulak ang sobre sa kanya.

"Pa-birthday ko na kay Papa mo. Bumili ka ulit ng cake," Sabay silang napangiti at napasambit ng  _ "extra special". _

Napatawa na lang si Kyungsoo at saka nagpaalam na muli kay Jongin. Palagi nang nakaukit ang kaarawan ng ama ni Kyungsoo bilang espesyal na ring araw para sa kanila ng alkalde.

  
  
  
  


Alam niyang mas lalong magiging matamis ang hapunan nilang pamilya dahil tila parte na rin si Jongin ng munti nilang pagdiriwang.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ ~ _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Kinabukasan pagdating ni Jongin sa opisina ay nakaayos na ang lamesa niya pati na ang mga papeles na kakailanganin. _

_ May nakahanda nang kape ngunit lumawak ang ngiti niya sa isang dilaw na tupperware sa gilid na may nakadikit na sticky note. _

  
  
  


_ *para extra special at happy po ang araw niyo, Mayor :) _

_ -DKS.* _

  
  


_ At tumama ang hula ni Jongin na binaunan siya ng kanyang paboritong assistant ng cake. _

  
  


_ Mas magaan na ang araw niya. _

  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Sa Yakap Mo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lumalalim na pagtingin. 
> 
> Katiwala ng mga sikreto.
> 
> Masasayang pananghalian.
> 
> At unti-unti pagkatuklas sa pinakatatagong lihim ng taong inaakala ng lahat ay mabuti.
> 
> Dito na ang simula ng panibagong yugto kung saan napakaraming pagbabago ngunit walang mahalaga kay Kyungsoo kundi ang mga yakap ni Mayor.
> 
> Paninindigan mo ba ang damdamin, Mayor Jongin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ang kabanata na 'to ay tatalakay sa mga kinahaharap na krisis ng bansa. Chour! Inspired po 'to sa twitter post ni Mayor Vico tungkol sa bakuna wahahaha. Napaka-spontaneous ko ho mag-update pasensya kung madalas ay late na.
> 
> Mas ginaganahan lang ako magsulat sa gabi. Muli ay taos-puso ang pasasalamat ko sa pagsubaybay sa kuwento ni Mayor Jongin at Kyungsoo. Salamat sa pagmamahal at suporta.
> 
> Isang update para gumaan ang ating iniisip at bumabagabag sa mga damdamin. Sana ay okay kayong lahat ha? Ingatan palagi ang sarili.
> 
> Para ito kay camilla, palagi naman yata. Hahahaha. Salamat sa matindihang brainstorming natin palagi. Kay miss tine napakarami ko nang na-spoil na pangyayari hahaha at kay miss mica na always kahiyawan sa dm, hindi nauubos ang suhestiyon para sa ating paboritong Mayor. <3
> 
> Para sa lahat, nawa ay mapangiti kayo ng ating episode 5 sa adulting series natin. Maligayang pagbasa! :")

_ Adulting 101 with Mayor Jongin Kim _

  
  
  


* * *

_ www.fashionpulis.com.ph _

  
  
  


_ Bagong Pag-Ibig? _

  
  
  


_ *click HERE for the full article* _

  
  
  
  


_ See comments below : _

  
  


_ Most relevant. _

  
  


_ [ +210 , -77 ] ang obsessed niyo naman sa buhay ng Mayor na 'to?! Nanahimik po kaming taga-QC dito ginugulo niyo mayor namin >:( inggit amp palibhasa pangit mga mayor niyo. _

_ [ +100 , -54 ] bakit ba palagi si Mayor Jongin topic niyo? La na kayo iba mapag-usapan?! To the point na talagang susundan niyo pa siya sa lakad niya. Halleerr di naman siya showbiz personality  _

_ [ +76 , -38 ] e di naka-move on na siya. kung sila man nitong kasama niya respeto na lang. matatanda na sila pareho 'di ka nakakatulong sa ekonomiya chen kim mukhang pera tuta ka issue pa more!! _

_ [ +24, -78 ] jongin taemin pa rin mga ulol :-((( nang-aagaw lang 'tong taong 'to eh! yari talaga to sa amin. >:) _

_ [ +17 , -6 ] sana kasuhan kayo ni mayor kim para sa panghihimasok sa buhay niya ang sasama niyong lahat. #fashionpulisisgoingtojailparty  _

  
  


~

Panay pa rin ang pagtulo ng luha ni Kyungsoo. Dinig ang mahihina niyang paghikbi at pagsinghot habang dinadama ang malambot na haplos ni Jongin sa likuran niya.

Patuloy ito sa pagbulong ng  _ tahan na  _ hanggang sa kahit papaano ay kumalma na rin si Kyungsoo. Hiyang-hiya siya na parang sinasamantala niya ang sitwasyon ngunit sadyang nilamon lang talaga siya ng takot habang iniisip na baka mawalan na siya ng trabaho o 'di kaya ay mas mapasama si Jongin.

"S-Sorry Mayor!" Pahiyaw na sabi ni Kyungsoo at napakagat-labing lumayo mula sa bisig ni Jongin. May nakakalokong ngiti sa bibig nito, gusto na lang ni Kyungsoo na magpakain sa lupa dahil nakita niya ang bakas ng luha niya sa polo ng alkalde.

Pumalatak lang si Jongin, lumapit ulit sa kanya at saka pinahid ang namamasa pang pisngi ni Kyungsoo.

"Ilang taon na tayong magkasama mula pa noong kampanya pero hanggang ngayon nahihiya ka pa rin sa akin? 'Di ba sabi ko tahan na? Saka sabi ko rin kahapon, ayaw ko na parang lagi kang natatakot sa akin, mukha ba akong nangangain ng tao?"

Ngumuso na lang si Kyungsoo, nag-iinit ang pisnging sinasakop pa rin ni Jongin sa malalapad na palad nito.

"N-Nahihiya ako, J-Jongin," Nauutal niyang wika, "Nabasa ko ‘yung polo mo tapos heto may mga tsismis na naman tungkol sa ‘yo, baka mawalan ako ng trabaho tapos ikaw mapapasama ka lalo."

Yumuko si Kyungsoo at tinitigan ang dalawang pares ng mga paa nila sa sahig. Napakapayak ng hitsura ni Mayor minsan, hindi mo mararamdaman na galing ang lalaki sa isang prominenteng pamilya.

Kaya mahal ito ng masa dahil pinipili nitong magpakamasa at makihalo palagi sa karaniwang tao.

Iniangat ni Jongin ang baba ni Kyungsoo at halos maduling siya nang masilayan niya ang naniningkit na mata nito na parang wala lang kay Mayor ang mga nangyayari.

"Kyungsoo, wala tayong ginagawang masama. Binisita kita dahil gusto kong isama ka sa lakad ko. Iyon lang 'yon, masiyadong malikot ang isip ng mga tao lalo na sa mga sitsit. Kaya ikaw, huwag kang matakot. Hindi naman kita sisisantehin, okay?"

Lumabi lang siya ngunit tumango rin. Tama naman si Jongin. Wala namang mali, sadyang mahirap lang talaga kapag na-involve ka sa mga personalidad sa showbiz.

"Nag-lunch ka na ba, Kyungsoo? Gusto mo bang mag-half day muna para makapagpahinga ka? Lalo na kung naba-bother ka talaga sa balita?"

Huminga siya nang malalim at inabot ang maliit na lunch box kay Jongin. "L-Luto ni Mama. Salamat daw ho sa pasalubong kagabi. O-Okay lang ba Mayor na sasabay na ako kumain sa 'yo bago ako umuwi?"

Bumalik na ang maliwanag na ngiti ni Jongin kasabay nang pagkusot sa buhok ni Kyungsoo.

"Lock mo muna 'yung pinto para walang umistorbo sa atin at oo, Kyungsoo. Puwedeng-puwede mo ako makasabay sa pananghalian, wala ba akong meeting mamayang hapon?"

  
  


Saulado niya ang munting iskedyul ni Mayor para sa araw na ‘yon kaya naman umiling si Kyungsoo rito at saka hinugot din ang maliit niyang baunan. Pagkatapos maisara ang pinto ng opisina para sa lunch break ay muling kinabahan si Kyungsoo.

Unang pagkakataon niya itong makakasabay kumain na hindi sa bahay nila. May kung anong init ang pumupuno sa puso niya at naglalaro na ang mga paru-paro sa sikmura dahil napakarami na nilang pinagsaluhang masayang pagkakataon ni Mayor.

Magana silang kumain sa maliit na lamesa ni Jongin. Tahimik sila at panaka-nakang nagnanakaw ng tingin sa Mayor na patuloy kung bihagin ang puso niya.

Lahat na yata ng gawin nito ay sadyang maganda sa paningin ni Kyungsoo. Araw-araw ay nadadagdagan ang paghanga niya rito.

"Pakisabi kay Mama mo salamat sa sinigang. Balak ko na lang sana magkape ngayon dahil medyo marami akong gagawin kaya salamat at binaunan niyo ako,  _ Soo _ . Matagal nang walang gumagawa nito para sa akin."

Tipid na ngumiti ang alkalde at napatulala na lang si Kyungsoo. Hindi niya gustong umasa pero kung ganito palagi si Jongin, ano na lang ang mangyayari sa puso niya?

  
  


Kaya lang ay matigas ang kukote ni Kyungsoo at nangibabaw ang kuryosidad na magtanong.

  
  


"B-Bakit po kasi hindi niyo pa linawin sa media na wala na po kayo ni Sir Taemin? Para matigil na rin sila? M-Mahal mo pa ba siya, Mayor?"

Pigil ni Kyungsoo ang hininga at gusto na lang niyang lumabas sa opisina ni Jongin lalo't ang tagal nitong sumagot. Handa na siyang humingi ng paumanhin ngunit bigla lang tumawa si Jongin.

Lumipad agad ang tingin niya sa lalaki na ngayon ay may aliw na ekspresyon sa mukha. "Hindi gano'n kadali 'yon, Kyungsoo. Hindi ako magsasalita ng kahit ano dahil hindi showbiz ang buhay ko. Mayor ako na kailangang gumanap sa tungkulin at umiiwas na talaga ako sa ganyan. Sadyang nasangkot lang ako dahil kay Papa."

Nanatili itong nakatingin kay Kyungsoo kaya naman matiyaga siyang nakinig dito.

"At dahil pinagbaunan mo ako ng tanghalian ngayon, sasabihin ko sa 'yo ang totoo pero huwag mo akong ilalaglag kay  _ Chen Kim  _ ha?"

Tumawa si Kyungsoo at nagkunwaring nag-isip muna bago sumagot. "Depende, Jongin. Anong makukuha ko sa sikreto na 'to?"

  
  


Ang gaan sabihin ang pangalan ng alkalde na para bang ang tagal na nilang magkabiruan, na parang napakahaba na ng pinagsamahan nila.

"Peace of mind, I guess?" Kumibit-balikat ang lalaki at saka matamis na ngumiti. "Alam mong kaya lang naging kami ay dahil kay Papa. Si Taemin, naging espesyal siya sa akin at some point pero hindi lumagpas sa minahal man o ginusto. Kaibigan lang talaga, Kyungsoo. Kaya wala akong dapat balikan. Hindi na dapat pang bumalik. Pagkakamali ko lang ay hinayaan kong pagpiyestahan ng madla itong kalokohan na ‘to."

Doon na naman nabigyan ng pag-asa ang puso ni Kyungsoo. Kaunting kibot lang talaga ni Jongin ay kung ano-ano na ang nadarama niya.

Parang lumuwag ang dibdib niya at nailabas ang hanging kanina pa nakaipit. "Okay, Mayor. Sabi mo 'yan ha?"

Tumango si Jongin at pinisil ang kamay ni Kyungsoo sa ibabaw ng lamesa. "Basta ipangako mo lang sa akin na hindi ka na masiyadong mag-iisip. Hindi ko hahayaan na mapahamak ka dahil sa issue nila. Sige na, Kyungsoo. Umuwi ka na muna at magpahinga. Ako nang bahala. Hahanap ako ng tiyempo, maglalabas din ako ng statement."

  
  


Gumanti ng mahinang pisil si Kyungsoo at ngumiti. Gusto na namang maiyak dahil hindi niya alam kung bakit ba sinasaktan ng publiko si Jongin gayong napakabusilak naman ng puso nito.

"Napakabait mo, Mayor. Salamat po. Babawi po ako sa inyo."

  
  


Isang malambing na ngiti at isang assurance na magiging maayos lahat ang baon ni Kyungsoo bago tuluyang nag-half day para sa araw na iyon.

  
  


_ "Hindi na kailangan, Kyungsoo. Sobra-sobra na ang ginawa mo para sa akin. I-text mo na lang ako kung sakaling may problema." _

  
  
  
  


~

  
  
  


Pero hindi dumiretso ng uwi sa bahay si Kyungsoo bagkus ay pumunta siya sa condo nila Jihoon at Baekhyun na agad siyang sinalubong ng yakap dahil nag-aalala ang dalawa sa kanya.

  
  


Nakaiyak na si Kyungsoo sa mga bisig ni Jongin kaya naman ngayon ay mas malakas na ang loob niya na magkuwento.

  
  


"Ano ba kasing nangyari sa inyo? Bakit may pa-gano’n si Chen Kim ha? At bakit din pati nagpunta si Mayor sa bahay niyo?"

Inabutan siya ni Jihoon ng tubig at payakap na tumabi sa kanya. Huminga siya nang malalim at kwinento ang pangyayari sa orphanage noong nakaraang araw.

Pati na ang maliliit na detalyeng ibinahagi sa kanya ni Jongin dahil alam ni Kyungsoo na mapagkakatiwalaan niya ang dalawa niyang matalik na kaibigan.

  
  


"At para sagutin ko ang tanong niyo, oo. Wala na talagang namamagitan kay Taemin at Jongin. Sinabi ko na rin sa inyong matagal na silang hiwalay at wala talagang feelings na involved."

Tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Baekhyun, wari bang hindi naniniwala sa sinasabi niya.

"Hmm? Si Mayor talaga nagsabi niyan sa 'yo?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo at kumagat sa mga prutas na nakahain sa harapan niya. "Kaninang break sa city hall. Sabay kami nag-lunch. Tinanong ko si Jongin. Pinagkakatiwalaan niya ako kaya maniniwala ako sa kanya."

  
  


"Kailan pa kayo naging first name basis ha? Ikaw Soo, alam kong kamukha mo si  _ mama mary _ pero kailangan matapang pa rin ha? Huwag magpapaapi lalo na kapag wala kami ni Ji sa tabi mo."

"Alam ko, kaya ko rin namang ipagtanggol ang sarili ko. At sinabi naman ni Mayor na hindi niya ako pababayaan." Pabulong ang tinig ni Kyungsoo ngunit sapat na 'yon para marinig ng mga kaibigan niya.

  
  


"Siguraduhin niya lang. Alam kong napakalaki ng puso mo sa pagmamahal sa iba, Soo. Pero ayaw kong masaktan ka lang sa huli dahil diyan. Mahal na mahal ka namin. Nandito lang kami ni Baek para sa 'yo."

  
  


At muling pinalaya ni Kyungsoo ang luha. Magaan ang puso ngunit hindi maiiwasan ang mga agam-agam maging pati na ang takot sa walang katiyakang ginagawa niya para kay Jongin.

  
  
  


//

  
  
  


Pagkatapos ng munti nilang pagkikita ng mga kaibigan ay naging tahimik lang si Kyungsoo nang makauwi siya sa bahay. Hindi na masiyadong nag-usisa ang pamilya niya at saka dumiretso na lang ng kuwarto.

Hindi niya kayang hindi mag-isip dahil hindi rin niya maiwasang magbasa ng mga komento sa blind item nila ni Jongin. May mga negatibong bagay laban kay Kyungsoo at kumikirot ang puso niya. Gusto niyang lumayo ngunit wala naman silang ginagawang masama.

Makulay ang isip ng mga taong mahihilig sa intriga, hindi nauubusan ng dahilan para manira ng iba.

Sadyang takot lang si Kyungsoo, nasanay siyang tahimik ang buhay at mayroong maliit na pangarap, mga simpleng hangarin na unti-unting lumaki nang pumasok siya sa mundo ni Jongin.

Mailap ang pagtulog kahit anong biling niya sa kama, hindi mapakali sa dami ng gumugulo sa isip. Kung tutuusin ay napakasimple lang naman talaga ng kaganapan ngunit alam niyang hindi malabong masundan ang isyu dahil palagi niyang kasama ang alkalde lalo na ngayong mas nagiging malapit sila sa isa’t isa.

Nagbabasa pa si Kyungsoo sa  _ facebook  _ niya nang biglang kabahan dahil nag-pop up ang chat head ng messenger niya at lumabas doon ang pribadong account ni Jongin na iilan lang silang nakakaalam.

  
  
  


_ Jong Kim: _

_ Gising ka pa. Baka ma-late ka niyan bukas. _

_ Tsk. _

  
  


_ Kyungsoo Do: _

_ Mayor >:( _

_ Hindi ho ako makatulog.  _

_ Papalipas lang dami iniisip. _

_ Kayo po, matulog na? _

_ May meeting pa ho bukas sa health center. _

_ Tuloy pa po ‘yung para sa polio vaccine ng mga bata? _

  
  


_ Jong Kim: _

_ Iniisip mo pa rin yung kanina? :( _

_ Ako na bahala doon huwag mo na intindihin :) _

_ Hanggang ngayon trabaho pa rin nasa isip mo. _

_ Minsan nga pag-leave-in kita nang matagal haha. _

  
  


Ngumiti si Kyungsoo, umiiral ang pagkalutang ng isip niya. Dinadalaw na ng antok ang sistema.

_ Kyungsoo Do: _

_ Grabe, Jongin. 'Di mo ba ako mamimiss kapag gano'n? :p _

_ Ikaw po 'yung mukhang trabaho diyan, Mayor. _

_ Inaalala lang ho kita haha. _

  
  
  


Kagat ni Kyungsoo ang labi para pigilan ang paghagikgik, bawal paasahin ang sarili ngunit kinikilig siya. Hindi niya alam kung sobrang bait lang ba talaga ni Jongin o may halo na ring  _ landi _ ang pakikitungo nito sa kanya.

Alam niyang hindi bato ang Mayor kaya kahit papaano ay nakakaramdam din ito kapag may nagkakagusto na rito dahil hindi naman maiiwasang magkagusto ka sa katrabaho mo kaso ay mali talaga kapag sa hindi ordinaryong kaopisina ka mahuhulog.

_ Jong Kim: _

_ Iba naman 'yung akin eh. _

_ Ikaw Kyungsoo ha. Nakakahalata na ako. _

_ Balak mo yata akong agawan ng puwesto >:( _

_ Matulog ka na, huwag na masiyado isipin ang blind item, okay? _

_ Lilipas din 'yon lahat. _

_ Bukas 8am call time sa office. _

_ Kasama ka sa meeting with doctors na mag-administer ng bakuna. _

_ Wear comfy clothes, magbabahay-bahay ulit tayo. _

_ Salamat sa concern, Kyungsoo.  _

_ Sana alam mong I care about you too. _

_ Goodnight :) _

  
  


Binaon ni Kyungsoo ang mukha sa unan, nabuhay muli ang diwa at parang maiiyak na siya sa sari-saring pakiramdam na lumalangoy sa dibdib niya. Mali talagang naabutan pa siyang online ni Jongin, pinulis pa siya nito at mas lalo lang gumulo ang isip niya.

_ Kyungsoo Do: _

_ Thank you, Jongin. :) _

_ Susubukan kong 'di na mag-isip. _

_ And yes po, maaga po ako bukas. Hehe. _

_ Goodnight din Mayor! _

  
  


Doon na niya in-off ang telepono pero imbis na matahimik ay lalo lang siyang nabagabag ngunit alam niyang kung mapupuyat siya ay maganda naman ang dahilan.

  
  
  


_ Ngunit nalintikan na talaga dahil gustong-gusto na niya si Jongin. _

  
  
  
  


//

  
  
  
  


Kinabukasan ay eksaktong alas-otso dumating si Kyungsoo sa opisina. Namamaga ang mata at humahangos pa. Hindi pa man din siya nakakahinga ay dumating na si Jongin na preskong-presko sa suot nitong asul na polo.

"Good morning, Yorme!" Umiling-iling si Kyungsoo dahil tanging ang intern lang na si Sehun ang may kakayahang makipagbiruan ng ganito kay Mayor.

"Good morning, Sehun! Good morning everyone! Kyungsoo, kape? Puyat ka yata ha?"

Napalunok siya nang abutan siya ni Jongin ng plastic cup ng mamahaling kape. Alam niyang tinutukso siya nito dahil sa usapan nila nang nagdaang gabi at kahit nahihiya ay tinanggap din niya ang bigay ng lalaki.

"Ikaw din Mayor, mukha kang puyat ha."

Tumawa lang ang lalaki bago sumeryoso at humarap sa kanilang lahat.

"In charge muna si vice ngayong araw. Any concerns ay ipadaan niyo sa kanya at dito sa pangmalakasan nating intern na si Sehun. May mahalaga kaming meeting ngayong araw sa mga doktor ng ating public hospitals. Alam niyo namang nagsisimula muling lumaganap ang polio virus sa bansa kaya pag-uusapan namin ang pagbabahay-bahay at pagbibigay ng libreng oral at iniksyon na bakuna para sa mga bata."

Tumango si Kyungsoo, nagsulat ng mga importanteng bagay para sa maaaring dumagdag sa minutes of meeting nila.

Sumang-ayon naman ang mga staff sa mungkahi ni Mayor. Kailangang magsimula sa kanila ang inisyatibo. Hindi pupuwedeng habambuhay na matakot ang mga magulang sa bakuna. Dahil kung hindi kumpleto ang boosters ng mga bata ay maaaring magdulot ng peligro iyon sa kanilang buhay at isa ito sa mga bagay na iniiwasan nila.

  
  


Mabuti na lang ay magaling ang PR at research team ng Mayor kaya nakapaglulunsad sila ng ganitong programa.

  
  


May mga usapan pang naganap bago sila tuluyang lumakad ni Jongin kasama na ang iba pang empleyado ng city hall. Tahimik sa byahe at matiyagang nakikinig si Kyungsoo sa usaping pang-trabaho.

  
  


Ilang saglit pa ay dumating na rin sila sa health center kung saan naroroon ang mga volunteer na doctor at nurses pati na ang ilang miyembro mula sa Department of Health. Kasama na rin ang mga pami-pamilya at mga bata na umaasa sa libreng bakuna mula sa LGU.

"Magandang umaga ho sa inyong lahat. Nandito kami ngayon para ibahagi sa inyo ang kahalagahan ng bakuna para sa mga sanggol at bata.."

Nagsimula ang maliit na diskusyon habang lumilibot si Jongin sa covered court upang personal na alamin ang kalagayan ng mga tao sa lungsod nila.

Mababakas ang takot sa mukha ng ilan dahil na rin sa nakaraang isyu tungkol sa mga gamot at bakuna ngunit nadarama ni Kyungsoo kung gaano kasaya at kagaan ang loob ng mga tao kay Jongin.

  
  


Kasama rin si Kyungsoo sa pag-iikot, kinukumusta ang mga bata dahil malapit ang loob niya sa nga musmos. Bagay na lalo lang tumindi dahil na rin sa pagsama sa kanya ni Jongin sa bahay-ampunan nito lamang nakaraan.

  
  


"Kuya Kyungsoo! Naalala niyo po ba kami? Kami ho 'yung pinuntahan niyo ni Mayor noong panahon ng kampanya." Tumango si Kyungsoo nang maalala ang mukha ng tatlong magkakaibigan na matiyagang nakinig sa kanila noong campaign period.

"Oo naman. Kumusta sa inyo? Hindi na ba nawawalan ng koryente?"

Ngumiti ang isa, nakahahawa ang simpleng kaligayahan sa mata ng mga kabataang puno ng pag-asa para sa bayan.

"Hindi na po. Laking pasalamat ho namin kay Mayor dahil naayos na po ang sistema sa barangay, nadadaan na sa mabuting usapan ang mga problema po."

  
  


May init na pumuno sa puso ni Kyungsoo nang lingunin niya si Jongin sa malayo na matiyaga pa ring nakikipag-usap sa ilang mga nanay. Nagsimula na ang pagbibigay ng libreng oral at iniksyon na gamot para sa mga bata. At talagang lumalambot siya dahil bagay na bagay kay Jongin maging isang ama. 

Napaka-attentive nito basta tungkol sa mga bata at matatanda, basta tungkol sa ikagaganda ng kinabukasan ng mga kabataan.

"O bakit pala kayo nandito? Wala ba kayong mga pasok?"

"Wala po, Kuya. Kinumbinse ho namin sila Nanay at Tatay na pabakunahan po ang mga kapatid namin. Ang hirap ho kapag hindi libre ang gamot kaya mabuti na lang at mas pinagtutuunan po ng pansin ni Mayor itong bagong krisis sa kalusugan."

Napatango si Kyungsoo at malawak na ngumiti siya sa mga bata na bibong-bibo at maalam sa nangyayari sa bansa.

"Sige na, nagsisimula na sila. Maupo na kayo roon, tiyak matutuwa nito si Mayor. Mag-aral kayong mabuti. Mag-iingat palagi."

Kinusot ni Kyungsoo ang buhok ng mga bata at kinipkip ang kuwadernong hawak habang pinanonood ang masayang pagtakbo ng mga ito patungo sa mga upuan.

Ngunit mas lalong tumuon ang pansin niya kay Jongin na sinusubukang magpainom ng gamot sa isang sanggol. May mabining ngiti sa labi ng alkalde at lumulutang ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo sa saya.

Kahinaan niya talaga ito kapag napalilibutan si Jongin ng mga bata. Napakasuwerte ng taong mamahalin nito. 

Mukhang naramdaman ng alkalde ang titig niya kaya nag-angat ito ng tingin at sakto namang nagkahulihan sila ng mata kaya kumaway si Jongin na para bang si  _ Yaya Dub _ sa kanya.

Wala sa sariling tumawa si Kyungsoo at saka gumanti ng ngisi kay Jongin. Maya-maya pa ay naramdaman niyang may sumiko sa kanya.

Naputol ang pangangarap ni Kyungsoo at sumimangot kay Yixing na nakangiti nang nakakaloko sa kanya.

"Ano na naman?!"

Kinurot siya ng kaibigan at pabiro niya itong pinalo. 

"Napakasungit mo, Soo. Parang kanina lang, ganda-ganda ng ngiti mo kay Mayor. Alam mo, totoo nga sabi ng ilang matatanda sa City Hall."

Tumaas ang kilay niya at dinunggol ng kaba ang dibdib. Natatakot na baka sangkot na naman sila ni Mayor sa kung anong intriga.

"Anong sabi?"

Kinindatan siya ni Yixing, "Bagay na bagay daw kayo ni Mayor. Parehong mabait at dedicated sa serbisyo. Napapansin na rin namin, may special treatment kaninang umaga. May pa-kape siya sa 'yo. Sana all 'di ba!"

Namula ang pisngi niya at tinaboy na palayo si Yixing na walang ibang ginawa kundi tuksuhin siya.

"Doon ka na nga, dami mong sinasabi riyan! Alam mo namang gano'n talaga si Mayor. Mabait sa lahat."

  
  


Ngumisi lang ito bilang sagot ngunit pinaglalaruan na naman ng mga salita nito ang isip ni Kyungsoo.

"Oo sige na, mabait nga siya sa lahat. Pero iba mag-care si Mayor sa  _ paborito  _ niyang empleyado."

  
  


~

  
  


Papahapon na nang matapos ang oplan libreng bakuna ng lokal na gobyerno ng City Hall sa pangunguna ni Jongin.

Hindi magkamayaw ang pasasalamat nila sa alkalde ng lungsod ngunit para kay Jongin ay isa lang 'yon sa mga bagay na maitutulong nila sa mga mamamayan.

  
  


May maliit na salo-salo pang hinanda ang barangay at nagagalak si Kyungsoo sa ibinibigay na suporta maging pati ng paniniwala't pagtitiwala ng mga ito sa kanila.

"Basta ho kapag may mga nararamdaman ang mga bata na hindi maganda ay dumiretso na ho kayo sa health centers. Nariyan ho ang mga magigiting nating doktor at nurses para tulungan kayo."

  
  


Iyon ang panapos na wika ni Jongin sa mga magulang na nakilahok sa programa nila. Tuloy-tuloy na ang proyekto nito at sana ay marami pa silang mga pamilyang matulungan.

  
  
  


~

  
  


Nagpatuloy ang buhay para kay Kyungsoo, kay Jongin at mga tao sa paligid. Normal na abala ang lahat sa paghahanap-buhay. Lumipas ang mga linggo na magaan ang trabaho, may paminsan-minsan pa ring pag-o-overtime ngunit wala na iyon kay Kyungsoo dahil hindi na masungit si Jongin hindi kagaya noon.

  
  


Unti-unti na ring namatay ang isyu, mukhang nagiging payapa na ang buhay nila maging si Jongin na nito lang nakaraan ay mainit ang mata ng mga tao sa paboritong Mayor ng Metro.

  
  


At sa mga tahimik na linggong lumilipas ay mas lalo silang napapalapit ni Jongin sa isa't isa. Patuloy ang palihim nilang pagsasabay na mananghalian at naging parte na ng umaga ni Kyungsoo na maghanda ng baon para sa  _ pinakamamahal _ niyang Mayor.

Binabagabag pa rin siya ng mga lumalalang asaran sa office, palaging binubuyo na bagay na bagay sila ni Jongin at hindi itatanggi ni Kyungsoo na mas lalo siyang kinikilig kapag napapansin iyon ng mga kaopisina niya.

Siyempre ay todo tanggi siya ngunit kalaunan ay nagiging transparent na siya sa damdamin niya para sa Mayor. Dumating din ang punto na dumadalas na ang pagbisita ni Jongin sa bahay nila.

  
  


Maging ang pamilya ni Kyungsoo ay nagtataka na sa kinikilos ng alkalde ngunit gusto na lang niyang isipin na dahil iyon sa lumalalim nilang pagkakaibigan kahit may isang bagay na kumakatok sa puso't isip niya.

Ayaw niyang pangalanan dahil takot siyang umasa at hinding-hindi siya ang mauunang bumigay sapagkat suntok sa buwan itong mga pinapangarap niya.

  
  
  
  


Naghahanda na siyang magligpit para sa pag-uwi sa araw ng Biyernes na siyang tatapos sa work week nila. Weekend na at makapagpapahinga na rin si Kyungsoo sa medyo toxic na gawain.

Nauna na ang mga kasama niyang mag-clock out dahil sinipat pa niya kung maayos ang work table niya. Magpapaalam pa lang sana siya nang makasalubong niya si Jongin sa may pasilyo na mukhang handa na rin sa pag-uwi.

"Kyungsoo, uuwi ka na ba?" 

Tumango siya kay Jongin, may kaunting distansya sa pagitan nila at ayaw maging manhid ni Kyungsoo sa namumuong tensyon sa kanilang dalawa.

"Yes, Jongin," Nasanay na rin siyang tawagin ito sa pangalan nito at mukha namang walang kaso iyon kay Mayor. "Magpapaalam pa lang sana ako sa 'yo."

"Hatid na kita sa inyo. May gagawin ka ba? Baka makaabala ako ha."

Namula si Kyungsoo at bahagyang ibinangga ang balikat kay Jongin. "W-Wala ho, Mayor. Gusto niyo ho bang maghapunan sa bahay? A-ako ho ang toka sa luto ngayong gabi."

Tumawa si Jongin at ginusot ang buhok ni Kyungsoo. Napapaisip siya dahil mukha nga talaga silang  _ magkasintahan  _ sa ikinikilos nito.

"Okay lang ba sa 'yo? Baka iniisip mo wala kaming pagkain sa bahay ha? Palagi na lang akong nakikikain sa pamilya niyo nakakahiya."

At anong lakas ng tawa ni Kyungsoo kapag ganitong nagbibiro si Jongin. "Kaunti na lang iisipin ko, pagkain lang talaga ang habol mo sa akin. Nagayuma ka na siguro Mayor ng luto ko kaya hindi ka na nagsusungit."

Kinurot siya ni Jongin sa pisngi bago iginaya papasok sa abuhin nitong kotse. Iba ang gamit nito tuwing araw ng Biyernes, iyon ang napansin ni Kyungsoo.

Malala na talaga siya. Ultimo kotse ng alkalde ay nakakabisado na rin ni Kyungsoo sa dami ng pagkakataon na nagpupunta ito sa bahay nila.

"E bukas may gagawin ka ba? May pa-liga doon sa may Sto. Cristo, iniimbitahan ako bilang guest speaker. Magpapasama lang sana ako kung okay lang?"

Lihim na napatawa si Kyungsoo dahil mukhang nahihiya si Jongin sa kanya. "Wala ho. Puwede kitang samahan bukas, Mayor. Wala pong problema."

  
  


Huminga nang malalim ang lalaki at nagsimula nang bagtasin ang daan pauwi sa bahay nila Kyungsoo. Tahimik sila ngunit asahan na si Mayor Jongin para guluhin ang payapang isipan at puso ni Kyungsoo. 

  
  


_ "At para sagutin ang tanong mo, 'di lang naman basta pagkain ang habol ko sa 'yo. 'Yung company mo rin pati na mga kuwento ng pamilya mo. Masaya akong kasama ka Kyungsoo." _

  
  
  


At doon na masasabi ni Kyungsoo na unti-unti nang may nag-iiba. Hindi na lang iyon basta na lamang ilusyon o gawa-gawa lamang ng makulit niyang damdamin.

  
  
  


"Ikaw Mayor ha, dumadalas na 'yan. Kapag ako na-fall tapos hindi mo paninindigan ewan ko na lang talaga."

  
  


Napakalakas ng tambol ng puso ni Kyungsoo habang hindi na malaman kung saan ba nanggagaling itong mga sinasabi niya kay Jongin. Kung saan nanggagaling ang tapang niya para tapatin ang lalaki.

  
  
  


At nang magsalubong ang mata nila ni Jongin sa rearview mirror ay tuluyan nang bumigay ang puso niya.

  
  
  
  


Wala nang preno-preno.

  
  
  
  


Hindi nakapaghanda sa mga bagay na lumalabas sa bibig nito.

  
  


Palaging nakasosorpresa. Palaging umaalon ang damdamin ni Kyungsoo, nabuhuhay ang makukulit na kulisap. Nabubusog sa napakaraming pakiramdam sa dibdib.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ "Sino bang nagsabing wala akong balak panindigan 'to?" _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ "Kailan mapa-publish ang article? Hindi puwedeng tahimik na siya habang ako nagdudusa pa rin." _

  
  


_ Tumawa ang lalaki sa harap ng isang modelo. Kung tuso ito ay mas tuso siya. _

  
  


_ "Down payment muna. Ang dami kong kailangang lusutan para lang hindi magulo ang buhay ko. Alam mo ang kalakaran ko." _

_ May isang sobreng naglalaman ng makakapal na perang papel ang iniabot sa kanya. _

  
  


_ "Find out kung sino ang bago niya. Buhayin mo kaming dalawa. Hindi ako papayag na hindi sa akin babagsak si Jongin. Sa akin lang siya." _

  
  
  


_ Ngumisi siya, nakakatawa ang buhay ng mga mayayamang nababaliw sa gawa-gawa nilang pag-ibig. Hahamakin ang lahat para lang makasira ng iba. _

  
  


_ Gusto pa niyang lalong sumaya ang palabas. Kaya paiikutin pa niya sila sa palad niya. Kahit tuso siya ay may hangganan din ang kaya niyang gawin sa ibang tao. _

  
  
  


_ "Next week lalabas ang article. Hayaan mo, kapag nalaman ko. Ibabalita ko kaagad." _

  
  


_ Ngumiti ang mapagbalat-kayong anghel. Sino nga bang mag-aakala na kinukuha lang nito ang simpatya ng tao para pagtakpan ang kabaliwan nito sa pag-ibig. _

  
  


_ Tumayo na siya sa upuan at itinago ang sobre. Isa na namang naloko sa makamundong hangarin. _

  
  


_ "Mabuti na ang malinaw, Chen." _

  
  


_ "At mabuti na ring alam mo kung paano ako lumaro, Taemin." _

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para sa suhestiyon o komento o kasigawan ay mangyaring magtungo sa barangay Hall sa twitter o di kaya ay sa cc ko @fullsunjihan hahahahahahahaha.
> 
> Souprice ko ho 'yung huling part hahahhaahhaa sana ay nag-enjoy kayo. Tumatanggap ho ako ng komento na nakakatulong sa istorya na 'to. Salamat :")


	6. Totoo ako (totoo ito)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hapunan lang habol ni Jongin. Iyon ang alam ni Kyungsoo.
> 
> Hanggang sa nabagabag ang puso niya. May dapat bang panindigan o pinaglalaruan lang siya ni Mayor Jongin?
> 
> Alin nga ba ang totoo? Saan ba 'to tutungo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kung nabasa niyo po ang nakaraang chapter, karugtong po nito iyon.
> 
> mabagal ho ako mag-pacing ng fic pasensya na. Ang busisi ang gulo-gulo ng utak ko ano. Salamat ulit sobrang wild ng au na 'to napakarami nang nangyari hahahaha. Salamat sa wagas na pagmamahal kay Mayor Jongin at Kyungsoo.
> 
> Pati sarili kong timeline hindi ko nasunod. HAHAHA. 
> 
> Salamat palagi kay milla, kay mica at tine na lagi kong kahiyawan sa twt at sa tele. Sana alam niyo kung gaano ako kasaya 'pag kausap kayo. Nafa-fire up lalo si Mayor si puso ko. Lalong lumalawak ang idea.
> 
> Warning: may iyakan portion huwag mabibigla, huwag magagalit dahil sasabog kayo at magsasabi ng masasamang mga words. Chz.
> 
> Kung walang reklamo, munting alay, tanggapin niyo.
> 
> Episode 6 ng ating adulting series. Please enjoy ♡

_Adulting 101 with Mayor Jongin Kim_

* * *

  


_ "Sino bang nagsabing wala akong balak panindigan 'to?" _

  


Sa pagbitiw ni Jongin sa mga salita ay halos mapugto ang hininga ni Kyungsoo. Wala siyang salitang maapuhap na sabihin sa lalaki. Parang gusto na lang niyang magkulong sa kuwarto at magpanggap na hindi na lang niya inaya ang Mayor sa bahay nila.

Gusto niyang matunaw dahil ni sa panaginip ay hindi niya inaasahan na hahantong sa ganito ang _ pagkakaibigan _nila. 

  


Maaaring minsan ay nagkakabiruan sila ngunit ibang klase na itong teritoryo na pinupuntahan nila. Unang pagkakataon na digahan siya ng ganito ni Jongin kaya hindi alam ni Kyungsoo ang sasabihin.

Namamawis ang mga palad niya sa kapal ng tensyon sa pagitan nilang dalawa. Kaya ayaw niyang pangalanan ang bagay na pilit na namumuo, natatakot dahil traydor ang puso niyang bumibigay palagi kay Jongin.

  


Kaya pilit na tumawa si Kyungsoo nang eksaktong huminto ang kotse ni Jongin sa tapat ng gate nila. Hindi na niya ito hinintay magsalita at bumaba na agad nang maayos na maiparada ng akalde ang sasakyan.

  


"Ikaw talaga, Mayor, binibiro mo na naman ako."

Tila may gustong sabihin si Jongin ngunit agad silang namataan ng inang hindi na nagulat nang makitang may kasama siya.

Parang normal na sa pamilya niya na naririto ang lalaki tuwing Biyernes ng gabi linggo-linggo.

  


"Mayor, magandang gabi!" Masayang salubong ng Mama ni Kyungsoo at uminit ang puso niya dahil nag-mano si Jongin sa magulang niya.

"Gandang gabi po, 'Nay. Makikikain ho ulit ako."

"Kaawaan kayo ng Diyos mga anak. Nako, walang problema. Maupo ka muna riyan, Mayor. At magluluto muna si bunso ko ngayon."

Hindi makalingon o makatingin man lang si Kyungsoo sa kumpol ng pamilya niya sa sala. Ni ayaw niyang marinig ang tinig o tawa ni Jongin dahil hindi siya mapakali.

  


Kinakabahan siya. 

  


Dahil alam niyang pagkatapos ng gabing ito ay hindi na nila pupuwede pang iwasan o takasan ang bagay na kailangang harapin. 

  


Wala sa sariling hinalo niya ang mechadong putahe nila para sa hapunan nila.

"Hindi masarap 'yan, nakasimangot ka e. May problema ka ba?"

  


Sumulyap si Kyungsoo kina Jongin na abala sa pakikipag-usap sa tatay niya tungkol sa basketball.

Huminga siya at pinilit na ngumiti sa kapatid. "Wala naman, Kuya. Marami lang iniisip."

  


"Nililigawan ka na ba ng syota mong_ hilaw _? Aba'y palaging nasa bahay, daig pa lahat ng nanligaw sa 'yo dati."

"'Yon nga, Kuya. Ina-acknowledge ko naman na gusto ko si Jongin. Hindi ko itatago 'yon pero hindi ko alam kung ano ba 'tong ginagawa namin. Magkaibigan lang ba kami? Ganito lang ba siya sa lahat."

Pinindot ni Minseok ang pisngi niya at yumakap sa Kuya. 

"Ang bunso namin, malaki na talaga. Nagkakagusto na, na-i-in love na. Pero pansin ko, hindi naman basta ka na lang lolokohin ni Jongin. Kaya lang e ingatan mo 'yang puso mo, Kyungsoo. Mayor 'yan, mahirap sumabit sa mga kagaya nila. Alam mo naman ang buhay natin."

  


At minsan pa ay muling dumako ang mata ni Kyungsoo sa puwesto ni Jongin sa sala. Para itong bagong dekorasyon sa bahay nila, hindi man permanente ngunit napapasaya siya nito nang lubusan.

Alam naman niyang ang labong mapanindigan ang damdamin niya. Napakalayo nila ni Jongin at kahit gusto niya ito, kahit minsan ay may munting pag-asa ay pilit niya iyong isinasantabi.

  


Ayaw niyang masaktan dahil ikot-ikutin man ang mundo, si Kyungsoo ang talo sa huli.

Doon nag-angat ng tingin ang Mayor, may hindi siguradong ngiti sa labi, may mapagtanong na ekspresyon. Waring nangangakong kakailanganin nilang mag-usap.

  


_ "Isa lang naman ang sagot diyan, harapin niyo kung ayaw mong naghuhulaan kayo sa totoo." _

  


~

Magkatabi sila sa hapag-kainan, tahimik si Kyungsoo habang itong pamilya niya ay abot ang daldal kay Jongin. 

"Ay Tatay, ipagpapaalam ko lang ho sana si Kyungsoo bukas. May liga ho kasi sa Sto. Cristo, e naimbitahan po ako para sa turnover ng bagong gym sa barangay. Okay lang ho ba?"

Tumingin pa si Jongin sa kanya at ikiniling ang ulo habang nasa hita muli ni Kyungsoo ang kamay nito.

Lumunok siya, hindi na yata makakakain nang matiwasay si Kyungsoo dahil sa ginagawa ni Jongin.

  


"Okay na okay lang, Mayor. Kahit huwag mo nang ibalik 'yang anak ko. Iuwi mo na rin kahit gusto mo."

"Papa naman!" Ngumuso pa si Kyungsoo at umalon ang puso dahil sa pagtawa ng lalaki sa tabi niya. Pinisil pa lalo ni Jongin ang hita ni Kyungsoo at ngumiti nang pagkatamis-tamis.

"Puwede naman ho, Tatay. Kaso papayag ba 'tong bunso niyo?"

"Sinabi ko na kanina, J-Jongin. Wala naman akong gagawin bukas. Sasamahan kita."

Nagpatuloy ang masayang hapunan, panay ang biro ng ama kay Jongin. Tuwang-tuwa ang pamilya ni Kyungsoo rito, bagay na hindi niya nakita noong may nagtatangkang ligawan siya dati.

Walang naglakas-loob na harapin ang tatay niya habang itong si Jongin na hindi naman niya alam ang estado nila sa isa't isa ay halos ipamigay na siya ng ama. 

  


Nang makatapos kumain ay lumabas si Kyungsoo sa maliit na garahe nila. Naupo siya sa mahabang bangko habang dinadama ang malamig na dapyo ng hangin. Dumating na ang _ ber _months kaya mas presko ang pakiramdam ngunit nababagabag pa rin ang puso niya.

Ang daming gustong sabihin, naghahalo ang bagay-bagay na mas gugustuhin na lang niya sanang manahimik ngunit gusto rin namang malamang hindi siya pinaglalaruan lang nang basta ni Jongin.

Ilang saglit pa ay may kaluskos sa tabi at base sa bango nito ay alam niyang si Jongin na ang katabi niya.

  


Itong lalaking walang balak patahimikin ang puso't isipan niya. Maging sa pagpikit ng mata ay laman din ito ng mga panaginip ni Kyungsoo.

  


"May problema ba tayo, Kyungsoo?"

_ May tayo ba? _

Iyon ang mga salitang gustong lumabas sa bibig niya ngunit pinigilan ni Kyungsoo ang sarili. Nanlalamig ang kamay na ngayon ay pinagdiskitahan ni Jongin at ikinulong sa may kalakihang palad nito.

Magaspang iyon ngunit mahigpit ang kapit sa kanya. Iniikot nito ang hinlalaki palibot sa balat ni Kyungsoo.

"May gusto ka bang sabihin? May gusto ka bang malaman?"

Gusto niyang lumayo sa hawak nito, natatakot na baka umiyak lang siya kaagad. Ayaw niyang komprontahin ang sariling damdamin. Ayaw niyang mawalan nang saysay itong lumalalim nilang pagkakaibigan.

Huminga si Kyungsoo, nagbabaga ang dibdib sa sari-saring emosyon. Umiinit ang mata sa luhang gusto na agad kumawala.

  


"Sinasabi ko sa 'yo kanina 'di ba? Huwag mo akong biruin nang ganon kung wala kang balak panindigan 'tong nararamdaman ko. Hindi ka naman manhid alam kong alam mo na matagal na kitang g-gusto," Pabulong ang tinig ni Kyungsoo sa huling salita. Nilunok ang bara sa lalamunan at saka napasinghot.

  


"Alam ko rin na higit pa sa empleyado mo ang turing mo sa akin kasi pinagkakatiwalaan mo ako. Pero J-Jongin ayaw kong harapin 'to kasi baka masira ko ang pagkakaibigan natin. Isa pa, sino ba ako? Habang ikaw itong mataaas na tao na hinahangaan ng lahat." Bahaw na tumawa si Kyungsoo habang nakatitig sa kamay nilang magkahawak pa rin.

  


Unti-unti nang nababasa ng luha ang pisngi niya at hiyang na hiya na sa inaasal pero ayaw na niyang manghula. Kung kailangang tuldukan ang kailangang tuldukan ay gagawin na niya.

"Ang laki mong tao Jongin, para kang araw tuwing umaga at isa lang ako sa mga taong naghahangad ng init galing sa 'yo," Tuluyan nang humikbi si Kyungsoo. Naghahalo ang emosyon, 'di alam kung tatawa ba siya sa kahibangang ito o maaawa lang sa sarili.

"Wala akong maintindihan e kaya please lang, kung wala kang balak seryosohin 'to, dumistansya ka na. Maawa ka naman sa akin kasi hirap na hirap na akong pigilan 'tong nararamdaman ko." 

Umalog na ang balikat ni Kyungsoo at hinayaan ang sarili na umiyak. Ang tagal na niyang naguguluhan, ang tagal nang tinitiis ang damdamin.

  


"Isa pa, ano bang laban ko sa ex mo? Para akong nangangarap lang ng gising pagdating sa 'yo. Kaya kung wala katugon 'tong feelings ko, puwede bang magkunwari na lang tayo na hindi 'to nangyari? Ayaw ko na makahadlang 'to sa trabaho ko." 

Itong maliliit nilang biruan, mga sabay na pagkain ng tanghalian maging ang pagbisita sa bahay nila Kyungsoo ay siyang dahilan kung bakit nahihirapan na siya. Wala nang preno ang lahat.

Kumawala na ang balon ng nararamdaman niya sa dibdib. Para siyang nakahinga kahit na masakit.

Mas lalo lang humigpit ang kapit ni Jongin sa kamay niya. Hinayaan siya nitong makahinga hanggang sa makakalma.

"Okay ka na? Puwede na ba akong magsalita?"

Kiming tumango si Kyungsoo, hindi pa rin hinaharap si Jongin.

"Tingin ka sa akin, Soo. Please?"

At nang magtama ang tingin nila ay ikinulong ni Jongin ang mukha niya sa mga palad nito. Napapikit si Kyungsoo dama ang init at lambing sa haplos nito. Gusto na naman niyang maiyak.

  


"Kilala mo ako, Kyungsoo. Kahit binibiro kita alam mong hindi ako gagawa ng ikasasakit mo. Ayaw kong pangalanan 'to pero sana alam mong espesyal ka sa akin. Alam kong hindi ka lang basta kaibigan, higit pa roon at gusto ko 'tong nararamdaman ko para sa 'yo."

Umiikot ang puso ni Kyungsoo, naduduling habang nakatitig sa magandang mata ni Jongin kasama ang ngiti nito sa kanya.

"At sinabi ko na sa iyo, normal lang akong tao. Ikaw lang ang nag-trato sa akin bilang kapantay mo. Hindi mo ako inilagay sa pedestal. Hindi ko alam kung ano pero mayroon sa 'yo na hindi ko maiwasan. Hindi kita kayang takasan."

Nakatingin lang siya sa alkalde, wala sa hinagap na dadating ang pagkakataon na 'to. Sinong mag-aakala na ang isang kagaya niya ay madidinig ang ganitong bagay sa taong matagal na niyang pinapangarap at gusto.

"Hindi ako manhid pero sana alam mong hindi ko 'to ginawa dahil sinasamantala ko ang damdamin mo. Kyungsoo, gusto kitang ingatan, gusto kitang alagaan. Oo may agwat sa edad natin, oo magulo ang mundo ko pero kapag kasama kita para lang akong normal na tao. Pinararamdam mong hindi ako iba."

Pinahid ni Jongin ang sunod-sunod na pagtulo ng luha niya. Nalulunod na si Kyungsoo, wala nang balak umahon. Hinayaan ang sariling magpatangay sa agos na dulot ni Jongin sa puso niya.

May maliit na ngiti sa labi nito, kumikislap ang guwapong mukha sa liwanag na nanggagaling sa liwanag ng langit at ang maliit na poste ng ilaw sa kanugnog na bahay.

Malamok sa labas, malamig ngunit hindi maawat ang pagliliyab ng puso ni Kyungsoo. Maging pati ng puso na rin ni Jongin pati.

  


"At kung araw ako sa paningin mo, Kyungsoo, ikaw ang kapayapaan ko sa maingay kong mundo. You're keeping me grounded. Hindi mo hinahayaan na makalimot ako sa nga prinsipyo ko. Sana sapat na 'to para maramdaman mong hindi ako nakikipaglaro kapag damdamin ang pinag-uusapan."

  


Iyon na ang gatilyo at umusog na si Kyungsoo papalapit kay Jongin. Yumakap nang mahigpit at humagulgol sa dibdib nito. Hinampas niya ang likuran nito at bumubulong siya ng kung ano-ano.

Habang si Jongin ay tumatawa lang sa kanya, hinahaplos siya, inaalo at pinatatahan. Hindi maampat ang luha. Magaan ang dibdib at lumuluha dahil sa pagluwag ng pakiramdam at kaligayahan sa kanyang puso.

"Totoo ka ba, Jongin? Totoo ba talaga 'to? Totoo na ba tayo?"

  


Ngumisi ito at napailing na lang kay Kyungsoo. "Huwag ka nang umiyak, tahan na please, _ sweetheart? _"

Kumabog dibdib ni Kyungsoo at napatakip sa namumulang pisngi. Pinaglalaruan na naman siya ni Jongin base sa bungisngis nito.

"Anong sweetheart! H-Hindi pa tayo pero ganyan ka na! Jongin naman," Ingit ni Kyungsoo, "Balak mo ba akong patayin agad?"

Tumawa ito at humalik sa noo niya. Naglalayag ang puso ni Kyungsoo, nababaliw ang pakiramdam. Gusto niyang maiyak, gustong matawa, gustong sumabog at humiyaw.

Gusto niyang malunod na lang, sumakay sa alon ng damdamin nila ni Jongin.

Gustong-gusto niya ito.

  


Gusto niyang _ gusto _ rin siya ng lalaki.

  


Tumayo si Kyungsoo at sinamaan ng tingin ang Mayor na walang ginawa kundi paglaruan ang damdamin niya.

"N-Nakakarami ka na, Mayor! H-Hindi pa tayo 'no! Hindi ako easy! Huwag mo nga akong ngitian diyan! Jongin naiinis ako sa 'yo! Huwag ka ngang magpaguwapo riyan!"

Nagmaktol si Kyungsoo na parang bata habang aliw na aliw lang si Jongin na nakatingin sa kanya.

"Wala naman akong ginagawa ha? Masama bang ngitian ang _ sweetheart _ ko?"

Magmamartsa na sana papasok ng bahay si Kyungsoo ngunit pinigilan siya ni Jongin at muling niyakap. Tinapik-tapik siya nito sa ulo at kinusot ang buhok niya habang nakapalibot sa bisig nito.

"Walang halong biro, Kyungsoo. Masaya ako sa nararamdaman ko para sa 'yo. I really care about you at huwag kang magduda rito sa atin. Gusto kong tingnan kung saan tayo pupunta, hindi kita minamadali. At sana pagdating ng Lunes alam mong nangyari 'to lahat."

Kinagat niya ang labi para pigilan ang pagngiti ngunit kinuskos niya ang mukha sa dibdib ni Jongin at nilanghap ang bango nito.

Parang dati lang ay nagpapanggap pa siyang may sipon para masinghot ang pabango ng akalde ngunit ngayon ay malaya na siyang nayayakap ito. Malaya nang pagsawain ang sarili sa paborito niyang amoy ni Jongin.

Matapang at lalaking-lalaki.

  


Parang dinuduyan siya sa mga bisig nito. Tumahimik ang mundo sa paligid nila, nakulong sa yakap ng isa't isa. Pinakikinggan ang paghinga nila.

Sana ay ganito na lang palagi ngunit alam nila pareho na may mga tungkulin silang kailangang harapin.

"J-Jongin?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you. Sa lahat."

Isang halik muli sa noo ni Kyungsoo at ngiti ang pabaon ni Jongin sa kanya.

"No Kyungsoo, ako ang dapat magpasalamat. Sana magtiwala ka sa akin. Hinding-hindi ko hahayaan na masaktan ka."

Hinatid na niya si Jongin papalabas, ayaw pang humiwalay ng mga kamay nila sa mga kapit ng isa't isa.

  


"See you tomorrow? Susunduin kita ha?"

"Okay po, Mayor."

  


Ang pagtawa ni Jongin ang pumuno sa tainga niya at nang maisara ni Kyungsoo ang gate ay napahawak siya sa dibdib at impit na napatili. Mukhang sa ganda ng ngiti ng pamilya niya, alam na ng mga ito ang nangyari.

  


_ "Positive ba, 'nak?" _

  


Tumili si Kyungsoo nang tuluyan at tumalon payakap sa tatay niya.

_ "Confirmed Papa!" _

_ "Nadale 'yon sa luto mo." _

_ "Hindi, nakuha 'yon sa ganda ng bunso ko mana kay Mama." _

  


Napailing si Kyungsoo nang magtalo na ang nanay at tatay niya habang patango-tango lang ang Kuya Minseok niya.

"Sabi naman sa 'yo 'di ba? Hindi ka paaasahin no'n. Takot lang niya. Kahit Mayor siya 'pag nasaktan ka babangasan ko 'yon."

"Huwag Kuya, sayang naman."

  
  
  


Sana ay palagi na lang silang masaya.

  
  
  


//

  


Hindi nakatulog magdamag si Kyungsoo. Panay ang stalk niya sa mga account ni Jongin mula sa facebook nito hanggang sa twitter account ng alkalde na naglalaman ng mga progreso nito sa lungsod nila.

  


Ngunit sa kabila niyon ay maganda pa rin ang gising ni Kyungsoo. Parang may mga kulisap na namamahay sa sikmura niya. Makukulit ang galaw ng mga paru-paro, tila ayaw siyang patahimikin at nasasabik ang pagwawala dahil sa napipintong pagkikita nila muli ni Jongin.

  


Alam niyang delikado itong ginagawa nila ngunit wala namang mali rito dahil pareho nilang gustong tuklasin ang damdamin ng isa't isa.

  


Kinakabahan si Kyungsoo habang gumagayak, nagsuot na lang siya ng usual niyang get-up kapag lumalabas ng mga kaibigan.

Isang simpleng polo at pantalon lang ang suot niya. Nagwisik siya ng pabango at paulit-ulit na naglakad sa harap ng salamin. 

"Guwapo ka na bunso, alam kong gusto ka pa rin ni Mayor kahit anong mangyari. Anong laban nila sa balakang at puwet ng kapatid ko? Wala!"

Humagikgik si Kyungsoo at pinalo ang kapatid niya. Napakalapit talaga nila sa isa't isa kahit madalas sila magbugbugan noong bata sila.

"Syempre, mana ako sa 'yo, Kuya Minseok!"

"Ay sus! Nambola pa talaga siya! Sige na, nandiyan na si Mayor sa ibaba. Kadarating lang. Pero tandaan huwag muna isusuko ang Bataan!"

  


"Kuya naman!"

Nagpapadyak pa si Kyungsoo bago siya tinulak pababa ni Minseok. Simple lang din ang suot ni Jongin. Nakaputing t-shirt ito at parang huminto ang lahat nang ngumiti si Jongin sa kanya.

"G-Good afternoon, Mayor." Kiming bati niya rito at tumawa lang ito sa kanya, dama marahil ang pagkahiya ni Kyungsoo.

"Nay, Tay, Minseok, hiramin ko lang muna saglit ang bunso niyo ho. Saglit lang po kami sa liga."

Tinaboy na sila ng pamilya ni Kyungsoo at maingat silang lumabas ng bahay. Hindi naman pansinin ang lugar nila Kyungsoo ngunit nagsuot pa rin siya ng cap dahil baka mapansin pa sila ni Jongin.

  


Lulan na sila ng sasakyan patungo sa Bago-Bantay at nanatiling walang imik si Kyungsoo. Nakatitig lang sa mga kuko niya. Kinakabahan talaga siya, hindi alam paano kakausapin si Jongin buhat sa maliit nilang pag-amin kagabi.

Natatakot si Kyungsoo na baka masiyadong mabilis ang lahat ngunit gusto rin niyang pagkatiwalaan si Jongin.

"Tahimik ka yata? Nahihiya ka na naman ba sa akin? Nakapag-usap na tayo, umamin na ako takot ka pa rin ba? Mukha pa rin ba akong nangangain ng tao?"

Tinitigan niya ito sa may rearview mirror at nakahaba ang nguso ni Jongin. 

"A-Ang guwapo mo kasi? Pakieamdam ko hindi pa rin totoo ito."

Umiling si Jongin at pinagsalikop ang mga kamay nila. Umiinit ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo at naglikot ang mga paru-parong permanente nang naninirahan sa sikmura niya dahil kay Jongin.

  


_ "Totoo ako, Kyungsoo. Totoo ito. Totoo tayo." _

  
  


~

  


Nang makarating sa pa-liga ng barangay ay puno ng ingay ang lugar. Tuwang-tuwa ang mga tao nang makita ng mga ito si Jongin.

Nagbigay ang Mayor ng maliit na mensahe at ang kahalagahan ng ganitong aktibidad sa mga barangay.

Si Jongin pa ang nag-jumpball at nagtitilian ang mga tao dahil sa kakisigang taglay ng paboritong alkalde nila.

Pero mas natatawa siya sa nangyari pagkatapos ng laban dahil si Kyungsoo ang dinumog ng mga basketball players at sa kanya nagpa-picture ang mga tao.

Hiyang-hiya pa siya noong una dahil hindi naman siya sikat, simpleng assistant lang siya ni Mayor ngunit siya ang pinagkakaguluhan.

Nakita niyang naupo na lang sa isang gilid si Jongin at nakikipag-usap na lang sa ilang senior citizens. May ilang nagpapakuha ng litrato rito ngunit wala pa ring makatalo kay Kyungsoo dahil para siyang_ artista _ sa barangay na ito.

Dahan-dahan siyang lumapit sa puwesto ng lalaki at bahagyang nadinig ang mga usapan.

_ "Mayor, siya ho ba ang assistant niyo? Aba ay napakaguwapo naman ho niya. May nobya na ba 'yang si pogi. Puwede ko kayang i-reto sa apo ko?" _

_ "Oo nga Mayor, 'yong anak ko interesado riyan sa assistant mo. Hindi lang daw ho kayo ang guwapo pati na rin daw itong empleyado niyo." _

Nakita niya ang pagbusangot ng mukha ni Jongin at ngumiti nang maluwag si Kyungsoo nang maramdaman ng mga ito ang presensya niya.

"Nako mga nanay, bata pa ho ako para sa ganyan. Saka may _ espesyal _ na hong tao sa puso ko. 'Yung kapatid ko po single, isasama ko po minsan."

Tumawa ang mga matatandang aliw na aliw sa kanya. Maya-maya pa ay umalis na rin sila at nagpasalamay ang barangay captain sa pagbisita nila ni Jongin.

  


Minsan ay mga simpleng bagay lang ito ngunit natutuwa si Kyungsoo na kasa-kasama siya palagi ni Jongin sa maliit man o malalaking lakad nito.

Palaging importante rito ang opinyon niya at masaya siyang malaki ang papel niya sa buhay ng alkalde. 

  


Nang mapansing wala nang tao ay hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Jongin. Gusto niyang maramdaman na totoo pa rin ito.

Na hindi ito basta panaginip lang. Dahil hindi na niya gugustuhin pang magising kung mawawala rin ito sa kanya.

  


"Matatawag na bang first date 'yon?" Natatawang tanong ni Kyungsoo habang binabaybay nila ang daan pauwi. Sumimangot muli si Jongin at napapailing na lang siya sa kinikilos ng lalaki.

"First date? E halos ikaw ang pagkaguluhan ng mga lalaki at babae roon eh. Wala man lang nagpa-picture sa akin! Sabi ko na inaagawan mo na ako ng puwesto sa puso ng mamamayan ng QC."

At anong lakas ng tawa ni Kyungsoo kapag nakikita niya ang ganitong side ni Jongin. Kung saan puwede niya itong biruin at malaya lang na lambingin.

"Ikaw pa rin naman pinakaguwapo sa paningin ko kahit maraming nagpa-picture sa akin."

Kagat niya ang labi, nagkakaroon ng lakas ng loob dahil na rin sa pagtugon ni Mayor sa damdamin niya.

  
  


Alam niyang nagsisimula pa lang sila, nangangapa sa parteng kakaiba. Kinikilala pa nang lubusan ang isa't isa.

  


Ngunit sapat na lahat kay Kyungsoo. Sapat nang para sa kanya na nakadirekta ang ngiti nito, sapat nang siya ang nakakahawak sa mga kamay nito.

  


Sapat nang si Kyungsoo ang dahilan ng saya at kapayapaan sa buhay ni Jongin.

  


Dahil sa pagkakataong ito, walang titulo o agwat ang nakapagitan sa kanila. Tanging normal na si Kyungsoo at si Jongin ang magkasama.

  
  


Masaya.

  


Pero nakakatakot bumawi ang tadhana dahil alam niyang sa kabila ng lahat ay maaari silang pagtaksilan ng panahon.

  


Ngunit gustong panghawakan ni Kyungsoo lahat.

  
  
  


Dahil dito pa lang ang umpisa ng bagong pagkakatuklas sa isa't isa.

  
  
  
  


Sana ay tuloy-tuloy na talaga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tulog na kayo mga bata hahahaha kung may reklamo mangyaring magtungo sa twitter @fullsunjihan handa akong tumanggap ng sapak at hiyaw galing sa inyo!!! <3


	7. Every time I breathe I take you in (Drowning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ang kabanatang ito ay para sa Backstreet Boys.
> 
> Playlist ni Mayor Jongin.
> 
> Panakaw na yakap at mga hawak, matinding reassurance. 
> 
> Pribadong mga ngiti sa apat na sulok ng opisina.
> 
> Progreso para sa relasyon ni Mayor Jongin Kim at Kyungsoo.
> 
> Progreso nga ba talaga kung mayroong sisira sa tuwing tahimik na ang lahat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, nasunod na ang timeline ko ng kaunti. Hahahaha kaya nandito na ang backstreet boys chapter. Medyo nakakakilig pa rin ang kabanatang ito kumbaga ito ang ating calm before the storm.
> 
> Salamat pa rin sa mainit na pagmamahal para kay mayor kim at Kyungsoo.
> 
> Ahihi. Ang kabanatang ito ay para kay ma'am tine!!! Nababaliw ako palagi sa usapan namin tungkol kay Mayor at sa BSB.
> 
> At kay camilla, alam mo na 'yan ikaw palagi ang ilaw ko kay Mayor. <3 mahal keta.
> 
> Para rin kay Mica ito na ang suggestion mo hahahaha.
> 
> Kay hennessey para sa resumé part ng kwento ;) salamat!!!
> 
> At para sa lahat sa mga luma o bago kong mambabasa, mahal ko kayo. At sana ay mas mahalin niyo pa ang kwento ni Mayor Jongin Kim at Kyungsoo. 
> 
> Munting alay, episode 7 ng ating adulting series.

_ Adulting 101 with Mayor Jongin Kim _

* * *

  
  


Linggo lang ang pahinga ni Kyungsoo. Pagkatapos ng liga sa barangay ay kumain sila sandali ni Jongin sa labas at kapagkuwan ay hinatid na rin siya pauwi dahil may pupuntahan pa itong event kasama ang mga politikong kaibigan nito. 

Kaya naman pagsapit ng Lunes ay muli siyang kinabahan. Lumipas ang weekend na puro saya ang nadarama ni Kyungsoo. Araw-araw siyang nanananlangin noon na sana, sana ay mapansin din siya ng taong gusto niya.

  
  


At ngayong nangyari na ay para pa ring nakalutang sa alapaap si Kyungsoo. Pabiling-biling ng higa sa kama, hindi mapuknat ang ngiti sa labi habang panay ang  _ i-stalk  _ at pagse-save ng mga larawan ng Mayor sa kanyang telepono.

"Hay parang tanga talaga." Natatawang bulong ni Kyungsoo sa sarili. Titigilan na sana niya ang kagagahan ngunit dumagundong na naman ang kaba nang makitang nag-chat si Jongin sa kanya.

  
  


_ Jong Kim: _

_ Hi sweetheart. _

_ I mean Kyungsoo hehehe. :) _

_ Bakit gising ka pa? Tulog na. _

_ May pasok bukas. Lunes na. _

Napairap si Kyungsoo, napaka-bulok ng galawan nitong Mayor na 'to pero hinding-hindi niya itatanggi na kinikilig siya.

_ Kyungsoo Do: _

_ >:( _

_ Sweetheart ka riyan! _

_ Ikaw ang matulog, matanda ka na. _

_ Para kang tatay na namumulis ng anak. _

  
  


_ Jong Kim: _

_ Tsk.  _

_ Hindi mo naman yata talaga ako gusto sweetheart. _

_ Sinusungitan mo na ako ngayon. _

Pinigil ni Kyungsoo ang pagtawa. Sumipa-sipa siya sa kama, parang inaasinan sa sayang nadarama.

_ Kyungsoo Do: _

_ Mayor naman. _

_ Bigyan mo naman ako ng panahon mag-adjust :( _

_ Pakiramdam ko babawiin din 'to lahat sa akin. _

_ Baka bukas wala na 'to. _

_ Jong Kim: _

_ Huwag ka na malungkot, please? _

_ Tatanghaliin ako ng dating bukas. _

_ Pero diretso ka sa office ko kaagad para hindi ka na magduda na totoo 'to. At walang babawiin sa lahat ng nangyari. _

_ Matulog ka na, huwag ka nang mag-isip. _

_ ♥ _

Tangan ni Kyungsoo ang telepono sa dibdib, umiikot ang puso. Nasusuka sa dami ng pakiramdam niya.

At ngayon ay magtitiwala siya dahil hindi sila tatakbo ni Jongin kung palagi siyang matatakot at magpapaapekto. Dahil hindi naman bumabali si Jongin sa salita nito kaya panghahawakan niya lahat.

  
  


//

  
  


Nanlalalim ang mata gawa ng kawalan ng tulog ngunit may tila permanenteng kulay rosas sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo pagdating niya sa City Hall.

"Good morning, Kuya Kyungsoo!"

"Good morning, Sehun!" Nakangiting bati niya sa pangmalakasang intern nila.

"Aba ang ganda yata ng gising natin ngayon ha? Blooming ka. May date ka ba noong weekend?" Tudyo sa kanya ni Irene na ngayon ay mapang-asar na ngiti sa mukha.

Hindi na yata matatapos ang pamumula ni Kyungsoo at siniko lang ang kaopisina niya.

"Ate Irene naman! W-Wala ho akong date. Bata pa po ako."

"Nako, walang bata-bata pagdating sa pag-ibig. Tingin ko talaga e in love kang bata ka. Ang lungkot naman, manok ko pa naman kayo ni Mayor. Bagay kayo e."

Nilunok ni Kyungsoo ang kaba at saka kiming tumawa na lang. Wala pa naman silang napag-uusapan ni Jongin tungkol sa magiging takbo ng  _ relasyon  _ nilang dalawa.

Pero gusto niya lahat ng pinararamdam nito sa kanya wala pa man ding nasisimulan.

Ilang sandali pa ay naging abala na ang mga tao sa kani-kanilang trabaho. Wala pa ang Mayor kaya naman may kaingayan sa opisina. At kahit naman malapit sila kay Jongin ay mas namamayani pa rin ang paggalang nila sa lalaki.

Mabagal na lumipas ang oras para sa kanila, wala namang masiyadong gawain si Kyungsoo dahil naiayos na niya ang iskedyul ng kanyang boss. Patingin-tingin siya sa tuwing lalagabog ang pinto sa opisina, umaasang dadating na rin si Jongin para kahit papaano'y mawala ang alinlangan sa isip.

  
  


Dumating ang pananghalian na buryo pa rin si Kyungsoo, malaya pa ring nakakapag-kwentuhan ang mga ka-opisina niya habang siya ay malungkot dahil hindi niya kasabay kakain si Jongin ngayon.

Gusto niyang matawa sa inaasal, hindi pa man din sila ng alkalde ay nagkakaganito na siya. Paano pa kaya kung magsisimula na itong suyuin siya?

Nasa kasagsagan ng pagkain ng tanghalian si Kyungsoo nang halos mabulunan dahil may pamilyar na kalansing sa pinto. Tumuwid ang upo ng mga tao at may maliliit na bulungan.

_ "Good afternoon, Mayor Jongin!" _

_ "Hi Mayor!" _

_ "Kain po tayo Mayor." _

  
  


May simangot sa mukha ni Jongin pagkarating nito. Tumango lang sa lahat at dire-diretso papasok sa kuwarto. Hindi man lang tinapunan ng tingin o ngiti ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at napabuntong-hininga na lang siya.

  
  


Maya-maya pa ay siniko siya ni Sehun, mukhang may dala-dala itong tsismis sa kanya.

  
  


"Mainit ulo ni Mayor, ano? Dahil kasi 'yon sa joke niya sa 'di pagkakaroon ng jowa. Sabi kasi tumatanggap daw siya ng aplikante," Tumango si Kyungsoo at umismid lang. Kaya madalas ay ilag talaga si Jongin sa mga reporters dahil nagkakaroon ng kulay kahit anong sabihan nito.

Sinundot siya ni Sehun sa tagiliran kaya naman hinampas niya ito bilang sagot. "Parang tanga, huwag ka nga mangiliti diyan!"

"Aminin mo na, nagseselos ka. Ayiee, paano kung may mag-send talaga ng resumé sa 'yo tapos tanggapin ni Mayor patay tayo diyan, Kuya Kyungs, matatalo ako sa pustahan namin nila Miss Irene."

Umirap na lang si Kyungsoo, ayaw niyang isipin na tatanggap si Jongin ng aplikante kahit pa ba pabiro 'yon. Hindi naman sa seloso siya ngunit mukhang mapapalaban si Kyungsoo mga taong nagpapantasya sa paboritong Mayor sa Metro Manila ngayon.

"Pero walang halong biro Kuya Kyungsoo, mag-email ka na ng resumé mo kay Mayor. 'Yung iyo lang i-send mo tapos sabihin mo closed na ang application."

Tumawa na lang si Kyungsoo habang pilit itinatago ang pamumula ng mukha. Eksakto namang kukurutin niya ang intern ay siya ring pagsungaw ng ulo ni Jongin sa opisina nito.

  
  


Nakasimangot pa rin at halatang-halatang aburido.

  
  


"Kyungsoo, office. Now na."

  
  


Tumayo siya at nadinig pa rin niya ang panunudyo ni Sehun. "Iba talaga, wala pang resumé pero diretso interview na. Sana all favorite kagaya mo."

"Ewan ko sa 'yo! Kapag ako napagalitan dahil diyan, susumbong kita kay Mayor."

  
  


Mukha namang epektibo ang pananakot niya kay Sehun dahil tumiklop din ito.

Huminga nang malalim si Kyungsoo binitbit ang planner ni Jongin, handa nang itanong kung anong gagawin nang makapasok siya sa loob ng opisina.

Ngunit walang tinig na lumabas sa labi ni Kyungsoo dahil kaagad siyang hinila ni Jongin habang nakaupo ito sa swivel chair.

Umikot ang mga bisig ni Jongin sa baywang ni Kyungsoo at sinubsob ang mukha sa tiyan niya. Dilat na dilat na si Kyungsoo, hindi alam ang magiging reaksyon.

Tahimik sa buong opisina liban sa patlang-patlang nilang paghingang dalawa at pagdagundong ng dibdib ni Kyungsoo.

  
  


Ngunit ginawa niya ang matagal ng gustong gawin; nanginginig man ang mga kamay ay dinala niya iyon sa buhok ni Mayor at saka sinuklay gamit ang mga daliri niya.

Marahang kinuskos ang anit nito hanggang sa umabot na sa batok. Lalong humigpit ang yapos ni Jongin sa kanya, dama ni Kyungsoo ang pagguhit ng koryente sa gulugod niya. Naglalaro muli ang mga paru-paro sa sikmura.

Napaka-pribado ng pagkakataon, para silang nasa sariling mundong likha lang nilang dalawa. Walang istorbo o gulo, walang mapangmatang mga tao.

  
  


"M-Mayor, okay ka lang?"

Ibinaba ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ngunit bumitiw saglit sa kanya si Jongin para ibalik ang mga daliri sa buhok nito.

Iniangat panandalian ang mukha sa pagkakasubsob at saka nakangusong tumitig sa kanya. "Kyungsoo, please?"

Kinagat ni Kyungsoo ang labi at muling ibinalik ang mga kamay sa pagkusot ng buhok at batok ni Jongin. Naramdaman niya ang pagsinghot ng Mayor sa kanyang tiyan, bumingisngis si Kyungsoo dahil sa kiliting nadarama.

"Hindi ka na naman nag-ahit, ano?"

Ipinatong ni Jongin ang baba sa sikmura niya at saka tiningala siya ng tingin. Lumipad ang mga daliri sa panga ng alkalde. Dinadama ang papatubong bigote sa pisngi nito.

"Wala na akong oras, pagagalitan mo pa ba ako? Hindi ka na naawa pagod na pagod ako. Hindi na ba ako guwapo?"

"Guwapo pa rin naman."

  
  


Suminghap si Kyungsoo nang halikan ni Jongin isa-isa ang mga daliri niyang nasa mukha nito. Unang pagkakataon na nasaksihan ni Kyungsoo kung gaano kalambing ang alkalde. Alam niyang mabait ito ngunit ibang klase ang epekto sa kanya ng nakangusong Jongin at panay pa rin ang higit sa kanya para yumakap nang mas mahigpit.

"J-Jongin, ano ba. Hindi na ako makahinga." Natatawang reklamo niya rito habang bumalik si Jongin sa pagpulupot ng bisig sa kanya.

"Sungit mo naman." Naghihinampong wika nito. Napailing na lang si Kyungsoo at hinayaan si Jongin sa ginagawa nito. Nalulusaw ang puso niya.

Naligawan naman si Kyungsoo noong teenager years niya. Sinuyo-suyo rin ngunit iba pala talaga ang epekto kapag gusto mo ang taong lumalambing sa iyo. 

"Mayor, ang kulit mo. Okay ka lang ba? May masakit ba sa 'yo? May problema ka ba?"

Akmang kakalas na talaga si Kyungsoo sa yakap ngunit hindi siya pinakawalan ni Jongin. Narinig niya ang buntong-hininga nito, nadarama pa rin ang pagod sa kabuuan ng lalaki.

"2 minutes pa, Kyungsoo. Please? Magre-recharge lang ako. Pagod na pagod ako. Alam mo ba 'yong nangyari sa event namin nila Seungcheol last Sunday? Inatake ako ng tanong, sinabi ko lang naman 'yon bilang biro. Na mag-email ng resumé sa akin, ngayon ginawa na namang showbiz ang buhay ko."

Umismid si Kyungsoo, patuloy ang daliri sa pagsuklay sa buhok ni Jongin. Hindi siya makatitig sa mata nitong nakatingala sa kanya. Wari bang nababasa nito lahat ng iniisip niya.

"Huwag kang tatanggap ng aplikante ha. Sabi mo kasi single na single ka, ayan tuloy, nag-a-assume na naman ang mga tao. Gusto talaga makasilip sa buhay mo."

Ngumisi si Jongin at hinapit siya papalapit dito. Halos ikulong na siya ni Mayor sa mga hita nito at gusto na lang niyang matunaw sa harap ng lalaki.

"Hindi pa kita sinusuyo pero ikaw lang ang tanggap sa akin,  _ sweetheart  _ ko. Huwag kang magseselos ha?"

Kinurot niya si Jongin sa tagiliran at tagumpay na itong napakalas sa kanya. Lumabi ito at parang gusto ni Kyungsoo ng halik ngunit naalala niyang wala pa sila sa ganoong estado.

Ni pormal na pag-uusap ay hindi pa nangyayari. Ayaw niyang umasa ng sobra ngunit kapag ganito ang Mayor sa kanya ay baka matuluyan ng mas maaga si Kyungsoo sa ginagawa nito.

  
  


"Okay ka na ba?"

Masaya na ulit itong tumango, kapagkuwan ay tumayo ito at iginiya siya sa maliit na couch sa opisina. Magkatabi sila, magkasalikop ang mga daliri at dumagundong na naman ang kaba sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo.

"Iniisip mo pa rin ba 'yung mga nangyari no'ng weekend? Alam kong may mga pag-aalinlangan ka pa sa akin. Nakakagulat 'to lahat, ultimo ako, hindi makapaniwala kung gaano na kalaking espasyo ang okupado mo sa buhay ko."

Lumunok si Kyungsoo, pinakinggan ang bawat pagbuga ni Jongin. Nanunuot sa buto ang haplos ng hinlalaki ni Jongin sa balat niya. Hinayaan niya itong magsalita, matiyagang nakikinig sa bawat sinasabi nito.

"Hindi natin maiiwasan ang ganitong isyu, Kyungsoo. Pero alam kong alam mo kung gaano ko kayo pinahahalagahan lahat bilang empleyado at ikaw bilang espesyal na tao sa buhay ko ngayon."

Walang ma-proseso si Kyungsoo. Sigurado siyang hindi na panaginip lahat dahil totoo na ang mga ito. Totoo na si Jongin.  _ Totoo na silang dalawa. _

"Ang gusto ko lang ay matuto kang magtiwala ngayon sa akin hindi lang bilang lingkod-bayan kundi bilang isang tao na handang subukin at alamin ang lalim ng magiging damdamin natin para sa isa't isa."

  
  


Mahabang katahimikan ang namayani sa pagitan nila. Umaalon ang puso't isip ni Kyungsoo, nawawala ang rasyonal na parte ng utak niya, gustong magpatalo sa damdamin ngunit nanaig ang dapat niyang sabihin.

Gusto niyang maging tapat kay Jongin. Ayaw niyang maglaro sila ng taguan, dahil kung pangmatagalan ang hanap nila, kailangan ay maging totoo sila sa isa't isa.

  
  


"B-Basta kung gusto mong kumalas, kung wala tayong patutunguhan sabihin mo sa akin. Hindi ako magagalit o magtatanong. Maiintindihan ko naman lahat."

Umiling si Jongin at kinupkop ang mukha niya, tumitig nang mataman sa mata kasama ang isang sinserong ngiti. "Ayokong iisipin mo 'yung ganyan. Hindi ako tataya kung pinaglalaruan lang kita. Kyungsoo, lawakan mo 'yung tingin mo sa sarili mo. Posibleng mahulog lahat sa 'yo dahil napakabuti mong tao. Kailangan mong tandaan 'yan palagi."

  
  


At napapikit nang madama ang labi ni Jongin sa noo niya kasabay nang muling pagyakap sa kanya. Hindi na nakapagsalita si Kyungsoo ngunit kung sapat nang sagot ang pagpulupot ng bisig niya sa lalaki.

"Please have faith in me, sweetheart? Sana ay maibigay ko sa 'yo ang assurance na kailangan mo. Ikaw lang,  _ tayo  _ lang," Pagdidiin ni Jongin. "Tayo lang ang mahalaga."

  
  


Napasinghot si Kyungsoo, bata pa siya kompara sa anim na taong pagitan nila ni Jongin. Bata pa kung tutuusin, wala pang gano'n karaming karanasan ngunit gusto niyang panghawakan itong mayroon sila.

Gusto niyang subukin, gustong maniwala.  _ Gusto nang magtiwala. _

Na sabay nilang haharapin lahat ng balakid.

Ilang sandali lang ay inilayo na siya ni Jongin sa mga bisig nito at inayos ang kuwelyo ni Kyungsoo at tinapik ang bumbunan niya. Umingos siya at kunwa'y galit na tinabig ang kamay nito.

"Ano ako, bata?!"

Tumawa lang si Jongin sa pag-alma niya. "Hindi. Pero baby kita, sweetheart kita. Kyungsoo bakit ang sungit mo!"

Umirap si Kyungsoo at napabungisngis sa kabila ng pamumula ng mga pisngi. "Ewan ko sa 'yo, Mayor! Playboy ka ha. Dami mong tawag sa akin hindi naman tayo."

Naupo na ulit si Jongin sa puwesto nito at saka nagsuot ng salamin. Sumeryoso na ulit ito.

"Soo, paki-log sa time tree may schedule ako next week, Wednesday. May seminar tayong a-attend-an. Tapos paki-update 'yung monitoring ng mga special projects natin sa trello."

Tumango si Kyungsoo, mabilis na tumipa sa tablet na sponsor ng city hall para sa bilang na empleyado kagaya na lang niya. Essential kit niya ito kumbaga para maayos na makapag-trabaho.

"Copy po. Anything else, Mayor?"

Ikiniling ni Jongin ang ulo, kumislap ang mata sa pagka-aliw at alam ni Kyungsoo na delikado ang puso niya dahil pilyo itong si Mayor pagdating sa kanya.

"Kape, please. At hindi ako playboy dahil ikaw lang sweetheart at baby ko."

Isang kindat pa ang itinapon nito sa kanya at parang bale-walang ibinalik ang tingin sa papeles sa harap nito.

Padabog na isinara ni Kyungsoo ang pinto at dinig niya ang paghalakhak ni Jongin sa loob. Kipkip ang dibdib na walang patumangga sa pagtibok.

  
  


_ "Buwisit na 'yan. Sweetheart daw. Kyungsoo huwag kang kiligin." _ Pagbulong niya sa sarili ngunit hindi maitanggi ang kakaibang tingkad niya ngayon at ang pamumula ng mukha niya.

  
  


Kung napansin man iyon ng mga kaopisina ay hindi na nagsiimik ang mga ito.

  
  


Basta ang alam lang nila ay masaya na ulit ang _ paboritong _ empleyado at sunshine ng city hall.

  
  
  


~

Mabilis kung lumipas ang araw kapag nasa munisipyo si Jongin at kay bagal naman sa tuwing lumalabas ito kasama ang ilan pang lingkod-bayan ng ciudad. Minsan ay hindi na sila makapag-usap kapag nasa opisina dahil hectic ang schedule ng alkalde.

Kabi-kabila ang paglabas nito para dalhin sa kalsada ang kailangan ng mga tao. Nakikipag-ugnayan din ang alkalde sa mga LGUs kasama na ang mga namumuno sa barangay.

Napakaraming proyekto ni Jongin, mga bagay at planong 'di natupad ng mga Jung na ngayon ay pinagtutunan ng pansin. Lalo na ang mga sira-sirang kalye. Hindi naman minsan kailangang bakbakin pero gagawin pa rin nila.

Gano'n ang iniwan ni ex-Mayor Jung kay Jongin. Kaya si Jongin ang nagtutuloy ng mga overpriced projects ng nakaraang administrasyon. Ginawang gatasan ng mga politiko ang buwis ng mamamayan. 

Napakalaking perwisyo ng ganitong kalakaran na minsan ay nagsisimula sa barangay kaya nga tinatrabaho ni Jongin na matapos ang mga proyekto para makapagsimula ng bago at mabalik ang tiwala ng tao sa gobyerno.

  
  


Masaya si Kyungsoo maglingkod ngunit mas kapag nakikita niya kung gaano kamahal ni Jongin ang publiko, kung gaano katapat sa sinumpaang serbisyo sa bayan. Alam naman ni Kyungsoo ang pinasok niya nang magkaaminan sila ni Jongin.

  
  


Malaki ang kakompetensya niya sa buhay maging pati sa puso ng alkalde. Bukod sa prominenteng tao at pamilya na umaaligid dito, malaking kalaban din ni Kyungsoo ang mamamayan ng Quezon City.

Dahil ayon nga sa interview ni Jongin, pangunahing prayoridad nito ay ang mga maglingkod sa tao.

  
  


Kaya nga madalas ay hindi na sila nakakapag-usap ni Jongin sa City Hall. Nagpapalitan na lang sila ng malamang mga ngiti at maliliit na haplos sa tuwing walang nakatingin. Nagkakasya na lang sila sa gano'n dahil pareho silang abala. Si Jongin bilang namumuno at si Kyungsoo na nasa likod nito palagi para umaalalay.

Malambing si Jongin, pilyo't mapang-asar sa likod ng istriktong pagkatao nito sa munisipyo ngunit alam ni Kyungsoo na parehas silang seryoso sa ginagawa nila sa buhay.

  
  
  


At sa gabi, sa tuwing nasa bahay na si Kyungsoo at dinadalaw ng antok ay saka palang sila magkakaroon ng pagkakataon ng alkalde na mag-usap kahit na sa chat lang o 'di kaya ay sa text.

Madalas na tuloy nangangalumata si Kyungsoo pagpasok, napupuyat kakukulit ni Jongin ngunit pansin ng katrabaho ang kakaibang tingkad niya. 

"Alam mo talaga, pakiramdam ko may jowa ka na." Isang araw ay sabi ni Yixing sa kanya pagpasok. Panay ang asar sa kanya ng mga ito lalo na si Sehun.

"Wala akong jowa, tumigil nga kayo. Ma-issue kayo ha."

Ngunit sa pag-upo ni Kyungsoo sa workspace niya ay napansin niya ang isang cup ng mamahaling kape. Umuusok pa habang may maliit na sulat ng mensahe sa ibaba.

  
  
  


_ Sweetheart, _

_ Have a great day ahead! :) _

  
  


Napairap na lang siya at namula ang pisngi. Pagkatapos siyang puyat-puyatin ni Jongin sa mga late nilang pag-uusap ay bumabawi naman ito sa pagbibigay ng kape sa kanya.

  
  


"Kanino 'to galing?" Kinakabahang tanong niya.

Bumulong si Sehun nang walang sumagot sa kanya.

"Walang nakakita kanina, pagdating nila may kape na riyan pero ako lang ang nakakaalam. Galing 'yan sa Mayor  _ mo."  _ Pagdidiin ni Sehun at bumalik sa trabaho na kala mo ay 'di nayanig ang pagkatao ni Kyungsoo.

  
  


Kung ganito siya susuyuin ni Jongin baka walang kaabog-abog ay sagutin na niya ito kaagad.

Kaya naman maikli siyang tumipa ng mensahe sa telepono. Alam niyang naroroon na si Jongin sa opisina nito.

  
  


_ To: Mayor Kim _

_ May nakakita sa 'yo. Hindi mo na ako kailangang gastusan pa, Jongin. Pero salamat sa kape c: _

  
  
  


Ganito. Ganito ang relasyon nila. Parang mga teenager kung magtago, parang mga bata kung gumalaw. Ngunit bago ito sa pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo. Eksakto ang bilis, kalkulado sa tuwing sosobra na sila.

Ninanamnam nila ang presensya ng isa't isa, inaarok ang lalim ng damdaming umuusbong para kay Jongin habang si Kyungsoo ay dinidiligan na lang ang nararamdaman para sa espesyal na taong ito. Inaalagaan ang matagal nang sumibol na  _ pagmamahal _ para kay Jongin.

  
  


At isang maikling  _ "you're welcome♥"  _ lang ang sagot ni Jongin sa kanya. Abala na muli sila sa kani-kaniyang tungkulin, handang isantabi pansamantala ang damdamin para sa ikauunlad ng ciudad.

Maliit na mensahe lang iyon ngunit sapat na para pag-alabin ang puso ni Kyungsoo. Mahaba pa ang linggo dahil nagsisimula pa lang ito muli sa kanila ngunit sapat na para harapin ang panibagong araw na 'yon.

  
  
  
  


Mabagal ang oras sa city hall para sa lahat kahit pa naroroon si Jongin. Maraming paperwork dahil may panibagong proyektong pinag-aaralan itong boss nila sa tulong na rin ng iba pang punong-lingkod.

Magsusulong si Jongin ng programa para sa mga senior citizens at PWDs para sa equal na oportunidad na makapag-trabaho pa rin.

Para sa unang taon ni Jongin sa una niyang termino ay masasabi ni Kyungsoo na malayo na ang narating nito. Mula sa paglilinis ng kalat ng nakaraang administrasyon, may mga batikos ngunit mas marami pa rin ang naniniwala at sumusuporta.

Pamula sa maliliit na bagay hanggang sa lumalaki at unti-unti nang nakikita ang progreso sa lungsod nila kahit sa maikli pa lang na panahon.

  
  


~

  
  


Dadaan ang umaga na mabilis lang dahil sa dami ng trabaho, gusto sanang istorbuhin ni Kyungsoo si Jongin dahil may ikokonsulta siya rito tungkol sa pinare-research sa kanya.

May konting siwang sa pinto kaya naman papasok na si Kyungsoo ngunit nadinig niya ang maliit na tinig at tugtog ng isang kanta.

Mukhang nakabukas ang speakers ni Mayor Jongin. Tutok ito sa trabaho habang nakikita niya ang pagtango-tango ng ulo nito. Kumakanta-kanta pa't aaminin ni Kyungsoo na maganda ang boses ng alkalde.

Kita niya ang pagngiti nito at ang pagsilay ng mga biloy ni Jongin sa pisngi patunaw kung gaano ito kasaya sa ginagawa at iba ang epekto ng musika sa masungit na Mayor.

_ "Every time I breathe I take you in, and my heart beats again. Baby I can't help it you keep me drowning in your love." _

May malambing na ngiti sa labi ni Kyungsoo, ang init ng pakiramdam ng puso dahil araw-araw ay may sorpresa si Jongin. Nakikilala niya pa ito sa kakaibang paraan.

  
  


Napakasarap makapasok sa buhay ni Jongin sa ganitong nakaw na sandali.

Huminga muna si Kyungsoo at maingat na isinara ang pinto. Hindi alam kung bakit mabilis ang kabog ng dibdib o bakit nag-aapoy ang pisngi niya. Pakiramdam niya ay nakita niya si Jongin sa pinakakakaibang kulay at tingkad nito.

Sa pinaka-pribadong pagkakataon kung saan si Jongin lang ito at hindi isang Mayor.

  
  


Kundi bilang isang tao na musika rin ang aliw kapag napapagod na sa trabaho.

  
  
  


Ngayon ay na-discover ni Kyungsoo na parehas sila ng taste sa music.

  
  


Napailing siya at natawa.

  
  
  
  


_ Backstreet boys. _

  
  
  
  
  


~

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Tahimik sa munisipyo pagdating ni Jongin. Kaliwa't kanan ang mga pagbati sa kanya at hindi siya madamot sa ngiti dahil nahuli niya si Kyungsoo kahapon sa opisina na nakasilip. _

_ Hindi niya ito pinansin dahil natutuwa si Jongin na nagmamasid ito sa kanya at alam niyang tutuksuhin na naman siya nitong matanda na talaga siya. _

  
  


_ Pero anong gulat niya nang matagpuan niya si Kyungsoo na nakapasak ang earphones sa tainga at damang-dama ang pagbirit ng drowning habang nagta-trabaho. _

  
  


_ Nakita niya pagpipigil ng tawa ng mga empleyado niya lalo na si Sehun dahil hindi man lang pinaalam kay Kyungsoo. Abala ito sa pagtipa sa laptop at tuwang-tuwa si Jongin dahil tinapik niya ito sa balikat. _

_ Napamulagat na lang si Kyungsoo at dali-daling hinugot ang earphones nito. _

_ "M-Mayor, good afternoon!" Pahiyaw na bati nito at napuno ng halakhak ang office of the City Mayor ng Quezon City. _

_ Masaya sa pakiramdam na isa si Kyungsoo ang aliw at tuwa ng munipsyong naging pangalawang bahay na ni Jongin. _

  
  


_ "Hindi kailangang manigaw, Kyungsoo. Kape please. Mag-overtime ako mamaya, ayaw ko ng unnecessary phone calls ngayon ha?" _

  
  


_ Namumula ang pisngi nito at pinigilan ni Jongin ang haplusin ang mukha ng lalaki. _

_ "Sige resume na kayo sa trabaho. At dahil good mood ako, order na kayo ng lunch. Hindi pa ako nanananghalian. Sagot ko na." _

_ Napasipol si Sehun at kita niya ang saya sa mukha ng mga tauhan ng City Hall. _

  
  


_ Nagsalo sila sa isang pribado ngiti ni Kyungsoo dahil alam nilang dalawa na ang huli ang may kagagawan ng pagka-good mood ni Jongin. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


//

  
  
  


"Backstreet boys pala ha." Natatawang tudyo ni Kyungsoo nang makapasok sa kuwarto ni Jongin dahil maagang nagsiuwian ang mga ka-trabaho niya kaya naman malaya siyang makapasok ngayon sa opisina ng Mayor.

Hinila siya nito at muling nakulong sa pagitan ng mga hita ni Jongin. Paborito nila ang ganitong puwesto, sabi ni Jongin ay tila si Kyungsoo ang taga-kuha ng negatibong nararamdaman nito.

  
  


"Ay sus, si sweetheart mang-aasar pa e ikaw nga nahuli ko pasilip-silip sa kuwarto ko noong isang araw. Ano na-impress ka ba sa boses ko?"

Taas-baba ang kilay ni Jongin kaya naman hinampas ito ni Kyungsoo bilang sagot. Napaka-pilyo at loko-loko pala talaga nito ngunit gusto naman ni Kyungsoo na sa kanya lang ipinapakita ni Jongin ang side na ito.

  
  


Maya pa ay tumayo na si Jongin sa upuan at hinawakan ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo. Nasasanay na siya sa pagiging touchy at affectionate ng alkalde, paminsan ay kinakabahan pa rin si Kyungsoo ngunit mas nananaig na ang kapanatagan dahil nagtitiwala na ang puso niya kay Jongin.

"Soo, samahan mo na akong mag-overtime ngayon. Please? Tapos manood na rin pala tayo ng concert ng BSB sa katapusan. Malapit na, ilang araw na lang."

Ngumuso pa ito kaya kinurot ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi ni Jongin. Sinong mag-aakala na malaking sanggol pala itong alkalde ng Quezon City?

  
  


Tanging si Kyungsoo lang ang nakakaalam.

  
  


"Mayor, wala akong pera. Ang mahal ng ticket baka mapatay ako ni Mama kapag naubos lang sa concert 'yung pera ko."

"Pero sagot ko naman, ililibre naman kita. K-Kasama naman si sina Senator Yoon pati 'yung boyfriend niyang artista. Sasama ko rin si Congressman Myeon kung gusto mo? Sige na  _ sweetheart _ ," Lambing nito. "Sama ka na tapos overtime tayo ngayon, malungkot sa office kapag wala ka."

Napatawa si Kyungsoo sa kadramahan nitong si Jongin. Napagtanto rin niya kung gaano ito ka-clingy, mahilig manghawak at mang-yakap.

"Pag-iisipan ko ang concert, please Jongin? Bibigyan kita ng sagot sa weekend. Pero 'yung overtime, hindi puwede. Magkikita kami nila Baek ngayon."

  
  


Dahil hindi pa rin nasasabi ni Kyungsoo ang estado nila ni Jongin sa mga kaibigan at hindi puwedeng ilihim niya sa mga iyon ang nangyayari.

  
  


Kaya nagulat na lang siya nang yakapin siya ni Jongin at kumanta. Sinayaw-sayaw niya ito at iniikot.

_ "Show me the meaning of being lonely. Is this the feeling I need to walk with?" _

  
  


Gumulong ang isang matinis na halakhak sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo. Yamot na yamot siya sa kalokohan ni Jongin ngunit naaaliw din pati. Pilit siyang kumakalas sa yakap nito ngunit humihigpit naman ang mga bisig ni Mayor sa kanya.

_ "Tell me why I can't be there where you are. There's something missing in my heart." _

  
  


Tinulak na niya si Jongin, may kunwaring masakit na ekspresyon sa mata nito, nanghaba ang nguso at sabay na silang napatawa dahil parang bata ito kung maglambing sa kanya.

"Napaka-drama mo, Mayor. Hindi ako magma-migrate. Magkikita lang kami ng mga kaibigan ko. Magkikita rin naman tayo sa Lunes tapos may seminar pa tayo Wednesday next week. Laki ng problema mo."

"Pero mamimiss kita agad."

  
  


"Hindi pa tayo, Mayor. Huwag kang ano diyan ha!" Natatawang reklamo ni Kyungsoo. 

  
  


Kapagkuwan ay inayo niya ang kuwelyo ng polo ni Jongin at saka binigyan ito ng yakap. Hindi pa nakuntento si Kyungsoo kaya naman bahagya siyang tumingkayad, naglakas-loob at humalik sa pisngi ni Jongin.

Nagliliyab ang mukha ni Kyungsoo halos malusaw ang puso sa naniningkit na mga mata ni Jongin gawa ng pagkakangiti. Humalik din ito sa noo niya.

"Happy weekend, M-Mayor." Bumalik ang hiya ni Kyungsoo lalo na ng ikiling ni Jongin ang ulo at kumagat-labi sa kanya.

  
  


"Salamat sa pabaon mo, sweetheart. Ingat sa lakad. Tatawagan kita mamayang gabi."

  
  


Tumango siya sumulyap muli kay Jongin bago tuluyang lumabas sa opisina nito.

  
  


Walang sinuman ang makasisira sa weekend nilang dalawa.

  
  
  
  
  
  


//

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Pero dahil bastos ang tadhana ay hindi puwedeng hindi ito gagawa ng ikababagabag ng stable na damdamin ni Kyungsoo. _

_ Pagkatapos ng nga tahimik na buwan ay may lumabas na naman na gulo. Tila isasakto sa kung saan kalmado ang lahat. Kung saan namatay na ang apoy at mayroon na namang bubuhay. _

  
  


_ Kung saan handa ka sanang hindi matakot o magduda ngunit gagawa ito ng ikababagsak ng damdamin mo. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ www.fashionpulis.com.ph _

  
  


_ Taemin Lee, matagumpay ang modelling stint sa Paris. _

  
  


_ "Naka-move on ka na nga ba?" _

  
  


_ Iyan ang aming tanong nang ma-corner ng aming team ang sikat na modelo at unico hijo ng mga Lee na si Taemin Lee. Blooming ito at mukhang nahiya sa Paris sa loob ng pamamalagi nito roon ng isang buwan. _

_ Malugod namang nagpa-unlak ang lalaki sa maikling interview para sagutin ang tanong na matagal nang naghihintay ng kasagutan. _

_ "No comment ako," Pagbibiro nito, "Blooming ako because I'm happy sa takbo ng career ko ngayon. Ganoon naman daw when one door closes, another one opens. Masaya ako sa opportunity sa Paris." _

  
  


_ At nang tanungin naman si Taemin tungkol sa posibilidad na magkabalikan ito at ang ex-boyfriend nitong si Mayor Jongin Kim ay may makahulugang ngiti sa labi nito. _

_ "Hindi ko sinasara ang bintana para sa aming dalawa. Special sa akin si Jongin hanggang ngayon." _

  
  


_ Mga ka-fashion pulis, boto pa ba kayo sa pagbabalikan ng  _ ** _it couple _ ** _ ng Metro o okay lang sa inyo na may bagong nauugnay kay Mayor Kim? _

_ Abangan niyon 'yan sa paboritong blind item spot in the Metro, Fashion Pulis. _

  
  
  


_ -Chen Kim. _

  
  
  
  


_ Show comments below: _

  
  


_ [ +250, -70 ] Yuck. Ano Chen Kim, wala ka na namang magawa? 'Di ka ba love ng Mayor niyo kaya Mayor namin pinapansin niyo palagi?! Nanahimik si Mayor Jongin eh. Parang tanga kayo! :/ _

  
  


_ [ +187, -52 ] Nyi. Siguro wala nang pera 'to. Nagpapakatuta na naman. Ilang ulit na bang sinabi ni Mayor na huwag niyo gawing showbiz ang love life niya! Naglilingkod siya ng marangal ha. _

_ [ +85, -26 ] Hayaan niyo si Taemin kung masaya siya pero huwag na siya makipagbalikan kay Jongin hakatang desperado e ayaw na sa kanya nung tao. Guwapo nga boba naman sa love e di wala rin. Akin ka na lang Taemin! _

_ [ +38, -54 ] Taemin Jongin pa rin mga tanga!! Support ko pa rin sila sana magkabalikan kayo more powers! _

  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

_ Kung may panalo man dito, si Chen Kim iyon. Wala naman siyang problema. Sumusunod lang siya sa utos pero minsan ay nakakakonsensya pa rin palang guluhin ang buhay ng isang taong tahimik lang. _

  
  
  


_ Sana ay maalog na ang utak ni Taemin Lee dahil sawa na rin si Chen na magpakatuta. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Violent reactions? Bukas po ang aking tanggapan! @fullsunjihan suntukan tayo! Salamat sa pagbabasa <3


	8. lambing, alaga at pagdududa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First date?
> 
> First public appearance.
> 
> Trangkaso.
> 
> Absent.
> 
> At masungit na Mayor Jongin.
> 
> Ganito tumakbo ang buhay nilang unti-unti nang nasasanay sa presensya ng isa't isa.
> 
> Hanggang kailan sila magtatago?
> 
> Hanggang saan kayang protektahan ni Mayor Kim ang sweetheart niya?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para sa isang buwan ni Mayor Jongin, isang literal na halimaw ang update ngayon. 
> 
> Rollercoaster ang emosyon ko habang sinusulat ito at sana, sana ay magustuhan niyo. Tulo uhog at luha ko rito.
> 
> As always salamat sa mga taong nagmamahal kay Mayor Jongin at kay secksoo.
> 
> Salamat sa mga taong nasa likod ko para maideliver ang update na 'to. Camilla, tine, mica, hindi ko na kayo iisa-isahin pa sa mga taong kinalatan ko ng screenshots ng update hahahaha.
> 
> You're all keeping my heart and fire burning. Pangako kong magiging mas kasiya-siya ang updates dahil ito na. Ito na ang tagpong iikot sa lahat.
> 
> Sana ay magustuhan niyo, episode 8 ng ating adulting series. <3

_Adulting 101 with Mayor Jongin Kim_

* * *

Maraming pangyayari ang nagdaan, gano'n naman talaga sa trabaho, abala ang lahat para mapabuti ang mga mamamayan.

Patuloy si Jongin sa mga pinatutupad nitong mga ordinansa sa lungsod at katulong sila ng alkalde upang maging maayos ang mga platapormang inilatag nito.

"Kyungsoo, don't forget alas-siete ang call time natin dito sa City Hall bukas. May seminar tayo bukas, okay?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo, liban naman sa lambingan ay nanatili silang professional ni Jongin sa kani-kanilang trabaho. Minsan ay naisasantabi na ang damdamin ngunit kung para naman ito sa ikabubuti ng lahat ay ayos lamang.

  


"Copy, Mayor. Anything else po?"

Tumango si Jongin at ibinukas ang mga bisig, iyon na ang gatilyo upang lumapit si Kyungsoo at yumakap dito.

Paborito ni Jongin na yumapos sa kanya at ibaon ang mukha nito sa tiyan ni Kyungsoo.

"I miss you, sweetheart."

Dahil ayon kay Jongin, si Kyungsoo ang pang-recharge nito sa pagod lalo na't maraming kailangang asikasuhin para sa paparating na undas sa susunod na linggo.

"Huwag na kasi nagpapakapagod palagi, Mayor. Napapadalas ang overtime mo, ang aga-aga pa palagi pumasok. Gets ko naman na huwarang Mayor ka pero hindi po masama ang magpahinga, okay?"

Hinaplos ni Kyungsoo ang batok ni Jongin at panaka-nakang minasahe iyon. Humimig lang ito at yumapos nang mas mahigpit.

"Sarap namang mag-alaga. Salamat, Kyungsoo ah? Yung concert natin next week, huwag mo ako bibiguin, okay?"

Kinurot lang ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi ni Jongin at tumawa. "Pag-iisipan ko pa, ikaw naman hindi makapaghintay. Matagal pa 'yon, Mayor. Ayaw ko nang ginagastusan mo ako ng gano'n, Jongin. Masaya na ako sa simple lang."

"Alam ko, kaya nga mas lalo kong gusto na mapasaya ka kahit ngayon lang naman, Kyungsoo. Huwag mo akong tanggihan, sweetheart ko."

  


Huminga na lang si Kyungsoo at iniba ang usapan. Maya-maya pa ay kumalas na siya sa yakap ni Jongin para asikasuhin ang mga trabaho. Higit ano pa man ay hindi nila hinahadlangan ang gawain dahil lang sa relasyon nila.

"Sige na Mayor, lalabas na ako. May kailangan pa po akong ayusin."

Itinuro ni Jongin ang pisngi at umikot ang mata ni Kyungsoo ngunit dinampian din niya iyon ng isang matunog na halik.

"Sarap naman. Thanks, babe."

Isang irap at isang halakhak ang naging sagot nila sa isa't isa. Napaka-charming ni Jongin kapag ginugusto nito.

At itong puso ni Kyungsoo ang pinakadelikado sa tuwing ganito kalambing si Jongin.

  


"Ewan ko sa 'yo! Babe mo mukha mo!"

  


//

  
  


Kinabukasan ay maagang dumating si Kyungsoo sa parking lot sa city hall kung saan naghihintay na si Jongin habang hawak ang dalawang umuusok na kape.

May dala pa itong tinapay at pakamot-kamot sa batok.

"Pabaon ko sa 'yo. Ikaw na lang palagi nagpapakain sa akin e. Ngayon ako naman."

Kumain sila habang nakaupo sa hood ng kotse. Hindi pa gano'n kainit at kakaunti pa lang ang tao kaya naman komportable silang dalawa.

Kasalo rin nila ang mga bodyguard ni Jongin na parang pamilya na kung ituring nito.

Tahimik lang silang nag-almusal. Mas mabuti na raw na busog sila sa seminar kaysa kumakalam ang sikmura.

Isa pang natuklasan ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin ay kung gaano ito ka-praktikal. Kung ang iba ay mahilig kumain sa labas, si Jongin naman ay pinipilit magbaon kung gugustuhin.

Natututunan niya rin mula sa alkalde ay ang pagiging punctual nito, palaging maaga sa meetings at mga seminar na kailangang daluhan lalo na't malala ang traffic kahit saan ka man dumaan o pumunta.

  


"Mag-convoy na lang tayo papunta sa venue. Sa kotse ko na sasakay si Kyungsoo. 'Yung ibang constituents sa inyo na, okay ba 'yon?"

Tumango naman ang driver at bodyguard ni Jongin. Magaang ka-trabaho ang lalaki kahit na noong mga panahong hindi pa sila nagkaka-aminan ng damdamin para sa isa't isa.

Hindi man perpektong Mayor si Jongin dahil minsan ay may kakulangan pa rin ito bilang tao ngunit alam ni Kyungsoo na isa ito sa pinakahinahangaang alkalde sa Metro Manila ngayon.

  


Natapos din ang almusal at eksakto namang nakapasok na si Kyungsoo sa kotse nang dumating ang iba pang kasama para sa seminar.

"Maaga kuno ang call time e bakit sila alas-otso na nagsidating dito? Bakit ngayon pa lang tayo aalis!"

Reklamo ni Kyungsoo dahil pagod at antok pa siya nang nagdaang araw.

"Lagi na lang masungit ang sweetheart ko sa akin. Galit ka ba? May nagawa ba ako? Gusto lang kita masolo kahit saglit, alam kong mamaya e magkalayo na naman 'yung puwesto natin sa seminar."

Unti-unti nang nalalaman ni Kyungsoo na tila isang malaking sanggol si Jongin pagdating sa kanya. Palagian ito kung dumikit at yumakap, parang kulang palagi sa lambing ngunit nais ni Kyungsoo na busugin ito sa pag-aaruga.

Siyempre ay gusto niya iyon ngunit kailangan nila magpreno dahil wala pang sinuman liban sa mga malalapit na kaibigan ang nakakaalam ng estado nilang dalawa.

"Sige na mag-drive ka na. Susubukin ko na lang matulog saglit. Ilang oras ba byahe, Mayor?"

"Isa lang. Umidlip ka muna para hindi ka mahilo mamaya sa seminar." Isang halik sa sentido ang nakuha ni Kyungsoo mula kay Jongin nang mag-pula ang traffic lights.

Pumikit si Kyungsoo at tinangay ng antok ang diwa. Sa pagkakaalam niya'y saglit lang naman ang byahe patungo sa venue ng convention nila ni Jongin. 

  


Ngunit pagdilat ng mata niya ay kaunti pa lang ang naiuusad nila gawa ng traffic. Bako-bako ang kalsada kaya naman nagsisikip ang byahe at usad pagong ang mga sasakyan.

Naalog ang katawan ni Kyungsoo sa biglang pagpreno ni Jongin at pagbusina nito.

  


"Ano nangyayari?" Wala sa sariling tanong ni Kyungsoo, pupungas-pungas pa siya. Tanaw ang dagat ng mga sasakyan pati ang simangot ni Jongin na napalitan ng ngiti nang makita siya nitong mulat na.

"Tulog ka pa, layo pa natin. Buti na lang maaga tayo umalis. Sobrang traffic."

"Sino ba kasing may project nito? Ang ayos-ayos pa ng daan, babakbakin na naman para pagkakitaan. Sino bang Mayor dito?" Sunod-sunod ang litanya ni Kyungsoo at huli na nang mapagtantantong nasa Quezon City pa rin sila.

Namula ang mga pisngi niya nang madinig niya ang pagtawa ni Jongin.

"Balita ko sa dating Mayor 'tong project na 'to. Itinuloy lang ng bagong Mayor. Ewan ko. Sino nga bang Mayor niyan balita ko guwapo raw."

  


At anong lakas ng tawa ni Kyungsoo nang makitang sumasayaw sa pagka-aliw ang mata ng alkalde.

Ang daming bagay na nadidiskubre niya rito araw-araw. Napakaloko-loko ni Jongin, ubod nang pilyo kapag ginugusto nito.

"Talaga po ba, Mayor? Sige nga po, lakad niyo po ako sa kanya."

"Nako, Soo. 'Di mo na raw kailangang magpalakad, balita ko katabi mo 'yung Mayor na 'yon e. Guwapo nga ba talaga."

Hinablot ni Jongin ang kamay niya at saka matunog na humalik doon. Inulan niya ng palo ang braso ng alkalde. Para silang mga teenager kung magharutan. Ubod ng pula ang pisngi't tumatalon ang dibdib sa kilig na nadarama.

  


"Mayor, tumingin ka sa daan. Hay nako puro ka kalokohan."

"Gusto mo rin naman, sweetheart ko. Huwag ka nang magpigil ng kilig, hindi ko sasabihin sa guwapong Mayor na 'yon na gusto ka rin niya."

  
  
  


~

  


May kalahating oras pa bago magsimula ang convention nang dumating sila sa venue. Tumabi si Kyungsoo kay Sehun at sa iba pang katrabaho habang pinagmamasdan si Jongin na lumiligid sa lugar.

Kinakausap nito ang ilang kilalang tao pati na mga kapwa Mayors at ilan pang pulitiko na kasama nila para sa convention.

Leadership training iyon pati na ang self-awareness at mga kailangang gawin sa panahon ng kalamidad at sa paparating na undas.

Natural lang na magkalayo sila ni Jongin at hindi maiwasan ni Kyungsoo na sumimangot dahil alam niyang wala namang interes si Sehun sa ganito dahil sa intern palang nila ang lalaki ngunit dahil nagpapalakas ito sa Mayor ay nakisali ito agad sa kanila.

  


Napahikab si Kyungsoo sa kalagitnaan ng programa. May mga pumapasok naman sa isip ngunit tuloy lang siya sa pagno-notes dahil alam niyang makakalimutin din paminsan si Jongin.

  


"Huwarang empleyado ka talaga, Kuya Kyungs. Hindi mo naman kailangan 'to pero nandito ka pa rin para kay Mayor."

  


Umirap si Kyungsoo at sinapak ito sa braso. "Mali talaga na tumabi ako sa 'yo. 'Di ka rin naman makikinig sa program."

Umingos lang si Kyungsoo at nagtiis na makinig dahil marami rin naman siyang matututunan.

  


Sa kasagsagan at pagitan ng seminar ay gumawi ang tingin niya sa puwesto ni Jongin na ngayon ay nakatitig na rin pala sa kanya. Natulala panandalian si Kyungsoo dahil paulit-ulit siyang kinindatan ng Mayor.

At sa buong durasyon ng training, sa mga in between breaks ay nagawa pa rin ni Jongin na pakiligin siya sa pamamagitan lang ng mga titig nito.

  


Katakot-takot naman na tukso ang nakuha niya mula sa mga ka-opisinang botong-boto sa kanila ni Jongin. Alam naman ni Kyungsoo na darating at darating ang panahon na hindi nila maitatago ito.

  
  


Ngunit sa ngayon ay gusto niya itong sarili nilang mundo. Tahimik at pribado, malayang maipahayag ang lumalagong damdamin para sa isa't isa.

  
  


~

  


_ Tuloy lang buhay para sa mga tao. _

  


Pagkatapos ng seminar ay abala na muli sila lahat lalo na't ang linggong ito ay nakalaan sa pagsasagawa ng _oplan_ _kaluluwa _ni Mayor para sa nalalapit na undas.

Pagsapit ng ika-28 ay nagulat si Kyungsoo pagdating sa City Hall. May nakaipit sa planner niya na tiket ng concert ng backstreet boys na alam niyang si Jongin ang may kagagawan.

Kaagad siyang sumilip sa kuwarto nito at mukhang maagang dumating ang alkalde.

"Good morning, sweetheart. O bakit ang aga-aga nakasimangot ka na?"

Napaingos si Kyungsoo at iwinagayway ang ticket sa harap ni Jongin. "Ano 'to?! 'Di ba sabi ko huwag na! Lakad niyo 'yan magkakaibigan e. Ayoko naman makigulo."

Lumabi si Jongin at nakita niya ang paghigop nito sa kapeng umuusok sa lamesa.

"Kyungsoo, gusto kong isama ka, okay? Mapagkakatiwalaan ang mga kaibigan ko, huwag kang mag-alala. Mag-iingat naman tayo. Hindi naman kami artista para masiyadong pagkaguluhan."

Tumango siya at naupo sa silyang katapat ng puwesto ni Jongin. Inabot niya ang kamay nito sa lamesa at pinaglaruan ang daliri ng lalaki habang pilit na iniiwasan ang mata ni Mayor.

Minsan ay nakakalimutan ni Kyungsoo na hindi lang basta isang simpleng tao ang lalaking sumusuyo sa kanya. Dahil kapag sila lang ni Jongin, kapag hawak niya ang mga kamay nila ay pakiramdan niya ay abot-kamay lang niya ito.

Masarap isipin na magkapantay lang silang dalawa. Palaging pinararamdam ng lalaki na espesyal siya rito. May katagalan na rin ang _ panliligaw _ sa kanya ni Jongin ngunit hindi pa sila nagkakatapatan, hindi pa rin nagtatanong si Jongin at laking pasalamat ni Kyungsoo dahil kahit matagal na siyang may damdamin para sa alkalde ay hindi pa rin siya handa para dalhin sa _ next level _ ang relasyon nila.

Gusto pa niyang mag-adjust sa tuwing hahawakan nito ang kamay niya, gusto ni Kyungsoo na maging tuluyang komportable ang sarili niya pagdating kay Jongin.

Nilalaro niya pa rin ang mga daliri ni Jongin, tahimik sila liban sa tunog ng aircon at paghinga nilang dalawa. 

"May problema ba? May gusto ka bang sabihin? Kung ayaw mo talagang sumama, okay lang."

May mapang-unawang ngiti sa mukha ni Jongin nang salubungin na niya ang titig nito. 

"Gusto naman," Bulong ni Kyungsoo. "Gusto kong sumama sa 'yo. Kaya lang nahihiya talaga ako na kailangan mo pa akong ilibre. B-Babayaran ko na lang, Mayor."

Umiling ito at mahinang napatawa kasabay ang paghigpit ng kapit sa kamay niya.

"Ako ang nag-aya sa iyo kaya ako ang may sagot. Hindi ko rin hahayaan na bayaran mo. Kung pipilitin mo, puwes bumawi ka na lang sa ibang paraan."

Nagtaas-baba ang kilay ni Jongin at namula ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo. "Hindi naman sa gano'n, Mayor. Nahihiya lang ako, ayaw ko namang isipin mo na p-pera mo lang ang habol ko sa 'yo. K-Kahit walang ganito, Mayor. Masaya ako kahit diyan lang tayo karinderya sa labas."

  


Sa isip ni Jongin ngayon ay naglalaro lang kung paanong minsan ay nakakalimutan niyang bata pa si Kyungsoo kompara sa kanya.

  


Masyado itong mabait at puro ang puso at walang ibang nararamdaman si Jongin kundi ang katotohanang tama ang desisyon niyang i-pursue si Kyungsoo.

  


Malayo ito sa lahat ng taong na-involve sa buhay ni Jongin. Wari bang walang kalatoy-latoy ang bawat dates na mababaw lang ang usapan habang kapag si Kyungsoo ang kausap niya, binibigyan siya nito ng kakaibang sigla. Pareho sila ng paniniwala at gusto sa buhay.

  
  


Ngumuso si Jongin at pinisil ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo. "Kahit naman saan alam ko ma-a-appreciate mo 'yon pero first date natin to, _ sweetheart _ko. Gusto ko maging espesyal. Mag-half day ka na. Umuwi ka, maghanda ka. Ako nang bahala. Susunduin kita mamaya sa inyo, okay ba?"

Wala sa sariling napatango na lang si Kyungsoo at napahinuhod na sa gusto ni Jongin.

  


_ "I promise, magiging masaya tayo mamaya." _

  
  


Isang ngiti palang ni Jongin ay masaya na si Kyungsoo.

  


Sapat na iyon sa kanya.

  
  


~

  


Nag-half day si Kyungsoo kagaya ng gusto ni Jongin. Hindi na niya kinibo ang mga ka-trabaho basta't nagmadali na lang siyang gawin ang mga kailangang ayusin bago umalis ng opisina.

Kinakabahan siya dahil kung totoo man ang sinabi ng alkalde, ngayon ang magiging _ first date _nilang dalawa. Paanong hindi siya matatakot gayong kasama nila mamaya ang prominenteng tao na kaibigan ni Jongin.

  


"O bunso, bakit ang aga mo nakauwi? Wala kayong pasok?"

Pasalampak na naupo si Kyungsoo sa sofa pagkatapos magmano sa kanyang mama.

"Mayro'n Ma. Kaso nag-half day ako sabi ni Mayor. M-May date ho kasi kami mamaya." Pabulong na sabi niya at nagtatalon naman itong kanyang mama na tuwang-tuwa dahil naligawan na rin daw siya sa wakas.

  


"Saan naman kayo magde-date ng nobyo-nobyohan mo, aber?!"

Hindi na yata matatapos ang pamumula ni Kyungsoo ngayong araw.

"Mama naman! Manonood lang po kami ng concert, s-sagot po ni Jongin. Kasama mga kaibigan niya. Ma, kinakabahan po ako."

Nagulat si Kyungsoo nang bigla siyang yakapin ng kanyang ina. Nakanguso siyang naglambing dito at hinaplos lang ng babae ang kanyang likod.

"Ang bunso ko, malaki na. Nililigawan na. Bakit ka naman kakabahan, lalabas lang naman kayong dalawa, 'di ba? Anong nakakatakot doon?"

"E siyempre mama, alam mo naman ang buhay natin. Ang simple ko, sino ba ako? Sino ba mag-aakala na 'yung kagaya ko e matitipuhan ng Mayor na kagaya ni Jongin. Natatakot lang ako na baka hindi ako magustuhan ng mga kaibigan niya."

Kinurot siya ng ina sa pisngi at saka humalik doon. "Hindi naman sila ang magiging boyfriend mo anak. Ang mahalaga ay 'yung nakita ni Mayor sa 'yo. At anak kita, Soo. Pinalaki kita nang maayos, galing ka sa amin ng Papa mo kaya hindi imposible na mahulog sa iyo ang malalaking tao. Nakikita ko naman kay Jongin na hindi ka naman niya basta na lang lolokohin."

  


Huminga si Kyungsoo at tumitig sa orasan na mabilis ang pagtakbo ng mga kamay. Kailangan niya nang maghanda at itong maliit na usapan nila ngayon ay nakatulong sa pag-alis ng agam-agam sa puso ni Kyungsoo.

  


~

Naligo ulit si Kyungsoo pagkatapos umidlip sandali. Nagsuot na lang siya ng sweater na stripes at isang simpleng pantalon. Namamawis ang kamay habang hinihintay ang pagdating ni Jongin.

Hindi pa nakatulong na panay ang tukso sa kanya ng kapatid lalo na't masasabing ito rin talaga ang kauna-unahang magiging date ni Kyungsoo sa buong buhay niya.

  


Lahat ng una ay mula kay Jongin.

  


Mula sa unang tibok ng puso, unang hawak sa kamay, unang yakap mula sa isang hindi kapamilya, unang taong naging espesyal sa buhay ni Kyungsoo.

  


Kaya naman nang madinig niya ang isang masayang pagtawa at pagbati sa magulang niya ay parang tumigil ang lahat lalo na nang magtama ang mata nila ni Jongin, naka-pastel pink na sweater ito, tila nag-usap sila sa susuotin upang hindi lamigin sa konsiyerto mamaya.

  


"Magandang hapon, Nay, Tay, Minseok. Hihiramin ko muna ho ulit ang bunso niyo. At ipagbibigay alam din na nililigawan ko ho si Kyungsoo."

Walang nagsasalita, isang singhap ang nanggaling kay Kyungsoo at isang halakhak galing sa kanyang tatay.

  


Isang pisil din sa balikat tanda na aprubado na si Jongin sa pamilya niya.

  


"Pero isang pagkakamali lang, Jongin. Walang mayor mayor pagdating sa akin, umuwi lang nang umiiyak ang kapatid ko, babasagin ko ang bungo mo. Alas dose, nandito na si Kyungsoo sa bahay. Walang biglang liko!

Tumango si Jongin, ngumisi at iniabot ang nakalahad na kamay ni Minseok. "Makakaasa ka sa akin, _ bayaw _. Iingatan ko 'tong si Kyungsoo. Salamat ho sa basbas, mauna na kami."

Nakatulala pa rin si Kyungsoo hanggang sa maisakay siya ni Jongin sa kotse nito. Ang bilis ng nangyayari, parang gusto na lang niyang malusaw.

"Ano 'yong ginawa niyo ni Kuya kanina?!"

"Bro talk 'yon, babe. Pumayag na pamilya mo sa akin, sagot mo na lang ang kulang."

Kumindat si Jongin at umirap si Kyungsoo sa kabila nang malakas na pagtambol ng kanyang puso.

"Hoy anong babe ang sinasabi mo! Anong sagot! Wala ka namang tinatanong sa akin. Hindi mo pa ako dine-date gusto mo tayo na agad?!" 

Sunod-sunod ang ratrat ni Kyungsoo at tinawanan lang siya ni Mayor. Kitang-kita ang pagsasayaw ng tuwa sa mata nito. Napakamot na lang si Jongin sa batok at ngumisi sa kanya.

"Baka lang naman makalusot. Ang sungit-sungit ng sweetheart ko. Kinakabahan ka ba?"

Hindi pa man nakakasagot si Kyungsoo ay kinuha na ni Jongin ang kamay niya at pinatakan ng magagaang mga halik. Kinagat ni Kyungsoo ang labi at napatitig na lang kay Jongin na diretso ang tingin sa kalsada ngunit may masayang ngiti sa mukha nito.

"Bakit ang init ng ulo, hmm? Huwag nang kabahan, mga kaibigan ko lang 'yon. Nakilala mo na sila sa mga political events. Kasama rin nila mga plus one nila kaya sigurado akong magkakasundo kayo."

Lumabi lang si Kyungsoo kay Jongin kahit na napakalambing ng tinig nito sa kanya. Magiging paulit-ulit na ang dahilan niya ngunit sinong hindi matatakot. 

Dahil bukod sa opinyon ng mga kapatid, importante kay Kyungsoo ang magandang impresyon pagdating sa mga kaibigan.

  


Bago sila magpunta sa arena ay tumungo muna sila ni Jongin sa isang pribadong restaurant para hintayin ang mga politiko rin na kaibigan nito.

Umiikot ang sikmura ni Kyungsoo hindi dahil sa gutom kundi sa kaba. Namamawis kahit na malamig sa loob ng nireserbang kainan.

"Sino ba mga kasama natin ngayon?" Kiming tanong ni Kyungsoo habang pinaglalaruan ang pasta sa harapan niya.

"Si Congressman Junmyeon kasama 'yung girlfriend niya, kilala mo naman siya 'di ba? Si Congressman Cheol tapos si Senator Jeonghan kasama si Joshua Ongpauco-Hong."

Lumunok si Kyungsoo at parang namutla. Bigatin ang mga kasama niya. Paanong ang normal na kagaya niya ay ginusto ng isang prominenteng Jongin Kim?

  
  


Hindi rin niya alam ang sagot.

  
  


Tahimik silang kumakain nang dumating si Junmyeon kasama ang nobya nito. Magaan ang loob niya sa lalaki dahil kasa-kasama rin nila itong magtrabaho sa City Hall.

Maganda ang nobya ng congressman, simple ngunit elegante at higit sa lahat ay mabait. Hindi naiilang si Kyungsoo kahit may kaunting kaba dahil ngayon lang niya makikilala ang isa sa Senador ng Pilipinas.

Wala pa ding ilang minutong lumilipas ay dumating na si Seungcheol at si Jeonghan kasama ang nobyo nitong artista.

Agad na napuno ng ingay ang restaurant dahil sa masayang batian ng mga politiko habang nagulat si Kyungsoo nang tabihan siya ni Joshua Hong.

"Hi, you must be Kyungsoo. I'm Shua. I've heard so many good things about you mula kay Mayor." May magandang ngiti sa labi nito at tila tumitingkad ang mata ngayon dahil sa saya.

"Y-Yes po. Fan niyo po ako." Iaabot na sana ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ngunit niyakap siya ng artista.

"Huwag mo na akong i-po, hindi naman nagkakalayo ang edad natin kompara mo sa mga matatandang 'yan." Bumungisngis pa ito at natawa na lang si Kyungsoo dahil sumama ang tingin ng mga lalaki sa kanila.

Lumipat din ng upo si Joshua sa tabi ni Jeonghan na binigyan si Kyungsoo ng malambot na ngiti. Wala siyang ibang narinig kundi marami raw kwento si Jongin ukol sa kanya.

At huling nakilala ni Kyungsoo si Congressman Seungcheol na presko kagaya ni Jongin. Nagpupumilit itong tumabi sa kanya ngunit sinamaan ito ng tingin ni Jongin kaya doon ito naupo sa tabi ni Mayor.

"I'll call dibs pa naman sana kaso sa mokong ka pala na 'to napunta. Ginayuma ka ni Jongin, ano Kyungsoo?" Ngumisi si Seungcheol sa kanya at namula si Kyungsoo.

Hindi niya itatangging guwapo itong isang 'to.

Ngunit nagulat na lang siya nang yakapin siya bigla ni Jongin at isinubsob sa dibdib nito.

"Huwag mong titigan 'yan si Congressman. Huwag kang kiligin diyan, playboy 'yang si Cheol. Back off dude, akin lang 'tong _ sweetheart _ko. Maghanap ka ng iba mo."

"I was just teasing, Jongin! Parehong-pareho na kayo ni Jeonghan! Nagkaroon lang ng jowa, masiyado nang territorial!"

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo habang patuloy sa maliit na pagsubo ng pagkain. "H-Hindi pa kami ni Jongin, Congressman."

  


Mahinang pag-amin ni Kyungsoo at saka biglang nanahimik ang paligid ngunit agad ding napuno ng halakhakan. Nalilito siyang tumitig kay Jongin sa tabi niya na ngayon ay namumula na nga yata.

"Totoo ba 'yan, Jongin? Mayor ang bagal mo na talaga!" Nakangising asar ni Junmyeon sa alkalde. 

"'Bal, akala ko matinik ka pa rin? Kyungsoo, huwag mo masiyadong pahirapan itong si Jongin namin baka mainggit lalo dahil engaged na kami ni Shua."

Umingit lang si Jongin at parang batang nagsusumbong sa kanya habang nakatingin si Kyungsoo sa magarang singsing sa daliri ng artista.

Napahinga siya, alam ni Kyungsoo na bata pa siya ngunit pangarap niya talagang maikasal pagdating ng araw. Gusto niyang magkaroon ng munti ring pamilya dahil mahilig din siya sa mga bata.

At ngayon ay unti-unti nang lumilinaw ang mga plano niya sa buhay. Nagkakaroon ng puwang sa kinabukasan niya si Jongin.

  


"Kyungsoo, kapag sinaktan ka nito ni Jongin punta ka lang sa akin, ako ang mag-aalaga sa 'yo."

Likas na maloko si Seungcheol habang si Jeonghan naman ay gano'n din ngunit tumitiklop kapag sinasaway ng nobyo nito.

  


Si Junmyeon at ang nobya nito ay tahimik lang ngunit hindi nakaramdam si Kyungsoo ng kahit anong pagkailang. Hawak lang ni Jongin sa buong durasyon ng pagkain nila at aaminin niyang gusto pa niya nang mas maraming ganito.

Mas nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo na puwede sila ni Jongin kapag walang mga matang nakatitig at malaya silang dalawa na pagtagpuin ang mga mundo nila.

  
  


~

  


Nang matapos ang maliit na salu-salo ay agad silang dumiretso sa arena, nanginginig si Kyungsoo nang makapasok sila sa loob. Malapit nang mapuno ng mga tao ang arena at tinapunan sila ng mga ito ng litong titig ngunit ayaw muna ni Kyungsoo na pansinin ang mga ito.

Nandirito sila ngayon para mag-enjoy at magsaya kasama ang mga taong bagong kaibigan ni Kyungsoo ngayon.

Sabay-sabay silang naki-jam at nakikanta sa mga awitin ng _ Backstreet Boys _ na bumuo sa kabataan nilang lahat.

Napapasayaw si Jongin, napapagalaw ang kanilang mga ulo't balikat, kumukumpas ang mga braso sa hangin at napapatango kapag energetic ang tunog.

Nakikisabay sila sa kanta at nakikisigaw si Kyungsoo dahil dati ay pangarap lang niya ito ngunit ngayon ay natupad na kasama rin niya ang lalaking laging laman ng mga dasal tuwing gabi.

  


Sunod-sunod ang mga kanta na napuputol sa tuwing kinakausap ng banda ang mga manonood. Game na game si Kyungsoo sa paghiyaw habang hindi napapansin ang malambing na titig sa kanya ni Jongin. Ang mga katabi nilang magkakasintahan ay may sari-sarili ring mundo.

  


At nang pumainlang ang _ Drowning _ sa buong arena ay hindi nagawang tumili ni Kyungsoo dahil mahigpit ang kapit ni Jongin sa kamay niya.

Maingay ang paligid, naghahalo ang tinig ng banda kasama ang mga boses ng audience, puno ng pagmamahal ang pakiramdam ngunit tila nabingi ng katahimikan ang pandinig habang hawak siya ni Jongin ng ganito at habang nakatingin lang ang lalaki sa mga mata niya.

Klaro ang emosyon sa mukha nito, may sinserong ngiti sa labi. Mababakas doon ang ligaya.

_ "Sweetheart, theme song natin 'to, 'di ba?" _

Namula si Kyungsoo nang isandal siya ni Jongin sa balikat nito. Gumulong lang lahat ng tunog at ang tanging mahalaga ay ang panatag na pagkabog ng puso.

  


At ang boses ni Jongin na tila inaawitan siya.

  
  


_ "And baby I can't help it, you keep me drowning in your love." _

  
  


Dahil ang kantang iyon ang sumasalamin sa damdamin ni Kyungsoo.

  


Umaapaw, nalulunod, nahuhulog nang mabilis, walang kawala.

  
  
  


_ Hinding-hindi na mapipigilan. _

  
  


//

  


Tapat si Jongin sa pangako na maiuwi siya bago pa mag-alas dose ng hatinggabi. Nagkapalitan sila ng numero ng mga bagong kaibigan at nag-set ng date upang magkita muli.

Nakatutuwang nag-fit in si Kyungsoo sa mundong inakala niya ay imposibleng makapasok.

  


Isang yakap ang pabaon nila ni Jongin sa isa't isa. Pagdating ng umaga mamaya ay haharapin na naman nila ang panibagong araw na kailangang unahin ang trabaho kaysa pansariling kapakanan.

"I-text mo kapag nakarating ka nang maayos sa inyo, okay?"

Tumango si Jongin sa kanya, mapungay na ang mga mata gawa na rin siguro ng pagkaantok. "Yes, sweetheart. 'Yung pasalubong ko, huwag mong kalimutang iabot sa pamilya mo."

  


Maya-maya pa ay nagpaalam na si Kyungsoo at mag-isa na lang na bumaba sa kotse ni Jongin. Madilim na sa paligid maliban sa poste sa kabilang bloke na nag-iilaw sa kalye.

  
  


_ Subalit sa dilim din ay may nagmamatiyag. _

_ Mahinang tunog ng kamera at walang kislap na lente. _

_ Malabong mga larawan ngunit sapat nang ebidensya. _

_ Pruweba ng itinatagong damdamin. Mga lihim na hindi pa handang aminin. _

  


_ At ang napipintong pagsisiwalat ay hindi alam kung kailan dadating ngunit lahat ng litrato ay sapat na. _

  


_ Sapat na malaman ang pag-iibigang mali sa mata ng iba ngunit tama para sa kanilang dalawa. _

  


_ Jongin at assistant nito, may kakaibang ugnayan nga ba? _

  
  
  
  
  


//

  


Balisa at mainit ang ulo ni Jongin pagdating ng umaga. Patanghali na siya dumating sa munisipyo, panay ang tingin sa telepono ngunit ni isang text mula kay Kyungsoo ay walang dumating.

Hindi rin ito sumasagot sa tawag niya kaya labis siyang nag-alala lalo na't bakante ang puwesto nito pagpasok niya sa opisina.

  


"Si Kyungsoo?!" Dumagundong ang boses niya sa kuwarto at lahat ay napahinto sa gawain. Tila walang humihinga, walang umiimik sapagkat ngayon na lang ulit nila nakita kung paano maging mabagsik ang isang _ Mayor Jongin Kim _.

  


Nabitina ng _ good morning _ sa ere ng mga empleyado, walang nangahas sagutin ang tanong ng alkalade dahil hindi alam ng lahat kung nasaan ang paborito niyang _ pampakalma. _

  


"Walang sasagot sa inyo? Okay, back to work. Sehun?! Kape. Sa office ko. Now na."

  


At ang kawawang intern ay nangangatog na sa upuan ngunit walang nagawa kundi saluhin ang trabaho ng Kuya Kyungsoo niyang mukhang absent talaga sa araw na 'yon.

  


Mahabang araw na naman ito para sa mga empleyado ng city hall. Dahil mahirap pakisamahan ang bugnutin at masungit na Mayor Jongin Kim.

  


Dahil kung gaano ito kabait, gano'n din naman kahirap kapag nagalit at yamot ang lalaki sa mundo.

  


//

  


_ From: Sehun Oh _

_ Kuya saan ka? _

_ Okay ka lang ba? _

_ Sehun po 'to. _

_ Sungit ng boss mo. Takot acu :c _

  


Natawa si Kyungsoo sa message sa kabila ng panghihina niya. Nilagnat lang naman siya at sumakit ang katawan kinaumagahan marahil ay dahil sa concert.

Hindi niya nasagot ang mga text at tawag ni Jongin dahil naka-silent ang telepono niya. Masama talaga ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo kaya naman ayaw niya ng istorbo.

Tumipa ng maikling sagot si Kyungsoo sa kaibigan. Babawi na lang siya rito kapag nakapasok na muli.

_ To: Sehun Oh _

_ Pakisabi mamaya, tatawagan ko siya. _

_ Pakisabi rin na huwag siya masungit. _

_ Sorry, Se. May trangkaso lang ako huhu. _

_ Huwag niyo kalimutan ayain mag-lunch si Mayor. _

_ Thanks be! _

  


Kaya nang makakain ng almusal ay hinayaan muna ng nanay niya si Kyungsoo na magpahinga at matulog. Pambawi na rin pati dahil nga siguro ay matindi na ang pagpapagod niya sa trabaho.

Kabi-kabilaan din naman kasi ang paghahanda pati na ang overtime ni Kyungsoo. Matindi kung makipagsabayan sa trabaho.

After lunch niya na natawagan si Jongin at kahit hindi nakikita ay alam niyang panguso-nguso ito sa kabilang linya.

"Iwas-iwasan mo ang pagsusungit mo, utang na loob, Mayor. Akala ko ba hindi na iinit masiyado ang ulo mo?"

"Kyungsoo naman!" Ingit nito at napatawa na lang siya. Hindi niya alam kung sino ang mas bata sa kanilang dalawa kapag ganito ang inaasal nito.

"E wala ka kasi ngayon. Anong gusto mong gawin ko? Matuwa? Na dahil sa akin e nagkasakit ang sweetheart ko?"

Paos ang pagtawa ni Kyungsoo. Kahit magkalayo sila ay hindi pa rin pumapalya si Jongin na pakiligin siya.

"Magpapahinga lang ako, okay? Kapag magaling na ako mamaya papasok na ako bukas. Huwag ka nang mainis diyan. Mag-trabaho ka na at mag-lunch ha? Huwag magpapagutom."

  


Inakala ni Kyungsoo na wala si Jongin sa linya kaya naman akma niya na itong ibababa ngunit may isang hinga at mahinang tinig ang narinig niya.

_ "Pagaling ka, please. I miss you, sweetheart." _

  


At doon na tuluyang natapos ang pag-uusap nila. Natigalgal si Kyungsoo ngunit napangiti. Lalo lang uminit ang pisngi, hindi alam kung dahil ba sa lagnat o kay Jongin.

  


~

_ Sa City Hall. _

  


_ Parang walang nangyari dahil maya-maya ay nakangiti na ang Mayor. Hindi tuloy maunawaan ni Sehun kung dapat ba siyang matuwa o mas matakot dahil sa inaakto nito. _

_ "Wala kasi si Kyungsoo kaya gano'n." _

_ "Tingin mo ba sila nang dalawa? Matagal-tagal ko na ring inaabangan. Simula pa lang kampanya, may spark talaga sila, ano?" _

_ "Saka aminin niyo, bagay talaga silang dalawa 'di ba? Hinihintay ko na lang magkaaminan." _

  


_ Panay ang bulung-bulungan, kinakabahan si Sehun dahil baka uminit ang ulo ni Jongin kapag nalaman nitong pinagtsitsimisan ito. _

_ Ngunit kabaliktaran dahil sa muling paglabas ng Mayor sa kuwarto nito ay may malaki na itong ngiti at maaliwalas na mukha. _

  


_ "Hay tingnan mo nga naman ang nagagawa ng pag-ibig." _

  
  


//

Sumapit ang gabi at humupa na ang lagnat ni Kyungsoo ngunit matindi na ang ubo niya. Pagbaba para sa hapunan ay hindi niya inaasahan ang bubungad sa may dining area.

Nandoon si Jongin, may bitbit na pumpon ng bulaklak at dalawang supot ng mainit pa na pares at mami.

Pormal na pormal ang hitsura ng Mayor at aaminin ni Kyungsoo na nangulila rin siya rito kahit pa halos araw-araw na silang magkausap at magkasama.

"Paborito mo raw 'to sabi ng Kuya mo. Dumaan akong Retiro bago magpunta rito sa inyo. Nag-aalala lang talaga ako, pasensya ka na Kyungsoo."

  


Hindi na niya hinayaan pang magsalita si Jongin, kahit na nanlalagkit ang katawan ay yinakap niya ito. Kailangan niya ang yakap ng lalaki at laking pasalamat ni Kyungsoo na tumugon din ito ng yakap pabalik.

Ikinuskos niya ang ilong sa dibdib ni Jongin at langhap ang lalaking-lalaking amoy ng pabango nito.

Ilang saglit pa ay hinatak niya ito paupo upang makakain na ng hapunan. Tahimik sila maliban sa pagkukwentuhan ng pamilya ni Kyungsoo sa Mayor. Hindi niya pinakawalan ang kapit sa kamay ni Jongin. Madalas ay may sa-pusa na yata si Kyungsoo kung maglambing lalo na kapag may sakit siya.

"J-Jongin, subuan mo ako."

Nalaglag ang kubyertos ni Minseok at natatawa na lang sa inaasal niya. Ngumuso si Kyungsoo dahil akala niya ay aayawan siya ni Jongin ngunit sumunod ito sa gusto niya.

Parang normal lang itong umakto kahit na halos matunaw na ang puso ni Kyungsoo sa dibdib niya.

Gano'n ang sistema, kapag umingit si Kyungsoo ay pagbibigyan siya ni Jongin. Pakakainin at aasikasuhin kasama na ang manaka-nakang pagkusot nito sa buhok niya.

  


Natapos ang hapunan nila nang payapa puwera na lang sa malakas na pang-aasar ng kapatid niya.

"Nako, Mayor. Dahan-dahan sa pag-spoil sa kapatid ko. Hindi mo gugustuhin na parang pusa 'to kung lumingkis kapag may dinaramdam sa katawan."

  


Tumawa lang si Jongin at humalik sa gilid ng noo niya. Mabuti na lang ay nakapaghilamos at nakapag-punas naman si Kyungsoo kanina. Kahit papaano ay hindi nakakahiya dahil maiinis naman siya.

  


Hinila niya paakyat si Jongin sa kuwarto at nakita niya ang pagtitig nito sa mga baby pictures ni Kyungsoo na nakasabit sa dingding. Mula pagkabata hanggang sa makapagtapos siya ng kolehiyo. 

Tanaw niya ang ngiti nito at kahit papaano ay nawawala ang pananakit ng ulo ni Kyungsoo. Nahiga siya sa kama habang inililibot ang tingin sa kuwarto niya.

"Ang cute mo no'ng baby ka, sweetheart."

Ngumuso siya sa nakatalikod pa ring si Jongin. "Ngayon ba, hindi na?"

Doon na siya nito nilingon at tinawanan siya bilang sagot. "Cute pa rin naman, Soo. Ang lambing naman ng sweetheart ko. Hindi na ako makakauwi kapag ganito ka."

Tinapik ni Kyungsoo ang gilid ng kama at saka naulo sa hita ni Jongin nang makaupo ito roon.

"M-Mayor dito ka please? Huwag ka muna umuwi?"

Sinuklay ni Jongin ang mga buhok niya gamit ang daliri nito at saka pinatakan ng halik ang noo at pisngi ni Kyungsoo.

"Ang lambing-lambing naman kapag may sakit. Kahit gusto ko na ganito ka, siyempre mas masaya ako kapag maayos at nakakapasok ka na."

  


Umingit si Kyungsoo at nagsumiksik pa sa hita ni Jongin. Madulas sa pandama ang slacks ng Mayor kaya kahit namimigat ang katawan ay hinanapan niya ito ng damit na kakasya para maging komportable ang lalaki.

  


Nagbihis naman si Jongin, tinanggap ang isang kupasing shorts at puting T-Shirt. Napaka-simple nila, napapangiti si Kyungsoo dahil para silang mag-asawang dalawa.

Hindi pa man din sila magkasintahan ay nangangarap na si Kyungsoo ng mas malaking bagay.

Tahimik lang naman ang damdamin dati, hindi umaasa sa kahit anong kapalit ngunit ngayong nalulunod na ang puso kay Jongin ay handa siyang harapin lahat. Kahit anong batikos o isyu, kung tatanungin siya ni Jongin ay baka um-oo na siya.

Ilang buwan na rin naman na siya nitong sinusuyo't nililigawan. Hindi na rin naman masama. Kahit hindi pa siya nito mahal ay ayos lang kay Kyungsoo, ang mahalaga ay may damdamin na si Jongin para sa kanya na pupuwedeng palaguin.

  


"Anong nginingiti mo riyan?"

"Wala po, Mayor. Para lang tayong nagbabahay-bahayan?"

Malambing ang ngiti ni Jongin, kasinglambing ni Kyungsoo, kasinglambot ng yakap niya rito.

"Bagay ba akong maging asawa mo, sweetheart?"

Lumabi siya at gusto niya nang halikan ang ngiting kumikinang sa labi ni Jongin ngunit hindi pa sila umaabot sa ganoong lebel. May sakit siya, baka nadadala lang sa bugso ng umaapaw na damdamin.

"Kailangan pa bang itanong 'yan? Siyempre oo ang isasagot ko."

Hinele siya ng banayad na haplos ni Jongin, ang maliit na paghimig nito sa isang pamilyar na tugtugin. Namigat na ang talukap ng mga mata, iginugupo na ng antok ang sistema niya.

Hindi na narinig ang sagot ni Jongin.

  


_ "Gusto ko rin 'yon, Kyungsoo. Gusto ko ring maging asawa ka." _

  


Nakatulog sila sa ganoong puwesto, ang hita ni Jongin bilang unan ni Kyungsoo habang nakasandal ang alkalde sa headboard ng maliit niyang kama, siguradong mananakit ang likod pagkagising bukas ngunit sapat nang gamot ang lambing ni Kyungsoo at ang pagkakataong maranasan ang pakiramdam na may inuuwian kang tao.

  


O may inuuwiang mahalaga ang puso mo.

  
  


_ Hindi pa umaabot sa ibang punto ngunit sigurado si Jongin. _

  


_ Gusto niya si Kyungsoo. Gustong-gusto niya. _

  
  
  


_ At marahil ay higit pa roon ang nadarama. _

  
  
  
  


~

  


Kinaumagahan ay pareho na silang hindi nakapasok. Hindi naman nahawa ng lagnat si Jongin ngunit agad niyang tinawagan si Congressman Myeon at ang bise-alkalde niya para ipaalala ang Oplan Kaluluwa nila.

Kung saan magpapatupad ng libreng sakay para sa mga mananakay na uuwi ng probinsya para sa undas. Nagtalaga rin ng mas mahigpit na seguridad para sa mga istasyon kung saan naroroon ang mga sasakyan ng tao papauwi sa mga probinsya pati na sa dadalaw sa mga sementaryo sa Quezon City.

  


Mabuti na ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo, halos ayaw pa ring lumayo kay Jongin. Handa na sanang pumasok ngunit pinagpahinga muna siya ng pamilya maging pati ni Jongin.

Asikasong-asikaso pa rin siya ng alkalde. Mula sa pagkain hanggang sa pagpapainom ng gamot. Malamig ang kutson sa likod ni Kyungsoo ngunit mainit ang yakap mula sa bisig ni Jongin.

  


"Hindi ka pa uuwi sa inyo? Hindi ka ba papasok?"

Umiling lang ito bilang sagot. "Ngayon lang naman ako mawawala. Nagbilin na ako kay Vice. Sinabi ko na lang na may sakit ako. Mamaya, uuwi rin ako sa amin. Huwag mo na akong isipin, malaki na ako. Kaya ko 'to, ikaw magpalakas ka, please. Para makapasok ka bukas. Half day lang government offices."

Nagkuwentuhan pa sila. Hindi uuwi ng probinsya sina Kyungsoo dahil hindi sapat ang isang araw para sa byahe. Ipagtutulos na lang nila ng pamilya ang mga kamag-anak na yumao na.

Habang ganoon din daw sina Jongin. Bibisita lang sa puntod ng lolo't lola nito kasama ang mga kapatid at magulang.

"Hayaan mo isang araw dadalhin kita sa amin. Sayang wala na si Nanay Lola, sigurado ako matutuwa 'yon sa 'yo, Kyungsoo."

Isa pa iyon sa mga kinakatakot ni Kyungsoo. Malaki ang utang na loob niya sa mga magulang ni Jongin at mahalaga na magustuhan siya ng mga ito hindi lang bilang empleyado ng City Hall kundi bilang magiging nobyo ng mga anak nito saka-sakali.

Prominenteng pamilya kaya napakahirap kuhanin ng loob maging pati na rin ang boto. Hindi naman na rin nanggugulo si Taemin ngunit napakalayo ng estado nila.

Hindi niya maiwasang matakot at magpalamon sa insekyuridad na nadarama sa tuwing nababanggit sa telebisyon na umaasa ang pamilya Lee na magkakabalikan ang dalawa.

"Nag-iisip ka na naman. Nakakunot 'yang noo mo. Huwag ka muna mag-isip, sweetheart. Ang mahalaga ay magpagaling ka. Sinabi ko naman sa 'yo ikaw at ako, tayo lang ang importante rito. Kahit anong mangyari ay handa akong protektahan ka."

  


Tumango si Kyungsoo at sumandal na lang muli sa dibdib ni Jongin. Pilit kinakalma ang sarili sa banayad na paghinga ng lalaki.

May tiwala siya kay Jongin ngunit walang tiwala si Kyungsoo sa sarili niya lalo na't mabilis siyang magpadala sa sinasabi ng iba. Mas umiiral ang takot kaysa labanan ang mga gumugulo sa isip.

"Walang masamang mangyayari, magiging okay lahat. Hindi kita hahayaang masaktan."

  
  


Kinabahan si Kyungsoo ngunit ipinikit na lang muli ang mata, baka kulang pa rin siya sa pahinga. Pilit niyang tinatanggal ang mga negatibong bagay na ginugulo siya.

  


At nakatulog siya muli, pagkagising ay wala na si Jongin dahil nakauwi na raw ito. Magaan na ang pakiramdam ngunit nababagabag pa rin ang puso niya.

  
  


_ May bagyong namumuo sa damdamin at hindi niya iyon napaghandaan. _

  
  


~

  


_ Maraming larawang handa nang ipakita. _

_ Mga sikretong ibubulgar. _

_ Mga alas na ilalabas. _

  


_ Mga gulong pinaghandaang ipasabog. _

_ Darating ang digmaang walang armas si Kyungsoo at kahit nariyan ang kalasag ay hindi siya mapoprotektahan nito mula sa masasakit na salita. _

  
  


_ Mula sa damdaming hindi na muling matiyak. _

  
  
  
  


_ // _

  
  
  


_ Lilipas ang mga araw na tahimik at payapa. _

  


Lumalalim ang nararamdaman para sa isa't isa kasabay nang maraming naaayos na ordinansa, mga batas na naipatutupad. Mga taong natutulungan

Hiling lang palagi ni Kyungsoo na sana ay wala nang makahadlang pa sa kaligayahang iniingatan niya sa puso.

Nanatili silang sikreto ni Jongin ngunit hindi niya iyon alintana. Bagkus ay masaya pa siya dahil dahan-dahan sila sa pagsabak sa relasyon. Maingat na binabagtas ang daang hindi pa pamilyar si Kyungsoo ngunit handa niyang lakbayin basta kasama niya si Jongin.

  


Ngunit minsan talaga ay makapangyarihan ang trip ng tadhana. Hindi ka pupuwedeng maging kampante.

  


Dahil ang sayang nararamdaman mo, sa isang iglap ay maaaring bawiin. At ang kapanatagang hatid ng isang tao ay maaaring magdala ng pagdududa sa iyo.

  
  
  


At iyon ang mapait na karanasang ipinatikim sa kanya ng mundo.

  
  
  
  
  


~

  
  
  
  
  


_ www.fashionpulis.com.ph _

  


_ Eksklusibong pasabog! _

  


_ Blind item of the week. _

  


_ Tanyag na Mayor na si Jongin Kim, may idine-date nga bang non-showbiz personality? _

  


_ Ilang buwan na ang lumipas nang ma-kompirma ng aming kampo ang hiwalayang Taemin Lee at Jongin Kim. Ang it couple sa mundo ng showbiz at politika. _

  


_ Click HERE for the full article. _

  


_ Tanging ang side lamang ni Taemin ang nakuha natin mga ka-FP at hanggang ngayon ay tikom ang bibig ng paboritong Mayor ng Quezon City. _

_ Kaya naman napakaraming espekulasyon, napakamaraming mga haka-haka kung naka-move on na nga ba ang dalawa. At dahil sa ganitong sitwasyon ay nag-imbestiga kami kasama ang napakaraming insider na handang mag-share ng mga nalalaman nilang scoop. _

  


_ At ayon sa aming source, nanood diumano si Mayor Jongin kasama ang mga kaibigan nitong politiko at isang 'di pamilyar na lalaki ang kasama ng alkalde. Malabo ang kuha sa larawan kaya hindi mamukhaan ang katabi nito. _

_ Ngunit base sa magkahawak na kamay ay mukhang hindi lang basta kaibigan ang relasyon ng dalawa. _

  


_ [JonginKim_ConcertPhoto.JPEG] _

  


_ [MayorKim_mysteryman.JPEG] _

  


_ Hindi lang iyon mga ka-FP, makailang beses ding nagpunta ang Mayor sa bahay na ito. Matatandaan ding naglabas kami ng article ukol sa pagdaan din ni Mayor Kim sa bahay nito ilang buwan na ang nakararaan. _

  


_ Nagmatiyag ang aming team dahil na rin magdamag diumanong naka-parke ang sasakyan ng alkalde sa gate ng misteryosong bagay na ito. _

_ [RedGate.JPEG] _

  


_ [blurred house.JPEG] _

  


_ Kung sino man ang lalaking ito, hindi lang iyon simpleng kaibigan. Kompirmadong ito na ang pumalit sa puso ni Jongin. _

_ At ang pananahimik ng alkalde ay senyales lamang na gusto nitong protektahan ang namumuong relasyon. _

  


_ Hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin sumasagot ang panig ni Taemin at ng mga Lee sa nagbabagang isyung ito. _

_ Sino nga ba ang misteryosong lalaki sa buhay ni Mayor Jongin Kim? Handa na nga kaya itong lumagay sa tahimik? _

_ Ipahayag ang inyong komento mga ka-FP. _

_ Abangan natin ang susunod na kabanata sa inyong paboritong blind item spot in the Metro, Fashion Pulis. _

  
  


_ -Chen Kim _

  
  


_ Show comments below: _

_ MOST RELEVANT: _

  


_ [+300] [-75] Balak niyo talagang pabagsakin ang Mayor namin. Pero 'di bale, Mayor marami kaming sumusuporta sa iyo!! Ganyan talaga ang buhay...may pain to make us stronger. _

  


_ [+185] [-100] Ang pangit niyo sobra, lalo ka na Chen Kim. Palagi na lang ganito isyu dito. Wala na bang bago. Nakakasuya na. Sana idemanda ka ni Kim. Tingnan ko tapang mo. _

  


_ [+120] [-50] Ano ba naman sa inyo kung nakahanap na si Mayor ng bagong mahal? Deserve niya 'yon halata namang palabas lang 'yung kanila ni Taemin. Kayo kasi basta tsismis, tuwang-tuwa. Hindi naman totoo lol. Kaya nga blind item eh. Mga vovo kayo. _

_ [+75] [-40] Kawawa naman 'yung taong involved nananahimik, ginugulo niyo buhay. :( Payong kapatid lang, makipagkalas ka na sa mayor na 'yan kung ayaw mo masaktan. Ikaw kawawa dito kuya :(( _

  
  
  
  


_ ~ _

  


_ At kung may sunog, kailangan ng pamatay ng baga. Kailangang kontrolin ang apoy, kailangang apulahin ang usok. At iyon na ang isang nakikitang sagot ng matandang Kim sa hindi mapigilang anak niya. _

  


_ May hinala siya ngunit hahayaan muna niyang manahimik iyon. _

  
  
  
  


~

  


Usap-usapan sa City Hall ang malaking pasabog mula sa fashion pulis na inilabas lang kagabi.

Katatapos lang ng undas ngunit tila nabuhay ang mga patay. Nagparamdam ang mga multong hindi pa rin sila tinatakasan. Mga kaluluwa ng dating pag-ibig na ayaw silang patahimikin.

  


May event pa sa munisipyo kaya naman abala sila lalo na si Kyungsoo. Ni hindi niya makausap si Jongin dahil ito lang ang sagot sa takot ni Kyungsoo.

Ito lang ang makapagpapakalma sa kanya. Nilalamon siya ng insecurities niya. Gusto na niyang bumigay at umiyak dahil sa nababasa niyang masasakit na mga komento mula sa article. Alam niyang wala ni isa ang totoo doon ngunit masakit pala kapag kalaban mo ang buong mundo sa taong minamahal mo.

Bakit ba hindi pa siya nahulog sa isang normal na tao? Bakit hindi na lang sa kapitbahay nilang nililigawan siya o di kaya 'yung dati niyang kaklase noong kolehiyo?

  


Bakit sa dinami-rami ng tao ay kay Jongin pa?

  


Bakit sa taong sa isang iglap ay kayang iwanan at ipagpalit siya?

  


Bakit ang hirap magtiwala lalo na kung kita ng mata mo kung gaano kabagay ito at si Taemin?

  


Natanaw niya sa may 'di kalayuan si Jongin, suot ang isang barong katabi ang ama't ina nito. Siyempre ay naroroon din ang pamilya Lee kasama si Taemin. Nakangiti si Jongin at tumatawa, nakapalibot dito ang mga taong nababagay rito.

  
  


_ At hindi si Kyungsoo iyon. _

  


Kumapit siya sa railings ng hagdan. Hindi na niya kayang matitigan ang eksena sa harap niya.

  


Pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo ay pinatikim lang siya sandali, kumbaga sa pagtulog ay hindi siya makamulat mula sa isang pangit na panaginip.

Lumunok siya, nagbabaga ang lalamunan, hindi makahinga dahil ang luha ay nagbabadyang tumulo. Umiikot ang ulo ni Kyungsoo, parang sasabog gusto niyang masuka.

  


Gusto na niyang bumaba ngunit may mga kamay na pumigil sa kanya.

"Good afternoon, Kyungsoo."

  


Huminga siya nang malalim, ipinagkit ang isang pilit na ngiti sa labi. "Hi Mr. Kim, good afternoon po. Long time no see po."

Payapa ang ekspresyon sa mukha ng ama ni Jongin at binigyan siya ng mapanantiyang ngiti.

"Ang laki mo nang bata ka. Kumusta ka? Salamat pala sa pag-aalaga mo sa anak ko. Kumusta si Jongin, may umaaligid bang iba?"

Umiling si Kyungsoo at napatawa. Gaano pa ba katagal matatapos ang pag-uusap na ito?

"N-Nako, Mr. Kim. Wala po. Busy po si Mayor palagi sa trabaho."

Tumango ang matandang lalaki at sinundan niya ang tingin kung saan nakikipagtawanan pa rin si Jongin kay Taemin, naipit niya ang hangin sa dibdib habang nakatitig sa kamay ni Taemin na nakakapit sa braso ni Jongin.

  


Hindi niya maunawaan ang sarili. Wala naman siyang karapatang magselos dahil hindi pa sila.

  


_ At mukhang malabo nang maging sila. _

  


"Bagay na bagay sila ano? Salamat din pala, Kyungsoo. Nabalitaan kong tinulungan mo si Taemin noon kay Jongin. Sana ay makatulong ka ring magkabalikan ang dalawa. Wala akong ibang mahanap na babagay pa sa anak ko kundi si Taemin lang."

Parang sinagasaan ang puso ni Kyungsoo sa naririnig. Totoo nga yatang wala siyang lugar sa puso at pamilya ni Jongin. Simpleng tao lang siya, walang maipagmamalaki, maliit lang ang pangarap kung tutuusin. Walang malaking pangalan na ipagmamayabang sa mundo.

"Oo naman po, Sir. G-Gagawin ko po lahat."

Hindi na maunawaan ni Kyungsoo ang sinasabi at minsan pa niyang pinagsawa ang mata sa pares na nasa harap niya.

Ni hindi man lang siya tinapunan ng tingin ni Jongin ngayong araw. Lalo lang nagulo ang damdamin ni Kyungsoo lalo lang nagngalit ang bagyo sa puso.

  


Nagpaalam na rin siya kapagkuwan kay Mr. Kim, hindi alam kung paano nakaladkad ang paa pababa sa hagdan. Kung paanong kinayang hindi umiyak sa harap ng tao.

  


Kaya pagdating sa banyo ay kusang tumulo ang mga luha niya at pinakawalan ang hikbing nakaipit sa dibdib. Ang hinanakit na hindi mailabas. 

  


Saksi ang mga salamin at ang apat na sulok ng banyo sa pagkadurog ng puso ni Kyungsoo.

Sabi nila, hindi mo mararamdaman ang essence ng pag-ibig kung hindi ka handang masaktan.

  
  
  
  


Pero kung ito ang kabayaran sa ligayang nadama niya parang ayaw na ni Kyungsoo.

  
  
  
  
  


Kung ganito pala ang masaktan kapag nagmamahal ay ayaw na niya. 

  
  
  


Ayaw na niyang magmahal pa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments, thoughts, violent reactions? bukas po ang aking tanggapan! it would make my heart really happy. Huhuhu please let me know poooo.
> 
> bump bump @fullsunjihan. :)


	9. Hindi tayo puwede

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hindi naman manghuhula si Mayor Jongin ngunit lalong walang balak sabihin si Kyungsoo kung ano ang problema.
> 
> Umiiwas.
> 
> Ang mga damdaming pilit na itinatago ay kusang lalabas.
> 
> Tinutulak sa bawat paghila.
> 
> Ngunit lumalayo pa rin ng kusa.
> 
> Malabo na. 
> 
> Puwede pa bang maging sila?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Ang kalat ng feelings ko. Sorry na agad, warning para sa makalat na update at sa nakaabang na angst sa chapter na ito.
> 
> Para kay madam tine, salamat sa suggestions mo. Utang ko sa'yo ang away na 'to hahahahaha.
> 
> At kay milla para sa theme song ko sa pagsusulat ang update, hindi tayo puwede by the juans.
> 
> Kaya kung babasahin niyo, try niyo pong isabay pakinggan ang hindi tayo puwede by the juans yung live version with janine teñoso.
> 
> Okay ang daldal, salamat sa mainit na suporta at pagmamahal. Alay sa inyo, episode 9 ng ating adulting series.

_ Adulting 101 with Mayor Jongin Kim _

* * *

  
  
_Suko na sa laban._

_Hindi tayo puwede._

//

  
  
  


Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung paano niya nakayang huminga habang patuloy sa pagtulo ang luha. Sa tuwing pipilitin niyang maging maayos na ay hindi muli siyang mapapaiyak. Parang tanga talaga siya.

  
  


Ang liit na bagay ngunit iniiyakan niya.

Hindi naman sila kaya bakit ba siya nasasaktan ng ganito?

  
  


Tumitig siya sa salamin, namumula ang palibot ng mata niya maging pati ang buong mukha. Kahit anong kuskos, kahit anong halo ng tubig sa balat ay hindi maiaalis ang sakit na nakaguhit.

  
  


Kaya nang may kumatok ay napilitan si Kyungsoo na patatagin ang loob at umarte na para bang walang nangyari. Na para bang okay lang siya.

Hindi siya masasaktan ng mundo kung hindi alam ng mga ito ang kahinaan niya. Titiisin na lang niya, ilang oras na lang din ay makakauwi na siya. Ngunit alam niyang kukwuwestiyunin siya ng pamilya kung uuwi siyang miserable.

Dahil anu’t ano pa man ay hindi nila puwedeng sisihin si Jongin. Gusto pa rin niyang maayos ang imahe ng alkalde sa mata ng pamilya niya.

Hindi kasalanan ni Jongin kung nagbago ito ng isip, walang itong kasalanan kung na-bore na ito kay Kyungsoo. 

  
  


Dahil sarili niya ang dapat sisihin para sa pagbibigay ng napakaraming pag-asa sa kanyang puso. Hindi dahil natikman mo ang langit sa piling ng isang tao ay palagi nang gano’n. 

  
  


Lumabas si Kyungsoo na mugto ang mata at tanging pagod lang ang nadarama niya. Kaya agad niyang hinugot ang telepono sa bulsa, tumipa ng mensahe sa mga kaibigan na doon sana niya balak tumuloy sa condo ng dalawa.

  
  


Minsan pa ay nag-ikot si Kyungsoo sa function hall, pilit na umiiwas mapaakyat sa may itaas dahil hindi niya alam kung anong magiging reaksyon kapag nakita niyang masaya si Jongin kay Taemin.

  
  


Buong durasyon ng event ay nakatulala si Kyungsoo, nasa sulok lang habang nagsasalita si Jongin at nagpapasalamat sa mga dumalo.

Maraming bigating mga politiko at artista ang nakapalibot kay Jongin pati na sa pamilya Kim. Bawat galaw ay kadikit nito ang mga Lee. Napapaso ang mata ni Kyungsoo sa kamay ni Taemin na nakahawak sa baywang ni Mayor.

Nanginginig ang hanging nakaipit sa dibdib, hindi maibuga ang nakabarang bikig sa lalamunan. Mapungay na ang mata ni Kyungsoo sa eksena.

Lalo lang pinamumukha ng mundo kung gaano kalayo ang agwat nila ni Jongin. Kung paanong hindi pa man nagsisimula ang relasyon nila ay wala na talagang pag-asa.

Gusto niya naman sanang maniwala kaya lang ay kapag ganito ang nakikita niya, kapag pinakakain si Kyungsoo ng mga walang lamang pangako, saan pa ba siya kakapit?

Paano niya bubuhayin ang puso?

  
  


Isa-isa nang nagpulasan ang mga bisita pagkatapos ng pagtitipon. Nagmadali na rin si Kyungsoo pagkakuha ng gamit at nakihalo sa mga taong papalabas. 

Kung may nadinig mang tinig ay hindi niya iyon pinansin. Walang ibang laman ang isip kundi gusto niyang huminga.

  
  


Ayaw na niya talaga.

  
  
  


~

  
  


"Sinabihan ka na namin 'di ba? Na mag-ingat ka kasi iba ang hilatsa ni Taemin. Pailalim magtrabaho 'yon. Aminin mo nga sa amin, kayo na ba ni Jongin?"

  
  


Kagat ni Kyungsoo ang labi at napailing. Pinahid ni Baekhyun ang luha sa pisngi niya habang yakap naman siya ni Jihoon.

"Huwag na tayo, magsisihan dito. Nagmahal lang si Kyungsoo, kailangan niya tayo rito hindi para pagalitan siya."

Humikbi siya, tama naman ang mga kaibigan. Sumige siya sa mga kaunting salita. Hindi siya nagdududa kay Jongin ngunit wala siyang gustong pagkatiwalaan kapag ganitong nasaktan siya nang sobra.

"P-Pasensya na kayo kung dito ako tumakbo, ayaw kong umuwi sa bahay. Alam kong magagalit sila Kuya kay Jongin at ayokong mangyari 'yon. Gulo ko 'to, aayusin ko."

Parang bata siyang nagsumbong at magdamag siyang inalo ng mga kaibigan. Pinatahan ang paulit-ulit na pagluha dahil parang pelikula kung maglaro sa isip ang lahat ng kaganapan.

"Pero huwag kang magpadalos-dalos, Soo. Alam kong nasaktan ka pero pakinggan mo rin ang paliwanag ni Mayor. Kung sabi mo nagtitiwala ka, subukan mo pang habaan. Kung maaayos, maganda kung hindi naman nandito lang kami para sa 'yo."

Yumakap lang siya kay Jihoon. Alam ni Kyungsoo na bata pa siya, unang beses na nagmahal, unang pagkakataong nasaktan kaya hindi niya masisi ang sarili dahil natural lang na maghinanakit siya.

Hindi niya alam kung anong oras siya dinalaw ng antok, kung anong oras napagod ang mga mata niyang wala nang mailuha pa.

  
  


Tanging dinadasal na sana,  _ sana ay magising na siya sa bangungot na ito. _

  
  
  


~

  
  


_ www.fashionpulis.com.ph _

  
  


_ Is love sweeter the second time around? _

_ Trending na trending sa netizens ang kumakalat na larawan ng dating magkasintahang Mayor Jongin Kim at modelong si Taemin Lee sa isang charity event na ginanap sa Quezon City Hall nitong nagdaang Martes ng gabi. _

_ Kitang-kita sa mga litratong nakalap namin ang pagiging sweet ng dalawa at nagpapalitan pa ng ngiti. _

_ [JonginTaemin_CharityEvent.jpeg] _

  
  


_ [KimAndLeeFamily.jpeg] _

  
  


_ Parang kailan lang ay umugong ang bali-balitang nauugnay si Mayor Kim sa isang non-showbiz personality ngunit ngayon ay kasama na ito muli ang unico hijo ng mga Lee. _

_ Nang ma-corner namin ang pares ay parehong nagpaunlak ang dalawa sa maikling interbyu. _

_ FP: Ano ang estado niyong dalawa ngayon? Ito na ba ang hinihintay ng mga fans niyong magkabalikan kayo? _

_ Ngiti lang ang sinagot ni Taemin at tumawa si Mayor Jongin Kim sa aming tanong. _

_ "Magkaibigan ang pamilya namin ni Jong, hindi maiiwasan na magkikita kami. We're friends, we're okay. Maayos lahat." _

_ Sumang-ayon naman ang butihing alkalde sa sagot ni Taemin at nang tanungin namin kung may pag-asa pa silang magkabalikan ay isang "No comment. Hindi showbiz ang buhay ko bilang Mayor pero maraming salamat sa pinaabot niyong suporta sa charity event namin." _

_ Hindi na namin nahabol ang dalawa, mga ka-FP dahil tinangay na ni Taemin si Jongin papalayo sa amin. _

_ Hmm. Something fishy mga kapanalig, anong take niyo sa eksplosibong pasabog na ito? ;) _

  
  


_ Abangan ang susunod na mga balita pa sa inyong number one blind item spot in the Metro, Fashion Pulis. _

  
  


_ -Chen Kim. _

  
  
Show comments:  
  


MOST RELEVANT

_[+200] [-70] Boring. Lumang tugtugin na 'yan. Mahal nila isa't isa. Iyon na 'yon. Wala na bang bagong scoop? Kabagot amputa._

_[+150] [-40] Playboy din yata tong Mayor na to pero lol buhay niya yan. Good luck sa inyo QC. HAHAHA._

_[+50] [-75] Ako lang ba ang nakaalala sa kasama niya sa concert? :(( Kawawa naman siya. Pinaglaruan lang. Tangina sana nakinig siya sa amin. Sabi na, siya lang iiyak dito. Gago niyo manloloko, gago ka chen kim :/_

//

  
  


Kinabukasan ay na-late ng dating si Kyungsoo sa City Hall, hirap na hirap kaladkarin ang paa papasok sa opisina. Kung dati ay binibisita ng mga paru-paro ang sikmura sa saya, ngayon ay tanging takot na ang dahilan ng paglilikot ng damdamin.

Maga ang mga mata sa pag-uusap nila ng mga kaibigan, magdamag na umiyak si Kyungsoo. Nasa hustong gulang na siya ngunit musmos pa rin ang puso sapagkat ngayon lang niya naranasang masaktan nang dahil sa pag-ibig. Ngayon lang niya naranasang magmahal nang totoo at lubusan.

Lukot ang suot na damit at namumutla siya pagkaupo sa puwesto, wala pa siyang kinakain simula kagabi't tila ulan si Kyungsoo sa masayang umaga ng mga ka-opisinang natahimik lang pagkakita sa kanya. Hindi siya kumikibo, bagkus ay ibinagsak niya ang mga gamit at nagsimula nang magtrabaho.

Pinasakan niya ng earphones ang tainga, gusto niyang mabingi sa ibang bagay at hindi sa bumabagabag sa kanyang puso. 

  
  


Mas lalong hindi nakadagdag sa nadarama niya ang kalat na kalat ng panibagong article ni Jongin at Taemin. Saksi siya sa laman niyon ngunit hindi niya alam na gano'n pala ang nangyari pag-alis ni Kyungsoo sa pagtitipon.

  
  


Binalot niya ang sarili mag-isa, panay ang dalangin na sana ay huwag nang dumating si Jongin dahil hindi niya alam kung paano pa haharapin ito.

  
  


Ngunit dumating din ito ilang oras pagkatapos ng lunch break, iniiwas niya ang tingin sa lalaki subalit mapilit ang Mayor at talagang sinadya pa nitong huminto sa harap niya. Kinatok ang lamesa at dama niya ang titig ng alkalde.

“Good afternoon, Kyungsoo.”

Kinagat ni Kyungsoo ang labi, nag-iinit ang sulok ng mata, nanghahapdi ang lalamunan para mapigilan ang hikbing gustong kumawala. Boses pa lang ni Jongin ay nagdudulot na ng kakaibang bigat sa loob niya.

  
  


“G-Good afternoon, Mayor.” Garalgal ang tinig ni Kyungsoo, sumulyap siya sandali sa mukha ni Jongin ngunit sana ay hindi na niya ginawa dahil mas nangulila lang siya rito. Nakita niya ang ngiti nitong naglaho dahil sa mababakas na hitsura ni Kyungsoo.

Ibinalik na ulit niya ang atensyon sa trabaho, nararamdaman pa rin ang presensya ng butihing Mayor sa harapan niya.

“Kyungsoo, office in 10 minutes.”

  
  


Gusto na naman niyang bumunghalit ng iyak, gusto lang naman niyang maitawid ang araw na ito nang maayos pero bakit napakaraming mga hadlang? Bakit parang tumutulay siya sa lubid na unti-unti siyang tinutulak para mahulog at masaktan lalo?

Kinusot ni Kyungsoo ang mata, binitbit ang planner para sa iskedyul ni Jongin.

  
  


Pagpasok niya sa kuwarto nito ay agad siyang yinakap ng lalaki. Kinupkop ang mukha sa mga palad nito ngunit panay pa rin ang pag-iwas ni Kyungsoo ng tingin. 

"Sweetheart ko, okay ka lang ba? Hindi kita nakita sa event kagabi. Sabi ni papa, nagkausap daw kayo. Nawala ka na rin pagkatapos."

Ngunit kumalas si Kyungsoo sa mga bisig ni Jongin, para itong napapasong napatitig sa kanya.

"Kyungsoo may problema ba?"

Umiling siya rito, pinilit ngumiti kahit hirap na hirap pigilin ang nagbabagang damdamin.

"Okay lang ako. Okay lang."

Akma siyang hahawakan ng alkalde ngunit lumayo siya, umiwas sa mga kamay nitong pilit siyang inaabot. Ayaw na niyang muling mapaso.

Nakita niya ang pagdaan ng sakit sa mata ni Jongin ngunit hindi niya iyon pinansin, bakit ito pa ang may ganang masaktan pagkatapos ng lahat?

Alam niyang dapat siyang magtanong dito ngunit kapag nilamon ka na ng takot, makakapag-isip ka pa ba nang maayos? Magagawa mo pa bang timbangin lahat ng bagay?

  
  


_ Hindi na. _

  
  


Ginawa naman niya lahat. Sinubok na magtiwala pero hindi ba't 'yung magtapat palang sa iyo ng damdamin ang taong gusto mo ay mag-aalinlangan ka pa rin? 

Paano pa kung sa kagaya ni Jongin ang mahulog para sa 'yo? Hindi ba't mas lalong kaduda-duda?

  
  


Gano'n ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo. Kinain siya nang buong-buo dahil wala namang nariyan para panatagin ang kalooban niya. 

Gusot niya ito kaya gusto niyang lusutan iyon nang siya lang mag-isa. Ayaw niya ng tulong para kaawaan lamang ng iba. Alam niyang sasabihin lang ng mga tao na  _ tanga _ siya dahil umasa-asa siya sa isang tanyag at hindi pangkaraniwang tao.

"Sweetheart, may nangyari bang hindi ko alam? Hindi ka okay, isang tingin ko pa lang sa iyo ay hindi ka maayos. Gusto mo bang umuwi na?"

Nanginginig ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo, bawat hugot ng hangin ay mahirap lunukin. Nangilid ang mga luha sa mata niya, baka anumang minuto ay sumabog na si Kyungsoo sa naghahalong emosyon sa puso.

“Hindi ako uuwi,” Maanghang na tugon ni Kyungsoo. “Okay nga lang ako. Bakit ba puro  _ ako  _ ang pinag-uusapan natin dito, _ Mayor? _ Wala ka bang ipagagawa sa akin?”

Nagtaas na ng tinig si Kyungsoo. Mapait ang bawat salitang nanggagaling sa labi. Hindi kilala ang sariling mahina nang dahil lang nagmahal siya.

"Kyungsoo, ano bang nangyayari sa 'yo? Bakit nagkakaganyan ka?"

  
  


"Wala nga sabi akong problema! Wala. Wala. Okay lang ako!" Paulit-ulit niyang tugon, 'di alam kung si Jongin ba o ang sarili ang pilit niyang kinukumbinsi.

"Paano kita matutulungan kung ganyan ka? Nag-aalala ako sa 'yo. Kagabi pa. Akala ko napano ka na. Kyungsoo naman. Okay lang naman tayong dalawa 'di ba?"

Napatawa si Kyungsoo nang bahaw. Walang emosyon ang mga matang lampasan ang tingin kay Jongin. "Tayo? Oo naman, Mayor. Okay lang tayo. Wala namang problema."

Mariin ang pagsasalita niya at kitang-kita kung paano mayamot ang ekspresyon ni Jongin sa kanya. Alam niyang frustrated na ito sa ginagawa niya ngunit kung hahayaan ni Kyungsoo ang sariling lumambot, alam niyang mauulit lang ang ganitong sitwasyon.

  
  


Kumbaga sa sunog ay inaagapan niya. Kung kailangan niyang putulin ang makakasagabal ay gagawin niya huwag lang tuluyang matupok ng sariling damdamin.

  
  


Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin at hinilot ang sentido nito. Pinanood niya ang pagod na nakaguhit sa mukha ng Mayor, mukhang hindi na naman nag-ahit at kahit gusto niyang hawakan ito, gusto niyang damhin ay pinigilan na niya.

Dahil isang kahit ano lang mula kay Jongin ay handa na muling magpatangay si Kyungsoo. Handang limutin at lunukin lahat.

"May kailangan pa ba kayo sa akin, Mayor?"

Umiling na lang si Jongin at tipid na ngumiti sa kanya. "Pakiayos ng files para bukas. May meeting kami sa Sanggunian para sa ido-donate natin para sa nasalanta ng lindol sa Mindanao."

Tumango si Kyungsoo, kahit papaano ay masaya siya dahil kakaiba talaga ang lungsod nila. May inisyatibong tumulong sa nangangailangan at mayroong transparency kung saan napupunta ang pondo nila.

"Next week, maglalabas na rin tayo ng allocation para sa 2020 budget. Pakigawan ng memo na lahat ng Sanggunian ay kailangang um-attend ng meeting. Paki-prepare ang materials. Ifo-forward ko sa 'yo. Pagtulungan niyo na lang ni Sehun at Yixing."

  
  


Kahit may kirot sa damdamin ay nanatiling professional si Kyungsoo. Sa kabila ng lahat ay kailangan pa rin niyang manilbihan at maglingkod sa bayan. Saka na gagamutin ang puso, ang mahalaga ay makatulong sila upang maging maluwat ang paparating na ikalawang termino ni Jongin.

"Copy po, Mayor. Anything else po?"

  
  


Lumungkot ang mata ni Jongin. "Kapag ready ka na, nandito lang ako. Makikinig ako, sweetheart. I.." Nag-iwas ito ng tingin sa kanya, "You may go na, Kyungsoo. Salamat."

  
  


Pagpihit ni Kyungsoo sa seradura ng pinto at nang makalabas ay humikbi na naman siya. Kinalma niya ang sarili dahil magtataka na talaga ang lahat kapag wala na naman siya sa sarili.

  
  


Kaya lang ay pag-upo ni Kyungsoo sa work station ay sakto namang nagpapatugtog si Sehun.

  
  


_ Dahil sa una pa lamang _

_ Alam nating wala tayong laban _

  
  


"Bunso, bakit ang lungkot ng mga kanta mo ngayon! Tingnan mo tuloy, sobrang tahimik ng office ngayon."

Lumutang ang isip ni Kyungsoo, sinasadya yata ng mundo na pagtulungang bugbugin ang puso niya.

  
  


_ Sabi ko na nga ba _

_ Dapat no'ng una pa lamang _

_ 'Di na umasa _

_ 'Di naniwala _

_ Hindi tayo pwede _

_ Pinagtagpo pero 'di tinadhana _

  
  


Napatayo si Kyungsoo, gumawa ng malakas na ingay ang paggulong ng upuan sa sahig.

Gusto na niyang isuka ang nararamdamang sakit. Kumikirot na ang ulo niya, tamang-tama para sa kanya ang kanta sa opisina.

  
  


_ Suko na sa laban _

_ Hindi tayo pwede _

  
  


Kinandado niya ang banyo at muling pinalaya ang mga luha. Gusto niyang makinig, gusto niyang magtiwala pero bakit mahirap? Bakit ba kasi walang laman ang mga pinangako sa kanya?

  
  


Bakit ba kasi normal na tao lang si Kyungsoo at naging kapantay na lang sana ni Jongin. Baka maging sila pa sana.

Baka hindi pa sana siya nanliit sa sarili.

Kontento naman siya dati e, nanahimik ang buhay na binulabog ni Jongin at nilamanan ang pusong hindi naman mapaghangad.

  
  


Ngunit kagaya ng kanta, hindi talaga sila puwede ni Jongin.

  
  
  


_ Hindi kailanman magiging posible. _

  
  
  


//

  
  


Itinuloy nila ang buhay. Kung may nakakapansin man ay hindi na sila pinakikialaman. May mga naririnig na tsismis si Kyungsoo ngunit hindi na lang niya iyon binibigyan ng atensyon.

Madalas namang nasa labas si Jongin para sa mga pagpupulong at activities habang si Kyungsoo ay nasa City Hall lang. Dakilang taga-trabaho  _ behind the scenes _ . Ang bilis ng pagbabago, tila naglayo ulit silang dalawa.

Mas malala pa sa normal na empleyado at boss. Para silang hangin, nagkakapaan sa nararamdaman ng isa't isa.

  
  


Naglalaro sila ng taguan, sa bawat pag-iwas ni Kyungsoo ganoon din ang sagot ni Jongin. Binigyan siya ng espasyo na hindi naman nakatulong, bagkus ay lumabo lahat kay Kyungsoo.

Hindi na sila nagkikibuan, mag-isa na kung kumain ng tanghalian si Kyungsoo. Wala nang mga yakap para tugunan ang kabigatan sa loob niya. Parang hangin kung ituring siya ni Jongin.

At sa tuwing magpapang-abot silang dalawa ay lumalayo si Kyungsoo. Hindi na nag-o-overtime, wala nang ginagawa pagkatapos ng trabaho kundi umuwi sa bahay at magmukmok na lang.

Napagod na rin siyang umiyak gabi-gabi, pagod na siyang magtago at maging mahina. Dahil kung kaya ni Jongin na umaktong maayos lang ang lahat, dapat ay gano'n din si Kyungsoo 'di ba?

  
  


Sapagkat sa umpisa ng lahat, siya naman talaga ang dehado. Siya ang matatalo sa laro kaya kailangan niyang magpanggap na kaya niya kahit mahirap dahil aminado na siya sa sariling mahal na mahal niya talaga si Jongin.

  
  


Kaya napakabagal ng paglipas ng linggo sa opisina. Wala siyang ibang magawa kundi titigan sa malayo si Jongin lalo na kapag dumadalaw si Taemin sa City Hall habang nakaangkla ito kay Mayor. 

Parang tinutusok ng sanlibong karayom ang puso niya dahil kung iba lang sana ang panahon, maaaring siya ang kasama ni Jongin. 

Mas hindi mahirap ipakilala sa tao dahil magkapantay silang dalawa. Pero si Kyungsoo na nagta-trabaho sa City Hall ay hanggang sa likuran lang ng Mayor. Hindi para sa tabi o sa harapan nito dahil siya lang naman palagi ang taga-salo, taga-ayos ng lahat ng gusot pero hindi masagot ang problema ng puso niya.

  
  


At sa bawat pangungumusta ng tao sa kanya ay palaging  _ "okay lang ako"  _ ang sagot ni Kyungsoo. Sino bang makakaintindi sa kanya? Sino bang nagsabing umasa siya para sa isang imposibleng tao?

  
  


_ Siya lang naman. _

  
  
  
  
  


Kaya nga sa pagdating muli ni Taemin sa City Hall para sa panibagong araw ay mukhang doon na niya napatid ang pasensya ni Jongin sa kanya. Doon na rin siya sumabog. 

Dahil sa pagpunta ni Taemin ay hindi niya ito pinigilan, hinayaan niyang guluhin nito si Jongin sa kabila ng busy schedule ng alkalde.

Kaya nga nang makaalis ang modelo kasabay nilang mga empleyado ay pinaiwanan siya ni Jongin. Kumakabog ang dibdib nang makapasok sa opisina nang lalaki.

Halos dalawang linggo rin siyang umiwas buhat noong charity event. Minsan ay gusto na lang niyang bawiin lahat at sana ay pikit mata na lang na nagpanggap.

Kaya lang ay matigas ang ulo niya. 

"Punong-puno na ako, Kyungsoo. Sabi ko ayaw ko ng unnecessary na bisita kung hindi importante, bakit nandito na naman si Taemin kanina?"

Umingos si Kyungsoo at napatawa nang bahaw, "Bakit hindi? Lagi naman siyang nandito, Jongin. Ayaw mo ba ng gano'n? Kasama mo 'yung  _ boyfriend _ mo? Bakit parang galit ka pa ngayon? Kasalanan ko pa ba 'to?!"

Mapanuya ang boses niya, hindi na siya puwedeng magpanggap na maayos siya. Gusto na ni Kyungsoo na matapos 'to lahat, kung mawawalan man siya ng trabaho pagkatapos nito ay mabuti dahil makakalayo na siya.

Makakalimot na siya.

  
  


"Kyungsoo? Naririnig mo ba 'yang sarili mo?  _ Tangina naman _ , binigyan kita ng space. Hinayaan kita kasi alam kong 'pag pinilit kita lalo mong itatago sa akin lahat! Ang tagal na, ano bang problema mo! Sasabihin mong wala pero iba naman 'yung kinikilos mo."

Napahilamos sa mukha si Jongin at pagod na pagod itong tumitig sa kanya. "Ipaintindi mo sa akin, hindi naman ako manghuhula ng nangyayari sa 'yo! Panay ka iwas, para kang nandidiri kapag hahawakan kita. Wala akong maintindihan."

Umiling si Kyungsoo, namalisbis ang luha sa pisngi. Gusto na niyang gumaan ang loob.

"Gusto mong malaman ang problema ko? Mahal lang naman kita, 'yon ang problema ko at hindi ko matanggap na hindi puwedeng maging tayo. Hindi ko matanggap na si Taemin pa rin hanggang ngayon. Hindi ko maintindihan kung totoo ba 'yung nararamdaman mo sa akin!"

"Kyungsoo--"

Pinigilan niyang magsalita si Jongin, ayaw niyang maduwag. Ibabato na niya lahat ng kailangan nitong malaman. "Huwag kang sumagot. Ako muna, Jongin. Ako muna. Gusto kong unahin 'yung sarili ko bago ka kasi masakit na e. Pagod na ako, hindi ko alam kung saan pa ba ako lulugar sa 'yo. Kung totoo ba talagang may puwang ako sa puso mo."

Tinuro niya ang dibdib ni Jongin, naghahalo na ang luha at sipon ni Kyungsoo sa pisngi niya. Panay ang sigok at hagulgol ngunit gumagaan ang puso sa kabila ng sakit.

"Hindi ko maintindihan, Kyungsoo. Alam mo naman ang nararamadaman ko para sa 'yo."

Lumunok si Kyungsoo at tumitig nang diretso sa mata ni Jongin. Napailing siya. "Oo nga, alam ko nga pero bakit nandiyan pa rin si Taemin hanggang ngayon? Ni hindi mo ako mailabas kasi magkaka-issue pero kapag siya isang kibot lang okay na? Alam kong wala naman akong karapatan, sino ba ako? Pipitsuging secretary mo lang, sinasamba 'yung nilalakaran mo. Sapat na kahit konting ngiti lang sa 'yo. Ngayon masisisi mo ba ako bakit ayaw ko nang maniwala?!"

  
  


Walang imik si Jongin sa kanya ngunit kitang-kita na niya ang pagkalito sa mukha nito.  _ Bingo. _

"Ni hindi mo masabing mahal mo rin ako. Ni hindi mo ako matanong kung tayo na ba. Kasi ako kahit hindi sigurado sa ginagawa natin, sigurado ako sa nararamdaman ko. Jongin," Hinga ni Kyungsoo, makirot ang puso, masakit na ang mata sa pagluha. "Jongin, mahal kita. Mahal na mahal kita, nagsisimula ka pa lang pangarap na kita. Hanggang ngayon naman."

Bakas ang gulat sa mukha ni Jongin at natawa si Kyungsoo sa kabila ng pag-iyak niya kanina pa. "Nakakagulat? Bata ako pero kaya kong panindigan 'tong damdamin ko sa 'yo. Sinabi ko naman kung nilalaro mo lang 'to, ayaw ko nang gano'n, Jongin. Kaya tapatin mo na ako once and for all, parang awa mo na, magpakatotoo ka sa nararamdaman mo."

  
  


Huminga si Kyungsoo, inipon ang hangin sa sistema. Gagamitin na niya ang ang huling alas. Ke masaktan siya o hindi ang mahalaga ay matuldukan na ang dapat matapos.

  
  
  


"Sabihin mo sa akin Jongin, ano ba ako sa iyo, ha? Ano ba tayo?"

Umawang ang labi nito, bumukas-sara ang mga nakakuyom na kamao.

  
  
  


"May dapat pa ba akong asahan sa ating dalawa?"

  
  
  


Dalawang bomba ng tanong sa walang imik na alkaldeng nakatitig lang sa kanya. At sa huling pagkakataon ay tataya na si Kyungsoo.

  
  


Dahil pagkatapos nito, kung matatalo siya sa pagsusugal ng damdamin ay alam na niya ang gagawin. Alam na niya kung saan talaga lulugar.

  
  


_ "Hindi ka makasagot? Ano na, Jongin?! Duwag ka? Takot kang masaktan ako? Wala na akong pake. Saktan mo ako, kaya ko! Ano pang excuse mo? Madali lang ang tanong ko. Oo o hindi lang. Jongin, mahal mo ba ako? Sabihin mo sa akin, mahal mo ba ako o laro lang talaga lahat ng ito?" _

  
  
  


_ Patlang. _

  
  
  
  


_ Katahimikan. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kung naakabot kayo rito, please bigyan niyo po ako ng feedbacks at comments o inyong suggestions para mag-improve ako hehehe sana ay naantig ko ang puso niyo.
> 
> kung may tanong, bukas ang dm ko @fullsunjihan salamat sa pagbabasa <3


	10. pangako mo walang hanggan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapag ika'y nanlalamig ako 'yong init  
Kapag takot sa bukas, ako'ng unang sisilip.  
Kung saan ginawa naman ni Jongin lahat para mapanatag si Kyungsoo sa relasyon nila.
> 
> Ngunit kahit anong kabig, kahit anong kapit ng mga gawa ay kailangan pa rin ng salita. Hindi lang basta walang lamang mga pangako, iyon ang natutunan niya.
> 
> Kaso ay walang balak bumitiw si Mayor Jongin. Hinding-hindi niya pakakawalan si Kyungsoo kahit itaboy siya nito. 
> 
> Sigawan, komprontasyon. Ang damdamin kaya'y mayro'n nang katugon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henlo. :) we're halfway there sa story. nagpapasalamat ako palagi sa pagmamahal niyo sa ating Mayor Jongin at Secretary Kyungsoo. <3 ang layo na nang naabot natin sa fic na 'to. pasukin natin ang ispesyal na POV ni Jongin. :"_
> 
> Always thankful sa mga taong naniniwala sa akin, sa mga taong sumusuporta sa pamamagitan ng pagbibigay ng insights, hindi ko nasasagot ang mga comments niyo pero huhuhu masaya akong mabasa sila.
> 
> Kay tine na ilaw ng chapter na 'to, salamat sa tulong at inputs mo. pati na kay mei. <3 kay camilla badeng na sorpresahin ko raw sa chapter na 'to. lab lab ko kayo. kay maricris na galit kay jongin at kay bea, mica at lahat salamat sa pag-boost awuw artista daming bati??!! HAHA.
> 
> medyo challenging 'to isulat sa pagitan ng sandamukal kong deadlines sa opis. huhuhu. pero buti naitawid ko, sana maintindihan niyo ang nais kong iparating sa kabanata na 'to lalo na sa parte ni Jongin bilang Mayor. :) kung may tanong kayo o gustong sabihin, please let me know. :D
> 
> Mga kantang ginamit para sa chapter na 'to.  
*Walang Hanggan - Quest  
*Walang Papalit - Music Hero  
*Kung Di Na Ako - Agsunta  
*Huling Sandali - December Avenue
> 
> Rated M at R para sa sensitibong lenggwahe at sekswal na content. 
> 
> Kung wala tayong reklamo, ihinahandog ko sa lamesa, Episode 10 ng ating adulting series. Please enjoy <3

Adulting 101 with Mayor Jongin Kim

* * *

  
  


_ Hinarap lahat ng balakid _

  
  


_ Ngunit bakit walang kapit ang mga pangakong binitawan. _

  
  
  
  


_ Hindi ko alam. _

  
  
  
  


~

_ Hindi problema kay Jongin ang estado sa buhay. Lumaki siya sa pamilyang sobra-sobra ang kinakain sa bawat araw. Lumaki at binihisan sila magkakapatid, maayos ang tahanan, maginhawa ang buhay. Mainit ang pakiramdam dahil may nakagisnang pamilya.  _

_ Ngunit habang nagkakaisip, habang tumatanda at nakikita niya ang karerang pinili ng mga kapatid ay doon ginusto ni Jongin na mag-iba ng landas na tatahakin. Dahil pribilehiyo ang pagiging mayaman at ayaw niyang ma-stuck sa gano’ng kaisipan. _

  
  


_ Kaya nang lumabas siya sa kalsada ay doon siya namulat sa totoong kulay ng mundo. Hindi iyon bughaw at luntian, hindi palaging masarap ang nilalanghap na hangin ng mga tao. At nang lumaki ay siya lang ang kaisa-isahang tao sa pamilya na sumalungat sa gusto ng ama. _

_ Pinili ni Jongin na tahakin ang daang delikado, daan na malayo sa lente’t kislap ng kamera. Mas ginusto niya na maglingkod sa bayan, maghandog ng serbisyo para sa mga tao dahil nais niyang maramdaman kung paano humalo sa masa. _

_ Nais maranasan ang buhay sa labas, nais makita ang iba't ibang perspektibo ng mundo. _

  
  


_ Bata pa lang noon si Jongin kompara sa ibang mga politiko ngunit wala siyang ibang hinangad kundi ang magbigay ng tulong sa kapwa. Gusto niyang dalhin sa labas ang laban at hindi manatiling nakasiksik sa sulok ang baho ng gobyerno sa bansa. _

  
  


_ Kaya naman sa murang edad ay tinahak niya ang mundo ng politika, natutong makipagsabayan sa mas malalakas dahil kaya ni Jongin ang sarili. Alam niyang malinis ang hangarin niya para sa pagtulong sa iba. _

_ At masaya siyang nakita iyon ng mga mamamayan sa kanya, nabuksan sa isip sa kung ano ang kaya niyang ihain sa lamesa upang hindi lang basta makatulong kundi para ibigay ang sarili sa lupon ng taong walang ibang inaasahan kundi siya. _

  
  
  
  


Abala si Jongin sa opisina dahil na rin sa papalapit na meeting ulit kasama ang Sanggunian para pagsasaayos ng annual budget sa 2020. Maraming kailangang gawin, masusi at mabusisi ang proseso para makita ng mamamayan na transparent sila at hindi nauuwi lang sa wala ang buwis ng mga tao.

Mas malaki na ang pondo para sa health services, binawasan na rin ang nakalagak sa imprastraktura. Dapat na pagtuunan ng pansin kung saan mas kinakailangan.

  
  


“Ayaw ko ng unnecessary phone calls at bisita na hindi nagpa-appointment sa akin. Ayaw ko na basta na lang nagpapapasok ng kung sinu-sino rito.”

Hindi pa rin siya tinatapunan ng tingin ni Kyungsoo kahit sumang-ayon na ang lahat sa sinabi niya.

"Kyungsoo? Are we clear?"

Lumunok si Jongin, bihira kung kabahan at matakot siya ngunit palaging may kung ano sa mata ni Kyungsoo na bihag siya. Parang basang-basa nito ang buo niyang kaluluwa.

Halos dalawang linggo na silang hindi nagkikibuan. Para silang hangin na dumadaan lang sa isa't isa. Ni walang imikan, walang pagbati sa bawat araw na lumilipas.

Nagsimula ito noong event, may kutob na si Jongin ngunit 'di niya pinagtutuunan ng pansin. Tiwala siya sa  _ sweetheart  _ niya. Alam niyang malaki ang pang-unawa nito sa sitwasyon nilang dalawa.

  
  


Dahil handang iharap ni Jongin si Kyungsoo kapag handa na ito. Kapag maipapangako na niyang hindi na ito masasaktan ng sinuman.

_ Kapag sigurado na talaga ito sa kanya. _

  
  
  


_ Ngunit nagkamali pala siya. _

  
  
  


~

  
  
  
  


_ Dumating si Kyungsoo sa buhay ni Jongin noong mga panahong gusto niya ng sumuko sa punto nang pagtakbo niya na napakaraming nagdududa sa kaya niyang ilapag sa mesa. _

_ Pilit din siyang pinahihinto ng ama sa mga balak niya dahil isang kahangalan lang daw ang maglingkod sa sambayanan. Isama mo pa na kinagisnan ng taga-Quezon City ang mga Jung kung kaya't hindi pamilyar ang Kim sa mga i5o. _

  
  


_ Ngunit ang mga simpleng pagngiti ni Kyungsoo at ang alab ng determinasyon sa mata nito ang bumubuhay sa kanya sa kabila ng lahat. _

  
  


_ Pagkatapos ng papahuling linggo ng kampanya ay nagkaroon ng pagkakataon na makilala niya ito nang lubusan. _

_ Tinabihan niya ito sa trunk ng pick-up habang abala pa ang lahat sa pakikipag-usap sa mga taong nakaabang kay Jongin. Sumandal siya sa balikat nito at pigil niya ang pagtawa nang magulat ito sa presensya niya. _

_ "M-Mayor!" _

_ Ngumisi si Jongin at tinapik ang bumbunan ng nakababata. "Konsehal pa rin, Kyungsoo. Matagal pa ang eleksyon. Marami pa tayong pagdadaanan pero manalo o matalo dadalhin natin sa kalsada ang laban, 'di ba? Hindi rito matatapos ang plano." _

_ Malawak ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Malaki ang tiwala nito at may kung ano sa damdamin ni Jongin na iniisip na hindi niya ito maaaring biguin. _

_ "Konsi, alam kong mananalo ka. Sawa na ang lahat sa bulok na sistema kaya nga napakarami mo hong supporters ngayon. Handang tumulong nang walang hinihinging kapalit." _

_ At minsan sa buhay ni Jongin ay hindi siya nakapagsalita. Natahimik siya habang nakatingin sa mabining mukha ni Kyungsoo. Inosente ang ngiti at puno ng pag-asa sa buhay. Tanging dasal lang ni Jongin ay huwag mawala ang ningning niyon dahil kailangan ni Jongin ng gano'ng tao sa buhay niya ngayon. _

_ "Marami pa tayong panahon. Kaya nga laking pasalamat ko sa inyo, alam kong kinokontrata kayo ng partido ni Mayor Jung pero heto, sumama kayo sa akin para tumulong." _

_ Oo, maaaring isa sa tanyag na pamilya ang mga Kim sa bansa. Sikat ang magulang at mga kapatid ni Jongin sa larangan ng showbiz at siya ang nag-iisang lumihis ng daan sapagkat mas gusto niya ang maglingkod. _

_ Ngunit ni minsan ay hindi siya nanghingi ng kahit anong pinansyal na tulong sa pamilya o sa mga 'kilalang tao' dahil alam niyang may hinihingi itong kapalit. At ayaw niyang madungisan ang iniingatang pangalan dahil lang naging ganid siya sa kapangyarihan. _

  
  


_ "Ayawan na Konsi kapag hindi ka nanalo. Ewan ko na lang talaga sa isip ng mga tao. Alam kong malaki ho ang utang na loov namin kay Mayor Jung bilang siya ang sumuporta sa pag-aaral namin pero 'di ba Konsi mas malaki ang tulong ng mamamayang Pilipino na nagbabayad ng buwis? Mas sila ang dahilan kung bakit gusto naming makalaya sa baluktot na sistema." _

_ Tumango si Jongin kay Kyungsoo, napakabata nito kompara sa kanya ngunit mulat na mulat na ang kaisipan sa dumi at kakaibang kulay ng gobyerno sa bansa. Maaaring ang ibang mga kasabayan nito ay walang pakialam dahil nga sa hindi nila nararanasan ang hirap sa malawak na mundong ginagalawan. _

_ Ngunit kapag nagtrabaho ka na, kapag naranasan mo na kung gaano kahirap kumita ng pera at kung ano ang sitwasyon kapag kumakalam na ang sikmura, doon mo na kukwestiyunin kung may ginagawa bang tama ang mga politiko. _

_ Dahil alam ni Jongin na ang mga lingkod bayan ay magagaling lang sa umpisa, lahat ng pangako ay nauuwi lang sa wala. Maraming matatamis na salita ngunit pasakit ang dala-dala kapag naihalal na. _

_ Kaya nga iyon ang plano ni Jongin, ang maging instrumento ng pagbabago. Ilang taon na ring naghihirap ang lungsod niyang kinalakhan, panahon na para maibalik ang tiwala ng tao sa gobyerno. _

_ "Sana nga e manalo tayo, Kyungsoo. Napakabata ko, siguro iyon ang duda ng marami sa akin. Hindi ko na talaga alam ang mangyayari kapag ang mga Jung pa rin ang nanguna." _

_ Ikiniling ni Kyungsoo ang ulo sa kanya. "Alam kong hindi tayo masyadong nagtitiwala sa mga survey pero ikaw na ang manok ng tao, Konsi. Tuloy ang laban at dadasalan natin ang kandidatura mo." _

_ Huminga si Jongin, lampasan ang tingin habang nakatitig sa mga taong salat sa buhay na tanging sila lang ang pag-asa. Suntok sa buwan ang pangarap ni Jongin na mahalal bilang alkalde ng ciudad ngunit wala namang masama sa pagsubok, baka sakaling magbunga lahat ng paghihirap nila. _

_ Lumingon siya muli sa kanyang katabi na isinisipa ang paa sa ere, nakita ni Jongin na paparating na ang mga volunteers niya sa kampanya. Isang mahabang araw na naman ang lumipas na sana ay nagkaroon ng saysay.  _

_ Kinusot niya ang buhok ni Kyungsoo, bagay na nakagawian nang gawin ni Jongin buhat pa lang noong una. Ngumiti siya rito sapagkat para sa mga taong kagaya ni Kyungsoo, para sa mamamayan ng Quezon City ang dahilan kung bakit siya bumabangon at nagpapakapagod. _

_ Mahirap ang landas na tatahakin dahil pasan niya ang bigat ng buong lungsod ngunit handa siya at matibay si Jongin na humarap sa kahit ano pa mang pagsubok. _

_ _

_ "O dahil pagod tayong lahat ngayon, naghanda pala sina mama sa bahay ng maliit lang naman na salu-salo. Kung gusto niyo sumama, tara na't gumagabi na." _

_ Inaya niya sina Kyungsoo pati ang mga kaibigan nitong si Baekhyun at Jihoon na sa sasakyan na niya sumabay. Hindi talaga alam ni Jongin kung bakit palagi siyang nahihila, kung bakit tila siya alipin sa tuwing nakikita niya ang mata ni Kyungsoo. _

_ Dahil maaaring manhid si Jongin minsan ngunit hindi siya tanga. Alam niyang may kakaibang pagtingin sa kanya ang binata, alam niyang tinuturing siya nitong espesyal ngunit hindi iba ang tingin sa kanya. _

_ Hindi siya inilagay sa pedestal, bagkus ay trinato siyang normal na tao at kapantay sa lahat ng bagay. Sapagkat para kay Jongin, hindi sukatan ang estado sa buhay ng isang tao. _

_ Hindi dapat maging hadlang ang gano'ng mga bagay, lahat ay pantay-pantay para sa kanya.  _

_ Ngunit walang panahon sa pag-ibig si Jongin sa ngayon. Ayaw niyang mahaluan ng kahit anong kulay ang pag-kampanya niya. Ayaw niyang may madawit, ayaw niyang magkaroon ng utang na loob. _

  
  


_ Dahil kung mananalo siya, gusto niyang ang rason niyon ay dahil sa paghihirap nilang lahat na tumulong sa kanya. _

  
  


_ Kaya nga walang pakialam si Jongin sa mga kumakalat na blind item, wala na rin sa kanya ang mga bagay na iniuugnay siya kay Taemin sapagkat wala namang kalatoy-latoy ang isyu na 'yon, magkaibigan silang dalawa at hindi niya binibigyan ng ibig sabihin. _

_ Ayaw niya sa media dahil silang nagbibigay ng serbisyo-publiko ay hindi dapat ginagawang showbiz ang buhay. Hindi dapat maging tampulan ng tsismis ang ginagalawang mundo. _

_ Hindi inihahalo ang buhay pag-ibig at showbiz sa buhay politika ng mga kagaya niya. _

  
  


_ Ngunit sa pag-uwi nila sa bahay, sa pagsalubong ng ama't ina sa kanya ay may isang tao rin na nag-abang kay Jongin. May kasamang yakap at isang halik sa pisngi, mga brasong nakaangkla sa baywang niya at doon niya nakompirma ang hinala. _

_ Sa pagitan ng pag-uusap nila ng kanyang Papa, sa mga pahaging nito ay alam na ni Jongin na magiging isang malaking palabas ang lahat. Pampabango ng pangalan, pantakip sa kung ano mang isyung gustong takasan. _

  
  


_ Marami ang natuwang supporters ni Jongin, sino nga bang hindi magsasaya? Gayong isang politiko at anak ng tanyag na sumusuporta sa mga charity works ang magkapares na. Kaya naman agad niyang hinanap sa dagat ng tao ang mga matang gusto niyang makita. _

_ Ang mga matang nagbibigay ng kapanatagan at lakas kay Jongin. Ang titig na bihag siya palagi, tila siya palaging nakakahinga. _

  
  


_ Subalit sa pag-angat niya ng tingin ay nakita niya ang pagguhit ng lungkot sa mukha ni Kyungsoo, umiwas ito sa eksena at nagkalinaw kay Jongin ang lahat. Simula pa noong umpisa. _

  
  


_ Dahil manhid siya oo, ngunit hindi siya tanga. _

  
  


_ Alam niya ang damdamin ni Kyungsoo, alam niyang gusto siya nito. _

  
  
  
  


Masakit na ang ulo ni Jongin sa kaiisip ng nga kailangang gawin, isang araw ang lilipas at lahat sila ay abala sa tungkulin. Pasan niya ang buong Quezon City sa balikat, hindi siya pupuwedeng magpakita ng kahinaan. Kailangan niyang maging malakas dahil siya lang ang inaasahan ng mga tao.

Isang katok sa opisina ni Jongin at agad nagliwanag ang mukha niya ngunit agad ding nadismaya dahil si Sehun ang ilinuwa ng pinto.

"Sorry sa abala Mayor, nandiyan ho ang Mama niyo sa labas. Tinatanong kung busy po kayo. Papasukin ko ho ba?"

  
  


Ang daming gustong itanong ni Jongin, kung bakit si Sehun ang nag-aasikaso sa mga bisita niya.

"M-Mayor? Kung si Kyungsoo po ang hanap niyo, kausap niya ho ang mama niyo. Inaayos ho ang dalang pagkain."

Napahilot na lang siya sa sentido at ngumiti. Mabuti pa si Sehun, mukhang alam kung ano ang nangyayari habang ang  _ sweetheart _ niya ay patuloy pa rin sa pag-iwas.

Hindi niya alam na sa pagbibigay ng espasyo kay Kyungsoo ang magiging mitsa ng papasibol pa lang nila na relasyon. Kung kailan akala ni Jongin na magtutuloy-tuloy na ang magandang pangyayari ay bigla naman itong mahihinto at magkakagulo.

"Sige, papasukin mo na si Mama. Kape na rin pati, Sehun. Salamat."

Tumango ang intern nila at saka hinayaang may kaunting siwang sa pinto upang makapasok ang nanay ni Jongin.

  
  
  
  


_ Tanging ang Mama ni Jongin ang kakampi niya pati na ang kanyang Ate Jungah patungkol sa mga bagay-bagay sa buhay niya. Sa pamilya siya naghihinga ng sama ng loob dahil kahit pa sabihin na lalaki si Jongin ay dumadating pa rin sa punto na natatakot din siya at nahihirapan. _

_ Ito ang mga kaagapay niya sa bawat naisin niyang gawin. Palaging nakasuporta ang mga ito maliban sa kanyang Papa.  _

_ Buong buhay ni Jongin ay ginusto niyang makuha ang approval ng ama. Kaya nga nang gumawa ito ng isyu at pinagpares sila ni Taemin ay wala na siyang nagawa. Hindi siya nakaalma dahil ayaw niyang magkalamat ang pamilya nila sa mga Lee. _

  
  


_ Ngunit ang alam ni Jongin ay malinaw kay Taemin na palabas lang iyon ngunit gano'n nga yata talaga kapag tumapak ka sa mundo ng showbiz ay wala ka nang kawala. _

_ Susundan ka ng tsismis at iyon ang pinakamalaking pagkakamali ni Jongin. May mga gabing umiiyak siya lalo na noong unang pagkakataon na mailathala ang pangalan niya sa blind items. Ang unang pagkakataon na makabasa siya ng negatibong komento ukol sa kanya. _

_ Ngunit dahil sa Mama ni Jongin ay kinaya niya. Napakaraming mga taong panay lamang ang pag-oo sa kanya, na halos sambahin ang nilalakaran ni Jongin dahil lang sa Mayor siya. Ngunit may nag-iisang tao na sumasalungat kapag nagkakamali siya. _

_ Na itinutuwid siya at hindi natatakot na magbigay ng opinyon kung kinakailangan. _

  
  


_ At iyon ay si Kyungsoo.  _

  
  


_ Si Kyungsoo na kalaunan ay nakapasok din sa City Hall at naging katuwang ni Jongin bilang dakila niyang assistant. _

  
  


_ Bawat araw na dumadaan ay nakikilala niya ito bilang tao. Kung gaano ka-puro ang puso nito na tumulong, kung paanong hindi alintana rito ang pagod sa tuwing kailangan nilang lumabas at galugarin ang sulok ng lungsod makapagbigay lang ng serbisyo. _

  
  


_ Kaya nga alam na ni Jongin na lahat ay posibleng maramdaman niya pagdating kay Kyungsoo. Alam niyang dadating ang punto na magkakaroon siya ng kakaibang damdamin dito. Tinanggap na niya iyon sa sarili, gusto niyang siya ang dahilan ng mga ngiti nito kaya naman ginagawa niya ang lahat para mapasaya ang paboritong empleyado niya. _

  
  


_ Subalit hindi naman hawak ng tao ang tadhana, nag-iiba ang ikot ng mundo maging pati ang ihip ng hangin. Hindi mo inaasahan kung kailan ang pagdating ng mga unos at sa tuwing naiisip ni Jongin ang lahat ng bagay na pinagsamahan nila ni Kyungsoo ay labis siyang nasisiyahan. _

_ Kung kaya naman napakaraming beses niyang sinikil ang damdamin, pinigilan ang nararamdaman dahil palagi niyang iniisip na bata pa si Kyungsoo. At baka hindi naman talaga siya nito gusto, baka nga infatuation lang dahil may mga tao pa itong makikilala.  _

  
  


_ Ngunit sa huli alam din naman ni Jongin na wala siyang kawala. Mahirap lumayo lalo na’t palagi silang nagkakasama, pinaglapit pa ng panahon dahil sa tuwing may mga importanteng pagtitipon na dnadaluhan si Jongin ay palaging si Kyungsoo ang laman ng isipan niya. _

_ Sa orphanage, sa mga maliliit na kaganapan ay kailangang nasa tabi niya ito. _

_ Tanging si Kyungsoo ang gusto niyang kasama pagpunta, gusto ni Jongin na nasa hindi ito mawawala sa paningin niya lagi dahil wala siyang ibang hangad kundi ang protektahan ito at ipagtanggol sa mundo. Kung maaari niya itong mailayo sa masasama ay gagawin ni Jongin. _

  
  


_ Subalit Mayor lang si Jongin, may kahinaan ding taglay at mas lalong hindi niya kayang maging perpekto. _

  
  


_ // _

  
  
  


_ “Minsan iniisip ko kung tama bang nagtapat ako sa kanya. Na sinabi kong paninindigan ko ang mga sinabi ko.” _

_ Lumagok si Jongin sa bote ng beer. May maliit silang pagkikita ng mga kaibigang si Junmyeon at Seungcheol sa bahay ng huli. _

_ “Naduduwag ka ba? Nagdadalawang-isip? Jongin, tandaan mong nagbitaw ka ng mabigat na salita. Kargo mo na kung masaktan mo si Kyungsoo.” _

  
  


_ “Alam ko at hindi ako naduduwag. Hindi ako takot pero alam kong ang bata pa ni Kyungsoo kompara sa atin. At damang-dama ko kung gaano katindi ‘yung alinlangan niya sa akin na para bang ayaw niyang maniwala na gusto ko rin siya. Ang bilis mayanig ng tiwala niya, anytime bibigay ‘yung pundasyon.” _

  
  


_ Dahil kung may isang bagay na pinahahalagahan si Jongin, iyon ay tapat siya sa prinsipyo at sa mga bagay na sinasabi. Hindi niya babaliin lahat ng pangako at hindi niya ugaling manloko ni magsinungaling man lang pagdating sa usaping damdamin. _

  
  


_ Ginagawa naman niya ang lahat upang mabigyan ng assurance si Kyungsoo, para huwag na itong magduda at huwag magpadala sa mga blind items na naglalabasan. Kung tutuusin ay maaaring magdemanda si Jongin, maaari siyang maglabas ng statement ngunit ayaw niyang pag-aksayahan ang mga walang katuturang bagay. _

_ Basta ang mahalaga ay mayroon pa ring nagtitiwala sa kanya, tuloy ang laban. Hangga’t kasama niya ang mga taong tapat sa kanya ay hindi matatakot si Jongin na harapin lahat. Pintahan man siya ng mundo ng ibang kulay, alam niya sa sariling kilala siya ng mga taong totoong nagmamahal sa kanya. _

  
  


_ Napahinga si Jongin at pinagmasdan ang malawak na hardin ng mga Choi. Ngayon lang siya naguluhan ng ganito, ngayon lang natakot dahil maaaring gamitin ng mga kaaaway ni Jongin si Kyungsoo laban sa kanya. At ayaw niyang dumating ang pagkakataon na mapahamak ito ng dahil sa kanya. _

_ “Isang tanong, isang sagot lang, Jongin. Walang paligoy-ligoy, gusto mo ba talaga si Kyungsoo?” _

  
  


_ No brainer naman ang sagot dito. Matagal na niyang alam, simula pa lang noong umpisa kung ano ang pinapasok niya. Kung bakit gustong-gusto niya itong nakikitang masaya, kung bakit nahahalina siya kahit anong gawin nito. _

  
  
  


_ “Oo naman, Cheol. Gusto ko talaga.” _

  
  
  


At sa paglalayo nila ni Kyungsoo dalawang linggo na ang nakararaan ay mas lalong nakompirma ang hinala niya. Malaking dagok ang komprontasyon dahil may alam si Jongin sa nangyari kung bakit panay ang pag-iwas ni Kyungsoo ngunit imbis na aluin ito ay biniyan niya ang lalaki ng espasyo.

Hindi dahil walang pakialam si Jongin o pinaglalaruan niya si Kyungsoo, ang tanging gusto lang naman niya ay maging sigurado ito sa kanya.

Matutong ipagkatiwala ang puso sapagkat sigurado naman si Jongin na hindi niya lolokohin o sasaktan si Kyungsoo. Hindi paaasahin o bibigyan lamang ng walang lamang pangako.

  
  


"Jongin, anak, mag-merienda ka na. Okay na ba kayo ni Kyungsoo?"

Yumakap si Jongin sa ina at umiling bilang sagot. Pagod na pagod na siya sa dami ng kailangang asikasuhin at pasanin. Ni hindi man lang gumagaan ang bitbit niyang problema na kahit yakap ng Mama niya ay hindi makapagbigay ng lunas.

"Hindi ko talaga maintindihan, Ma. Sana may rest day rin sa pagiging Mayor pero bawal huminto. Minsan gusto ko na lang huminga, Ma. Pero wala 'yung  _ pahinga _ ko."

Nagningning ang mata ni Mama Kim at ginusot ang buhok niya. "Nakalimutan mo na namang magpagupit at mag-ahit. Ang bunso ko, binata na talaga. Na-i-in love na."

  
  


Lumakas ang kabog ng puso ni Jongin, kinakabahan sa tuwing naiisip na tunay na ang damdamin niya. Na hindi lang simpleng pagkakagusto ang nararamdan niya para kay Kyungsoo.

"Kausapin mo na, pareho lang kayong nahihirapang dalawa. Pinalaki kitang tapat ang prinsipyo sa buhay kaya sana anak, huwag mong kalimutan 'yon. Kahit anong mangyari, sino mang piliin mo nandito lang ako palagi para sa inyo."

  
  
  


_ Sana. _

  
  


_ Sana nga ay maayos pa nila. _

  
  


_ Dahil wala nang balak si Jongin na pakawalan pa si Kyungsoo. _

  
  
  


~

  
  


_ Nagkaroon ng charity event sa City Hall ka-partner ang mga Lee. Alam niyang hindi iyon maiiwasan ngunit civil lang ang pakikitungo niya sa pamilya ni Taemin. _

_ Iniiwasan lang ni Jongin na magkaroon ng gusot pagitan ng mga ito at ng mga magulang niya. _

_ Maghapong nakasunod sa kanya si Taemin, kakaiba itong umasta at humarap sa tuwing may paparating na camera. _

_ Hindi man lang tuloy nasilayan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo, hinanap niya ito ngunit ni anino ay hindi niya nakita. _

  
  


_ Kinakabahan si Jongin. 'Di niya alam kung bakit. _

  
  
  


Mabilis na lumipas ang oras, matapos na magsalo-salo ang mga empleyado ni Jongin ay umalis na rin kaagad ang kanyang ina. 

Balik ang bigat na nadarama niya. Dumagdag pa sa pagkayamot ni Jongin nang bigla-biglang dumating si Taemin sa opisina nang wala man lang pasabi. 

"Anong ginagawa mo rito?"

Ngumisi pa si Taemin sa kanya, akmang hahawak sa kanyang braso ngunit umiwas si Jongin.

"Office hours, Taemin. For goodness sake, huwag mong sabihin na naghahabol ka pa rin hanggang ngayon? Pinagbigyan kita sa harapan ng magulang natin para makaiwas sa gulo."

Bumadha ang pagkagulat sa mukha ni Taemin na agad napalitan ng pagkadismaya. "Totoo ba, Jongin? Wala na ba tayong pag-asang dalawa? M-Mahirap ba akong mahalin?!"

Ngunit kahit mabait si Jongin ay nagsasawa na rin siyang maging mabuting tao. "Taemin, tandaan mong hindi kita pinaasa. Umpisa pa lang, alam mong ginawa ko lang 'to para kay Papa pero hindi ibig sabihin e minahal kita."

Tumayo si Jongin malapit sa may bintana at tinanaw ang nagtataasang gusali sa labas ng City Hall. "Alam mo 'yan, Taemin. Unang-una pa lang ay malinaw na sa 'yo pero dahil sa mga ginagawa mo lalo na noong event, ina-assume ng tao na tayo pa rin pero  _ hindi,"  _ Pagdidiin ni Jongin, "Hindi kailanman naging tayo."

Dinig niya ang pagsinghap nito, hindi pa rin siya lumilingon sa puwesto ng lalaki.

"Wow. Grabe, Jongin. Hindi ko inakala na ganito ka kasakit magsalita."

"Mabait ako, Taem. Pero punong-puno na ako. Sawa na ako gawin niyong katatawanan ang buhay ko dahil sa mga lintik na isyung hindi mamamatay-matay."

Kumuyom ang mga kamao ni Jongin habang dinig lang ang mabigat na paghinga ni Taemin, senyales na mukhang iiyak na ito.

"Hindi ba talaga puwedeng maging tayo, Jongin? Hindi mo ba ako kayang matutunang mahalin man lang kahit kaunti? That way, matatapos na mga tsismis."

Doon na humarap si Jongin, tumitig siya diretso sa mata nito. Wala nang pakialam kung masasaktan niya ang kahit sino. Gusto namang unahin ni Jongin ang sarili na maging masaya.

"Tingin mo kapag ginawa ko 'yon, magiging masaya ako? Magiging masaya tayo? Taemin, may iba akong gusto, hindi pa ba malinaw 'yon sa 'yo? Kailangan pa bang magkasakitan tayong dalawa rito? Ipipilit mo pa rin ba?"

Hindi nakasagot si Taemin at kahit papaano naman ay nakonsensya na si Jongin ngunit kung hindi pa nila gagawin ito, kailan niya mapipigilan ang kahibangan ng kaibigan?

"At kahit ipilit mo, Taem, I'm sorry pero masasaktan ka lang. Dahil kapag okay na, makikita na ng buong mundo 'yung totoong taong  _ mahal  _ ko."

Nakita niya ang pagpahid ng lalaki sa pisngi. Walang madaling paraan upang maibsan ang sakit na dulot ng pag-ibig ngunit mas mabuti na ito kaysa umasa nang umasa si Taemin sa kanya dahil wala naman itong mapapala.

"At hindi ako 'yon, 'di ba? Okay. Aalis na ako. Salamat, Jongin. Don't worry, magiging maayos din ako."

Tumango na lang siya at pinanood itong lumabas ng opisina niya na parang walang nangyari. Napahinga si Jongin ngunit napangiti na rin sa kabila ng lahat. Masarap sabihin, magaan na sa dibdib niya lahat dahil ang matagal na niyang itinatago ay nailabas na.

  
  
  


~

  
  


Pero pagkaalis ni Taemin ay siyang pagpapaiwan niya kay Kyungsoo. Hindi makapaniwala si Jongin sa mga salitang lumalabas sa bibig nito. Puno na sila pareho sa tila kapaan sa hangin, sa pag-iwas nang hindi alam ang dahilan.

Wala siyang maintindihan. Ginawa niya lahat para mapanatag si Kyungsoo sa piling niya, umaasa si Jongin na mauunawaan nito lahat at malakas ang tiwala niyang hindi ito magpapadala sa kung ano-anong ibinabato sa kanya.

Ngunit mali si Jongin, hindi siya makasagot. Nalulon niya lahat ng gustong sabihin lalo na nang marinig ang mga kataga sa labi ni Kyungsoo.

Kita niya ang pagluha nito ngunit napakaganda pa rin ng kislap ng mata ng lalaki. Namumula ang mga pisngi pati na ang labi. Kumakabog ang dibdib ni Jongin ngunit alam na niya ngayon ang dahilan.

  
  


_ "Hindi ka makasagot? Ano na, Jongin?! Duwag ka? Takot kang masaktan ako? Wala na akong pake. Saktan mo ako, kaya ko! Ano pang excuse mo? Madali lang ang tanong ko. Oo o hindi lang. Jongin, mahal mo ba ako? Sabihin mo sa akin, mahal mo ba ako o laro lang talaga lahat ng ito?" _

  
  


Umawang ang labi ni Jongin at mali na mapangiti siya kaya naman pinigilan niya. Dahil hindi duwag si Jongin.

  
  


_ Hindi na siya magiging duwag simula ngayon, handa na siyang harapin ang nadarama. _

  
  


_ ~ _

  
  


"Kaya ka ba nagkakaganyan kasi hindi mo naiintindihan ang nararamdaman ko? Kyungsoo sa lahat ng tao, ikaw ang nakakaalam ng totoo. Sa iyo ako pinaka-nagtitiwala palagi."

Pinanood ni Jongin ang patuloy na pag-iyak ni Kyungsoo, hinayaan niya itong ilabas ang sama ng loob nito.

"Jongin, wala akong pakialam kung nagtitiwala ka sa akin. Hindi ko kailangan ng mga salita mo. Tandaan mo, ikaw ang nanguna sa ating dalawa. Dahil ako, kontento lang akong maging assistant mo. Na maging ka-partner mo rito sa office," Tinitigan siya ni Kyungsoo diretso sa mga mata at tila nawawasak ang puso ni Jongin.

"Pero Jongin, sinabi mo kasi sa akin na gusto mo rin ako," Hikbi ni Kyungsoo, "Pero bakit hindi mo ako matanong kung puwede na bang maging tayo? Hindi mo masabing mahal mo rin ako. Ngayong tinatanong kita, wala pa rin akong makuha galing sa 'yo."

  
  


Gustong mag-iwas ng tingin ni Kyungsoo kung kaya hinuli ni Jongin ang mukha nito. Nag-iinit na rin ang sulok ng mata niya sa sari-saring emosyong pumupuno sa dibdib.

"Kyungsoo? Tumingin ka sa akin, please?"

Doon nag-angat ng tingin ang assistant ni Jongin at basang-basa ang pisngi nito. Kaya naman pinahid niya ang mga luha. Kinupkop ng mga palad ang buong mukha ni Jongin, damang-dama ang init na hatid ng balat sa isa't isa. Wari bang nakakahinga na siya sa wakas.

  
  


"Masiyado akong nagtiwala na maintindihan mo lahat. May idea na ako kung bakit ka nagkakaganyan pero hindi ko pinansin 'yon dahil akala ko malinaw sa 'yo na wala na si Taemin sa buhay ko. Ilang beses ko ba kailangang sabihin 'yon?"

Kusang lumabas ang mga salita sa bibig ni Jongin, ilang ulit niya itong pinaghadaan gabi-gabi ngunit na-blangko ang utak niya habang nakakatitig kay Kyungsoo. Bakas ang lahat ng emosyon sa mukha nito at alam ni Jongin na napakarami niyang kailangan ipaliwanag para mawala lahat ng alinlangan nito sa kanya.

"Simula pa lang no'ng una, wala siyang halaga para sa akin kundi kaibigan lang. Na mabait lang ako dahil kaibigan namin 'yung pamilya nila."

  
  


Patuloy lang si Kyungsoo sa pag-iyak, hindi nauubos ang mga luha. Hinahayaan ang sariling makadama upang maubos na ang sakit habang si Jongin ay sinasalos ang bawat luha, dinadampi ang daliri upang huminto na sa pag-agos.

  
  


"Pero nagkamali ako, Kyungsoo at unang-una, gusto kong humingi ng tawad dahil hindi ko nilinaw lahat, na tinulak kita palayo," Napangiti siya nang mapait habang nakatitig kay Kyungsoo, handa nang ilabas lahat ng alas niya para lang manalo silang dalawa. "Na akala ko sa pagbibigay ko sa 'yo ng espasyo, ikaw din ang kusang lalapit para sabihin sa akin kung may iba ka pang dinamdam kasi Kyungsoo, hindi ako manghuhula."

  
  


Nagpatuloy si Jongin na ilabas lahat ng saloobin. Matagal siyang nagkimkim, matagal silang nagtiisan kaya kung ano man ang kahihinatnan ng kanilang usapan ay magandang magkaalaman na.

"Kagaya ng sabi mo kanina, gusto mong unahin ang sarili mo bago ang iba at hindi kita masisisi kung gano'n ang iniisip mo. Pero Kyungsoo, sana alam mo na kapag nagtapat ako sa 'yo, alam mong hindi ko ugaling magsinungaling o manloko."

Tumango si Kyungsoo sa kanya, hindi na pinakawalan ni Jongin ang mukha nito. Malamig sa silid subalit ang init na nananalaytay mula sa palad niya ay sapat na upang pag-alabin ang nadarama.

  
  


"Matagal na tayong magkakilala, buhat pa lang no'ng kampanya. Gusto ko lang namang masigurado na hindi lang basta  _ hero worship  _ ang nararamdaman mo para sa akin. Kasi sa totoo lang, kagaya ng palagi kong sinasabi, normal lang din akong tao kagaya mo."

Lumipat ang kamay ni Jongin papunta sa nanlalamig na mga daliri ni Kyungsoo. Pinunan niya ang kakulangan sa puso, ngayong abot-kamay na niya ito at matiyagang nakikinig sa kanya ay ayaw ni Jongin na matapos ang araw na 'to na wala man lang nangyayari.

  
  


"At gusto ko kung paano mo ako tratuhin. Na hindi mo pinaparamdam sa akin na mataas akong tao, na may kinalalagyan ako sa tuwing nag-uusap tayo. Kapag may mali ako, tinutulungan mo akong itama 'yon. And Kyungsoo, I am really thankful for that."

Inalayan niya ng ngiti si Kyungsoo na humupa na ang mga luha ngayon at nakatitig sa magkasalikop nilang mga kamay. Pumatak na ang unang luha sa pisngi ni Jongin, hindi na niya maalala kung kailan siya huling nakaramdaman ng ganito.

"Ngayon, gusto ko lang malaman mo na lahat ng taong dumaan sa buhay ko ay wala na 'yon kahit pa ipilit nila. You know how I always hate the media, Kyungsoo. Puro dagdag-bawas ang mga kuwento nila. Sinabi ko sa 'yo na hindi showbiz ang buhay ko."

  
  


Wala pa ring imik si Kyungsoo ngunit base sa payapa nitong ekspresyon ay unti-unti nang tumitimo sa isip nito ang mga paliwanag niya. Matagal na panahong nagkimkim si Jongin at kay Kyungsoo lang niya gustong maging totoo. 

"And I'm sorry kung nagalit ako dahil pinapunta mo si Taemin dito kanina. Nagalit ako dahil iniisip mong mahal ko siya. Nagalit ako kasi hindi ko makapa kung anong iniisip mo."

  
  


Pareho nang makinang ang mga mata nila dahil sa mga luha, mahigpit ang kapit sa isa't isa. Wari bang natatakot na magkalayo pa muli.

Umiyak na naman si Kyungsoo at umikot ang mga daliri ni Jongin sa palad nito upang makakalma ang binata.

  
  


Isang buga ng hangin. Sandaling katahimikan kasabay ang pagkabasag ng isang tinig.

  
  


"K-Kinausap ako ng Papa mo, Jongin. Nagpapasalamat siya dahil inaalagan at tinutulungan kita. Pero sinabi niya sa akin na," 

Isang paglunok, muling pagluha at hikbi ang nanggaling kay Kyungsoo.

  
  


_ "Sinabi niya sa akin na sana matulungan ko rin si Taemin na ayusin ang relasyon niyo. Jongin, ang laki ng utang na loob ko sa pamilya mo at hindi ko mahindian 'yon." _

  
  


Tumango si Jongin, nauunawaan niya lahat ng sinasabi ni Kyungsoo. Iba ang pinanggagalingan ng sakit at galit nila ngunit isa lang ang pinatutunguhan, isa lang ang nasa isip kung bakit nilalason sila ng takot na baka hindi sila ang nararapat para sa isa't isa.

  
  


"At habang nakatitig ako sa inyong dalawa ni Taemin, nakikita ko kung paano mo siya ngitian, kung paano niya hawakan naiisip ko na sana ako 'yon," Pumiyok ang boses ni Kyungsoo kasabay nang pagtulo ng mga luha nila pareho.

  
  


"Sana ako rin kagaya ni Taemin, na mayaman, sopistikada, kilala 'yung pamilya. Walang magiging issue kung magiging kayo. P-Pero kapag ako 'yung pinili mo, ang daming iisipin ng tao. At ayokong mangyari 'yon, ayaw kong magbago ang tingin nila sa 'yo."

Dahil hanggang sa huli, kabutihan pa rin ni Jongin ang nasa isip ni Kyungsoo.

  
  


"Kasi Jongin, kilala kita. Alam kong inuuna mo palagi ang kapakanan ng iba bago 'yung sarili. Jongin, wala naman akong ma-offer na kahit ano sa 'yo kundi 'yung sarili ko lang. Sa ganitong paraan lang kita kayang ipagtatanggol, hindi ako maimpluwensya kagaya nila kaya pasensya na kung hindi ko mahawakan o maintindihan kung bakit  _ gusto _ mo rin ako. Nakikita mo ba ako? Ang layo-layo ko sa 'yo."

  
  


Sa ganitong pagkakataon alam ni Jongin na nilalamon si Kyungsoo ng takot at insecurities nito. Masasabi mong bata pa rin si Kyungsoo kahit na ba napakatapang ng pinapakita nitong personalidad.

Hindi tuloy niya alam kung matatawa o maaawa sa sitwasyon nilang dalawa. 

Kaya humalik si Jongin sa noo ni Kyungsoo bago tinuyo ang pisngi nito.

  
  


"Kyungsoo, nakikita mo ba 'yung sarili mo? Ikaw 'yung pinangarap kong tao at masaya akong natagpuan ko 'yon lahat sa iyo. Kailan mo iisipin 'yung ikaw? Kailan mo iisipin yung  _ tayo?" _ Ngumiti si Jongin, gusto niyang maiparamdam kay Kyungsoo lahat ng bagay dahil napaka-espesyal nito sa kanya.

  
  


"Hindi mo kailangang maging si Taemin dahil ikaw lang 'yung nakikita ko kahit ano pang sabihin ng iba. Kung bakit hindi kita mailabas-labas dahil alam kong pribado kayong tao ng pamilya mo, at ayokong mapintahan ng kahit anong bahid ng kaguluhan ang buhay mo nang dahil lang sa akin."

At sa loob ng dalawang linggong paglalayo ay muling nasilayan ni Jongin ang paborito niyang mga ngiti galing kay Kyungsoo. Inaangat nito ang maliliit na bisig at dahan-dahan siyang ikinulong nito sa mainit na yakap.

Napakatagal ni Jongin na nangulila, buong buhay siyang naglalakbay hanggang sa ngayon ay natagpuan na niya ang makakasama ss paglibot at pagtuklas sa buhay nila.

  
  


"Na habang pinoprotektahan mo ako, gumagawa rin ako ng paraan para protektahan ka."

  
  


At ngayon, si Jongin naman ang maglalaglag ng bomba. Susugod na sa digmaang tanging puso lang ang sandata at ang kalasag niyang si Kyungsoo.

  
  


"All my life, palagi kong hinahanap 'yung tao na ituturing ako bilang ako. Na tutulungan ako para mas maging mas mabuting tao. Hinanap ko 'yon sa iba, pero no'ng dumating ka, winasak mo lahat ng ideals ko. Hanggang sa nagkaroon na ng mukha 'yung taong gusto kong makasama sana."

Humikbi si Kyungsoo sa dibdib ni Jongin, nararamdaman nila ang pagtibok ng mga puso. Kung paano sagutin ng damdamin nila ang mga bagay na hindi pa masabi. Nasa dulo ng dila, gustong-gusto nang umamin.

"Simula noong campaign hanggang ngayon, alam kong may nararamdamdam ka para sa akin. Maaaring magagalit ka, pero tinimbang ko lahat. Hindi lang ikaw ang nahirapan dito. May mga gabing iniisip ko kung tama bang may _ feelings _ na rin ako para sa 'yo. Dahil bata ka pa, marami ka pang puwedeng makilala at magulo ang mundo ng politika."

Humaplos siya sa likod ni Kyungsoo habang isinasayaw ito ng bahagya sa mga yakap niya. Ibinubulong niya rito ang mga gusto niyang sabihin, isa itong tagong pagtitipon ng mga pusong handa nang maging tapat.

  
  


"Ayaw kong gamitin ka nila laban sa akin. Dahil malalaman din nilang  _ ikaw _ ang  _ kahinaan _ ko. Gusto ko lang na magtiwala ka sa akin, hindi kita pababayaan. Na sana ngayon ay magtiwala ka na sa mga sinasabi ko dahil itong tayo lang ang totoo."

  
  


Aminado naman si Jongin na marami siyang kakulangan bilang tao, bilang Mayor ng Quezon City ngunit habang yakap niya si Kyungsoo ay napupuno lahat ng bitak sa puso niya.

"P-Pero paano na? Anong sasabihin nila sa 'yo, sa ating dalawa?!"

Inilayo niya sandali si Kyungsoo at tumitig nang mataman dito.

_ "Putangina nila, Kyungsoo," Hinga ni Jongin, "Putangina nilang lahat. Wala akong pakialam sa sasabihin ng iba, gusto ko namang unahin ang sarili ko, tayo ngayon. Ang dami ko nang sinakripisyo pero ayaw kong pati kaligayahan ko ay kunin nila sa akin. Ayokong pati ikaw e mawala na lang." _

  
  


Namula ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo, isang senyales na mukhang maayos na ito at nagkaintindihan na silang dalawa kahit papaano.

  
  


"Ayaw kong tulungan mo si Papa. Gusto ko ang isipin mo 'yung tayong dalawa lang ngayon. At tinatanong mo ako kung mahal mo ako 'di ba?"

  
  


Doon na ibinagsak ni Jongin ang espada, handa na siyang mamatay kung dahil at para sa pag-ibig.

  
  


_ Kung dahil at para kay Kyungsoo. _

  
  


Dinala niya ang kamay ni Kyungsoo sa tapat ng dibdib kung saan naroroon ang pusong walang tigil sa mabilis na pagpintig.

  
  


"Anong nararamdaman mo ngayon? Mabilis 'di ba? Kasi natatakot ako na baka mawala ka na nang tuluyan sa akin kung hindi ko pa 'to aayusin. Ang dami nang taong dumaan sa buhay ko pero ngayon lang ako nakakita ng kagaya mo."

  
  


Magkasalikop ang mga kamay nila sa dibdib ni Jongin, dinadama ang damdaming iniaalay niya. Ngayon ay na kay Kyungsoo na ang sagot sa kapalaran niya.

  
  


"Gusto kong magpasalamat dahil minahal mo ako simula noong maliit pa lang akong tao hanggang sa nakasama kitang tuparin ang mas malaki ko pang mga pangarap kasabay ng pagbigat din ng pinapasan ko. Pero kagaya ng alam mo, ikaw ang nagsisilbing lakas ko, Kyungsoo. Ikaw ang  _ paghinga at pahinga  _ ko. At mayroong bumubulong sa isip ko na hindi kita puwedeng biguin kasi nagtiwala ka sa akin."

  
  


Hindi na yata matatapos ang pagluha nila kasabay ang hindi maampat-ampat na tibok ng puso ni Jongin.

_ "Malakas 'yung kabog 'di ba? Kinakabahan ako kasi mahal mo rin ako at mahal din kita. Kyungsoo, mahal na kita." _

Tuluyan nang nabasag ang tinig ni Jongin at napahikbi na lang habang napamulagat lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Nakakagulat? Hindi naman, Kyungsoo. Kasi alam kong darating din tayo sa punto na 'to. No'ng magkalayo tayo, doon sumagi sa akin na mahal na kita. Hindi ko na kayang magpanggap na normal lang tayo. Gusto rin sana kitang ilabas pero Kyungsoo naiintindihan mo naman na kung bakit kita kailangang ingatan, di ba?"

Hindi pa rin nagsasalita si Kyungsoo bagkus ay humigpit ang kapit nito sa kanya. Gumuguhit ng linya-linya ang mga daliri nito sa batok ni Jongin, sumasayaw doon ang init at lumuwag na ang bigat sa puso niya.

  
  


"Pero paano 'yung papa mo, Jongin? Paano sila?"

"Wala akong pakialam, Kyungsoo. Basta sa akin ka na lang magtiwala ngayon," Naglagay si Jongin ng pagitan sa gitna nila. Kinupkop ang mukha ni Kyungsoo at hinayaan ang mga matang mangusap dito.

"Itatak mo 'yan sa isip mo. Dahil uulitin ko sa 'yo para mabura na lahat ng pagdududa mo, mahal din kita at salamat sa matiyagang paghihintay, sa mga ngiti mo, sa lahat ng bagay, Kyungsoo. Sana habaan mo pa 'yung pasensya mo sa akin at huwag mo akong susukuan."

  
  


Dahil maaaring may pagitan sa gitna nila, maaaring magkalayo sila para sa ibang tao. Ngunit para kay Jongin, walang kaso iyon sa kanya. Handa niyang gawin lahat, lumusong at lumangoy sa kahit ano pa mang balakid makarating lang sila sa kalagitnaan ng bagay-bagay.

Makaabot sila sa kung saan magtatagpo ang napakalayo nilang mundo. Dahil gano'n naman talaga sa pag-ibig, di ba? Handa mong suuingin lahat kahit na walang kasiguraduhan kung mananalo ka. Itataya mo ang puso't sarili kahit wala kang puhunan.

Dahil hangal lahat ng nagmamahal. Kahit gaano ka pa katalino, matatanga't maboboboo ka kapag alipin ka na ng sariling damdamin.

  
  


Minemorya ni Jongin ang mukha ni Kyungsoo, pinadulas ang daliri sa balat nito. Sa noo, sa kilay at pababa sa pisngi.

  
  
  
  


_ "Itatak mo 'to lahat sa isip mo at itatak mo 'to sa labi mo." _

  
  


Tumungo si Jongin at marahang idinampi ang labi kay Kyungsoo. Tila nagdiwang ang mga paru-paro sa sikmura, dinama ang mga labi ng isa't isa.

Malambing iyon sa umpisa, walang gumagalaw at waring nananantiya hanggang sa dumausdos sa batok niya ang kamay ni Kyungsoo.

Bumuka ang mga bibig, humagod ang labi habang damang-dama ang sabay na pagkabog ng puso.

  
  


Saksi ang apat na sulok ng opisina ng Mayor sa dalawang damdaming nagmamahalan, napupugto ang hininga ngunit umaahon para sumagap ng hangin at muling lulusong tamis ng labi ng isa't isa.

Sumayaw sa bawat kislot ng daliri, sa bawat pagdulas at paghaplos sa balat. Sa pagdiin ng mga kamay at pagsiil ng mas mapag-alab na halik.

  
  


_ Dahil ito ang langit. Ang mahagkan ka ng taong mahal mo. Naghahalo ang alat ng luha sa pisngi kaya hinalikan din ni Jongin ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo na may umaagos na luha hindi na dahil sa lungkot kundi sa ligayang nadarama. _

Muli niya itong kinabig upang patakan ng malambing na halik ang labi nito, mas marahan, mas kumakalma na sa kabila ng pagwawala ng puso. 

Dahan-dahan nang nakakahinga, unti-unti nang napapalitan ng saya ang dalawang linggong puno lamang ng hinagpis.

Nakasara pa rin ang mga mata nila ngunit makulay ang nakikita. Maliwanag at sa pagitan ng mga halik ay gumuhit ang ngiti.

  
  


Doon nagmulat si Jongin at kita niya ang pamumula ng pisngi ni Kyungsoo. Namamaga ang labi mula sa kanyang mga halik at gumuhit ang masarap na kiliti sa gulugod ni Jongin.

  
  


_ "I love you, sweetheart."  _ Ikinuskos niya ang ilong nilang dalawa at doon niya nadinig ang bungisngis ni Kyungsoo.

Idinilat na rin nito ang mga mata at nasaksihan niya ang paglangoy ng emosyon doon. Mababanaag ang saya, ang liwanag pati na ang pagmamahal.

"Jongin, I love you. I love you. Masaya ako ngayon kasi naging maayos na tayo."

Yumakap siya nang mahigpit at inamoy ang bango nitong nakahahalina sa pandama.

Hinila niya ito paupo sa sofa at isinandal sa kanya.

"Pero alam kong hindi ka pa handa, gusto kong kapag sasagutin mo na ako ay wala kan nang pag-aalinlangan pa. Dahil siguradong-sigurado na ako sa 'yo. Hihintayin kita, Kyungsoo. Hanggang sa handa nang ipagkatiwala ng buong-buo ang puso mo sa akin."

  
  


Lumunok si Kyungsoo at kinuha ang mga daliri niya. Pinaglaruan iyon ng lalaki, napapapikit si Jongin sa sensyasyong nadarama.

"Salamat, Mayor. Kaunting hintay pa, alam kong magiging handa rin ako. Gusto kong maging matapang na magtiwala sa sarili ko hanggang sa kaya ko nang harapin lahat."

  
  


Humalik siya sa gilid ng noo ni Kyungsoo, pinadaan ang ilong sa balat nito at isiniksik lalo sa mga bisig niya.

"Ang bango mo naman,  _ baby ko." _ Magiging paborito na niya yatang tuksuhin at papulahin palagi ang buong mukha nito.

"Jongin, puro ka kalokohan. Lagi mo na lang akong inaasar."

Tumawa lang siya at hinaplos ang braso ni Kyungsoo, taas-baba. Tila tinatangay na ang diwa ng antok.

"Mahal kita, Kyungsoo. Ang sarap-sarap nang aminin ngayon. Alam kong shaky pa ang pagtitiwala mo pero sana alam mo 'tong pinagdadaanan nating dalawa ay wala pa sa kalingkingan ng puwede nating harapin. Marami mang mangyayari pero huwag ka nang bumitaw dahil nandito lang ako. Palagi."

  
  


Tumango si Kyungsoo, isa lang ang natutunan sa sagutan nilang dalawa ni Jongin. Kailangan lang nilang maging open sa nararamdaman, kailangang mag-usap nang mas maigi para hindi na magkaroon ng hindi pagkakaintindihan.

Sumiksik na lang sila sa katawan ng isa't isa, namahinga ang mga pagal na damdamin ngunit hinding-hindi mapapagod na umintindi at magmahal.

Hindi magsasawang maghintay dahil itinaya na nila ang mga puso sa pag-ibig na kahit hindi pa alam kung saan patungo ay tiyak nang ipaglalaban ito.

  
  


Dahil si Jongin at si Kyungsoo ay para lamang sa isa't isa. Magkakampi na muli at magkasama nang haharap sa anumang balakid habang magkahawak ang mga kamay nila anuman ang sabihin ng iba.

  
  


Panatag na ang paghinga nila, tila binabawi ang kakulangan sa mga panahong nagkalayo silang dalawa.

Sapagkat ito ang pahinga. 

  
  


_ Ang paghinga. _

  
  


_ Si Kyungsoo ang lakas ni Jongin at kahinaan. Ito na ang kanyang tahanan. _

  
  
  
  
  


_ ~ _

  
  
  
  


Nakatulog sila sa opisina at papagabi na nang muling magising. Hindi muna sila umuwi at kumain muna sa isang pribadong restaurant.

  
  


Wala pang ilang oras noong magkaaminan sila at damang-dama ni Kyungsoo na mukhang masarap maging nobyo ang isang Mayor Jongin Kim, wala nang restrisyon sa mga hawak nito, palagi nang nakadikit at para bang ayaw siyang pakawalan palagi.

Kaya naman mainit ang pakiramdam maging ang puso ni Kyungsoo habang nakatingala kay Jongin, abala ito sa pagkukwento ng mga bagay na na-miss nila sa isa't isa. Ngunit lahat ng salita ay lumalabas lang sa tainga niya.

Akmang hahalik sana si Jongin sa kanya ngunit natigilan ito sa lasing na ngiti mula kay Kyungsoo.

"Okay ka lang, sweetheart?"

Napatango lang si Kyungsoo at pinahid ang dumi sa gilid ng labi ni Jongin. "O-Okay lang po. Guwapo mo, mahal kita. Sige na, kumain ka pa riyan."

  
  


At umikot na naman ang buong mundo ni Kyungsoo nang siilin siya nito sa isang mainit at mapusok na halik. Nanunukso ang mga dilang sumasayaw sa bibig nila.

"J-Jongin," Hinga ni Kyungsoo nang maglayo sila sandali ngunit magkadaiti ang mga noo, "Jongin, please dahan-dahan naman."

  
  


Umungol si Jongin at ibinaon ang mukha sa leeg ni Kyungsoo,  _ "Puta,"  _ Pag-anas ni Jongin sa tainga niya kasabay ang marahang pagpisil sa baywang ni Kyungsoo. " _ Sweetheart naman. _ Ikaw ang magdahan-dahan sa pagbitaw ng ganyan, kabago-bago pa lang natin pero heto, pinapaikot mo na ako sa mga palad mo. 'Di mo alam kung gaano 'yung epekto mo sa akin ngayon."

  
  


Tumawa lang siya sa kabila ng pamumula ng pisngi, dumampi muli ang isang magaang halik sa labi niya at nagpatuloy na sila sa pagkain na para bang hindi sila nagkainitan ni Jongin kanina.

  
  


Masarap. Masarap mahulog sa tamang tao kahit pa minsan ay sablay ang oras. Maaaring maraming hindi sasang-ayon sa kanila ngunit tiwala si Kyungsoo na sasagipin nila ni Jongin ang isa't isa. Tuturuan kung paano harapin bawat unos na dadating sa kanilang dalawa.

At kahit masakit ang mga pagdadaanan ay handang patawarin ng puso ang taong minamahal. 

Tunay ngang napakabata pa ni Kyungsoo, mabilis mayanig ang tiwala, madaling maniwala sa sabi-sabi ngunit ngayon ay kay Jongin na lang niya iaaalay ang puso. Dito na lang siya makikinig pati na sa damdamin nila.

  
  


Isang pisil sa hita at lumingon si Kyungsoo sa nakangiting si Jongin. Nagnakaw pa muli ng isang matunog na halik.

  
  


_ "Hindi pa ulit kita nasasagot. I love you too. Kain na para maihatid na kita agad." _

  
  


Bukod sa masarap magmahal, mas masarap ang mga halik ni Jongin kasama na ang katotohanang mahal din siya nito.

  
  
  
  
  


//

  
  
  


Payapa na ang tulog ni Kyungsoo dahil nakakapanatag at nakakatanggal ng alinlangan ang katotohanang hindi na niya kailangang mangamba dahil siya na ngayon ang nagmamay-ari sa puso ni Jongin. 

Balik na ang sigla niya na nawala dahil sa mga isyu na naganap. Kung napansin man ng magulang ni Kyungsoo ay hindi na niya sinabi. Ang mahalaga ay maayos na sila ni Jongin.

Maaaring may takot pa rin siya, hindi naman perpektong tao si Kyungsoo ngunit ngayon ay mas bukal na sa loob niya ang pagsugal sa nararamdaman. Kailangan din siyang rendahan minsan, kailangan din na magtira para sa sarili upang hindi na manginig ang tiwala niya kay Jongin.

Takot pa rin siya sa sasabihin ng iba, aminin na natin na marami pa ring magtataas ng kilay sa relasyon nila pero wala na siyang pakialam. Panghahawakan niya ngayon ang pangako ni Jongin.

  
  


~

  
  
  
  


Maagang pumasok si Kyungsoo sa City Hall, pakanta-kanta habang naglalakad. Binati niya lahat ng kaopisina at para bang himala sa mga tao na maganda at maayos ang mood ni Kyungsoo.

"Good morning po!"

May mangilan-ngilang tao sa opisina. Pamilyar na mukha at mukhang gumaan na paligid dahil masaya na ulit ang paboritong sunshine ng City Hall.

Mukhang nagtaka ang mga ka-trabaho niya dahil hindi mapagkit ang ngiti. Nararamdaman pa rin ang labi ni Jongin sa kanya. Masarap pala ang unang halik lalo na kung galing sa tamang tao.

Namula si Kyungsoo at napailing na lang sa mga iniisip.

Nagsimula na siyang magtrabaho, wala pa ang butihing Mayor at aaminin ni Kyungsoo na kabado siya sa muli nilang pagkikita.

Abala ang lahat, hindi napansin ang pagtapak ng alkalde nang paparating na ang pananghalian. Maganda rin ang mood ni Jongin at tila napagkone-konekta na ng mga empleyado ang nangyari.

"Hi guys, magandang umaga."

Sunod-sunod ang pagdating ng pagbati at naglilikot ang mga paru-paro sa sikmura ni Kyungsoo. Namamawis siya at namumula, nagwawala ang puso.

Pinagdadasal niya na huwag muna sana siyang kulitin ni Jongin dahil baka mahimatay na siya sa nararamdaman.

Ngunit pasaway din ang Mayor na 'to, kumatok sa mesa ni Kyungsoo at ikiniling ang ulo.

"P-Po Mayor?"

Iniabot nito ang mga files na kakailanganin para sa meeting sa susunod na linggo. "Humingi ka na ng tulong kay Sehun. Pakihatid mamaya bago kayo umuwi."

  
  


Tumango si Kyungsoo at mukhang maduduling na siya dahil diretso ang titig ni Jongin sa kanya.

  
  


"M-May kailangan pa po kayo, Mayor?"

At wala nang naisagot si Kyungsoo nang bumaba ang mukha ni Jongin. Tanging lamesa ang pagitan nila at pinagdikit ang labi nila nang tatlong beses.

Matutunog na halik kasama ang ngiting nito. Naniningkit ang mata nang maglayo sila. Napaawang ang labi ni Kyungsoo na sinalat saglit ni Jongin.

Tahimik ang buong paligid, nakatitig ang mata sa kanilang dalawa. Gulat na gulat sa nangyari.

  
  


"I love you, sweetheart." Kumindat si Jongin at ngumisi sa mga empleyado. "May problema? Wala? Back to work everyone."

Nawala na sa paningin nila si Jongin at nanatiling tulala si Kyungsoo.

  
  
  
  
  


_ Hanggang sa humiyaw bigla si Sehun, "Bayad-bayad din sa pusta! Sabi sa inyo sila nang dalawa! Mayor and Kuya Kyungs na talaga! O pusta, kailan ang kasal nila? _

  
  


_ Napatawa na lang si Kyungsoo at kinilig sa kantiyaw ng mga ka-opisina, at least dito tanggap sila. Iyon ang mahalaga. _

  
  


_ Kinapa niya ang labi at ngumisi. _

  
  


_ Tangina ni Mayor at ng mga halik nito. _

  
  


_ Hindi raw magmamadali pero heto't binabaliw si Kyungsoo, malapit nang bumigay ang puso. _

  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments/thoughts/violent reactions? huhuhu please let me know <3 I'd be happy to hear your insights. Suntukan din tayo sa aking twt, @fullsunjihan salamat sa pagbasa, sana ay nagustuhan niyo!!! <3


	11. mahiwaga, pipiliin ka araw-araw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dahil sa apat na sulok ng opisina ang saksi sa mga yakap at halik.
> 
> Walang resktriksyong haplos at damdaming kusang humahagalpos.
> 
> O kung saan ang cuddling hours ni Mayor Jongin at Secretary Kyungsoo ay strictly after office hours lang.
> 
> Sa lambing nila napapanatag ang isa't isa. Pipiliin ang kaligayahan. Araw-araw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> na-miss niyo ba si Mayor?! Paumanhin kung late na akong nakapag-update. Halos dalawang linggo rin bago nasundan 'to. Pasensya na masyadong busy sa office huhuhh maraming deadline :(
> 
> Kaya pasingit-singit na lang ang update. Note lang na hinati ko ang parteng 'to sa dalawa. Maaaring bukas o sa linggo ang kadugtong nito.
> 
> As always, maraming salamat pa rin sa pagmamahal at pagbabasa ng au na 'to kahit most of the time ay talagang gusto ko nang sukuan.
> 
> Always thankful kay milla at mama tine!!! na nakikinig always at kay mayor vico na laging ginagalaw ang baso kaya napilitan na ako mag-update :")
> 
> Sa lahat, salamat palagi sa walang patid na suporta.
> 
> Munting handog, episode 11 ng ating adulting series.

_ Adulting 101 with Mayor Jongin Kim _

* * *

  
  
  


_ Mahiwaga _

_ Ang nadarama sa iyo’y malinaw _

  
  
  
  


Hindi pa rin makatingin nang diretso si Kyungsoo kay Sehun na nagtatanong tungkol sa iniuutos ni Mayor ilang oras pa lang ang nakakaraan.

"B-Basta i-encode mo muna 'to. Tapos paki-email sa akin para ako na ang magco-compile at ma-print para sa meeting nila sa makalawa.”

Init na init na ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo habang iniiabot ang files kay Sehun, dinig niya ang pagtawa nito at napangiwi na lang siya sapagkat mukhang aliw na aliw ang mga ka-trabaho sa pagkailang ni Kyungsoo sa mga pangyayari.

“Kuya Kyungs, libreng huminga pero huwag ka nang mahiya. Para kang matatae diyan, hindi ba masarap kiss ni Mayor? Request ko sa kanya na i-kiss ka ulit kasi nagtatampo ang  _ sweetheart _ niya.”

Doon na siya nag-angat ng tingin kay Sehun at inirapan niya ito lalo na’t idiniin ni Sehun ang salitang  _ sweetheart _ .

“Tigilan niyo na nga kasi! Si Jongin naman nanguna ha! Wala ako balak ipagkalat sa ngayon ‘to.” Pag-angil ni Kyungsoo at nagkumpulan ang ilang empleyado malapit sa kanya.

Alam naman niyang hindi lingid sa mga ito ang pagiging malapit nila ni Mayor sa isa’t isa ngunit ibang klase pa rin pala kapag talagang  _ boto _ ang mga tao sa paligid niya.

“Kaya pala blooming ka lately tapos pareho kayong nanamlay ni Mayor nito lang nakaraan. So kumusta nga, Kyungsoo, masarap nga ba talagang humalik?” Nakisali pa si Yixing sa pang-aasar kaya lalong nalukot ang mukha niya.

  
  


“E-Ewan ko!” Siyempre ay ayaw ni Kyungsoo na ipagkalat dahil totoo naman talagang masarap humalik si Jongin. Sandaling panahon pa lang na nagkalinawan sila ngunit gusto na niya ito kaagad sagutin subalit gusto ni Kyungsoo na maging sila sa pribado. Iyong silang dalawa lang ang magkasama’t magkaharap upang maging mas espesyal.

“Kuya Kyungs naman, wala ka pala e! Tinatanong lang naman kung magaling mag-kiss at kung masarap. Syempre curious kami, ‘di ba mga kasama?” Nagtanguan at nag-ingay naman ang mga ka-trabaho niya na talagang pinagpipiyestahan si Kyungsoo ngayon.

Lumunok siya at dama pa rin ang init ng labi ni Jongin sa kanya. Dama kung gaano pa rin kasarap ang hagod nito lalo na noong kumakain sila sa restaurant. Kung paano nabasa ang bibig dahil sa halik nito. 

Mukhang lasing na naman marahil ang mukha ni Kyungsooo lalo na ang mata niyang hindi marunong magsinungaling sa nadarama.

“S-Syempre, magaling humalik. Masarap.” Bulong ni Kyungsoo ngunit sapat na iyon upang madinig ng lahat ang sinabi niya. Naghiyawan ang mga tao at mukhang kilig na kilig lalo na ang matatanda sa City Hall. Parang mga nagmumurang kamias dahil kinukurot pa siya ng mga ito sa pisngi.

“Binata na talaga ang baby namin sa office!” Niyugyog siya ni Miss Irene at maya-maya pa ay nagpulasan na ang mga ka-opisina niya na mukhang enjoy na enjoy sa pamumula ni Kyungsoo.

  
  
  
  


_ Ngunit ang hindi nila alam ay nadinig ni Jongin lahat ng usapan at ngising-ngisi itong bumalik sa opisina.  _

_ Tumipa siya sa telepono ng isang maikling mensahe. “Don’t worry, sweetheart ko. Masarap din ang mga halik mo. Love you! :*” _

_ At base palang sa sipulan sa labas ay talagang tampulan na ng tukso itong tinatangi ni Jongin at mukhang mas lalo pa niya itong asarin dahil sa kainosentehan nitong taglay. _

  
  
  


~

  
  


Nang makatapos ang mahabang asaran sa Biyernes na iyon ay tahimik na sila ulit na nag-trabaho. Kumakabog ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo dahil sa kung ano-anong sine-send na text ni Jongin sa kanya. Alam niyang pilyo ang Mayor kung gugustuhin ngunit ngayon lang niya nakita ang side nitong ganito.

Maya’t maya kung maglambing, maya’t maya kung mangulit ngunit base sa mga usapan nila noong nagdaang araw ay alam nila ang linya kapag nasa opisina sila. Kahit may damdamin sa isa’t isa ay kaya pa rin naman nilang maging propesyunal kapag kaharap ang tungkulin.

Strictly after office hours ang mga yakap at kung susuwertihin ay may kasama nang halik. Kinakabahan pa rin siya kahit na panatag na ang puso. Siguro ay gano’n lang yata ang epekto ni Jongin sa kanya. Punong-puno ng masasarap na pakiramdam ang dibdib.

  
  


Nag-unat si Kyungsoo pagkatapos na ma-email sa kanya ni Sehun ang hinihingi ni Jongin. Na-compile na niya ang mga kailangan ngunit kasabay niyon ay nagsipagtayuan na ang mga tao hudyat na tapos na ang office hours.

Gano'n naman sa gobyerno, istrikto ang oras liban na lang kung kakailanganin talagang mag-overtime ngunit dahil kasangga ni Kyungsoo si Jongin ay hindi niya alintana ang pag-o-overtime minsan.

  
  


"Kuya Kyungs, okay ka lang ba? Ipi-print mo pa 'yan? Ikaw na lang ba ang gagawa?"

Tumango siya at ngumiti sa intern para hindi na ito maabala pa. Mabilis lang naman mag-print ng output at ipapasa lang niya iyon kay Jongin agad.

Nagpaalam na ang mga ka-opisina ni Kyungsoo hanggang sa siya na lang ang maiwan sa silid. Tahimik na liban sa tunog ng printer at sa pag-stapler niya sa mga papeles.

Kanina pa niya hindi nakikita ang Mayor at alam ni Kyungsoo na abala ito sa gawain. Ilang linggo rin silang wala sa pokus gawa ng misunderstanding nila kaya alam niyang pareho silang apektado maging pati ang trabaho nila.

  
  


Hindi nagtagal ay natapos na rin ni Kyungsoo ang gawain. Tahimik niyang binitbit ang mga folders at dokumento para sa meeting ni Jongin. May hawak din siyang timpladong juice para kahit papaano ay maibsan ang pagod ng alkalde.

Mahinang kumatok si Kyungsoo sa pinto at napahinga nang madinig ang boses ni Jongin sa loob.

"Mayor, ito na po 'yung mga files na kailangan para sa meeting sa Sanggunian sa Lunes."

Marahang tumango si Jongin at saka niya pinatong sa lamesa nito ang mga gamit. Inabot na rin niya ang juice na tinimpla at muli niyang nasilayan ang matamis nitong ngiti.

"Hi sweetheart ko, salamat dito. Bakit hindi ka pa umuuwi? Kanina pa sila naglabasan ha."

Nilaro ni Kyungsoo ang daliri at saka tumitig sa sahig at maging pati sa sapatos niya. Mas gusto pa niyang pagsawain ang mata roon kaysa tingnan si Jongin dahil alam ni Kyungsoo na mamumula na naman siya.

Siya naman palagi ang talo sa tuwing tinutukso siya ng gwapong mayor na ito.

"Wala diyan ang mukha ko, mahal. Tingin ka rito sa taas. Miss na miss kita e."

Hindi na nakaangal pa si Kyungsoo dahil may kagat na ng lambing ang tinig ni Jongin at hirap na hirap siyang pigilan ang sarili na magpadala sa tuwing umaakto itong sanggol na tila ba kulang palagi sa pagmamahal niya.

Ngumuso siya at tumitig kay Jongin na ngayon ay ngiting-ngiti na naman sa kanya. Ibinuka nito ang mga bisig at napairap na lumusot si Kyungsoo sa yakap nito habang nakaupo pa rin sa swivel chair.

"Bango mo pa rin, bakit gano'n?" Ingit ng alkalde habang nakasubsob ang mukha nito sa tiyan ni Kyungsoo. Mahina siyang napabungisngis lalo na't nakikiliti siya dahil sa paghinga nitong tumatama sa suot niyang polo shirt.

  
  


"Ikaw talaga, Mayor, puro kalokohan. Pagod ka ba? Overtime ka ba ngayon?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo habang sinuklay ang buhok ni Jongin dahilan upang lalo nitong ibaon ang mukha sa tiyan niya. Humigpit pa lalo ang mga bisig na nakapulupot at aaminin niya kung gaano kahirap na paghiwalayin ang trabaho at buhay pag-ibig nilang dalawa.

Dahil kulang ang maikling oras tuwing pagkatapos ng office hours para magbawi sila ng lambing sa isa't isa.

"Baka mapa-overtime ako ngayon. Daming kailangang habulin. Ikaw, uuwi ka na ba? Biyernes ngayon, sweetheart. Wala ba kayong lakad ng mga kaibigan mo?"

Sinalubong niya ang tingin ni Jongin na ngayon ay nakakiling ang ulo at bahagyang nanghahaba ang nguso nito sa kanya.

Kaya hindi napigilan ni Kyungsoo na sakupin ang mukha nito't ikuskos ang ilong nilang dalawa kasabay ang isang matunog na halik sa labi nito.

Mukhang namang nagulat sila pareho sa ginawa ni Kyungsoo ngunit wala siyang pinagsisihan lalo na nang ngumiti si Jongin sa kanya na naniningkit ang mga mata.

  
  


_ "I love you, Mayor." _

  
  


Napatawa na si Kyungsoo nang narinig niya ang bungisngis ni Jongin. Lalo itong bumabata sa tuwing masaya ito.

"Kyungsoo, ano ba 'yan. Kahapon mo pa ako pinakakaba. Bakit ganito ka? Bakit ang sarap mo magmahal. I love you too."

Kung ganito maging kasintahan ang isang Mayor Jongin Kim ay talagang wala nang ipipintas pa rito. Bukod sa mabuting tao ay alam na alam ng lalaking kung saan ang mga kiliti ni Kyungsoo. Kung paano nito huhulihin lalo ang loob niya.

"Bolero ka. Magpahinga ka rin, nag-merienda ka ba kanina? Baka puro kape-kape ka na naman. Kagaya nga ng sabi mo, hindi naman masamang unahin ang sarili."

  
  


Guilty ang ngiti ni Jongin kaya alam niyang wala na namang laman ang tiyan alkalde. Napapaisip siya ano na lang ang gagawin ni Jongin lalo na kung walang mag-aasikaso rito.

"Uuwi na sana ako kaso nga idinaan ko pa mga files mo tapos a-ano, aayain sana kita sa bahay. Magluluto si Mama e hinahanap ka nila sa akin. H-Hindi ko naman na-kuwento na medyo nagka-aberya tayong dalawa."

Humiwalay na sa yakap si Jongin at pinanood niya ang mabilisan nitong pagliligpit ng gamit. Inisang lagok nito ang juice at talo pa nito ang papalunog na araw sa liwanag ng ngiti ni Jongin sa kanya.

  
  


"Anong ginagawa mo?!"

"Nagliligpit na. Mag-uuwi na lang ng trabaho. Hindi ka naman nagsasabi na invited na pala ako ulit sa bahay niyo. Halika na. Bibili pa tayo ng pasalubong."

  
  


Napailing na lang si Kyungsoo at lumabas ng opisina ni Jongin. Agad na dinampot ang mga gamit. Hindi na nag-abala pang ayusin ang nakakalat sa desk niya.

Kasunod niya si Jongin, iniabot ang kamay sa kanya. "Ano pang hinihintay mo, tara na?"

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo, masarap ang hagod ng init ng kamay ni Jongin sa kanya ngunit mas masarap ang init na hatid nito sa puso niya.

  
  


_ "Tara na, Mayor." _

  
  


~

Pamilyar na muli kay Kyungsoo ang mga ganap lalo na nang tumapak si Jongin papasok sa pulang tarangkahan ng bahay nila. Tuwang-tuwa ang mama ni Kyungsoo habang nangangasim ang mukha ng Kuya Minseok niya.

"Nay, Tay, magandang gabi ho. Pasensya na ngayon lang ho nakabalik."

Magaan ang ngiti ni Jongin sa magulang ni Kyungsoo na ngayon ay hindi magkandatuto sa pag-aasikaso sa alkalde.

"Kaawaan ka ng Diyos, Mayor. Pasok ka sa loob. Minseok, paghanda mo ng maiinom si Jongin," Natatawa si Kyungsoo habang nakikitang aligaga ang kanyang mama na ngayon ay tinaasan siya ng kilay, "At ikaw bata ka, wala ka man lang pasabi na tutuloy ngayon 'tong  _ nobyo _ mo!"

"Surprise Ma!" Namumulang wika ni Kyungsoo na umani ng hila sa patilya mula kay Mama Do.

"Ay nako, huwag mo kaming ma-surprise-surprise ngayon! Magbihis ka na at tulungan mo ako magluto. Mamaya na kayo maglambingan niyang si Mayor ay  _ 'ku po! _ Napakarami naming itatanong sa inyo."

  
  


Mahigit kumulang isang oras din ang lumipas para makapaghanda ng isang simpleng hapunan para sa lahat. Dinig na dinig ni Kyungsoo ang panggigisa ng kanyang ama kay Jongin na panay lang ang sagot sa mga tanong.

Habang kumakain ay magkatabi sila ng Mayor, prente ang mga kamay nitong bumabalik-balik sa hita niya para pumisil at pinipigilan ni Kyungsoo na mamula dahil sa ginagawa nito na para bang normal na normal lang kung hawak-hawakan siya ng lalaki sa harap ng mga magulang.

“Aba, Mayor, kumusta naman ho ang trabaho? Ang tagal mong hindi nakabisita sa amin.”

Lumunok si Kyungsoo habang nakatitig sa kapatid niya na maanghang na agad ang dila sa pagtatanong.

“Kuya Min, h-huwag mo namang takutin si Jongin.”

Sinamaan siya ng Kuya ng tingin habang nananahimik ang lahat sa lamesa. “Hayaan mo akong maging mabuting kapatid sa ‘yo ngayon bunso kahit madalas tayong nagkakapikunan. Ilang araw ko ring alam na umiiyak ka sa gabi. Gusto ko lang makasigurado kung maayos ka bang tratuhin nito ni Mayor. At kung ano na ba talagang estado niyong dalawa.”

Kinakabahan lang si Kyungsoo sa isasagot ni Jongin. Ipinatong niya ang kamay niya sa ibabaw ng kamay nito sa mga hita niya. Magaan ang ngiti ng alkalde at kita niya ang pagtitig nito sa pamilya ni Kyungsoo.

“Nagka-aberya lang kami ni Kyungsoo nito hong nakaraan. Hindi ko naman maitatago na kung kani-kanino ako nasasangkot dahil na rin sa Papa ko po. Pero sana alam niyo hong malinis ang hangarin ko para sa Quezon City at lahat ay pinaghihirapan ko para sa lahat.”

Malambing ang mga mata ni Mama Do kay Jongin, ‘yung tingin at pang-unawa ng isang ina para sa anak.

“Alam namin ‘yon, hijo. Palaging nakukuwento ni Kyungsoo sa amin kung gaano ka kasipag mag-trabaho. Hindi naman kami nagpapaniwala sa mga tsismis sa paligid. Ang gusto lang naming malaman e kung ano ba talagang namamagitan sa inyo ng bunso ko?”

Humigpit ang kapit ni Kyungsoo sa kamay ng alkalde, gusto niyang magsalita para huwag na masiyadong bombahin ng tanong ng pamilya si Jongin ngunit pilit niyang inuunawa na ginagawa lang ng mga ito ang lahat para protektahan siya.

Sandaling gumawi ang tingin ni Jongin sa kanya at saka ikiniling ang ulo bago hinarap ang mga kasalo nila sa lamesa.

“Alam ko pong lagi akong nakikikain dito sa inyo na para bang normal lang ho akong tao. Palagi ko rin hong sinasama si Kyungsoo sa mga lakad sa City Hall na kung tutuusin e hindi naman niya kailangang puntahan madalas at gusto kong kasama ang bunsong anak niyo. Hindi pa po kami ni Kyungsoo pero klaro na po sa kanya ‘yung nararamdaman ko. Mahal ko po ‘yung anak niyo at malinis po ang intensyon ko sa kanya.”

Pinisil niya ang mga kamay ni Jongin at mahinang bumulong ng  _ I love you _ rito. 

“Hindi ko mapapangako na hindi ko ho siya masasaktan dahil ito hong trabaho ko ay delikado. Maraming maninira sa akin at sa aming dalawa kapag lumabas na sa media itong relasyon namin pero pangako ko ho sa inyo na gagawin ko po lahat para ingatan at protektahan siya. Sana ay bigyan niyo ho ako ng permiso na patuloy na ligawan si Kyungsoo.”

Pigil niya ang hininga habang tahimik pa rin ang lahat, walang umiimik, walang gumagalaw sa puwesto. Hanggang sa napapukpok sa lamesa si Minseok at naglabas ng tig-isang bote ng beer.

“Ganyan ang gusto ko sa magiging bayaw! May bayag! At sa ngalan ni Mama at Papa, ako na ang nagsasabi na may permiso ka at botong-boto kami sa ‘yo. At least hindi na jowang hilaw ang mayro’n si bunsoy ngayon. Hinog ka na! Isang shot naman diyan, Mayor!”

Naeskandalo ang nanay ni Kyungsoo habang tatawa-tawa si Papa Do na nakatingin kay Jongin at sa kapatid niya. Maloko at masaya ang kanyang pamilya, natatakot si Kyungsoo sapagkat masiyado na naman siyang maligaya ngayon. Baka sa isang iglap ay kunin ang kasiyahang nararamdaman niya.

“Ganito lang kami, Jongin. Simple ang pamilya namin at tanging hangad ko lang sa mga anak ko ngayon ay maging masaya dahil kita mo namang successful na ang dalawa kong anak. Sana ay huwag mong paiyakin ang bunso ko, alam kong mahirap ang relasyon niyo pero kung kailangan mo ng pamilya, welcome ka sa amin palagi.”

Lumingon si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at masuyong pinatakan ng halik ang gilid ng noo niya. May masasayang ngiti na nakaguhit sa mukha ng magulang at maging pati ng Kuya niya.

“Makakaasa ho kayo na mamahalin ko po ang bunso niyo nang tapat. Masiyado pa pong maaga para magbitaw ng mga salita pero seryoso po ako kay Kyungsoo at hindi ko ho sisirain ang pangako ko.”

  
  


Magkahawak-kamay nilang tinapos ang hapunan. Maingay na ulit sa hapag-kainan at talaga nga namang bidang-bida ang Mayor sa pamilya ni Kyungsoo. Nawala na ang tensyon, masaya na muli dahil muling nagbabalik itong permanenteng bisita sa tahanan nila.

  
  


~

  
  


“Anong plano mo sa weekend? May lakad ka ba?” Hindi pa ito umuuwi at nagpapahangin sila sa malawak na garahe ng mga Do habang abala sa panonood ng  _ Starla  _ ang pamilya niya sa loob.

“Wala. Baka dito lang sa bahay. Balak daw bumisita nila Ji at Baek. Kilala mo naman sila, ‘di ba? Mga best friend ko. Tapos sa linggo e sisimba lang kami tapos baka sa labas na kakain dahil bagong sahod naman.”

Tumawa si Jongin, hindi nito binitawan ang kamay niya maliban na lang noong nag-imis si Kyungsoo ng mga pinggan kanina lamang. Pagkatapos niyon ay muli na siyang bilanggo sa mga hawak ng Mayor.

“Alam mo bang dati, pangarap ko lang na maka-trabaho ka. Tapos ngayon, umaakyat ka na ng ligaw sa akin. Hanggang ngayon hindi pa rin ako makapaniwala na mapapaibig ko yung Jongin Kim na pinagkakaguluhan ng tao.”

Marahan siyang ihinarap ng alkalde upang magsalubong ang paningin nilang dalawa. Hinagod nito ang buhok na nakatabing na sa noo ni Kyungsoo.

“Hindi ka na nagpapagupit, balak mo bang magpahaba ng buhok, sweetheart?”

Lumabi siya rito ngunit hindi inialis ang mga daliri ni Jongin na humahaplos sa noo niya ngayon. “Bukas na lang siguro pagkatapos magsimba. Teka, bakit namumulis ka ha!”

“Hay bugnutin masiyado ng  _ mahal ko _ . Uulitin ko na naman ba na hindi naman imposible na mahulog ako sa ‘yo, Kyungsoo. Mabait ka, matalino, isa pa e palagi tayong nagkakasama. Natural na makaramdam ako ng kakaiba para sa ‘yo. Sinabi ko ‘di ba itatak mo na ‘yan sa isip mo? Gusto kita. Mahal kita, ano bang hindi kapani-paniwala sa mga ‘yon? Nako, gusto mo lang yata ng halik, ano?”

  
  


Kunwa’y pumikit si Kyungsoo at ihinaba ang mga nguso sabay silip kay Jongin na sumasayaw ang mata sa pagka-aliw sa kanya.

“Tagal naman ng kiss ko.”

Masarap sa pandinig ang baritonong pagtawa ng alkalde ngunit mas masarap damhin dahil siya na ngayon ang may dahilan kung bakit masaya si Jongin.

Hindi naman siya binigo nito at pinagdampi sandali ang labi nila. Napabuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo at sumandal sa malapad na dibdib ng Mayor.

“Siyempre, masisisi mo ba ako? Ang tagal kitang pinangarap tapos bigla na lang ihahain ni Lord lahat sa harap ko na parang, ‘ito na ‘yung dinadasal mo, Kyungsoo, sunggaban mo na.’ Paano ko mapapaniwala ang sarili ko?”

Humawak si Jongin sa kamay niya at saka humalik sa balat doon. “Sapat na ‘to. Sapat nang ikaw ang kasama ko pagkatapos ng araw sa opisina. Sapat na sa akin na sa iyo ako umuuwi."

"Parang mag-asawa lang tayo ha. Ilan gusto mong anak, Mayor? Naisip ko lang itanong."

Namumula ang mukha ni Kyungsoo at gusto na niyang magpakain sa lupa nang mapansing namungay ang mata ni Jongin.

"Wala naman dati sa pangarap ko na mag-asawa at magkaroon ng anak. Naisip ko, sa line ng trabaho ko, imposibleng may magmahal sa akin nang totoo. Pero ngayon, gusto ko ng tatlo para masaya. Sweetheart, ikaw ha, bakit ganyan mga tanong mo? Gusto mo na magka-baby tayo?"

Hindi makuhang magalit ni Kyungsoo sa pang-aasar ni Jongin dahil tila mapupunit ang pisngi nito sa pagngiti.

"Para kang tanga, tinatanong ko lang naman! Gusto ko ng tatlo o kaya apat na anak. Gusto ko rin sana ng kambal."

Ngumisi ang alkalde at sinundot ang tagiliran niya. "Madali lang 'yan, Soo. Dadating din tayo riyan lalo na kung sasagutin mo na ako agad para magka-baby na tayong dalawa."

Taas-baba pa ang kilay ni Jongin kaya tinapik niya ang mukha nito bilang sagot. Tumawa ito at kuntento na si Kyungsoo sa mga gabing ganito. Mabuti na lang ay nagka-ayos na silang dalawa.

Ilang saglit pa silang nagkuwentuhan at naglambingan sa may garahe, waring binabawi ang mga linggo na malamig sila sa isa't isa. 

Unti-unti nang tumatatak sa isip ni Kyungsoo itong relasyon nila ni Jongin. Gusto lang niyang humanap ng tamang timing para sagutin ito dahil buhat pa man noong una, kahit hindi sigurado sa mangyayari ay alam niyang tataya at tataya siya para sa kanilang dalawa.

  
  


~

Matapos ang mahabang pagpupulong ay hinatid niya ito sa labas lamang ng gate nila. May pabaong yakap at isang nahihiyang halik para sa weekend.

Puno ang iskedyul ng alkalde kaya naman hindi sila magkakasama si weekend. Nakatakda kasi itong maghanda para sa pamaskong handog sa mga mamamayan ng Quezon City kasama ang iba pang lingkod bayan.

At habang tahimik sa kwarto ay nagbulay-bulay si Kyungsoo. Maraming mga napagtanto sa ilang linggong lumipas. Nalaman din kung gaano kabilis magbago ang buhay ng isang tao kung susugal sa bagay na gusto mo.

Kaya nga iniwasan na rin ni Kyungsoo na tumambay sa  _ fashion pulis, _ bukod pa doon ay sinusubukan na rin niyang huwag magpaapekto sa mga naririnig ngunit talo si Kyungsoo kapag si Jongin na ang usapan.

Ngunit ngayon ay gusto niyang maniwalang makakatulog na siya nang  _ mas  _ mahimbing dahil panatag siyang pagkagising niya ay mahal pa rin nila ni Mayor ang isa't isa.

Walang mag-aakala. Sino ba namang punong lungsod ang mahuhulog para sa secretary nito?

  
  


Si Jongin lang yata.

  
  


~

Mabilis na lumipas ang Sabado nang walang iniintindi si Kyungsoo kundi ang dalawang kaibigan na bumisita sa tahanan nila. Siyempre ay nagkuwentuhan silang tatlo. Suportado naman siya palagi ni Baekhyun at Jihoon ngunit mayroon pa ring pangamba at paalala para sa relasyon nila.

Hindi ka naman talaga makatitiyak sa kahit anong bagay sa buhay mo ngunit kung handa ka naman sa mangyayari ay mas madaling tanggapin.

Maraming napag-usapan na hatid ay kilig at saya sa buhay ni Kyungsoo, maya't maya rin kung i-update siya ni Jongin at panay ang pagse-send nito ng mga larawan at kung anu-anong emojis ng puso.

"Parang dati, kami lang ang may  _ Kyungsoo for first lady _ agenda, ngayon nagkatotoo na. Sarap mo kasi magluto, nabingwit mo si Manong Mayor na pinagkandarapaan ng lahat."

Umingos si Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun habang naghuhugas ng plato para sa gabing iyon. Nagpapalipas na lang ng trapik ang mga kaibigan at uuwi na rin ito sa condo. May iskedyul pa kasi ng recording kinabukasan.

"Alam niyo naman ako, mapangarapin akong tao pero 'yung pagkakagusto ko lang kay Jongin ang hindi ko inasam na magkakatotoo pa. Pero heto, tingnan niyo, mahal na mahal ako."

Kinantiyawan siya ng dalawa, lumalakas na ang loob ni Kyungsoo kapag sa ibang tao ngunit hindi niya ito aaminin kay Jongin.

Hindi niya alam kung bakit minsan ay natatakot pa rin siya maaaring mangyari ngunit mas nananaig ang pagtitiwala niya sa alkalde.

"Kaya nga mag-ingat ka lang, lalo na 'yang puso mo. Sa huli, kahit anong mangyari alam mo namang nandito lang kami para sa 'yo."

"Pero maiba tayo, Soo. Hindi na ba kayo ginugulo ni Taemin ngayon? Himala nga e, nanahimik na 'yung issue niya kay Jongin."

Bumuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo, "Sana natauhan na siya. Basta sabi ni Jongin nag-usap na sila. Tantanan na niya si Mayor kasi wala naman siyang mapapala kahit anong issue pa ang ibato niya."

  
  


_ "Ewan ko lang din, Soo. Pero mag-iingat ka kay Taemin. Kilala mo ang mga Lee, gagawin ang lahat para lang makasira ng iba." _

  
  


Huminga na lang si Kyungsoo at ngumiti, hindi alam kung bakit may kabang bumundol sa puso niya.

  
  


_ "Kaya ko ang sarili ko sa kahit anong mangyayari. Hindi na ako magpapaapekto pa." _

  
  
  


_ Pero sa huli, hindi rin pala kakayanin ni Kyungsoo. _

  
  
  


~

Normal ang araw ng linggo para kay Kyungsoo at sa pamilya niya. Nagsimba silang mag-anak at napakaraming mga bagay ang dapat niyang ipagpasalamat.

Gusto pa nga ng nanay niya na ipagmisa siya at si Mayor ngunit umalma na si Kyungsoo gawa ng hiya.

Alam niya minsang paulit-ulit na siya ngunit hanggang ngayon ay parang nakalutang pa rin siya sa alapaap sa kaiisip kay Jongin.

_ "Sumainyo ang Panginoon." _

_ "At sumainyo rin." _

_ "Magbigayan kayo ng kapayapaan sa isa't isa. Peace be with you po." _

  
  


Sa hudyat ng pari ay ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa mga nasa harapan nila, nahagip na rin ng tingin pati ang nasa kabilang gilid at saka humalik sa pisngi ng mga magulang.

"Peace be with you po."

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at agad nanigas nang harapan na niya ang mga tao sa likod. May mga pamilyar na mukha ngunit napaawang ang labi niya sa gulat nang makita ang pamilya Kim na nakaupo sa may likuran nila.

Ngiting-ngiti si Jongin sa kanyang magulang at naningkit pa ang mga mata nitong sumalubong sa kanya. Kaya tumango na lang si Kyungsoo at nahihiyang ngumiti.

" _ Peace be with you, sweetheart." _

Lumunok siya at namula ang pisngi. Gusto niyang kabigin si Jongin at halikan ngunit masaya na siyang nagkasya sa maliliit na ngiti. Tila silang dalawa lang ang umiikot sa sariling mundo.

_ "Peace be with you rin po, Mayor." _

  
  


~

  
  


Matapos ang misa ay doon lang napansin ni Kyungsoo na wala si Mr. Kim at naunang magsiuwi ang mga kapatid ni Jongin. Kaya naman nagkalakas siya ng loob na ayain ang mag-inang manuluyan muna sa kanilang bahay para sa maliit na salu-salo.

Agad naman silang pinaunlakan ng ginang at doon nalaman ni Kyungsoo na mas malapit si Jongin sa ina. Doon nito namana ang pagiging masayahin at kuhang-kuha rin ang malambing na mga ngiti.

Panay ang pagbibida ng magulang ni Kyungsoo kung gaano siya kasarap magluto at hindi lang iisang beses na nadulas ang mama niya sa pagsasabing madalas mapadayo ang butihing Mayor sa kanilang bahay.

"Kaya naman pala nagkakalaman na itong si Jongin ko, binubusog mo naman pala palagi sa pagmamahal."

Nabitin ang pagsubo ni Kyungsoo, halos muntikan nang mabulunan ngunit tanging tawa lang ang isinagot ni Mama Kim, mukhang may alam na ito sa kanilang dalawa.

Nang lingunin niya si Jongin ay nagpipigil naman ito ng ngiti habang prenteng nakapatong ang kamay sa hita niya.

"P-Po?"

Umiling lang ang matandang babae at tumawa. "Wala, masarap ka nga kakong magluto."

Nagpatuloy sila sa pagkain kasama ang manaka-nakang mga kwentuhan. Hindi mahahalata na galing sa prominenteng pamilya sina Jongin dahil napakagaling ng mga itong makisama sa mga taong kagaya lang nila.

Politiko si Jongin at artista ang mga magulang nito kaya minsan ay alangan siya ngunit sa pinapakita ng mama nito ay napakagaan ng loob ni Kyungsoo.

Niligpit niya ang mga pinagkainan at dama niya ang titig ni Mrs. Kim. "Salamat at binubusog mo sa pagmamahal itong bunso ko. Gagawin ko ang lahat para ma-protektahan kayo. Ngayon ko lang siya nakitang ganito kasaya."

Pinahid ni Kyungsoo ang basang kamay sa basahan at nangahas na pumisil sa balikat ni Mrs. Kim.

"Si Jongin ho ang mas nagpapasaya sa akin. Hindi ho ito ang pinangarap namin na una tayong magkakasama pero salamat po sa pagtanggap sa akin kahit ganito lang po."

Inakbayan siya ni Mrs. Kim habang papalapit kay Jongin ngayon. "Anong sinasabi mo, Kyungsoo? Umpisa pa lang alam ko na kung gaano ka ka-espesyal na tao. At ngayon, heto at magiging nobyo ka na ng anak ko ay wala na akong mahihiling pa dahil nakikita ko namang nagmamahalan kayo."

  
  


Napakaraming bagay ang ibinahagi ng babae, kung paano ito maging sunud-sunuran lang sa ama ni Jongin. Kung paanong hindi nito mapigilan ang pagdedesisyon ng nakatatandang Kim dahil nga namayani na sa pamilya ang patriyarkang pamumuno kaya pala gano'n na lang ang adhikain ni Jongin bilang Mayor na iangat ang mga babae sa lipunan.

Equality at pantay na oportunidad para sa lahat. Kaya naman dahil kay Jongin ay nagkaroon ng boses, hindi lang si Mama kundi sampu ng mga babaeng nananatiling tahimik dahil lang nasanay sa bulok na sistema.

"Masaya ako sa narating ni bunso at mas lalong masaya dahil kasa-kasama ka niya. Ikaw lang ang gusto ko para sa anak ko at nakasuporta ako sa kahit anong maaari pang mangyari."

Bago niya maihatid si Mama Kim sa kotse ni Jongin ay mahigpit ang kapit nito sa mga kamay niya.

  
  


"Basta ipangako mo sa akin na hinding-hindi ka magpapadala sa kahit ano at hindi ka susuko sa relasyon niyo ni Jongin."

  
  


Magaan ang loob ni Kyungsoo, tahimik na ang agam-agam sa kabila ng lahat at handa nang tahakin ang panibagong landas na gusto niyang sapitin nilang dalawa ni Jongin.

  
  


_ Dahil gusto na rin niya itong angkinin bilang kanya at ariin na rin pati ang puso nito. _

  
  


_ Siguradong-sigurado na siya. _

  
  
  


~

Lilipas ang araw na matulin, kagaya kung paano umunlad ang lungsod nila. Marami nang mga pinasinayaang pasilidad. Mga bagong pasilidad at pagbibigay pansin sa mga bata.

Nilunsad at binuksan na rin ang bagong imprastraktura para sa benepisyong medikal ng mga ka-lungsod nilang salat sa buhay lalo na 'yong mga nangangailangan ng tulong sa pagda-dialysis at iba pang mga kailangang pagtuunan ng pansin sa serbisyong medikal.

Naglaan din ng espesyal na proyekto para sa mga kabataang nag-aaral sa eskwelahan. May assistance para matulungan ang mga itong mapabuti ang mental at emotional health ng mga estudyanteng takot na magsabi ng nararamdaman sa mga magulang.

  
  


Napakarami nang narating ni Jongin at habang tumatagal ay mas lalong nabibigyan ng pag-asa ang buhay ng mga tao. Sumibol din ang nga livelihood programs para sa mga mamamayang nasa laylayan ng lipunan.

At sa bawat pagdaan ng araw ay mas nagiging abala ang lahat. Malapit na ang pagdating ng kapaskuhan kaya siya ring paghigpit ng mga year-end deadlines. Isa pa ay naghahanda si Jongin pati na ang buong Sanggunian sa paparating na bagyo.

Mabagal na dumadating ang oras katulad na lang ng pagdating ni Jongin sa opisina. Ilang araw na silang hindi nagkikita at kung may tsansa man ay parehas silang abala.

Dahil mas importante pa rin ang kabutihan ng iba kaysa sa kanilang dalawa. Hindi pa sila gano'n ka-open sa City Hall ngunit sa tingin ni Kyungsoo ay may ideya naman na ang lahat sa ginagawa nila, mabuti na lang at mapagkakatiwalaan ang halos lahat sa mga empleyado ng lalaki.

  
  


Naputol ang pagtipa ni Kyungsoo sa laptop nang may pamilyar na yabag siyang nadinig, nagkagulo ang mga tao at hindi na niya napigilang mapangiti nang makita si Jongin na naglalakad papasok.

Gulo-gulo ang buhok nito, pawisan ngunit maaliwalas pa rin ang mukha sa kabila ng pagod na masasalaminbsa mata nito.

  
  


"Magandang hapon po, Mayor!"

"Magandang hapon din sa inyo, maayos ang proyekto natin lalo na sa public health. Maraming tumutulong at nakikipag-partner sa ating mga ospital para matulungan ang mga kababayan nating nangangailangan."

Siyempre ay masaya ang lahat. Hinuli ni Jongin ang tingin ni Kyungsoo at matipid siyang ngumiti kahit wala siyang ibang gustong gawin kundi yakapin ito.

"Pasensya na kayo kung masiyado akong abala pero sigurado naman akong inaalagaan kayo ni Vice dito. Hindi na rin ako magtatagal, may meeting pa ako kinabukasan."

Dali-daling naglakad papasok ang alkalde sa kwarto na agad sumenyas kay Kyungsoo para isunod ang mga files.

Lumunok siya at namula ang pisngi nang tuksuhin siya ng mga kaopisina. Marahil ganito ang buhay na magkaroon ng minamahal na prominenteng tao. Panay ang asaran ngunit dama naman niya ang suporta mula sa mga ka-trabahong tanggap na tanggap ang relasyon nila.

Pagtapak ng paa ni Kyungsoo sa loob ay hindi na siya nakapagsalita dahil kaagad siyang yinakap ng alkalde.

_ "Miss na miss na kita, sweetheart." _

Isang buntong-hininga, langhap niya ang pabango ni Jongin at kaunting sikat ng araw sa balat nito. Nag-init ang sulok ng mata niya at naibagsak lahat ng hawak niyang papeles bago tumugon sa yakap ni Jongin.

Kinuskos niya ang daliri sa batok nito at minasahe ang parteng iyon. Lalo lang humigpit ang bisig nito sa kanya.

"Miss na rin kita. Nagpupuyat ka ba? Nangangayayat ka na, Jongin. Kumakain ka pa ba? Gusto mo bang pagbaunan kita?"

Tawa lang isinagot ni Jongin sa kanya kasabay ang paghalik sa gilid ng noo ni Kyungsoo bago sakupin ang buo niyang mukha sa mga palad nito.

"Okay lang ako, mahal ko. Huwag mo akong problemahin. Ikaw ba? Huwag mo ako masiyado mami-miss ha? Magkikita naman tayo pagkatapos ng linggong 'to. Mas magaan na kahit papaano ang trabaho."

Lumabi si Kyungsoo, binali na nila ang isang patakaran na hindi pupuwede ang lambingan during office hours ngunit kapag ganitong nangungulila sila sa saglit pa lang na paghihiwalay ay mahirap na yatang labanan iyon.

"Di mo maaalis sa akin na mag-alala sa 'yo. Mahal kita, kaya iniisip kita palagi."

Ngumiti si Jongin at pati mata nito ay masayang nakatitig sa kanya. "Sarap naman talagang magmahal ng sweetheart ko. Salamat sa pag-aalala. Maayos ako at mahal din kita. Paano ba 'yan, minsan pa lang tayong nagkakalayo nami-miss mo na ako agad? E 'pag mas tumagal pa baka umiyak ka na."

"Bakit naman tayo maglalayo ng matagal, aber? Balak mo ba akong iwanan, Mayor? Hindi pa nga kita sinasagot, iniisip mo nang humiwalay. Sige subukan mo lang!"

Isa pa sa natutunan ni Kyungsoo ay ang hindi matakot na magsabi ng nararamdaman. Dahil bawat araw na dumadaan ay isang pagkakataon para maihatid kay Jongin na mahal niya ito.

"Wala naman pong balak humiwalay, sweetheart ko. Ikaw naman, kiss mo na lang ako bago ako umalis. May intimate family dinner sa bahay, nagsiuwi kasi ang kamag-anak ni Mama sa States."

Humalik naman si Kyungsoo kagaya ng gusto ni Jongin. Mababaw iyon ngunit matagal silang nagsalo sa pagsasayaw ng mga labi nilang hindi nagmamadali at wari bang ninanamnam ang tamis ng isa't isa kasunod ang pagpugpog ng halik sa buong mukha ni Jongin.

"Sige na, ikumusta mo ako kay Mama mo. 'Yung files mo na kailangan, naayos na namin ni Yixing kanina. Ingat ka, okay?"

Inayos niya ang kuwelyo ni Jongin at hinaplos ang mukha nito. Mahal niya talaga ang lalaki at sa maliliit na bagay ay masaya na siya.

"I love you, Soo. Libre ka naman sa Sabado, 'di ba? Lumabas naman tayo. Magpunta tayo sa milk tea shop ng family friend namin. Matutuwa 'yon kapag nakita ka."

"Oo naman. Umalis ka na at baka mahuli ka sa lakad niyo. I love you too."

Sabay silang lumabas ng opisina ni Jongin at pinanood na lang niya ang pagmamadali nitong umalis. May bigat sa loob ni Kyungsoo na kailangan pa nilang magtago sa ngayon ngunit naiintindihan niya kung bakit.

Pareho silang may imaheng iniingatan at si Kyungsoo naman ay hindi pa handa na masiwalat sa mundo na siya ang nakasungkit sa mailap na puso ni Jongin. Mabuti na lang at wala na masyadong gulo dahil tanging hangad lang ni Kyungsoo ay payapang relasyon.

Maging maayos muna ang lahat bago sila tuluyang lumantad upang hindi na makihati pa si Kyungsoo sa iba.

  
  
  


//

  
  
  


Mabilis ang oras kapag marami kang trabaho at kay bagal kapag hindi ka na abala. Mabuti na lang at maraming inaasikaso si Kyungsoo, hindi na niya masiyadong napapansin ang kakulangan sa puso dahil isang tulog na lang ay makakapagsolo na sila ni Jongin.

Nagpaalam itong hindi makakapasok at mas lalo lang nalungkot si Kyungsoo, napansin iyon ng mga kasama lalo na si Sehun na apura ang tudyo sa kanya.

_ "Yaan mo, Kuya Kyungs. 23 na bukas, for sure magde-date na kayo ni Mayor." _

Iyon na lang nagbigay ng lakas sa kanya hanggang sa dumating ang uwian. Nag-text ang butihing Mayor na susunduin siya nito eksakto alas-onse ng umaga sa bahay nila.

Nagpalitan pa sila ng ilang mensahe ngunit sa huli ay hindi na rin sumagot si Jongin. Alam niyang kakaiba talaga ang relasyon nila.

Hindi lang basta oras ang kalaban dahil kahati ni Kyungsoo ang buong Quezon City sa atensyon at panahon ni Jongin ngunit siya madamot.

Gusto niyang isipin na ang Quezon City ay ang trabaho ni Jongin at si Kyungsoo ang tahanan dahil pagkatapos ng mahabang araw, ngayon ay alam na niyang sa kanya uuwi ang alkalde. Hindi na bilang Mayor kundi bilang isang Jongin Kim na binubusog niya sa alaga at pagmamahal.

  
  


Inaalagaan ni Mayor ang lungsod habang siya naman ang pumupuno sa kakulangan sa puso ni Jongin.

  
  
  


//

  
  
  


Sinundo siya ni Jongin kinabukasan at tuwang-tuwa ang mga magulang ni Kyungsoo, kulang na lang talaga ay itaboy siya ng mga ito at ipagtulakan sa alkalde.

Hawak ni Jongin ang manibela sa kaliwang kamay at ang kanan ay para sa kambyo, kamay at hita ni Kyungsoo.

Doon dumadako ang haplos at hawak nito. At hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin siya makahinga sa tuwing tila hawak siya ni Jongin literal sa mga palad nito.

"Tahimik ka. May problema? Huwag mong sabihing nahihiya ka sa akin?"

Namula si Kyungsoo at napayuko na lang. "K-Kasi naman, ngayon na lang ulit tayo magkakasama. Nahihiya ako, first time ko makikipag-date."

"Tandaan mo, hindi ako si Mayor ngayon. Ako si Jongin, 'yung lalaking umaasa na magiging boyfriend mo na sana mamaya."

Lumingon ito bahagya sa gawi niya at saka pilyong kumindat.

Umirap si Kyungsoo para pigilan ang kilig na nadarama. "Style mo bulok, mga galawan mo palibhasa sigurado ka naman na kahit anong gawin mo, sasagutin kita. Pero hindi mo alam kung kailan 'yon."

  
  


"Sa isip ko, tayo na. Hindi na kailangan ng label, pero mas masarap pa ring iyabang na 'Ito nga pala si Kyungsoo, boyfriend ko na'."

Kinurot lang niya ang braso ni Jongin na ngayon ay tawa lang nang tawa. Gusto ni Kyungsoo ang ganito kagaang pagkakataon kung saan mas lalo niyang nakikilala si Jongin. 

Mas natutuklasan ang pagkatao nito dahilan para lalo lang mahulog si Kyungsoo sa alkalde.

"Pasalamat ka, mahal kita. Napaka-corny mo, Mayor."

"In love lang sa 'yo kaya corny. Sagutin mo na ako para naman may masabi na ako na hindi na ako single."

Ngumisi si Kyungsoo, "Tingnan na lang natin."

  
  
  
  


Dinala siya ni Jongin sa Black Scoop sa may Maginhawa at talagang sinadya pang isara ang puwesto kung saan naroroon ang duyan para ibigay sa kanilang dalawa.

"Good morning, Lu. Ito nga pala si Kyungsoo, nililigawan ko. Sweetheart, si Luhan, family friend at may-ari nitong shop."

Hindi naman nailang si Kyungsoo dahil mabait si Luhan, madaldal at palabiro. Pinagtutulungan nila si Jongin na halatang napipikon na sa pang-iistorbo ng lalaki sa date nila.

In-assure naman sila ni Luhan na mapagkakatiwalaan ang mga staff nito at makasisigurong komportable sila sa date nila.

Natatabingan ng kurtina ang puwesto nila kaya naman alam nila pareho na secured ang privacy nila sa lugar na 'to.

  
  


"Dito kita dinala para naman hindi ka matakot na may susunod sa atin. Mabait naman si Lu, ilan na lang sila sa mga pinagkakatiwalaan kong mga kaibigan bukod kina Myeon."

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at sumimsim sa milk tea na  _ on the house _ raw para sa kanilang dalawa. Maraming hinanda si Luhan at mukhang mag-e-enjoy si Kyungsoo rito.

"Ano ka ba, Jongin. Okay lang. Walang problema sa akin. Nag-aalangan pa rin ako paminsan pero mas matapang na ako ngayon."

  
  


Magkahawak-kamay sila, bibitaw kung kailangang sumubo ng pagkain at muling hahanapin ang haplos ng isa't isa. Sobrang dependent na ni Kyungsoo sa mga lambing at hawak ni Jongin, para itong balsamo na nagpapakalma sa puso niya.

"Mabuti naman. Gusto ko lang malaman mo Soo na willing ako gawin ang lahat to make this relationship work. Mahal kita, hindi ako takot aminin 'yon at gusto ko lang makasama ka ngayon kasi limitado ang oras nating dalawa."

Suminghot si Kyungsoo, umiinit ang sulok ng mata. Kung may isang bagay pang nagustuhan niya kay Jongin ay tapat ito palagi. Open na open sa feelings at sa lahat ng bagay na pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo, anumang oras ay masasaktan niya ito.

"Alam ko naman 'yon. Nagtitiwala ako sa 'yo, Jongin. Dumadaan 'yung mga linggo na nami-miss kita lalo at masaya ako na may oras tayo ngayong sa atin lang. Walang gulo at istorbo."

  
  


Umiihip ang hangin sa puwesto nila, sila lang dalawa sa sariling mundo. Walang ingay at gulo, walang mga matang nakatitig para husgahan silang dalawa. Nakayapak ang mga paa, magkadikit ang mga tuhod at nakasandal sa isa't isa habang inuugoy sila ng duyan.

  
  


Mapayapa sa mundo kapag silang dalawa lang ay normal na si Kyungsoo at Jongin. Kaya bawat oras ay sinusulit nila dahil kapag kaharap na muli nila ang madla, kailangan nang maging mapitagang Mayor si Jongin at si Kyungsoo ang tanging assistant nito.

  
  


Dati ay insecure doon si Kyungsoo, dati ay takot siya sa sasabihin ng iba ngunit dahil sa assurance ni Jongin at sa dama niyang tunay ang pagmamahal nito ay unti-unting nawala lahat duda.

  
  


Hindi maiaalis ang takot gawa ng sasabihin ng iba ngunit silang dalawa ni Jongin ang mag-iingat sa isa't isa.

  
  


Marami silang napag-usapan, para silang magkaibigan na matagal na hindi nakapag-kuwentuhan. Maraming baong kuwento sa lahat ng kaganapan noong nakaraang linggong lumilipas na pareho silang abala.

Nakatitig lang si Kyungsoo habang masayang kinukwento ni Jongin ang nangyari sa pasinaya sa dialysis center na binuksan lang kamakailan. Pinanood niya ang pagsasayaw ng liwanag sa mata nito, kung paano tangayin ng hangin ang humahaba nitong buhok, kung paano nito basain ang labi sa bawat pagbuka ng bibig.

  
  


Tinitigan niya kung paano sumasalamin sa mata nitong mahal ni Jongin ang paglilingkod at pagtulong sa iba. At alam ni Kyungsoo na ang mukha niya ngayon ay larawan ng taong hulog na hulog para sa iisang taong espesyal sa kanya.

"Tapos, nakakatuwa rin 'yung mga bata sa school. Lahat sila nagpapakarga, naalala ko tuloy 'yung nasa ampunan tayo—Kyungsoo? Nakikinig ka ba? May dumi ba sa mukha ko?"

Nalilito lang na nakatitig si Jongin sa kanya, nakakiling ang ulo at kumabog nang malakas ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo.

Dumikit siya lalo sa alkalde at hinaplos ang mukha nito. Dinama ang lambot niyon sa kabila ng mga papatubong bigote sa pisngi nito.

"Ang guwapo mo."

Mas lalong kumunot ang noo ni Jongin ngunit lango at lasing na si Kyungsoo sa pagmamahal. Kailangan nang lumabas ng pag-ibig sa kanyang puso dahil mahirap supilin at baka lalong sumabog ang damdamin.

"Ang guwapo mo lalo na kapag masaya ka. Kapag binabahagi mo sa akin 'yung buhay mo sa labas ng opisina. Jongin, nasabi ko na bang proud ako sa 'yo?"

  
  


Wala nang ibang naglalaro pa sa isip ni Kyungsoo kahit litong-lito na ang tingin ni Jongin sa kanya. Sinuklay niya ang buhok nito ngayon gamit ang mga daliri at halos kumandong na si Kyungsoo sa mga hita ni Jongin.

"Kung hindi pa, Jongin, proud akong ikaw ang Mayor namin at proud ako na nahulog ako para sa taong kagaya mo. Sana alam mo kung bakit mahal na mahal ka ng QC at napakaraming nagkandarapa para sa 'yo."

  
  


Tipid na ngumiti si Jongin ngunit pinigilan niya ang mga gustong sabihin nito dahil ito naman ngayon ang panahon ni Kyungsoo na i-assure si Jongin at bigyan ng panibagong lakas.

Dahil gusto niyang siya na ang maging  _ permanenteng pahinga _ ni Jongin.

"Mahal na mahal kita. Mahal ko kung ano ka bilang Mayor pero mas minahal kita ngayong kaharap kita, kapag hubad ka sa kapangyarihan. Kapag nakikita kong ordinaryo ka lang din kagaya ko pero mataas ang respeto sa iyo ng mga tao. Mahal kita bilang nagpapatakbo ng lungsod na 'to at mahal kita bilang  _ sweetheart ko _ rin."

Napangiti si Jongin at humalik sa mga kamay ni Kyungsoo. Nakikita niya ang pamumula ng tainga nito. Halos sumabog na ang puso ni Kyungsoo sa tindi ng nararamdamang pagmamahal para rito.

"Mahal din kita, Soo. Ano bang nangyayari sa 'yo?"

  
  


"Shh. Ako muna. Huwag kang makulit diyan, huwag mong sirain ang moment ko." Huminga si Kyungsoo at nagpatak ng halik sa labi ni Jongin.

  
  


Marahang nagdikit, tahimik ang paligid liban sa lakas ng tibok ng mga puso. Naghahalo ang paghinga sa hangin, hindi gumagalaw ang mga labi at tanging pagdidikit lang ang ginawa nila.

"Mahal kita, Mayor, Jongin, kahit sino at ano ka pa. Mahal kita."

Isang mahabang patlang. Parehong naghihintay sa sasabihin ng isa at sa reaksyon naman ng isa.

  
  
  


"At handa na akong tumaya, sumugal kahit oa masaktan dahil alam kong mahal kita at mahal mo rin ako. Sige na, panalo ka na. Oo na."

  
  


_ Isang paghinga. Walang nangahas na maglayo ng tingin. _

  
  


_ "Oo na, Jongin. Sinasagot na kita. Tayo na. I love you." _

  
  
  


At hindi na naunawaan pa ni Kyungsoo ang sumunod na eksena. Basta ang alam niya ay halos isiksik na siya ni Jongin sa katawan nito. Kumandong na siya ng tuluyan habang bumuhos ang uhaw sa halik ni Jongin. Hindi siya nito hinayaang magsalita

  
  


Hinayaang ang mga halik ang mangusap. Umaapaw ang damdamin, maghihiwalay lang para sumagap ng hangin at muling lulusong sa langit na hatid ng mga labi nilang walang patid kung magsalo sa mainit na sandali.

  
  


Hindi na niya madama ang labi sa dami ng halik na inulan ni Jongin doon. Kung paano ito sumipsip at paano gamitin ang dila para mabaliw si Kyungsoo.

Dama niya rin ang matigas na parte nitong bumundol sa kanyang hita at halos mapaso sila dahil ibang teritoryo na itong nilalakbay nila.

_ "Ulitin mo. Gusto ko lang marinig." _

Umirap si Kyungsoo at humalik nang matunog sa kung saan abutin ng labi niya ang mukha ni Jongin.

"Sinasagot na kita. B-Boyfriend na kita, Mayor. I love you, mahal ko."

  
  


Gumihit ang masarap na kilabot sa katawan ni Kyungsoo nang umungol si Jongin at ibinaba na siya sa tabi nito. "At mahal na mahal din kita, sweetheart ko."

  
  


Hinding-hindi pa rin masasanay si Kyungsoo, hinding-hindi masasanay sa pagmamahal na hatid ni Jongin.

Sa iba marahil ang numero ay isang normal lang na bilang ngunit sa araw ng sabado, ika-23 sa buwan ng Nobyembre ay may espesyal na pitak sa puso ni Kyungsoo.

  
  
  


Dahil ito na ang panibagong yugto sa buhay nila. 

  
  
  
  


Natupad din ang ilang taong dinasal at pinangarap. Sapagkat kanya na buong-buo ang taong minamahal ng buo nilang lungsod.

  
  
  
  


_ Kay Kyungsoo na si Jongin. Tanging hiling lang niya ay wala na sanang makasira pa. _

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


www.fashionpulis.com.ph

  
  


_ Magandang araw mga ka-fashion pulis! Naririto tayo sa espesyal na segment kung saan maglalabas tayo ng kakaibang eksplosibong blind item sa susunod na buwan. _

  
  


_ Handa na ba kayong malaman kung sino ito? _

  
  


_ Clue number 1: Guwapo, matalino, mayaman at sikat. Paboritong paksa ng madla nitong nakaraang mga buwan. _

  
  


_ Clue number 2: Non-showbiz personality. _

  
  


_ Clue number 3: Mang-aagaw? _

  
  
  


_ Anong hula niyo, mga ka-FP? Makigulo na sa aming comment section. ;) _

_ Abangan ang umaatikabong chika at exposé sa inyong favorite blind item spot in the Metro, Fashion Pulis. _

  
  


_ -Chen Kim. _

  
  


_ Show comments : _

_ Most relevant _

  
  
  


_ [+350] [-174] Kathniel ba 'to? Lizquen? Anong agawan? Jadine? Omg! Teleserye ba 'to!!!  _

_ [+200] [-80] Isa lang naman paborito niyo e ginawa mo nang love team Mayor namin kung saan-saan. Nanahimik po kaming kyusi pipol dito masakit na sa ulo at puso ang mga chika kay mayor Jongin namin >:( _

_ [+120] [-100] Isa lang ang hula ko. Mayor Jongin kim to tapos palalabasin niyong may umaagaw sa kanya para sa ikabubuti ni Taemin. Lumang tugtugin na taghirap na kayo wala na magatasan ng pera. _

_ [+60] [-150] wala akong alam na tsismis pero tangina ka, Chen Kim. may araw ka rin. tandaan mo yan. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dating gawi. please let me know your thoughts and comments huhuhu napapasaya niyo ako palagi sa mga insights niyo!! <3 at sa nakahula ng mansariii yes 23 po sila hahahaa.
> 
> pakisuntok sa twt @fullsunjihan sana nagustuhan niyo~ ♡


	12. Special Episode 1 : nang dahil kay Tisoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nang dahil kay Tisoy ay nalaman ni Kyungsoo kung gaano kasarap matapos ang gabi sa piling ng mahal. 
> 
> O mga nakaw na sandali sa unang gabi na nagtabi si Sec Kyungsoo at Mayor Jongin sa kama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ingat po tayo sa bagyong Tisoy! Please stay warm and dry kagaya ni Mayor at Secretary Kyungsoo hahahaha.
> 
> Maliit na update para sa inyong lahat bunga ng panlalamig ko sa opisina at hanggang ngayon e hindi pa ako nakakauwi. Haahuhuhuhu. 
> 
> Munting special na handog sa pangalawang buwan ng paglalakbay ni Mayor Jongin Kim papunta sa inyong mga puso <3
> 
> Rated M at R para sa mild sexual content. :P
> 
> Please do enjoy reading smol thing uwu <3

_ Adulting 101 with Mayor Jongin Kim _

* * *

_ Special Episode 1  _

  
  


Papatanghali nang mag-anunsiyo ang lokal na gobyerno ng Quezon City na suspendido na ang trabaho sa lungsod base na rin sa abiso ng  _ Office of the President _ upang magbigay daan para sa kaligtasan ng mga empleyadong matatamaan ng Bagyong Tisoy.

Kasalukuyang nasa meeting si Jongin para sa paghahanda kung sakaling may sakunang dadating. Mahalaga ay ligtas at maayos ang mga nasasakupan niya.

Nagbigay na siya ng memo kasama ang paalala na magsi-uwi na ang lahat at huwag nang mag-uwi ng trabaho.

“Mayor, may mga abiso pa po ba kayo?” Lumingon siya sa pamilyar na tinig na kasama niya ngayon sa pagpupulong.

Pagod siyang ngumiti kay Kyungsoo, wala pa siyang tulog at alam niyang nangingitim na ngayon ang ilalim ng mga mata niya. Hindi na rin siya nakapag-ahit at lukot-lukot na rin ang suot na polo.

“Wala naman na, Kyungsoo. Umuwi ka na, magtatagal pa kami siguro rito. Para kung sakali ay maging alerto tayo sa mga puwedeng mangyari.”

Namimigat na ang talukap ng mga mata ni Jongin at sa mga ganitong panahon ay gusto na lang umuwi sa condo at matulog ngunit mas importante pa rin ang paghahanda at kaligtasan ng lahat kaysa sa sarili niya.

Tumango si Kyungsoo at lumabi sa kanya. Nakikita niya ang pagpipigil nitong lumapit kaya ibinuka ni Jongin ang mga bisig hudyat na kailangan niya ng yakap mula sa nobyo.

Bumuntong-hininga ang alklade ng maramdaman ang pamilyar na init ng kasintahan. Sa dami ng inaasikaso ay wala na silang panahon na mag-usap man lang o maglambingan dahil palaging nasa labas si Jongin. 

Marahil ganito siguro kapag bago pa lang kayong dalawa sa iisang relasyon. Masiyado kang nauuhaw para sa pagmamahal at atensyon, bagay na hindi alam ni Jongin na may kakayahan siyang madama.

“Matagal pa ba meeting niyo? May kailangan ka pa bang asikasuhin?”

Napapikit si Jongin habang sinusuklay ni Kyungsoo ang buhok niya. Lumabas na ang mga constituents at pati na ang mga punong abala kaya malakas ang loob nila na maging  _ intimate _ ngayon sa isa’t isa.

“Hindi ko alam. Mukhang wala naman na. Nakapag-usap na rin kami nang maayos kaya lang ay baka bigla akong kailanganin kaya hindi pa ako makauwi. Ikaw, mauna ka na, sigurado akong naghihintay na sina Mama mo sa bahay.”

Kinuskos ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi niya at lihim na napangiti si Jongin habang pinanonood ang paglalaro ng emosyon sa mata ni Kyungsoo. Permanente ang pagkaka-kunot ng noo dahil ayaw na ayaw ng kasintahan na hindi niya inaalagaan ang sarili.

“Ang sabi ni Mama, kung uulan daw nang malakas pa lalo mamaya e makitulog na lang ako sa mga ka-opisina na malapit. Pupuwede rin naman daw ako manghiram na lang ng damit, ayaw na nilang mag-byahe ako dahil baha nga sa dadaanan ngayon.”

Napatango si Jongin at hinalikan ang mga daliri nito na naglalandas pa rin sa balat niya. Masarap ang hatid na koryenteng gumuguhit sa katawan niya habang dumampi ang mga haplos ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

“Gusto mo ba akong hintayin o ipahahatid na lang kita kay Mang Rene ngayon?"

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo kaya kinabi niya ito para patakan ng malambing na halik sa labi. "O gusto mong umuwi muna sa condo ko at doon na magpalipas ng gabi? I-I mean, alam kong bago pa lang tayong dalawa. P-Pero malaki naman kama sa k-kuwarto ko? Gusto mo harangan mo na lang sa gitna natin?"

Dama ni Jongin ang parehong pamumula nila ni Kyungsoo. Bagay isang senyales na bago pa ang relasyon nila. Bukod sa bata pa si Kyungsoo ay alam naman niya ang limitasyon nila.

Maaaring may mga pagkakataon na nagkakainitan sila ngunit maliban sa halik ay hindi pa sila nagsasama sa iisang lugar para magpalipas ng gabi o kaya ay magsolo na silang dalawa lang sa iisang espasyo.

  
  


"I-I was hoping ganyan ang sasabihin mo sa akin? A-Ano. K-Kung okay lang sa 'yo, Mayor? B-Behave naman ako. Saka may tiwala naman ako sa iyo, Jongin."

Kinagat ni Kyungsoo ang labi at mapapadasal na lang yata si Jongin sa kakaibang hatid ni Kyungsoo sa katawan niya. Kaunting kibot lang yata ng nobyo at tila sinisilaban siya. Lalo na't kagat nito ang labi at kulang na lang ay atakihin niya ito ng halik ngunit mali dahil una ay nasa opisina sila at pangalawa ay baka may pumasok na iba.

"Sweetheart, alam kong may tiwala ka pero wala akong tiwala sa sarili ko kapag tinukso-tukso mo ako. Naalala mo noong nag-date tayo?"

Nagkulay rosas ang buong mukha ni Kyungsoo at napaingit si Jongin. Naaalala niya ang nakakahiyang nangyari sa  _ Black Scoop _ dahil masiyadong natuwa ang _ alaga  _ niya nang marinig na mahal siya ni Kyungsoo.

"Sige na, hindi ko na ipapaalala. Pero mahal ko, ipangako mong hindi ka mangungulit mamaya. At yakap lang, please? Malamig ngayon, masarap magpainit pero hindi pa puwede. Baka mapatay ako ng Kuya at Papa mo, sweetheart."

At nang tumawa si Kyungsoo ay mas kinabahan na yata si Jongin. Nagnakaw pa ito ng isang halik bago sinabing hihintayin siya nito sa labas.

  
  


_ "Yakap lang? Bawal kiss? Weak ka, Mayor." _

  
  


Baka talagang mahina si Jongin pagdating sa cute pero dense pa rin niyang nobyo.

  
  
  
  


~

  
  
  


Nagpipigil ng tawa si Kyungsoo nang makarating sila sa condo unit ni Jongin. Pinahiram siya nito ng may kalakihang puting T-Shirt at malinis na boxers shorts. Halos lantad dito ang buo niyang hita't binti kaya alam na niya kung bakit ayaw man lang siya nitong lingunin o tingnan.

Nakaupo siya ngayon sa malawak nitong kama habang ang alkalde naman ay nananatiling nakatalikod at nagtutuyo ng buhok sa kabilang gilid. Hubad-baro pa ito at tumambad sa kanya ang malapad na likod ni Jongin. Napangisi si Kyungsoo at parang ayaw na niyang  _ mag-behave _ ngayon.

“Mayor,” Hinga niya, “Hello, nandito ako. Baka lang gusto mong pansinin ang boyfriend mo. Hindi naman ako nangangain baka nga ikaw pa ang nangangagat—"

Hindi na niya naituloy pa ang sasabihin dahil tila umikot ang buo niyang mundo at may bigat na ngayong nasa ibabaw niya.

Namumula ang labi ni Jongin, madilim ang bukas ng mata nito. Waring nalulunod si Kyungsoo habang nakakatitig sa nobyo na mabigat na ang paghinga ngayon.

Nangahas siyang humaplos sa mukha nito, kitang-kita niya ang pagkurap ng mga mata at pag-awang ng labi ni Jongin.

Pinagbangga niya ang ilong nilang dalawa. "Minsan 'di pa rin ako naniniwalang boyfriend kita. Ang guwapo mo sobra tapos nag-ahit ka na tapos ang bango-bango mo. I love you, Jongin."

  
  


Umungol si Jongin sa itaas niya at dama niya sa bandang hita ang dahilan ng pagmamaktol nito. Gusto sanang matawa ni Kyungsoo ngunit nakita niya ang pagseryoso ng mukha ni Jongin.

“Akala ko ba magbe-behave ka? Kyungsoo naman, nanunukso. Alam mong mas matanda ako sa ‘yo, I have needs at natatakot ako na baka pareho tayong mapaso ngayong gabi. Ayaw kong madaliin ka, mas lalong ayaw kong mapilitan ka sa akin.”

Ngumuso siya bilang sagot at agad namang sinakop ni Jongin ang labi niya. Tila ba alam nito ang pangangailangan niya. Hindi naman tanga si Kyungsoo para malaman kung bakit nagkakaganito si Jongin. Aware siya sa epekto nila sa isa’t isa, isang  _ mahal kita _ ay nagliliyab na silang dalawa.

Ganitong mga halik ay nababagay lang sa kuwarto, humihigpit na ang pisil nito sa baywang niya habang humahaplos ang isa pang kamay ni Jongin sa hita niya. Bumuka ang labi ni Kyungsoo para magpakawala ng isang ungol ngunit agad nilamon ng mga halik nito ang tunog na ginagawa niya.

Doon ipinasok ni Jongin ang dila sa bibig, sumayaw ang mga labi sa isa’t isa. Humahalo ang mabibigat na paghinga sa loob ng kwarto ang ingay ng nagngangalit na bagyo sa labas. Malamig ang buga ng aircon ngunit mainit ang hubad na balat ni Jongin sa kanya.

Permanenteng nakasabunot ang mga daliri niya sa malambot nitong buhok habang patuloy ang paggalaw ng labi nito. Sumusulong at gumagalugad. Pinakawalan nito ang baywang niya at kinupkop ang mukha ni Kyungsoo para laliman lalo ang halik.

Naglaro ang mga dila nila, sumisipsip at tumutuklas. Napadaing na si Kyungsoo nang bumangga ang matigas na bagay sa puson niya.

_ “Putangina,”  _ Hingal ni Jongin nang maglayo sila para sumagap ng hangin. Langong-lango si Kyungsoo at tila lumilipad ang bituin sa paningin niya. Hirap na hirap siyang idilat ang mga mata habang humahaplos ang mga daliri ni Jongin sa labi niya.

“Ito ang sinasabi ko kapag sinasabi ko sa ‘yong huwag mo akong tutuksuhin. Ayaw kong matakot ka sa akin o isipin mo na katawan lang ang habol ko sa ‘yo.”

Balik na ang Mayor sa pagiging malambing nito na para bang hindi niyanig at pinag-init si Kyungsoo kanina lamang.

Lumabi si Kyungsoo at pinugpog ng matutunog na halik ang mukha ni Jongin. Naglakbay ang mata niya sa hubad nitong itaas at ang  _ obvious _ na umbok sa pagitan ng hita nito. Lumunok siya at bumalik ang paningin sa mukha ni Jongin na ngayon ay nakangisi sa kanya.

“O ‘di ba? Kyungsoo, please. Kung gusto mong makatulog tayo ngayong gabi, huwag mo na akong tuksuhin o asarin. Mahal kita at natural na naapektuhan ako lalo na ‘yung katawan ko pagdating sa ‘yo.”

Napangiti na lang si Kyungsoo at muling pinagsawa ang sarili sa pagyakap kay Jongin. Wala na siyang naitugon pa basta’t hinila niya ito pahiga at saka sumiksik sa dibdib nito.

“Alam ko naman ‘yon at nadadala rin ako sa ginagawa natin, Jongin. Ngayon lang ako nakaranas ng ganito kaya mabilis ako maapektuhan at a-ano.. Mag-init siguro?”

Humalik ang alkalde sa noo niya at saka niya pinaglandas ang daliri sa hubad na dibdib ni Jongin. Nakatingala siya rito habang payapang nakatingin sa guwapong mukha ni Jongin.

“Kaya nga nag-iingat ako at nagdadahan-dahan tayo. Mahirap na mabigla tayo tapos magsisisi ka.”

Naiintindihan naman iyon ni Kyungsoo. Bago pa lang ang relasyon nila kaya ang mabuting pundasyon ay tiwala at pasensya pati na pagpipigil sa sarili. Dahil kahit consenting adults sila ay alam naman niyang mas mabuti pa ring maglagay ng limitasyon sa pagitan nilang dalawa ni Jongin.

Mahirap na mabigla at mapaso na lang sila.

  
  


“Sorry, Mayor. Promise ko, next time, hindi na ako mang-aasar. Na-miss lang naman kita kaya ako ganito. Siyempre gusto ko ng halik saka yakap galing sa ‘yo.”

Tumawa lang si Jongin at saka pinuno ng halik ang mukha ni Kyungsoo. Mga halik kung saan maabot ng labi nito.

“Ganito na lang tayo. Hanggang ganito muna, kailangan nating manahimik at baka magising ang mga  _ munting alaga _ natin.”

Gano’n lang ang ginawa nila buong gabi, nag-usap tungkol sa mga plano, nagkuwentuhan ng mga bagay-bagay hanggang sa nagsalo sila sa maliliit na yakap habang nakakulong pa rin sa bisig ng isa’t isa.

Malamig ang hanging pumupuno sa apat na sulok ng kuwarto ni Jongin ngunit sapat na ang init ng katawan nitong tila balsamong bumabalot kay Kyungsoo at napapayapa ang isip at puso niya.

  
  


Alam nilang hiram lang ang mga sandaling ganito dahil bukas at sa mga susunod pang araw na dadating ay mahihirapan na ulit silang makapagsolo. Ngunit habang hindi pa natatapos ang gabi ay hahayaan lang ni Kyungsoo ang sarili na damhin ang pagmamahal ni Jongin.

  
  


Manhid at namumula na ang mga labi nila subalit damang-dama ng puso ang pag-ibig sa pagitan nilang dalawa. Mababaw, mainit at lumalalim ang mga halik paminsan-minsan sa buong magdamag subalit agad naman nilang napipigilan ang sarili at babalik sa mga malalambing at tahimik na halik.

  
  


Ganito pala ang humimbing at tapusin ang isang mahabang araw sa piling ng mahal mo. Magulo at nagngangalit ang bagyo sa labas ngunit payapa ang katawan nila sa yakap ng isa’t isa.

  
  


“Sana ganito na lang tayo palagi, sweetheart. Sana ordinaryong tao tayo, hindi magulo, hindi matatakot sa sasabihin ng iba.”

Ngumiti lang si Kyungsoo habang unti-unti nang tinatangay ng antok ang diwa niya. “Alam mong hindi kita kayang ipagdamot sa mga tao. Kaunting tiis pa, Mayor. Malalampasan natin ‘to. Kahit ano ka pa, kahit ano pa tayo, mahal na mahal kita at kaya kong maghintay hanggang sa maging maayos ang lahat.”

  
  


Humigpit lang ang kapit ni Jongin sa kanya habang dinuduyan sila ng malamig na gabi patungo sa tulog na inaasam ng katawan nila.

Hanggang sa ito na lang ang bagay na lumalangoy sa panaginip ni Kyungsoo ngunit alam niyang totoo iyon.

  
  


_ “Mahal na mahal kita, Kyungsoo. At gagawin ko lahat para maging maayos at panatag ka sa piling ko. Hinding-hindi kita hahayaang masaktan. Nandito lang ako, palagi para sa 'yo, mahal ko.” _

Nang dahil kay  _ Tisoy  _ ay naranasan niya ang unang gabing makakapiling at makakatabi ang taong mahal sa puso niya.

  
  


Ganoon pala ang pakiramdam na si Jongin ang kasama niya sa pagtatapos ng araw iyon. At ayaw na niyang matapos ang sandaling ito.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. buksan mo ang bintana ng puso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ito na ang pasilip, ito na ang pinakarurok ng pagkakataon kung saan mas nakilala ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. Kung saan ibinukas na nila ang bintana at nakapasok na nang tuluyan sa buhay ng isa't isa.
> 
> O kung saan parehong umiyak si Mayor Jongin at Kyungsoo at tanging sagot lang ay ang yakap na kakalma sa kanilang dalawa.
> 
> At ang bombang sasabog sa pagitan ng relasyon nila.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> helluu namiss niyo ba ako hahaha jonkz only. namiss niyo po ba si mayor jongin? :( Pasensya na kayo talaga nilamon kasi ako ni señorito at ng mga deadlines ko kaya hindi ko naasikaso si Mayor.
> 
> As always, big thanks sa mga bumabasa ng fic na ito kahit tamad at mabagal magsulat ang inyong lingkod. salamat sa komento at pagmamahal kahit hindi rin ako nakakareply pabalik pero please know na masaya ako dahil sa binibigay niyong suporta <3
> 
> para ito sa maginhawa buddies at doll mommies ko!!! kay mama tine at milla na nagbigay ng input sa chapter na to!!! at kay miss maricris na rin pati sa inyong tatlo na pinupush ako mag-mayor heto na <3
> 
> At kay mayor vico na palaging ginagalaw ang baso hahahaha. Salamat sa inspirasyon <3
> 
> At sa inyong lahat, munting kalat, episode 12 ng ating adulting series.
> 
> patnubay at tibay ng puso ang kailangan. :)

_ Adulting 101 with Mayor Jongin Kim _

* * *

  
  


Habang pauwi mula sa date nila ay halos hindi na sila mapaghiwalay. At dahil nga sinagot na niya ang butihing Mayor ay nagkaroon na ng label ang relasyon nila.

Alam naman niyang hindi na iyon kailangan dahil mahal nila ni Jongin ang isa't isa at para kay Kyungsoo ay sapat na ang bagay na 'yon. Ngunit iba pa rin pala kapag may simbolo na kayo ng pag-angkin sa isa't isa.

Tama naman ang ilan na hindi dapat inaari ang isang tao dahil tanging sarili lang natin ang nagmamay-ari sa atin bilang tao kaya nararapat lang na magtira ng kahit kaunti kapag nagmamahal ka. Nang sa gayon ay hindi maubos kapag nasaktan ka sa dulo.

  
  


Matuling lumipas ang araw at marami nang nalagpasang unos. Natapos na rin ang masungit na panahon na nagmarka sa una nilang gabi ni Jongin na magkatabi sa kama.

Doon nadiskubre kung gaano kakakaiba si Jongin bilang kasintahan. Maaaring nagiging mapusok ngunit tila santo ang pasensya at kontrol ng alkalde kapag si Kyungsoo na ang humihingi at umaamot ng atensyon.

Pero siyempre, pagkatapos ng weekend at mumunting paraiso nilang dalawa ay kailangan na muling magbalik trabaho. Subalit ngayon ay mas payapa na ang puso.

Maaaring nakatago pa rin silang dalawa ngunit may assurance na si Kyungsoo maliban nga lang sa Tatay ni Jongin na masiyado pa ring itinutulak ang alkalde kay Taemin.

Maraming kailangang asikasuhin sa City Hall. Lalo na ngayong paparating na kapaskuhan. Punong-abala si Jongin sa mga pamaskong-handog na bigay sa kabataan at mga kapos-palad. 

At patuloy naman si Kyungsoo na nakaalalay sa likod nito, nag-aayos ng iskedyul at sumasama sa mga programang handog ng lokal na gobyerno ng Quezon City.

Hinangaan pa si Jongin sa matibay nitong paninindigan para sa mga tao nang kaharapin nito ang isa sa malalaking dagok sa unang taon nitong naglilingkod sa kanila.

Binangga ni Jongin ang isang manufacturing company na siyang nagpapahirap sa mga empleyado dahil sa hindi pagsunod ng mga ganitong klase ng kompanya sa labor laws.

Dahil tama kahit saang anggulo na dapat ang isang maninilbihan sa pamahalaan ay maka-tao at para sa tao. Minarapat ni Jongin na tumayo sa likod ng mga mamamayan at ordinaryong tao.

Minabuting ipagtanggol ang karapatan ng mga manggagawa sapagkat walang mag-aaklas, walang boycott kung _ tama at maayos  _ ang pamamalakad ng isang kompanya. Kung malinis tratuhin ang mga manggagawa, hindi mag-aaklas ang mga tao.

Kasalukuyang nasa diyalogo ngayon si Jongin habang matiyagang naghihintay si Kyungsoo sa may tanggapan ng kompanya. Dapat ay handa rin siya saka-sakaling kailanganin siya ni Jongin sa loob.

Pinanood niya ang sistema sa loob, maayos at malinis ang opisina ngunit sa kabila ng ganda ay nasa loob ang kabulukan pagdating sa sistema ng mga negosyo. Nakakalungkot na walang magawa ang mga regular na mga empleyado, patuloy na nagpapa-exploit dahil kailangan ng pera para mabuhay.

Madalas na madalas ay unfair talaga ang mundo. Hindi mo pupuwedeng makuha lahat. Lalo na kung hindi maganda ang work environment at may mapang-abuso kang mga employer. Palibhasa ang mga ganitong uri ng mayayaman ay hindi nakikita ang paghihirap ng mga taong umaasa sa kanila.

Ang mahalaga palagi ay pera at kung paano sila uunlad habang kinalilimutan na ang mga taong dahilan kung bakit tumatakbo ang negosyo.

Napahinga si Kyungsoo habang naghihintay pa rin. Tahimik siya nagbabasa ng mga papeles ni Jongin na iniwan sa kanya para hindi maburyo sa labas ng opisina.

"Bago ka ba rito o kasama ka ng mga LGU?"

Umangat ang tingin ni Kyungsoo sa lalaking tumabi sa kanya. May katangkaran ito at nakapagkit ang malaking ngiti sa labi.

Magalang na tumango si Kyungsoo. He's not one to tell kung kanino siya nagta-trabaho lalo na at maraming naglipanang tsimoso sa paligid. Kung anong ikinikilos niya ay maaaring mag-reflect iyon kay Mayor Jongin.

"Kasama ng LGU."

Tumawa ang lalaki at tuluyang dumikit kay Kyungsoo. "I see. Hindi ka kagaya ng mga malalaking tao na sobrang stressed dito. Pinasasahod ba kayo ng tama?"

Umangat ang kilay niya at tumitig sa lalaking hindi pa rin niya alam ang pangalan. 

"Confidential, sorry. Pero masasabi kong mabait ang boss namin at lahat ng under sa kanya."

"Sorry, hindi ako kumukuha ng scoop. Chanyeol Park pala, reporter. Pamilyar ka sa akin. Kung kaibigan ka nila Baek at Ji, magkakasama kami sa iisang network."

Napahinga si Kyungsoo at ngumiti na rin. Ligtas siya sa lalaking ito kung nagkataon. Nakipagkuwentuhan siya sandali at napag-alaman na ang team ni Chanyeol ang naatasang mag-cover kung ano ang mangyayari sa pagkumbinsi ni Jongin na iurong ng manufacturing company ang kaso sa union members ng mga ito.

"Mabuti na lang at may malakas na suporta ang mga manggagawa mula kay Mayor. Nakakahanga raw pero alam mo, Kyungsoo, sa totoo lang ay trabaho naman talaga ng mga politiko na protektahan ang karapatan ng tao at piliin ang mga tao pero dahil napakabihirang makita ng ganyan ngayon, matindi talaga ang paghanga nila kay Mayor Jongin."

Sumang-ayon si Kyungsoo. Totoo naman iyon, hindi naman niya nilalahat ngunit napakarami kasing mga punong-lingkod sa bansa na  _ anti-poor _ at pumapanig lang sa mayayaman. Mahirap na nga ang mga tao at nangangailangan, mas ibabaon pa nila sa lusak imbis na tulungan.

Bago pa sila mapasarap sa usapan ay isang lagabog ng pinto ang gumulat sa kanilang dalawa.

Lumabas na si Jongin kasama ang ilang abogado na constituents din ng kanilang lungsod. Agad na lumipad ang tingin niya sa mukha nitong kalmado ngunit nababakas sa mata nito ang labis na pagkayamot at inis.

Doon naman nagsalubong ang tingin nila ngunit napansin niya ang paglalim ng gatla sa noo nito. Napalunok si Kyungsoo at lumingon kay Chanyeol na naaaliw ang titig sa kanilang dalawa. Para bang may nalalaman itong hindi nila alam.

"Good afternoon po, Mayor Jongin. Chanyeol Park po, newscaster. Puwede ka po ba naming ma-interview today? Kahit sandali lang po."

Matigas pa rin ang ekspresyon sa mukha ni Jongin at hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung paano papayapain ito.

"Good afternoon din, pasensya na. I have prior commitments after this. Kung kailangan niyo ng statement ko, maglalabas kami within the day or magpa-schedule kayo sa assistant ko ng meeting. Salamat."

Nakataas ang kilay ni Jongin at napakagat si Kyungsoo sa labi, hindi na siya nakapagpaalam pa kay Chanyeol dahil dali-daling naglakad palayo si Jongin kaya hinabol niya ito.

  
  


_ At si Chanyeol? Napapangiting tumingin sa dalawang tao. Hindi halata ngunit makikita sa mata na may kakaiba silang ugnayan. _

  
  


"M-Mayor, Mayor sandali lang po! Jongin ano ba! Ang bilis-bilis mo maglakad!"

Naghiwalay na sila ng daanan pati ang iba pang constituents ngunit siya ay nakasama pa rin kay Jongin at mukhang kailangan pa nilang magpulong kasama ang PR Team nila.

"J-Jongin, teka lang. Ano bang problema mo?!"

Tuloy-tuloy ito sa pagpasok sa kotse kaya walang nagawa si Kyungsoo kundi ang sumunod dito.

Hingal na hingal siya kaya naman sumama na rin ang timpla niya sa alkalde.

"Jongin, ano 'yon ha? Anong problema mo?! Kinakausap kita nang maayos dire-diretso ka lang dito?"

Nakasimangot lang ito sa kanya at kita niya ang paghigpit ng kapit nito sa manibela.

"Anong problema?! Sino 'yung kausap mo kanina? Reporter? Kyungsoo, naghahanap ba tayo ng gulo rito? Kapag nayanig ka na naman, iiwanan mo na naman ako?"

Umirap si Kyungsoo, hindi niya maintindihan ang pinagmamaktol ngayon ni Jongin.

"Jongin nakikipag-usap lang ako, kaibigan nila Baek 'yon. Panig nga siya sa side mo e. Nakikita ko naman na matino siya." 

"Pero mas mabuti nang mag-ingat tayo, Kyungsoo. Maglalabas naman ako ng statement at willing ako tumulong para makapag-piyansa ang mga union members."

Kumalma na si Jongin kahit papaano ngunit hindi pa rin niya maisip kung ano bang problema nitong si Mayor.

"Okay? Pero hindi ko alam kung anong nangyayari sa 'yo? Kung bakit ka ganyan. Naiintindihan ko naman ibig sabihin mo."

Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin at pagod na tumitig sa kanya. "Kailangan ko pa ba i-spell out sa iyo? Mahirap makipag-usap sa kanila, nakakainit sa ulo. Nakakagalit tapos paglabas ko ng opisina, makikita kitang may kausap na iba?"

  
  


At doon na umusbong ang tawa ni Kyungsoo sa dibdib. Bihirang mapikon si Jongin sa ganitong bagay maliban sa trabaho at doon na napagtanto ni Kyungsoo ang dahilan kung bakit nagkakagano'n ang butihing Mayor.

Agad niyang sinakop sa maliliit na palad ang mukha ni Jongin at hindi nito masalubong ang paningin niya.

"Nagseselos ka ba?" Hindi ito sumagot at mas lalong napabungisngis si Kyungsoo. Nanghaba ang nguso ni Jongin at pinisil-pisil niya ang pisngi nito.

"Nagseselos ka nga. Cute-cute naman ng sweetheart Mayor ko. Bakit kailangan magselos? Hmm? E mahal na mahal naman kita."

Umiwas ng tingin si Jongin ngunit tumugon ito nang halikan ni Kyungsoo ang labi ng lalaki. Nawala na ang guhit sa noo nito at mukhang nalimutan na ang pag-andar ng pagiging seloso nito.

Gustong-gusto ni Kyungsoo kapag may pagkakataon siya na amuhin at lambingin si Jongin. Doon niya nakikita kung paano ito maging mahina sa ibang klaseng paraan. Kung paano nito pinagkakatiwala ang mga lihim at pangamba nito sa kanya. 

"Sorry, sweetheart ko. Mabigat lang talaga 'yung nangyari sa meeting. Ayaw nila iurong ang kaso pero alam mo naman na dapat akong pumanig sa mga tao dahil maaaring may mali sila oo, pero hindi ibig sabihin ay ikukulong na sila agad-agad. Tama naman 'yung ginawa ko, di ba?"

Napahinga siya at gumalaw nang kaunti para makaupo siya sa kandungan ni Jongin. Talagang humahanga siya sa mga prinisipyo nito sa buhay at dahil nga partners sila, gusto naman ni Kyungsoo na siya ang magbigay ng comfort at suporta rito sa ganitong panahon.

Sinuklay niya ang buhok ni Jongin habang tahimik sila sa sasakyan, nakapikit ang mga mata ng lalaki kaya hinagkan niya ang talukap niyon. Pinatakan ng malalambing na halik ang buong mukha hanggang sa unti-unting sumilay ang ngiti nito sa labi.

"Nasa labas nga lang ako kanina pero nakaka-tense na 'yung pakiramdam pagkatapos ng meeting niyo. Alam mo namang nakaalalay ako sa 'yo palagi at susuportahan ko lahat ng mga plano mo. Sasabihan naman kita kapag sobra na, pero Jongin, alam ko rin na wala kang ibang hangad kundi maging pantay-pantay ang lahat."

Tuluyan nang nawala ang pagsimangot ni Jongin at humigpit ang pisil sa baywang habang sinisinghot nito ang leeg niya.

  
  


"Ang sarap naman ng ganito, Soo. Salamat palagi sa paniniwala mo sa akin. Ikaw ang lakas ko. Mahal na mahal kita."

Malawak siyang ngumiti at humalik sa pangahan ng nobyo. Magaan na ulit ang pakiramdam nilang dalawa. Saglit pa niya itong nilambing para malimutan na ni Jongin anuman ang bumabagabag dito.

"Balik na tayong City Hall?"

"Hmm. May kailangan pa akong i-encode na files para sa meeting mo bukas."

Bumalik na si Kyungsoo sa puwesto at saka inayos ang seatbelt na suot. Nasasanay na siya sa palagiang paghahangad na magdikit sila ni Jongin.  _ Clingy  _ sila pareho ngunit sa mabuting dahilan naman ito. Hindi dahil pinagdadamot nila ang isa't isa sa ibang tao kundi sa kadahilanang ayaw lang nilang magkalayo.

"Sigurado ka, sweetheart? Mag-OT ako ngayon ha. Baka mapagod ka."

"Sure na sure po, Mayor. Pagtimpla pa kita ng paborito mong kape kung gusto mo para makapag-focus ka." Ngunit napakagat-labi si Kyungsoo para pigilan ang pagngisi, "O kung gusto mo pumunta ka na lang sa bahay at doon na lang magtrabaho."

  
  


Doon na tuluyang humalakhak si Jongin. "Focus ba talaga o idi-distract mo ako?"

"Hmm. Pero bakit ka muna nagseselos kanina?"

Sinamaan lang siya ni Mayor ng tingin at dire-diretso ang pagmamaneho nito. Napikon na ang lalaki ng tuluyan.

_ Panalo si Kyungsoo ngayon. _

  
  


~

  
  


Makatapos makabalik sa City Hall ay agad din silang sumabay ng uwi sa mga tipikal na empleyado. Nang masigurong bitbit na lahat ni Jongin ang mga kailangan nito ay dumiretso sila patungo sa bahay nila Kyungsoo na tila naging pangalawang tahanan na ni Jongin.

Kapag ganito ang mga eksena ay hindi mapigilang maisip ni Kyungsoo na para na silang mag-asawa. Hindi pa man alam ng pamilya nila na sila nang dalawa ay nasasanay na rin ang mga magulang niya sa presensya ng Mayor sa buhay nila.

"Gandang gabi po, Nay, Tay, makiki-trabaho lang ho rito at makikikain lang din sana."

Mainit palagi kung tanggapin ng pamilya si Jongin. Pagkatapos paghainan ng hapunan ay naiwan na sila sa hapag-kainan at sa itaas na lang daw manonood ng TV ang mag-anak na mga Doh.

  
  


_ "Para naman makapag-solo kayong dalawa."  _ Iyon ang tudyo ng Kuya Minseok niya na agad ikinapula ni Kyungsoo. At nang umamin sila sa estado ng relasyon ay tila ba hindi na nagulat ang pamilya dahil dadating at dadating naman daw sila sa puntong iyon.

Makatapos ang maganang hapunan ay sabay silang nagtrabaho sa sala. Nakaupo sa carpet habang ang mga laptop ay nasa maliit na center table. Tahimik silang nagta-trabaho. Minsan ay nag-uusap kapag hinihingi ni Jongin ang opinyon niya.

Ngunit kapagkuwan ay nabalutan na sila ng katahimikan at tanging madidinig ay ang mahihinang tipa sa laptop at pagbuklat sa pahina ng mga papeles.

Hanggang sa parehas na nilang hindi namalayan ang oras na matuling umaandar. Doon na lang napansin ni Kyungsoo na nakalaylay na ang ulo ni Jongin, bahagyang nakaawang ang labi at payapa ang paghinga.

Hindi tuloy niya alam kung gigisingin niya ito o pagsasawain lang ang mata sa maamo nitong mukha.

Bata pa rin namang tingnan si Jongin maliban sa madalas na pagtubo ng mga bigote nito sa pisngi na lagi naman nitong inaahit. Madalas ay hindi pa rin makapaniwala si Kyungsoo kung gaano niya ito kamahal at kung gaano na ang ilinayo ng relasyon nilang dalawa.

Maaring wala pang dalawang linggo ngunit parang bukal ang puso ni Kyungsoo sa pagmamahal sa alkalde. 

Huminga siya at hinawi ang ilang buhok na nakatabing sa noo nito. Humalik si Kyungsoo sa pisngi ni Jongin at saka maingat na nagligpit ng mga papeles at isinara ang laptop nito.

Halos alas dose na rin ng hatinggabi at parang ayaw na niya munang pauwiin ito dahil baka hindi na makapag-drive ang lalaki dahil sa antok.

Kaya naman habang tulog si Jongin sa sala ay linagyan niya ng unan ang likuran nito. Nag-ayos at naghilamos si Kyungsoo. Humanap din siya ng damit na pupuwedeng pamalit nito. 

  
  


"Mayor? Mahal, gising ka muna. Bihis ka saglit."

Bahagyang umingit ito at hinanap ng mga bisig ang katawan ni Kyungsoo. Agad siyang napailalim sa yakap ni Jongin.

"Jongin kaya mo pa ba mag-drive? Dito ka na lang ba matutulog?"

Bahagya itong nagmulat ng mata at paos ang tinig habang kinakausap siya. "A-Anong oras na?"

"Lagpas alas-dose na. May hinanda na akong damit diyan kung gusto mong magpalipas dito ng gabi."

Pagod na ngumiti si Jongin nang akayin niya ito patayo. Nauna nang umakyat si Kyungsoo at sa kalagitnaan ng pag-aayos niya sa kama ay naramdaman niya ang isang mainit na yakap sa kanyang likuran.

Pinagsalikop ni Jongin ang mga daliri nila sa bandang tiyan ni Kyungsoo at tanging paghinga lang ang maririnig sa kuwarto.

"Salamat, Kyungsoo. Pasensya ka na kung nag-extend ka pa ng trabaho dahil sa akin. Hindi ka tuloy nakapagpahinga nang maaga."

Doon niya hinarap ang Mayor na nakapanguso na naman sa kanya. Gustong-gusto ni Kyungsoo kapag hubad sa kapangyarihan si Jongin. Kapag nakikita niyang hindi ito kaiba sa kanila.

"Hindi ba sinabi mong ako ang pahinga mo? Gusto ko ring malaman mo na basta kasama kita, panatag na rin ang loob ko. Jongin, huwag mong masiyadong pinapagod ang sarili mo, okay? At napapahinga ako basta katabi kita."

Hinaplos niya ang pisngi nito at doon sumilay ang magandang ngiti sa labi ng lalaki. Nagsalo sila sa malambing na halik bago tuluyang nagsiksikan sa maliit na kama ni Kyungsoo.

Mainit at masikip, magkapatong ang mga binti nila, magkadikit ang mga balat at magkayakap buong magdamag.

At walang ibang tanging hangad si Kyungsoo kundi sana'y maraming gabi pa ang matatapos sa piling ng isa't isa.

  
  
  


~

  
  


_ Papasikat na ang araw nang magsimulang maghanda si Kyungsoo at hinatid na niya si Jongin sa labas dahil uuwi pa ito sa bahay bago pumasok sa opisina. _

_ Yumakap pa at humalik sa harap ng malawak na paligid, hindi naging sigurado at hindi alintana kung may tao mang dadaan. _

_ At iyon ang naging pagkakamali nilang dalawa. _

  
  


_ *Click* _

  
  


_ Litrato at mga larawan. _

_ Mga ebidensya at pintura ng tunay na pag-ibig na itinatago sa mata ng madla. _

  
  


_ *Click* _

  
  


_ Ang mga lihim na sisiwalat. At ang magiging mitsa ng lahat. _

  
  


_ *Click* _

  
  


_ Lente at kislap ng kamera. _

  
  


_ Mayor Jongin at Kyungsoo, mabubunyag na nga ba? _

  
  
  


~

Mabilis na lilipas ang mga araw, may mga bagay na yayanig sa mga buhay na hindi mo alam na posible pa lang mangyari.

Pumutok na ang balita tungkol sa pagbangga ni Jongin sa kompanya ng  _ Regencia _ . Napalaya na kasi sa tulong ng alkalde, ang mga manggagagawang sapilitang ikinulong nang dahil lang sa pag-aaklas at paghingi ng nararapat.

Maraming humanga at nagpahayag ng suporta ngunit marami ring naging dismayado. Marahil ay hindi sanay ang iba lalo na ang mga matatandang henerasyon sa paraan ng pamamahala ni Jongin.

Papaalis na si Kyungsoo sa bahay para maagang pumasok sa City Hall at habang naghahanda ay nakadinig siya ng mga bagay na hindi niya inaasahan.

  
  


_ "Sus, sa tingin ko mare hindi naman magtatagal 'yang si Mayor Kim sa QC. Mas maganda pa sana kung si Mayor Jung ulit ang nanalo." _

_ "Oo nga, sana ang mga Jung na lang ulit ang nanalo. Napakahangal na gawain na kumalaban ng iba. Naisip ba niya ang mga empleyado? Balak na raw umalis ng Regencia sa Quezon City ha?" _

Uminit ang ulo niya, umagang-umaga palang at kumikirot na rin pati ang puso niya.

"Pero di ba mas magandang magkaroon ng pag-unlad ang buhay natin? Maayos naman si Mayor Jongin ha? Mabagal pero dahan-dahan naman ang progress. Bigyan niyo naman ng chance 'yung bago nating Mayor?"

Napangiti si Kyungsoo dahil mulat na mulat din ang pamilya niya ngunit masakit lang na marinig na marami pa ring nagdududa kay Jongin. Kung bakit may pangamba ito na tumakbo pa sa susunod na taon.

"O nandito na pala si Kyungsoo. Kumusta ka naman sa City Hall? Okay naman ba si Mayor?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo at nagmano na lang sa kanyang ina. May pagpisil sa balikat tanda na alam nito na nasasaktan siya sa mga taong walang ibang sinasabi kundi masasama laban kay Jongin.

"Maayos naman po ako. Mabuti rin sa opisina. Mabait ho si Jongin at nakapanig siya para sa kabutihan ng lahat, sana lang ay huwag ho tayo masiyado magpapaniwala sa tsismis. Bigyan po natin siya ng pagkakataon."

  
  


Napabuga siya ng hangin at humalik sa pisngi ng Mama niya. Pinipigilan niyang mapaluha lalo na't hinihintay niya ang pagdating ng sasakyan ni Jongin. Susunduin siya nito para sa isang convention na pupuntahan nila.

Marahil dala na rin ng pagod kaya siya emosyonal pero bilang tao na nagtatrabaho para sa isa sa pinakarespetadong Mayor na nakilala niya ay nasasaktan si Kyungsoo. Dahil alam niya ang paghihirap ni Jongin, alam niya na ginagawa nito lahat para mapabuti ang lahat at maging maluwat ang pagpapatakbo sa lungsod.

"Kung hindi ho senyales ng pag-asenso ang pagpili sa karapatan ng iba, hindi ko na ho alam kung ano pamantayan niyo ng maayos na politiko. Una na ho ako sa inyo."

Paglabas ng tarangkahan ay tahimik lang si Kyungsoo. Pinaglilimian ang mga bagay-bagay na nadidinig maging pati na rin kung gaano kalayo na ang narating nito sa buhay.

Talagang pinaghihirapan nito lahat. Pinatutunayan na tamang ito ang iniluklok ng mamamayan.

Alam naman niyang hindi siya dapat magpaapekto ngunit mahal niya si Jongin at nasasaktan siya kapag pinag-iisipan ito ng masama ng maraming tao. 

Isang busina ang nagpaangat sa tingin niya at nakita niya ang pagbaba ng bintana ng pamilyar na sasakyan ni Jongin. Ngunit ang ngiti nito ay napalitan ng pag-aalala dahil tahimik lang si Kyungsoo na pumasok sa loob.

Humalik pa si Jongin sa pisngi niya at napabuntong-hininga na lang.

"Good morning, mahal. Ang lalim naman, para saan 'yon. Hindi ba maganda gising mo?"

Umiling si Kyungsoo at lumabi. Lumingon siya kay Jongin na mabangong-mabango at bagong ahit pa.

"Mahal na mahal kita, okay? Ayaw kong magpaapekto pero hindi ko maiwasang masaktan kapag may sinasabi 'yung iba na masama sa 'yo."

Napasinghot siya at nanubig na ang mga mata. Masiyado pang maaga para maging iyakin ngunit hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung bakit siya nagkakaganito. Pilit niyang pinapahid ang pisngi ngunit naalarma si Jongin at kaagad siyang hinila paupo sa kadungan nito.

"Ano bang nangyayari sa 'yo, sweetheart ko? Alam mo namang wala na sa akin ang sinasabi ng iba basta kilala niyo ako at alam niyo ang totoo, hindi ko na sila iniintindi. Ang aga mo umiyak, gusto ko ng ngiti ng Kyungsoo ko."

Lalo pang napahikbi si Kyungsoo. Hindi deserve ng mundo ang kagaya ni Jongin. Kahit na alam niyang nahihirapan ito ay palaging pinakikita ng lalaki kung gaano ito katapang na harapin lahat. 

"Bakit ba ang bait mo? Wala ka bang gagawin? Ayaw ko lang ng wala silang tiwala sa ginagawa mo. Kasi nakikita ko lahat ng progress mo sa pamamalakad sa Quezon City."

Tumawa si Jongin at hinalikan ang buong mukha ni Kyungsoo. Hindi tumigil hangga't hindi siya nakangiti at napapanatag. 

"Sanay na ako. Hindi ko mababago ang isip ng iba pero Soo, mahalaga ay 'yung kilala niyo kung sino talaga ako sa likod ng mga bagay na 'yan. Hindi mo kailangang umiyak para sa akin, gusto ko lang e huwag mo akong iiwanan sakali mang pilitin tayong sirain ng mundo."

Kinabahan si Kyungsoo, kumabog ang dibdib at yumakap nang mahigpit kay Jongin. Sa ganitong mga nakaw na sandali sila nagkakasya. At kahit delikadong makita sa labas ay walang nakapigil sa nararamdaman nilang dalawa.

Humalik muna sila sa labi ng isa't isa bago bumalil si Kyungsoo sa puwesto niya. Pinasibad na ni Jongin ang kotse dahil baka mahuli sila sa kanilang lakad.

Namumula ang labi nito habang nagkakasalubong paminsan ang paningin nila sa rearview mirror tanda na matinding  _ halikan  _ ang naganap sa pagitan nilang dalawa.

Hinawakan ni Jongin ang kamay niya at pinisil iyon habang nasa harapan nila ang traffic. May malambing na ngiti at malambot ang titig nito sa kanya.

"Mahal na mahal kita, sweetheart ko. Huwag tayong susuko anuman ang dumating ha? Dahil mas hindi ko kakayanin kung ikaw na ang mawalan ng tiwala sa akin."

  
  


Mahirap magbitiw ng pangako kaya hindi tumango o sumagot si Kyungsoo. Basta't pinisil na lang niya ang mga kamay ni Jongin pabalik tanda na naririnig niya ito at handa siyang sumugal, handang sumuporta sa abot ng makakaya niya.

"Mahal din kita, Mayor mahal ko. Hangga't kaya ko, nandito ako sa tabi mo."

Tirik ang araw sa labas, palatandaan ng isang masayang umagang naghihintay sa kanila.

  
  


Ngunit bakit? Bakit ganoon na lang ang kabang bumubundol sa dibdib ni Kyungsoo. Bakit siya natatakot ngayong nandito na sa tabi niya ang kanyang mundo at ina-assure siya ng mga bagay na makapagpapanatag sa puso.

  
  
  


_ Parang may bagyong namumuo sa likod nila, nakahandang lamunin sila nang buong-buo hanggang sa hindi na sila makaiwas sa paparating na unos. _

  
  
  
  
  


_ ~ _

  
  
  
  
  


_ Masakit ang ulo ni Jongin pag-uwi. Nauna na siyang umalis sa opisina dahil maaga siyang pinauuwi ng ama sa bahay ng mga magulang niya. At base sa boses ng kanyang mama sa telepono ay mukhang may problema. _

_ Nagpaalam siya kaagad kay Kyungsoo na kahit mukhang nagtaka ay hindi na siya pinigilan. Natatakot si Jongin na hindi mawari lalo't nakaabang pagpasok niya sa sala ang pamilya niya. _

  
  


_ "Hijo de puta, anong ibig sabihin ng mga 'to? May relasyon ba kayo ng lalaking 'yan? Sa kanya ka umuwi noong isang gabi, tama ba ako?!" _

_ Dumagundong ang boses ng Papa niya sa buong bahay. Walang nangangahas magsalita maging pati ang ate niyang kasa-kasama nila ngayon. Parang pinaghandaan ang meeting na 'to dahil kompleto ang buong pamilya basta kapalpakan ni Jongin ang pinag-uusapan. _

_ Maaaring successful siya sa career na tinahak ngunit iniisip ng tatay niya na bobo siya sa usaping pampuso. Bobo bang masasabing minahal mo lang ang taong gusto mo talagang mahalin? _

_ Hinawakan siya sa kuwelyo ng ama at doon na umawat ang mama niya. _

_ "Tigilan mo na si Jongin. Malaki na ang anak mo. Hindi mo siya kailangang pagsabihan ng parang bata." _

_ "May matino bang Mayor na sa kainitan ng araw nakikipagharutan ha? Anong ibig sabihin ng mga pictures na 'yan, Jongin?! Sinong nagpadala ng mga 'yan dito?!" _

_ Lumunok siya at nakita ang mga printed na larawan niya noong nakitulog siya kina Kyungsoo isang linggo pa lang ang nakararaan. Hindi kita ang mukha nito ngunit positibong makikilala si Jongin dahil kita ang side profile niya nang yakapin at halikan niya si Kyungsoo sa labas ng bahay nito. _

_ Ang ipinagtataka niya ay sino ang may pakana at bakit, bakit alam ng kung sinuman ang bahay ni Kyungsoo? Bakit alam din na doon nagpalipas si Jongin ng gabi?! _

_ "Ano na lang ang sasabihin ng tao? Na pumipili ka ng lalaking kung sino-sino lang?! Anong sasabihin nila compadre! Halos gawin ko lahat para magkaayos kayo ni Taemin pero anong sinusukli mo? Wala!" _

_ Lumunok si Jongin, hindi siya iyakin dahil lumaki siyang matapang dahil sa kanyang Mama ngunit ngayon ay parang bata siyang malapit nang umiyak. _

_ Hindi alam kung dahil ba 'yon sa naipong galit at sama ng loob sa ama o dahil ba sa ni minsan ay wala siyang nakuhang suporta mula rito? _

_ "Ano, Jongin Kim?! Hanggang kailan magci-circulate sa dyaryo at internet ang pangalan mong dawit sa mabibigat na issue at scandals? Binangga mo pa ang Regencia, nag-iisip ka ba ng matino?! Tapos ngayon nakikipag-relasyon ka sa kung sino-sinong puwedeng dumungis sa pangalan natin!" _

  
  


_ "Alam kong disappointed ka pa rin sa akin dahil hindi ko pinasok ang showbiz. Alam kong dismayado ka rin sa nangyari sa amin ni Taemin pero hindi ba ikaw Papa ang gumagawa ng paraan para madungisan tayo?" _

_ Tumitig siya sa ama, bumagsak na nang tuluyan ang luha ni Jongin at napangiti nang mapait. "Wala akong kasalanan. Pinili kong maglingkod sa bayan dahil iyon ang calling ko at pinili kong magmahal ng isang ordinaryong tao dahil 'yon ang nararamdaman ko. Dahil mahal ko siya, please huwag niyo siyang idamay. Hindi ko kakayanin na pati ang isang taong malaki ang tiwala sa akin ay mawala na lang nang dahil dito. I'm doing my best to make you proud, Papa pero kulang pa rin. Kailan mo matatanggap na iba ako sa lahat ng anak mo?" _

  
  


_ Hindi nakaimik ang buong bahay. Madidinig lang ang paghahalo ng hikbi at sigok pati na ang mababaw na paghinga. _

_ Umiling lang si Papa Kim sa kanya at minata siya nang maigi. "Ayusin mo 'to, Jongin Kim. Mayor ka, di ba? Puwes lusutan mo ang sarili mong gulo ngayon. I'm so disappointed in you." _

_ At binirahan ng ama iyon ng alis. Malakas na dinabog ang double doors at kumagat-labi si Jongin, hindi siya magpapaapekto ngunit walang tumatakbo sa isip niya kundi si Kyungsoo lang. _

  
  


_ Si Kyungsoo na kailangan niya ngayon. _

_ Si Kyungsoo na mahal na mahal niya. Si Kyungsoo na nag-iisang kakampi niya. _

  
  


_ Kaya pag-alis ng ama ay siya ring paglabas niya muli sa bahay. Sumakay sa kotse at nagmaneho patungo sa kawalan. Malalim na ang gabi ngunit sa isang tawag niya ay kaagad na sinagot iyon ng nobyo. _

_ "Sweetheart?" Garalgal ang tinig niya. "Sweetheart kailangan kita ngayon. Puwede ba akong pumunta sa 'yo?" _

_ "Oo naman. Sige na, nasa bahay lang ako. Sabay tayong maghapunan. Mag-ingat ka sa pagmamaneho." _

_ Umagos ang luha niya sa pisngi, parang balsamong humihipo sa puso niya ang tinig ng nobyo at isa lang ang naiisip ni Jongin. Mahal na mahal niya si Kyungsoo at hindi niya kayang mawala ito sa kanya. _

_ Ibababa na sana niya ang tawag ngunit narinig niya muli ang tinig nito sa kabilang linya. _

_ "I love you, Jongin. Mahal kita, hintayin kita rito." _

  
  


_ At doon nawala ang tunog sa telepono. Napahikbi siya. Uuwi na siya. _

  
  


_ Uuwi na sa totoong tahanan at pahinga niya. _

  
  
  


_ Uuwi na si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Wala nang pakialam pa sa sasabihin ng iba. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ ~ _

  
  
  


_ www.fashionpulis.com.ph _

  
  
  


** _Blind item #1 Exclusive Reveal._ **

_ Sinetch itey na sikat na Mayor na nahuli ng aming insider na may kayakap sa isang residential area sa Quezon City? _

_ Mga ka-FP, handa na ba kayo sa pinangako naming big reveal. Kung gayon ay ihanda ang inyong sarili sa mga ilalabas naming never before seen pictures at footages ng isang kontrobersyal na pares ngayon. _

  
  


_ Mayor Jongin Kim ng Quezon City, may ka-relasyon nga bang non-showbiz personality? _

_ Mula sa aming insider ay mula opisina ay nakitang bumaba si Mayor kasama ang isang misteryosing lalaki na nakatira sa compound na may pulang gate.  _

_ [.JPEG] _

  
  


_ Makikita rin na sumunod ang butihing alkalde papasok sa lugar na iyon at ito pa ang nakakaloka mga ka-chismax! Diumano ay nagpalipas ng gabi si Mayor Kim sa bahay na iyon at nahuli namin ang isang nakakagulat na bagay. _

_ [mayorkim_kiss.JPEG] _

_ [.JPEG] _

  
  


_ Click here for more pictures. _

_ Mula sa mga larawan ay makikita nating hindi lang basta magkaibigan ang dalawa dahil wala namang magkaibigang humahalik at yumakap habang suot mo ang isang pantulog na damit, 'di ba?! _

_ Hmm. Sounds fishy and domestic ba mga ka-fashion pulis?  _

_ Hindi na nakita ng insider namin ang mukha ng misteryosong lalaki ngunit isa lang ang kompirmado. In love at nabingwit na ang pinakamailap na puso sa Quezon City. _

_ Mukhang taken na ang ating paboritong Mayor Jongin ng isang ordinaryong lalaki. _

_ Ano ang masasabi niyo sa aming ekslusibong reveal mga ka-chismax. I-comment niyo na sa ibaba dahil marami pa kaming mga pasabog na ilalabas. _

_ Stay tuned sa inyong nangunguna pa ring blind item spot in the Metro, Fashion Pulis. _

  
  


_ -Chen Kim. _

  
  
  
  


_ Show comments below: _

  
  
  


_ MOST RELEVANT. _

  
  


_ [+440] [-100] :((( paano na ang taemin jongin love team namin!!!!! hustisya para sa mga sugatan at pinaasang puso </3 taemin pa rin ang pinakaguwapo kaya baka di pinakita ang fez ni jowa-jowaan kasi baka di pretteh :p  _

_ [+300] [-210] wew. sana makulong ka chen kim sana kasuhan ka ng Mayor namin dahil talagang nag-stalk kayo para malaman 'tong bullshit na blind item niyo?! wala na kayong tinirang privacy sa tao. nakakasuka ka. _

_ [+180] [-70] matanda na si Mayor Jongin hayaan niyo na lang siya sumaya. di siya artista para matuwa kami sa pa-reveal niyo sino bang ginagatasan kayo para siraan si mayor lol sana makulong kayo magsara na kayo mga ulol!!!! _

_ [+100] [-50] #chenkimgotojailparty sana mapikon na si jongin sa 'yo!! at pake niyo ba kung may jowa siya? jowa ba kayo ghorl?! hindi naman di ba di kayo papatulan kasi ang papangit ng mga ugali niyong mga bisugo kayo!!! Go lang Mayor Jongin Kim, pakasal na kayo ng bf mo para matigil na ang kabaliwan nila. _

_ [+70] [-200] wala pa man din pero kinakawawa niyo na bagong lalaki ni Mayor ;( mukha siyang cute guys huhuhu wag mo sasaktan yan yorme aagawin ko siya sayo. #jowanimayorprotectionsquad _

_ #nototaeminmovement _

_ [+40] [-300] mas maganda at guwapo ang bagong boyfriend ni jongin kesa sa idol niyong nasa loob ang kulo kaya for sure magkakampi 'yang si chen kim at taemin hahaha mahuhuli na at makukulong na kayo. handa na ba kayong himasin ang mga rehas?! :P  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments, thoughts and violent reax are very much appreciated!!!!! <3
> 
> bisitahin ak sa comment box at sa aking tanggapan @fullsunjihan :") salamat sa pagbabasa hahahahahahahhahahaha.


	14. tulog na, mahal ko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tulog na mahal ko  
At baka bukas ngingiti ka sa wakas  
At sabay natin harapin ang mundo.
> 
> kung saan maraming pagkakataong pagal ang isip at katawan nila at tanging pahinga lang mula sa isa't isa ang sagot sa problema.
> 
> o ang mga pagkakataong sinubok sila ng mundo para gibain ang pundasyon ng pagmamahalan nilang dalawa.
> 
> ngunit wala nga bang yayanig sa kanilang pagsasama? o may isang pipiglas sa tali ng puso nila Jongin at Kyungsoo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello po hello po! halos 2 weeks po akong walang update. I've had a rough week sa trabaho kaya hindi ako nakasulat pero nagpapasalamat ako sa mga kaibigan ko lalo na kay milla, mama tine at mei my labs sa hindi pagsuko sa akin noong muntik na akong bumigay. at pag-push sa akin na ituloy ang adulting series kahit gusto ko na siya iwanan hahaha.
> 
> always thankful sa lahat sa pagmamahal pa rin kay Mayor Jongin at Secretary Kyungsoo kahit napakabagal ko magsulat.
> 
> Hopefully sa aking smol Christmas break ay matapos ko na si Mayor Jongin para makasimula na ako ng bagong series :p
> 
> sana sana ay huwag niyo akong iwanan habang binabaybay ang papatapos na ang munting kwento ng paboritong Mayor ng buong Metro. <3
> 
> Munting handog para sa inyong lahat, episode 14 ng ating adulting series, please enjoy ♡

* * *

Adulting 101 with Mayor Jongin Kim

* * *

_ Tulog na mahal ko _

_ At baka bukas ngingiti ka sa wakas _

_ At sabay natin harapin ang mundo. _

  
  


Bitin ang pajama, butas ang suot na T-Shirt, gulo-gulo ang buhok at nanlalamig sa labas ng tarangkahan. 

Kagat ni Kyungsoo ang labi, napapatingin kung may pamilyar na sasakyan bang dadaan. Lubha siyang nag-aalala kay Jongin dahil sa huling tawag nito sa kanya.

Lumalalim na ang gabi at kahit anong pa-ring niya sa telepono nito ay hindi na siya sinasagot ng lalaki.

Maya-maya pa ay may headlights na tumama sa harapan niya at napahinga nang maluwag nang makita ang kotse ni Jongin.

Dali-dali itong pumarada sa harapan ng gate nila at nabasag ang puso ni Kyungsoo nang salubungin siya nito na tigmak ang luha sa pisngi. Namumula ang mata at humihikbi.

Hindi na siya nakapagsalita pa nang agad itong yumakap na ubod ng higpit sa kanya. Sa lahat ng pagkakataon, unang beses palang mangyari na umiyak nang ganito si Jongin sa kanya.

Bawat hikbi ng alkalde, bawat pagsinghap nito sa hangin ay nanginginig na rin si Kyungsoo. Hindi niya alam ang dahilan kung bakit nagkakaganito ang mahal niya. 

Tahimik na ang kalsada sa labas, may mangilan-ngilang taong naglalakad ngunit nakatalikod si Jongin sa mundo at tanging kaharap nito ngayon ay ang masarap na yakap hatid ng pagmamahal na umuunawa.

Dama niya ang sakit at mukhang naipon na lahat ng dinadala ni Jongin. Sabagay ay tao lang din ito na nahihirapan kagaya ng lahat. Tao lang din na nasasaktan.

  
  


"Anong nangyari sa 'yo? Nag-aalala ako no'ng tumawag ka." Pabulong na sabi ni Kyungsoo habang hinahaplos ang likuran ni Jongin. Lalo lang humigpit ang pagyakap nito sa kanya.

"5 minutes pa please? Huwag mo akong tingnan, nahihiya ako."

Lumunok si Kyungsoo at napahinga nang malalim. Kumikirot pa rin ang dibdib sa paos na tinig ni Jongin kahit humupa na ang pag-iyak nito.

Ilang saglit pa ay nag-angat na ang lalaki ng mukha mula sa pagkakabaon sa leeg ni Kyungsoo.

Mapungay ang mata ni Jongin, mababakas ang luha sa pisngi at ang kabataan sa mukha nito. Mali man ngunit lumundag ang puso ni Kyungsoo dahil mahal na mahal niya ang taong ito. 

Kung gagawin ni Jongin ang lahat para protektahan siya, ganoon din ang gagawin niya para rito.

"Pasok tayo sa loob? Gusto mo bang matulog dito?"

"Hindi ba magagalit sina Nanay at Tatay? Baka isipin nila nawiwili na ako makitulog sa inyo." Lumabi si Mayor kaya hinagkan niya ang pagkakanguso nito. Agad kumislap ang pamilyar na liwanag sa mata ni Jongin at paulit-ulit na nahuhulog si Kyungsoo.

"Matutuwa 'yon 'pag nakita ka. Saka okay lang, mahal. Pamilya ka na rin para sa amin. Dito lang ako, di ba? 'Lika na?"

Ngunit bago pa man mapihit ni Kyungsoo ang handle ng gate ay muli siyang yinakap ni Jongin sa likuran.

"Mahal na mahal kita, Kyungsoo." Garalgal pa rin ang tinig nito kaya bago pa sila magkaiyakan muli ay hinila na niya papasok ang alkalde bitbit ang mga gamit nito upang magpalipas muna ulit ng gabi.

Hindi na kumain si Jongin at dire-diretso sila sa kuwarto ni Kyungsoo. Naupo sila sa kama habang hinihintay niya ang paliwanag ni Jongin. May hinala na siya sa nangyayari at aaminin ni Kyungsoo na masakit ang nababasa niya sa mga tsismis.

Ngunit alam niyang di matatapos iyon dahil lahat naman ng mga bagay ukol sa politiko ay pinag-uusapan ultimo personal nilang mga buhay. Alam ni Kyungsoo na may kumakalat na namang articles nila.

Hindi tuloy niya alam kung gusto na niyang isa-publiko ang relasyon o manatiling tikom ang bibig hinggil sa isyu.

"May nagpadala ng mga pictures sa bahay. Nakita nila Papa, galit na galit siya sa akin."

Hindi na siya nagulat sa narinig ngunit mas nabahala si Kyungsoo habang iniisip na mukhang hindi maganda ang reaksyon ng pamilya ni Jongin.

"I guess hindi pa rin ako gusto ng papa mo para sa 'yo? Kumusta ang pictures, maganda ba ako roon, mahal?"

Nakuha pang magbiro ni Kyungsoo para pagaanin ang sitwasyon at halos madurog na ang mga kamay niya sa tindi ng kapit ni Jongin. Panaka-nakang humahalik pa ito at umiingit na animo'y talagang nasasaktan sa sinasabi ng iba tungkol sa relasyon nila.

"Hindi kita ang mukha mo kaya mas okay 'yon, Soo. Ayos lang kung ako lang ang pagpipiyestahan ng media ayaw ko lang madamay ka lalo na ang pamilya mo."

Umiling siya ang hinila pahiga si Jongin sa maliit na kama at saka nagsumiksik sa gilid nito. Umulo siya sa dibdib ng lalaki at nilanghap ang mabangong samyo nito.

"Simula no'ng naging mag-partners tayo, gusto kong malaman mo na lahat ng problema mo ay bitbit ko ang kalahati ng buhay mo. Nandito ako para samahan ka, huwag mo akong intindihin. Mas kaya ko na 'to."

Humalik ang alkalde sa gilid ng noo niya habang nakabaon ang mukha sa pagitan ng leeg at panga ni Jongin.

"Mahal na mahal kita, Kyungsoo. Ikaw lang, kahit anong sabihin nila. Kahit ayawan nila ako basta gusto mo ako, basta mahalin mo lang ako alam kong kakayanin ko rin lahat."

Suminghot siya, hindi puwedeng maging iyakin dahil alam niyang siya ang lakas ngayon ni Jongin. Masiyado itong emosyonal ngayon at gusto ni Kyungsoo na i-offer ang sarili niya para maging okay ito.

Kaya lumunok siya at tinatagan ang loob. Matagal nang naglalaro sa isip ang mga bagay na gustong sabihin dito.

"Mahal din kita, Jongin. Ayos lang umiyak at maging mahina basta bukas ay kakayanin nating dalawa ang lahat. Gusto mo na bang i-public na ang relasyon natin? H-Handa na ako."

Maaaring may kaunting takot pero handa na si Kyungsoo. Alam niyang ginagawa niya ang trabaho niya at ni minsan ay hindi ginamit si Jongin para sa pansariling dahilan lamang.

Liningon siya nito, madilim na sa kuwarto at tanging liwanag na lang ng poste at bituin sa labas ang nagsisilbing ilaw nilang dalawa.

"Parang ako dati 'yung nagsasabi sa 'yo na kung ready ka na, gano'n din ang desisyon ko. Pero Kyungsoo parang ayaw ko nang ipakita ka sa mundo, hindi dahil nahihiya ako o ano pero natatakot ako na kaya ka nilang saktan kagaya ng ginagawa nila sa akin. A-Ayaw kong maging masama ang tingin ng mundo sa 'yo. Masiyado kitang mahal at hindi ko kaya kapag ikaw na ang pinagdiskitahan nila."

  
  


Humiga na siya sa itaas ni Jongin. Namumila ang pisngi niya sa dilim nang madama ang buong hulma ng katawan nito sa kanya. Lahat ng bigat ni Kyungsoo ay ibinagsak niya rito at dama ang init na hatid nito sa pakiramdam.

Oo bata si Kyungsoo, madaling paikutin, madaling magagamit ng buong mundo dahil siya ang kahinaan ni Jongin. Pero gusto naman niyang siya ang maging lakas nito sa ganitong mga panahon na hindi lang basta pamilya nito ang kalaban nila kundi maging pati ang taong-bayan.

  
  


Garalgal ang tinig ni Jongin, mababakas ang emosyong nakapalibot sa mga salitang binitawan nito at mas lalo lang nag-alab ang puso niya. Mas lalong lumalim ang damdaming lumalangoy sa puso, tila alon sa dagat na kahit malakas ang hampas ng alon ay masarap magpakalunod dahil alam niyang makababalik siya ng payapa sa pampamg.

Marahil ganoon katindi ang pagmamahal niya para sa taong ito na palaging hinuhubad ang lakas at kapangyarihan kapag kasama siya. Kung paanong ipinagkatiwala ni Jongin ang sarili at buong puso sa kanya.

Maaaring masakit pa rin dahil may posibilidad na hindi siya matatanggap ng tatay ng kasintahan ngunit ang mahalaga lang ngayon ay silang dalawa.

Masiyado nang naging selfless si Jongin mula sa pag-aalay ng sarili nito sa buong lungsod at hindi naman siguro masama na piliin nila ngayon ang mga sarili nila.

_ Piliing magmahal at mahalin din pabalik. _

"Kailan mo iisipin 'yung sarili mo, Jongin? Bakit palaging ako? Alam kong naging mahina ako pero kaya ko 'to. Please, sweetheart? Kung komportable ka na, gusto kong malaman mo akong handa na akong ibahagi ang sarili ko sa publiko hindi lang bilang assistant mo pati na rin bilang kabiyak ng puso ng Mayor Jongin."

Nakita niyang kumislap ang mata nito kahit mababakas doon ang pagod. Dama niya ang mabilis ngunit banayad na pagpintig ng puso ni Jongin.

Alam niyang bago palang sila, hindi pa gano'n kahinog ang relasyon ngunit handa na si Kyungsoo na lumantad at samahan si Jongin na harapin ang laban.

"Hindi magiging madali 'to para sa atin, Soo. Pero sana,  _ sana _ ay huwag mo akong iwanan kapag dumating ang mabigat na dagok sa pagsasama natin. Natatakot ako na baka pagsisisihan mo 'to lahat. Alam kong hindi pa tayo gano'n katagal pero siguradong-sigurado na ako sa ating dalawa."

Isang halik ang pumutol sa agam-agam. Tunog ng mga labing nagdidikit at magaang paghinga ang nadidinig sa kuwarto kaulayaw ang mahihinang pag-anas at pagbulong na mahal nila ang isa't isa.

Hindi sila tumigil hanggang sa hindi sila kinakapos ng hangin. Hindi maawat ang mga labing uhaw sa halik na tanging sagot lang ay ang init na magmumula sa bawat isa.

At nalunod na si Kyungsoo, handa nang ilubog ang paa sa tubig. Handang magpatangay sa agos ng pagmamahalan nila ni Jongin. Handang malunod dahil natitiyak niyang si Jongin ang angkla niyang hihila pabalik sa buhangin. 

  
  


_ Babalik at babalik sa bisig ng pinakamamahal. _

  
  
  


_ "Pangako ko sa 'yo, Jongin. Hinding-hindi ako bibitiw sa ating dalawa. Hindi ako mawawala." _

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Pero minsan may mga pangako pa ring mahirap bitawan. Mga pangakong mahirap panindigan dahil kusang pipiglas ang tali ng puso kapag nasaktan. _

  
  
  
  
  


//

  
  
  
  
  


**#1**

  
  
  


_ www.fashionpulis.com.ph _

  
  


_ Espesyal na tao sa buhay ni Jongin Kim, tukoy na! _

_ Mga ka-FP ito ang pinakaaabangan ng lahat. Lumantad na sa publiko ang paboritong Mayor ng Quezon City kasama ang hinihinalang kasintahan nito. _

_ Wala pa mang pagkakakilanlan ngunit ayon sa bali-balita ay "posibleng" empleyado ng City Hall ang tahimik na binatang kasa-kasama ni Mayor Jongin noong mga nagdaang araw. _

_ See photos below: _

_ [.JPEG] _

_ [.JPEG] _

_ [.JPEG] _

  
  


_ Makikita sa mga larawan na kahit patago kung kumilos ang dalawa ay kapansin-pansin ang pagiging sweet nila. Sa litrato rin makikita ang paghahawakan ng kamay ng mga ito at pagyayakapan sa iba't ibang lugar. _

_ Hanggang ngayon ay pilit naming kinukuha ang panig ni Mayor Jongin Kim ukol sa isyu. Ano na lang kaya ang masasabi ng pamilya Kim na masugid na kaibigan ng pamilya Lee sa sitwasyong ito? _

_ At ano na lang din ang reaksyon ni Taemin Lee na napapabalitang "in love" pa rin diumano sa alkalde ng Quezon City? _

  
  


_ Your thoughts mga, ka-FP? Abangan natin ang susunod pang update sa istoryang ito sa inyong pabirtong blind item spot in the Metro, fashion pulis. _

  
  


_ -Chen Kim. _

  
  


_ See comments below : _

_ ° Sinasabi ko na nga ba!!! Sobrang cute ng boyfriend ni Mayor >:( beke nemen, Mayor. Isang post lang with ur boi. #fanngjowanimayorkim _

_ ° basta ako taemin jongin pa rin mga ulul baka magkaibigan lang silang dalawa niyan sus :/ si baby taemin pa rin namin ang bagay lang kay Mayor pweh! _

_ ° ^ yung comment na 'to sa taas pang-tanga?! tigilan niyo na kabobohan niyo, si Chen Kim panalo rito saka ung boss Niyang poncio pilato walang ginawa kundi manira ng buhay ng iba. magbalita kaya kayo sa gift giving ni Mayor Jongin at pagbabahay-bahay sa pamayanan? Hindi puro lovelife niya inaatupag niyo. He's old enough to have someone special palibhasa mas maganda 'tong bagong baby niya kesa baby taemin niyo kuno na plastic :p #boycottLeeFamily _

_ #protectjowanimayoratallcost _

_ °malaman ko lang kung sinong may pakana nito humanda kayo sa amin. :) Kaibigan ko ang boyfriend ni Mayor at hindi niyo magugustuhan na banggain ang mga mahal ko. ilalabas ko rin baho mo, Chen Kim at ang nagpopondo sa iyo. sana hindi i-renew ni Mayor business permit niyo next year mga olol. _

_ °no comment sa inyo tingnan ko kung sino unang matatakot pero sana si chen kim yon #chenkimisover #fashionpuliskulong _

  
  
  


Sa loob ng ilang linggong lumilipas ay kabi-kabilang mga article ang lumalabas. Ang karamihan ay galing sa mga showbiz sites at ang isa ay mula sa maliit na blog ng kilalang reporter na si Chanyeol Park na kumpirmadong kaibigan nga nila Baekhyun at Jihoon. Nabasa niya kung paano sila ipagtanggol ng lalaki at kahit papaano ay natutuwa si Kyungsoo sa kabila ng mga intrigang ipinupukol sa kanilang dalawa ni Jongin.

Hindi na rin naging lihim sa City Hall ang relasyon nila. Matapos ang pagtatalo ni Jongin at ng tatay nito ay taas-noo silang pumasok sa opisina na magkahawak-kamay. Humalik pa sila sa labi ng isa't isa bago naghiwalay ng daan.

Siyempre ay suportado sila ng lahat lalo na ng mga kaibigan nila at ng mga tunay na nagmamahal kay Jongin. Ngunit maliban doon ay hindi maiiwasang may mga taong nakatakas ang kilay sa kanilang dalawa.

Hindi araw-araw makakakita ng politikong mahuhulog at mamahalin ang assistant nito ngunit mas lalong hindi ka makakakita ng isang politiko na kagaya ni Jongin na hindi takot harapin ang mga balita at patutsadang binabato rito.

Tuloy lang ito sa pagsasagawa ng proyekto. Mas lalo pang naging abala ang lahat dahil sa mga pagpupulong ukol sa seguridad ng mga mananakay sa papalapit na holiday season.

Pinagtutuunan din ng pansin ang usapin sa trapik at nagsagawa ng mga pagpupulong sa mga kalapit lungsod na nagiging dahilan ng pagsipik at pagbagal sa daloy ng trapiko.

  
  


At sa lahat ng panahon ay nasa likod ni Jongin palagi si Kyungsoo. Umaalalay, tumutulong at alam kung paano paghihiwalayin ang personal nilang ugnayan pagdating sa pagharap sa kani-kanilang trabaho.

Panay ang tukso sa kanila nila Sehun na malapit nang matapos ang internship period nito. Bagay na bagay nga raw talaga si Kyungsoo maging  _ first lady _ ni Mayor Jongin.

At natitiyak ni Kyungsoo na ngayon pa lang ay hindi niya ipakikilala ang batang 'to sa mga kaibigan niya dahil pagtutulungan siya ng mga ito sa pambubuyo.

  
  


Sa gabi ay halos sa kanila na rin umuuwi si Jongin. Hindi pa rin nagkakaayos ang dalawa pati na ang ama nito. Minsan ay si Kyungsoo ang pumupunta sa condo nito at hindi lang iisang beses na may mainit na tagpo ang nangyari sa kanila.

Marahil dahil na rin sa parehong bugso ng damdamin kaya hindi nila napipigil ang init ng katawan. Makailang beses nang muntik bumigay si Kyungsoo ngunit palaging si Jongin ang nagpipigil. Tulad na lang ngayon na halos ialay na ni Kyungsoo ang sarili ngunit hindi pa puwede dahil una ay kasama nila ang magulang niya at pangalawa ay nadadala lang siya sa tindi ng nararamdaman.

"Ito na nga sinasabi ko 'pag nagpapadala ako sa halik lang, Mayor." Habol nila pareho ang hininga habang nasa kalungan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. 

Dama niya ang pagkibot ng sa kanila na ngayon ay unti-unti nang lumalambot at hindi na  _ galit  _ ang bagay sa pagitan ng mga hita nila.

Paos na tumawa si Kyungsoo. Hindi ito ang unang beses na naging mapusok sila sa kuwarto ni Kyungsoo. Lalo na nang madiskubre niyang may kakaibang hilig si Jongin. Minsan ay natawag niya itong  _ Mayor _ sa kasagsagan ng pagpapak nila sa isa't isa at hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung mahihiya siya o matutuwa nang madamang lalong tumigas ang lalaki at halos ibundol na sa makinis niyang hita ang  _ sandata _ nito.

"E sino kaya yung umiinit agad masabihan lang ng  _ I love you _ at  _ Mayor.  _ Konting himas lang may tatayo na riyan sa 'yo."

  
  


Narinig niya ang pag-ingit ni Jongin at pigil na pigil ni Kyungsoo ang pagtawa habang nakayakap pa rin dito. Malagkit na sa pagitan nila lalo na sa  _ katas  _ ng kapusukang nangyari sa kanila.

"Kyungsoo, putsa naman makulit ka. Kapag nahuli tayo ng magulang mo. Last na 'to. Hindi na mauulit to ha."

At doon na siya tumawa nang tuluyan. Palagi namang ganito si Jongin, palaging kunwari ay huli na pero isang tukso lang ni Kyungsoo ay bumibigay na ito agad.

Gusto rin naman niya dahil sa mga ganitong pagkakataon na lang sila nakakapag-solo. Napakaraming gawain at trabaho ang hinaharap nila ngayon, idagdag pa na hindi pa nagbibigay ng statement si Jongin sa relasyon nila.

Nag-laylow muna sila para kahit papaano ay tantanan na sila ng isyu ngunit palaging may mga mata pa ring nakasunod sa kanilang dalawa. Para na silang nagbabahay-bahayan sa piling ng isa't isa at laking pasasalamat ni Kyungsoo sa pamilya na patuloy ang suporta sa sitwasyon nila ni Jongin.

  
  


Makatapos pa ang ilang minuto ay naglinis sila ng sarili at naghanda nang matulog para sa gabing iyon. Nananalangin siya parati lalo na't di tiyak ang mga mangyayari sa mga susunod na bukas.

  
  


Tanging dasal lang ni Kyungsoo ay maging mas mahaba pa ang mga gabing makakatabi niya si Jongin sa kama at maging maganda ang mga araw na sisikat na sabay nilang haharapin ng magkasama.

  
  


Hindi man sigurado sa kung ano ang ihahanda ng bukas ay naiisip lamang ni Kyungsoo ay handa siyang yakapin ang mga dagok at tagumpay basta't hindi sila pipiglas ni Jongin sa isa't isa.

  
  
  


~

  
  


Ngunit may mga araw na hindi masaya. May mga araw na nagkakatampuhan at may mga pagkakataong nagkakasakitan silang dalawa.

May panahon na hindi kayang labanan ni Kyungsoo ang sinasabi ng mundo at may mga araw na dumadating na hindi siya naasikaso ni Jongin. Hindi nahaharap sa dami ng nakalagay sa plato nito.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**#2**

  
  


_ www.fashionpulis.com.ph _

  
  
  


_ Eksklusibong pasabog, tukoy na ng ating mga insider kung sino ang nobyo ng paboritong Mayor ng Quezon City. _

  
  


_ [.JPEG] _

_ [.JPEG] _

  
  


_ Pamilyar ba mga ka-FP? Ang lalaking hinihinalang palaging kasama ni Mayor Jongin Kim ay ang assistant nito sa City Hall na si Kyungsoo Do mula sa isang maliit na pamilya sa may Alicia. _

_ Sinabi rin ng ating insider na dati umano itong kaibigan ng ex-boyfriend ni Mayor Jongin na si Taemin Lee. Malapit din daw sa pamilya Kim si Kyungsoo. _

_ Hmm. Sounds fishy ba mga ka-FP? Tingin niyo ba ay may naganap na agawan sa pagitan ng dalawa?  _

_ Your thoughts, guys? Kayo ba ay Team Kyungsoo o Team Taemin? Comment down below! _

  
  


_ Abangan ang iba pang pasabog sa paborito niyong blind item spot in the Metro, Fashion Pulis. _

  
  


_ -Chen Kim. _

  
  


_ See coments below : _

  
  


_ ° Wow!!! Ang cute naman nilang dalawa :(( lam ko maling matuwa kasi nag-stalk kayo para sa pictures nila pero wow Mayor the taste. Aprub nang first lady namin dito sa kyusi :D _

_ ° Sobrang bagay naman po! Galing po pumili ni Mayor Jongin hehehe di po ako taga-QC pero team Kyungsoo ako. Ingat mayor marami na rin siguro pipila sa cute mong assistant niyan *u* _

_ ° >:( ito na naman? wala bang bago diyan!!!! hoy fashion pulis need namin update sa bagong teleserye ng LizQuen nde itong article na to. Patahimikin mo na sila Chen Kim pota naman!!! _

_ ° Team Taemin pa rin hanggang ngayon!!! Sigurado inahas lang ni Kyungsoo 'yang si Jongin. Inagaw sa baby taem namin grrr. Gold digger ka, ginagamit mo siguro posisyon mo sa LGU para perahan si Jongin lol. _

_ ° ekis! no to gold diggers. No no Kyungsoo resign lol.  _

_ ° hindi ka talaga madaan sa maayos na paraan chen kim? puwes humanda ka na sa amin. humanda kayo sa paglalabas niyo sa mukha ng kaibigan ko. patahimikin niyo na sila ni Jongin. hihintayin mo pa talagang si Jongin ang gumawa ng paraan ha. :-) okay. sana ready kayong makulong ng boss mong si TAEMIN :) _

  
  


_ COMMENTS HAVE BEEN TURNED OFF. _

  
  
  
  
  


~

Hindi mahupa ang mga luha ni Kyungsoo. Kaya niyang tiisin lahat ng patutsada sa relasyon nila ngunit hindi niya ma-take ang ibinabato ng madla na  _ gold digger _ siya. 

Hindi niya kayang lunukin na inaakusahan siya ng tao na mang-aagaw dahil ni minsan ay hindi sila naging magkaibigan ni Taemin.

At hindi kasalanan ni Kyungsoo na siya ang minahal ni Jongin.

Pagsapit ng gabi ay agad siyang sinalubong ni Jongin. Magang-maga ang mga mata niya sa pagbabasa ng negatibong bagay ukol sa kanya at sa relasyon nila ni Jongin.

"Sabi ko sa 'yo huwag ka nang nagbabasa ng mga ganyan 'di ba? Hindi makakatulong 'yan sa ating dalawa. Sweetheart ko, alam kong nahihirapan ka na. Alam kong napapagod ka na sa nangyayaring 'to pero kapit pa, please? Sorry kung kailangan mong madamay sa ganito."

Umiling si Kyungsoo at hinaplos ang pisngi ni Jongin. Pagod na pagod ang hitsura nito, lukot na ang polo mula sa maghapong pagta-trabaho sa labas ngunit sa kanya pa rin ito dumiretso. Sa kanya ito umuuwi.

"Huwag kang mag-sorry. Kasama sa pagpasok natin sa relasyon na 'to ang mga ganitong bagay lalo na't public figure tayo. Pero hindi ka naman naniniwalang gold digger ako di ba? Hindi kita kahit kailanman hiningian ng kahit ano."

Kunwa'y nag-isip si Jongin at nagsalubong ang mga kilay habang nakatitig kay Kyungsoo kinakabahan siya sa inaakto ng nobyo.

"Meron, Soo. May hiningi ka sa akin."

Lumunok si Kyungsoo at natatakot sa seryosong tingin ng alkalde sa kanya, "J-Jongin? Ano 'yung hiningi ko?!"

  
  


_ "Puso ko."  _ Kumindat pa ito dahilan para paulanan niya ang lalaki ng hampas sa braso.

"Nakukuha mo pang magbiro habang muntik na akong atakihin sa puso dahil sa 'yo!"

Tumawa ito sa kanya at hinawakan ang mga kamay niya. "Pinagagaan ko lang ang nararamdaman ko. Hindi ka humingi ng kahit ano sa akin at anong kukuhanin mo? Sasabihan ka nilang gold digger pero wala namang mahihita dahil wala akong binubulsang kahit anong pera galing sa kaban ng bayan."

Nagbihis na si Jongin habang nakaawang pa rin ang labi ni Kyungsoo at nakatitig sa maganda nitong katawan. Minsan ay nasosorpresa pa rin siya na kanya  _ at kanya lang _ ang lalaking ito.

Minsan ay hindi pa rin siya makapaniwala na sa kanya umuuwi ang most sought bachelor ng Quezon City. Sa kanya nagpapahinga ang paboritong Mayor ng lahat.

At kahit anong mangyari ay hindi pakakawalan ni Kyungsoo ang taong ito. Dumating man ang unos sa pagitan nilang dalawa. Hindi niya hahayaan na matangay na lang si Jongin ng mga alon na lalamon sa kanila at susubukin ang tatag ng pundasyon ng pagmamahalan nilang dalawa.

  
  


Paborito siya nitong pauluhin sa mga braso nito at pagdantayin ang mga binti nila sa ilalim ng kumot.

"Huwag mo nang isipin. Hindi ka mang-aagaw dahil ako ang naunang magsabi na may katugon din ang damdamin mo sa akin. Ako ang unang gumalaw. At mahal na mahal kita, I got this Kyungsoo. Maglalabas ako ng statement bukas. Magtiwala ka, okay? Huwag mo akong iwanan dito."

Tumango si Kyungsoo bilang sagot. Yumakap nang mas mahigpit. Pagod na ang isip at mata niya sa pagluha at paglalakbay ng utak sa kung anong mga bagay. Gusto niyang panghawakan na mas malakas na silang dalawa ngayon.

Na hindi na basta magigiba ang relasyon nilang dalawa ng kahit anong bagay. 

  
  
  


_ Sana ay nakakapit nang mas mahigpit si Kyungsoo. Sana ay mas tinibayan niya dahil sa huli, siya ang unang mayayanig at maiiwang nakalutang si Jongin sa ere. _

  
  
  


~

  
  
  


_ "Sa ating showbiz balita, na-corner ng mga reporter ang pinakapinag-uusapang Mayor sa Metro Manila na si Jongin Kim. Masuwerte tayo dahil pinaunlakan ang ating network para sa isang maliit na interview. At narito ang maliit ngunit ekslusibong pahayag nito mula kay Chanyeol Park." _

  
  


_ Nag-flash sa screen ang ilang mga footage at larawan bago mapakita sa publiko ang estado ni Jongin. _

  
  


_ "Magandang gabi, Mayor. Maraming salamat sa pagpapaunlak sa aming team para sa isang maikling interview. Una Mayor Jongin, kumusta po kayo?" _

_ May maliit na ngiti sa labi ng alkalde. "Okay naman. Masaya kahit pagod sa pagseserbisyo sa publiko. Pero nalulungkot din sa tabi ng binabatong isyu sa akin at sa personal kong buhay." _

_ Tumango si Chanyeol. Isa ito sa hinahangaan niyang public figure. Na kahit kung saan-saang bagay idinadawit ang Mayor ay hindi nito alintana lahat. _

_ "Isang tanong, isang sagot, Mayor. May nobyo ka nga ba ngayon?" _

_ "Yes, I have. I'm happy and in love sa aking non-showbiz boyfriend. Napakasimple niya at nasasaktan ako kapag nakakabasa ako ng negatibong bagay tungkol sa kanya. I'm sure you met him, Chanyeol. At alam mo kung gaano kabait na tao ang boyfriend ko." _

_ "Of course, Mayor. Kaibigan siya ng kaibigan ko and I get kung bakit mahal na mahal mo siya." _

_ "At para sa lahat ng taong nagsasabing gold digger ang nobyo ko, gusto kong malaman niyo na wala siyang nakukuhang kahit ano sa akin. Hindi ako nagbubulsa ng pera ng Quezon City. Mula sa reports namin, alam niyo kung gaano ka-transparent ang pamamalakad ko. Oo non-showbiz at assistant ko ang kasintahan ko pero hindi kabawasan 'yon sa pagmamahal na mayroon ako sa kanya." _

_ Huminga si Jongin, tahimik sa studio at hinihintay ang susunod na maanghang niyang pahayag para sa publiko. _

_ "One more article, I'm going to sue people. I'm going to press charges mula sa mga taong nagpapakalat ng malisyosong article hanggang sa mga taong nagcocomment ng masasama. Sinabi kong hindi circus ang personal na buhay ko. Walang kahit anong espesyal, hindi ako payaso at nagmamahalan kami ng kasintahan ko. Minsan niyo nang ginulo ang buhay ko, pero this time hindi na ako papayag na pati siya ay guluhin at saktan niyo." _

_ Isang buga. _

  
  


_ Huling salita. _

_ "Kaya sa nagpakalat ng mga pribadong larawan namin ng kasintahan ko at nagpadala sa tatay ko, lumabas ka na. Bago ako pa mismo ang humanap at magpakulong sa inyo sampu ng mga kasama niyong gustong sirain ang buhay at pamilya ko." _

  
  
  
  


_ ~ _

  
  
  
  


Maluha-luha pa rin si Kyungsoo habang pinanood ang maliit na interview ni Jongin. Wala itong pasabi na haharap ito sa publiko. Alam ni Kyungsoo kung gaano kahirap para rito ang pag-amin, hindi naman niya kailangang ipagtanggol ngunit masarap sa pakiramdam na mahal na mahal siya ni Jongin at hindi siya ikinahihiya sa publiko.

"Nasaan ka na?" Suminghot si Kyungsoo sa kabilang linya. Dinig niya ang pagtawa ni Jongin na nahahaluan ng mabigat na emosyon.

"I did it, sweetheart. I love you."

Humikbi si Kyungsoo at napakagat sa labi. "I love you too. Putangina, mahal na mahal kita, Jongin."

"Nagda-drive na ako pauwi sa 'yo. Lapit na ako, sorry kung nagulat ka dahil sa akin. Sorry kung di ko nasabi na magpapa-interview ako."

Umiling si Kyungsoo kahit hindi siya nakikita ni Jongin. "Hindi mo kinakailangang gawin 'yon pero salamat for standing up for me lalo na't hindi ko kayang humarap dahil baka hindi nila ako paniwalaan."

"Tahan na, sweetheart. Huwag ka nang umiyak, lagi na lang ikaw umiiyak dahil sa akin."

Pinahid niya ang basang pisngi at napatawa na lang. "Masiyado lang kitang mahal kaya ako umiiyak. Ingat ka sa pagmamaneho. Nagluto ako para sa 'yo. I love you, Mayor."

Narinig niya ang pag-ungol nito sa kabilang linya at alam ni Kyungsoo na nasaling na niya ang kahinaan nito.

"Kyungsoo,  _ tangina naman _ . Lagot ka sa akin mamaya. Makikita mo hinahanap mo."

Tuluyan nang napawi ang lahat ng agam-agam at takot ni Kyungsoo. Unti-unting nagiging panatag ang puso at nawawala ang kahit anong pagdududa dahil alam niyang hindi siya pababayaan ni Jongin.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Pero bakit, bakit sa huli ay pumiglas siya. Bakit sa huli ay kumalas siya mahigpit na kapit at hindi naniwala sa mga pangako. _

  
  
  
  


_ ~ _

  
  
  
  
  


_ www.fashionpulis.com.ph _

  
  


_ Advisory to everyone: _

_ Hello mga ka-FP, ang aming page ay pansamantala munang magsasara dahil sa mga personal na isyu na hindi namin maaaring isiwalat. _

_ Hindi namin alam kung hanggang kailan ang hiatus na ito ngunit mag-aabiso kami sa aming pagbabalik. Maraming salamat sa suporta niyo sa amin. _

_ Babalik kami kapag maayos na ang lahat. _

  
  


_ Maraming salamat! _

  
  


_ -Chen Kim and Fashion Pulis Management. _

  
  


_ See comments below : _

_ ° ang timely naman ng hiatus niyo. naduwag ka na ba Chen Kim kay Mayor Jongin?! Hahahah may katapat ka na. Excited na ako makulong ka. Team Mayor Jongin all the way ako :p _

_ ° o saan na hater ng jowa ni Mayor? Labas na kayo para makulong kayong lahat. yiiee everyone is going to jail party :D _

_ ° kahit huwag na kayong bumalik mga tanga masaya kami na wala kayo. reporter chanyeol all the way!!!! _

  
  
  
  


_ ~ _

  
  
  


Sa pagdaan ng araw ay papalapit na rin ang Pasko. Nagsimula na sila ni Jongin kasama ang ilang constituents ng City Hall para magpamahagi ng pamaskong handog sa mga indigent sa lungsod ng Quezon pati na rin sa ilang simpleng mamamayan.

Sinimulan na rin ang paghahandog ng cash gifts para sa mga senior citizen at PWD ng mga baranggay.

Naghatid din sila ng mga pamaskong handog sa kasuluk-sulukan ng Quezon City. Lalo na rin sa mga bata sa maliliit na eskwelahan. Naghatid ng mga relief goods para sa ilang kabahayan na nasunugan kung kailan papalapit na ang pasko.

Napakaraming layunin at gawain ni Jongin na natutupad nito. Pinatutunayan na hindi kailanman magsisisi ang mga tao sa pagboto sa kanya. Pinakikita na hindi hadlang na magmamahal ng isang tao kahit sa panahon ng pagbabato ng mga isyu.

  
  


Bukod pa roon ay dumalo rin sila sa kasalang-bayan na pinamunuan ni Jongin. Napakaraming nagpakasal at natutuwa si Kyungsoo dahil may maliit na salu-salo ring hinanda ang ilang politiko ng City Hall para sa mga pares na ikinasal ngayon.

Siyempre ay sumama sila ni Jongin dahilan para asarin sila ng mga bagong kasal na pares. Hindi na nila itinatago sa publiko ang relasyon nila, bagkus ay naging proud silang ipakita sa lahat ang kung anong mayroon sila.

"Kayo ho ba, Mayor, kailan ho kayo magpapakasal?"

Naglipat-lipat ang tingin kay Kyungsoo at kay Mayor ng dalawang matandang mag-asawa na matagal nang nagsasama at ngayon lang nagpakasal.

"Nako nanay, multa ho kayo ng 500 sa akin kasi ang dami na hong nagtatanong ng ganyan sa akin."

Tumawa ang matanda, talagang huling-huli ng charm ng Mayor ang mga mamamayan.

"E sa guwapo mong 'yan, Mayor malabong hindi ka mag-asawa e napaka-ganda nitong nobyo mo. Napakabait at napakasipag pa."

Namula si Kyungsoo lalo na nang halikan siya ni Jongin sa pisngi at nagpalakpakan ang dalawang pares na kausap nila.

"Maganda ho talaga 'yan, Tatay. Pero hindi pa kami magpapakasal dalawa sa ngayon. Pero sigurado na ho ako rito kay Kyungsoo."

"Ganyang-ganyan din ako Mayor noong kabataan ko kaya nga in lab na in lab ang Mister ko sa akin."

Masaya silang kumain ng tanghalian at nakinig sa masasayang kuwento. Napakaraming tao na naliligayahan sa maliliit na bagay at natutuwa si Kyungsoo na makasama ang ganitong mga tao.

May nag-videoke pa at panay ang kantiyaw sa kanila ni Jongin. Lalo na nang kumanta si Jongin ng Sway sa videoke. May papiyok-piyok pa ito ngunit hindi nabawasan ang kaguwapuhang taglay ng Mayor. 

Sa huli ay nagsayaw silang dalawa, nagkakatapakan ang mga paa ngunit panay ang tawanan nila. Para rin silang bagong kasal at naging masaya ang huling araw ng work week nila.

"Sa tingin mo gano'n din tayo kasaya kapag kinasal na tayo?" Wala sa loob na tanong ni Kyungsoo at na-realize lang niyang gano'n pala ang tanong niya rito nang biglang mapa-preno si Jongin.

"J-Joke lang, Mayor. Ikaw naman, bigla ka na lang humihinto riyan."

At doon nangahas mag-angat ng tingin si Kyungsoo at nakita niya ang kislap sa mata ni Jongin. Maliwanag ang bukas ng mukha nito at magaan ang hanging nakapaligid sa kanilang dalawa.

"I love you, sweetheart ko. Gusto kong pakasalan ka pero hindi pa ngayon. Sana ay huwag kang magulat pero gusto na kitang makasama habang-buhay."

Kinupkop ni Kyungsoo ang buong mukha ni Jongin at saka nagpatak ng malambing na halik sa labi nito. 

"Naiisip ko rin na pakasalan ka, kahit saan o kailan pa man. Mahal din po kita, Mayor ko. Halika na. Baka gabihin tayo. Saan ba tayo uuwi?"

  
  


"Kahit saan basta kasama kita, Kyungsoo."

  
  


At sa huli ay sa condo sila ni Jongin nagpalipas ng gabi. Wala nang mga araw na hindi sila umuuwi sa piling ng isa't isa. Kaya gusto ni Kyungsoo na hindi na matapos ang panahon na magkasama sila.

  
  
  
  


_ Sana ay wala nang makasira. _

  
  
  
  


~

  
  


Ngunit dumadating ang mga panahon na may tampuhang hindi naaayos sa iisang araw lang. Hindi naging madali ang mga huling linggo ng taon para sa kanila.

Pareho nang nawawalan ng oras sa isa't isa at mas nananatili si Jongin sa condo nito. Ngunit nang manatiling tahimik ang  _ fashion pulis  _ ay may kung ano-ano pa ring balitang lumalabas tungkol sa kanilang dalawa.

Ang simpleng tampuhan ay nauwi sa mabibigat na away dahil masama ang loob ni Kyungsoo. Kahit nauunawaan niyang mabigat ang iba nitong trabaho ay hindi pa rin maiwasan ni Kyungsoo na mangulila sa nobyo.

Unti-unti na niyang nalalabanan ang maliliit na intrigang binabato sa kanila. Nagiging mas matapang na si Kyungsoo sa kabila ng lahat, ngunit may panahong dadating dagok nang hindi mo inaasahan.

  
  


_ Darating ang lindol na yayanig sa pundasyon ng pagsasama nilang dalawa. _

  
  


_ O mas tamang sabihin na kay Kyungsoo lang nayanig at hindi niya napanindigan ang pangako niya. _

  
  
  
  


_ Bumitiw siya. Naduwag. Natakot at pumiglas sa tali ng puso nila ni Jongin. _

  
  
  


_ ~ _

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Huwag mong sayangin ang oras ko bago ka namin kasuhan nang tuluyan."

Kaya ni Jongin na maging mabait ngunit mas kaya niyang maging malupit lalo na pagdating kay Kyungsoo ang usapan.

Ito ang pinagkakaaabalahan niya noong nakaraan kaya hindi sila nagkakausap ni Kyungsoo. Gumagawa siya ng sariling imbestigasyon sa tulong ng ilan niyang kaibigan na abogado at pulis.

Alam niyang hindi niya dapat dinudungisan ang mga kamay niya kaya gusto lang niyang paaminin kung sinong nagpapalamon sa tutang si Chen Kim.

  
  


"Ikaw ang ididiin ko kapag hindi ka sumagot. Sino ang nag-uutos sa 'yo na siraan ako at si Kyungsoo?"

Tumitig si Chen Kim sa kanya, puno ng takot ang mga mata at mukhang nababahag na ang buntot.

"Ngayon, kung sasagot ka ay hindi kita ipapakulong at kung tatayo kang testigo kapag kinasuhan ko ang boss mo ay tutulungan kitang makaahon. Gusto kong malaman, sino at bakit niyo 'to ginagawa sa amin."

  
  


"M-Mayor, si Taemin Lee po ang nag-uutos sa akin. G-Gusto ka niyang agawin kay Kyungsoo. Gusto niyang malaman kung sinong kinalolokohan mo at sinong bago ang nasa buhay mo ngayon. Hindi niya matanggap na hiwalay na kayo at aaminin kong nasilaw ako sa pera. Nabulag dahil dito lang ako kumikita."

  
  


Kumuyom ang mga kamao niya. Ayaw niyang maniwala dahil inakala niyang maayos ang hiwalayan nila ni Taemin. Simula't sapul ay alam ni Taemin ang estado nila. Ni minsan ay hindi siya nakaramdam ng kahit anong katiting na damdamin para rito.

Lininaw ni Jongin lahat, inakala niyang kaibigan niya ito ngunit nagkamali siya. Ito pa ang trumaydor at gagago sa pamilya nila.

"Siya rin ba ang nagpadala ng mga pictures sa bahay?"

Pikit-matang tumango si Chen Kim at napaluha na nang tuluyan. "Nagawa ko lang 'yon dahil kailangan ko lang ng pera. May sakit ang nanay ko at ngayon kaya ako nakipag-usap sa iyo dahil takot na takot akong gawan ng masama ni Taemin Lee. Pinagbabantaan niya ang buhay ko."

Tumango si Jongin. "Nangangako ka bang magsasabi ng totoo talaga?"

"Opo, Mayor. Sinabihan niya ako na kung ano ang magdadawit sa pangalan niya at babaliktad, sisiguruhin niyang hindi kayo magiging masaya."

  
  


"Ano pa, Chen Kim? Ano pang plano ni Taemin?"

  
  
  


At iyon ang bombang yumanig kay Jongin. Tuluyan nang naputol ang pisi ng pagtitimpi niya. Galawin at sirain na siya ng mundo ngunit huwag na huwag lang idadamay ang malalapit sa puso niya.

  
  


"Sinabi niyang siya na ang gagawa ng paraan. Sasasaktan daw niya kayo pati na rin si Kyungsoo. Mayor Jongin, tulungan mo ako. Huwag mong hayaan na masira kayo nang dahil sa inggit niya. I'm sorry, Mayor."

  
  
  


Wala nang sinabi si Jongin at napaigting na lang ang mga panga niya.

  
  


"Makakaasa ka sa seguridad mo, Chen Kim.  _ Ako na ang bahala." _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~

  
  
  


_ "Pera kapalit ng pananahimik mo. Pera para hindi ka magsalita at isara mo sandali ang site niyo. Pera para hindi tayo sumabit rito. Kilala ko si Jongin, kapag nagsalita 'yon, sisiguruhin niyang makukulong tayo." _

_ Umiling si Chen, kinukutkot na ang konsensya niya. _

_ "Kakalas na ako, Lee. Hindi ko na kayang maging tau-tauhan mo na lang nang basta." _

  
  


_ Ngumisi ang demonyo na animo'y anghel. Sinong mag-aakalang kayang mangwasak at manggulo nito ng tao para sa pansarili lamang na hangarin? _

  
  


_ "Kapag ba ginawa mo 'to kina Kyungsoo at Jongin, sasaya ka? Tingin mo mamahalin ka pa rin niya e hindi ka naman niya minahal kahit minsan." _

_ "Tumahimik ka! Anong alam mo? Wala kang alam sa pinagdaanan ko! Hindi ka nasaktan kagaya ko kaya wala kang karapatang magsalita ng ganyan." _

_ "Taemin tama na. Wala tayong mapapala na kahit ano rito. Wala. Kaya bago pa tayo mapahamak pareho huwag mo nang ituloy ang mga plano mo." _

  
  


_ "Mapapahamak? Ako? Ikaw? Hindi tayo ang masasangkot dito. Si Kyungsoo. At magsisisi si Jongin na iniwanan niya ako. Magsisisi at maiisip na dapat ako na lang sana ang pinili at minahal niya." _

_ "Baliw ka, Taemin. Baliw ka na. Tigilan mo na 'to." _

  
  


_ Sumimsim siya ng alak sa shot glass. Oo nga baka nga baliw na siya. Baliw na baliw sa pag-ibig na hindi naman naing at magiging kanya. _

  
  
  


_ Pero walang magiging masaya kung hindi siya ang pipiliin kaya sama-sama silang masasaktan. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pero hindi papayag si Jongin. Hindi hahayaang masaktan o mahirapan si Kyungsoo dahil lang sa ganito.

  
  


Sana lang ay hindi mauwi sa wala ang pagmamahalan at relasyon nilang dalawa.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huhuhu comments, thoughts and violent reax are well appreciated po huhuhu. sana nagustuhan niyo.
> 
> bistahin ak sa baranggay hall @fullsunjihan <3


	15. sana'y wala nang wakas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walang hanggan ay hahamakin  
'Pagkat walang katapusan kitang iibigin
> 
> kung saan ang relasyon nila Mayor Jongin at Secretary Kyungsoo ay susubukin. Dahil ang buhay ay hindi palaging masaya, hindi palaging maaaraw sa silangan dahil kailangan din paminsan-minsan ng lilim ng ulap at ulan upang lalong lumago sa piling ng nilang dalawa.
> 
> ngunit sa pagbitiw ng isa, handa pa nilang ipaglaban ang pagmamahalan at patutunayan na hindi kailanman matutuldukan ang kanilang pag-iibigan? o sadyang pipiglas na lamang sa kawalan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Christmas, mga ka-FP! Ay iba pala 'yon. Mali pala. Hahahaha. Merry Pasko po sa lahat lalo na sa mga taong hindi bumibitiw sa pag-antabay kay Mayor Jongin! Ang wish ko lang ay maging maligaya tayong tunay ngayong kapaskuhan <3 Pero paiiyakin ko muna kayo rito para balanse rito.
> 
> Warning: Mabigat na angst at kontrahan sa kabanatang ito pero dahil mahal ko kayo saglit lang tayong pupunta sa parteng iyon hahahaha. Huling tatlong chapters para sa paborito niyong pares na nagbigay-kulay sa mga araw niyo. Maraming salamat sa pagmamahal sa kanila at suporta. May mga kakulangan man ako bilang tao pero dahil sa pagsusulat at pagbabahagi sa iyo ay nagiging masaya ako.
> 
> Christmas gift, Episode 15 ng ating adulting series. Title ay mula sa paborito kong awitin mula kay Tita Sharon Cuneta. Please enjoy at!! sorry na agad-agad :D

Adulting 101 with Mayor Jongin Kim

* * *

Episode 15 timetable: 3rd week ng Disyembre hanggang ika-dalawampu't tatlo.

_Di lamang pag-ibig ko_

_Di lamang ang buhay ko_

_Ibibigay sa ngalan ng pag-ibig mo._

Maulan sa partikyular na araw na iyon ng Disyembre tinatamad pumasok si Kyungsoo dahil na rin sa abiso sa TV na magkakaroon ng thunderstorms para ss araw na iyon.

Isa pa ay may meeting sila ayon kay Jongin. Naglagay ito ng iskedyul sa timetree na kinabibilangan din ni Kyungsoo. Kaya wala siyang choice kundi pumasok dahil halos isang linggo na silang hindi nag-uusap ni Jongin.

Ultimo text ay wala at maging pati anino nito sa opisina ay hindi niya nakita. Aaminin niyang nag-aalala siya ngayon para sa nobyo na wala man lang paramdam kahit na ano.

Hindi tuloy alam ni Kyungsoo ang iisipin. May kaunti pa silang tampuhan na hindi naayos at lumaki na iyon dahil sa sama ng loob ni Kyungsoo dahil di niya alam kung anong pinagkakaabalahan ng alkalde at kung totoo ba talagang okay lang ang kalagayan nito ngayon.

Kaya pagdating ni Kyungsoo sa opisina, alam niyang mabigat ang mood. Panay ang reklamo ng mga ka-trabaho sa masungit na panahon. May kakaiba sa maulang umaga na sadyang nagpapabigat sa nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo.

Malapit na ang ika-unang buwan nila ni Jongin at ilang araw na lang bago sumapit ang kapaskuhan ngunit ni isang text ay wala siyang nakuha.

Alam niyang numero lang ang mga bagay na 'yon at hindi dapat sinusukat ang pagmamahal sa pag-aalala sa mga petsa sa buhay nila. Ngunit kapag ganitong nayayamot siya sa kaiisip ay umiinit lang ang ulo niya.

"Dumating na ba si Mayor, Ate Irene?"

Umiling ang babae at tipid lang na sumagot. "Wala pa po. Pero nag-advise siya na after lunch dadating. May importante raw siyang sasabihin sa 'yo."

Kinabahan si Kyungsoo. Hindi siya sanay na walang abiso si Jongin sa kanya. Alam niyang hindi obligado ang nobyo pagsasabi ng mga bagay-bagay ngunit kapag ganitong mainit ang mata ng publiko sa kanila ay mas natatakot si Kyungsoo.

Nagulat na lang siya nang hawakan ni irene ang mga kamay niya. May tipid na ngiti sa labi nito, "Huwag kang mag-isip ng kahit ano, bunso. Kami rito, suportado kayong dalawa. Kalma ka lang diyan, at mag-work na tayo para mas maagang makauwi."

Gustong ipalagay ni Kyungsoo ang isip. Gusto niyang kumalma ngunit may kakaiba sa araw na iyon na nagdudulot ng kaba sa damdamin niya.

Tumango na lang siya sa kaibigan at sinimulang harapin ang tungkulin para sa araw na iyon.

_Pero bakit kutob niya ay may mangyayaring hindi maganda?_

~

Sa dami ng bagay na inaasikaso ni Jongin ay halos papahapon na siyang nakarating sa City Hall. Marami na siyang atraso sa nobyo sapagkat hindi niya sinasabi ang mga personal niyang ginagawa para maayos ang mga gusot.

Ipaaalam din naman niya kay Kyungsoo lahat kapag nagkausap na sila ni Taemin nang mahinahon. Higit ano pa man ay ayaw niyang mag-alala ang kasintahan sa mga nagaganap.

At kahit alam niyang nagtatampo ito dahil unang buwan nila sa relasyon, may hinanda naman siyang simpleng dinner upang makasama ang pinakamamahal bago mag-pasko.

Pagkadaan niya sa work station ni Kyungsoo ay hindi man lang siya nito tinapunan ng tingin at sinenyasan niya si Sehun na pasunurin ang lalaki sa opisina niya.

Tahimik ang silid nang maipinid ang pinto at nakatayo lamang si Kyungsoo, nakayuko't nakatitig sa sahig.

Pinagmasdan ni Jongin ang pinakamamahal at naaalala kung para saan ang ginagawa niyang pagpapagod noong mga nakaraang araw.

Ito pa rin ang dahilan ng bawat pagbangon niya sampu ng mga mamamayan ng lungsod na umaasa kay Jongin bilang butihing Mayor nila.

Humakbang si Jongin papalapit kay Kyungsoo at dahan-dahang kinuha ang mga kamay nito. Dinig niya ang pagsinghap ng nobyo at kita niya ang pagkislap ng mata nito.

"Mas maganda pa bang tingnan ‘yang sahig kaysa sa akin?”

Iniangat niya ang baba ni Kyungsoo at doon nito sinalubong ang tingin niya. Pagod na si Jongin. _Pagod na pagod na siyang bitbitin mag-isa ang mga problema niya._

Ngunit sa kagustuhan niyang maging maayos ang lahat ay pinipilit niyang kayanin ang mga bagay-bagay lalo na sa pagsisiwalat ni Chen Kim ng totoo.

“I miss you, sweetheart. Galit ka ba sa akin?”

Lumabi si Kyungsoo at saka magaang humalik si Jongin dito. Pinugpog niya ng halik ang buong mukha nito pabalik sa labi, hindi tinatantanan hangga’t hindi ngumingiti si Kyungsoo.

“Ano sa tingin mo? Nagtatampo ako kasi hindi mo ako pinapansin. Ilang linggo na. Buti na lang huminto na mga balita tungkol sa atin.” Kunwa’y masungit nitong tugon ngunit nakapulupot naman ang mga bisig nila sa isa’t isa.

“I got this, Soo. Huwag ka nang mag-alala. Bati na ba tayo?” Sumayaw ang mga mata ni Jongin sa galak, akma sana siyang lulusong para sa isang halik nang biglang bumukas ang pinto at ilinuwa niyon ang isang _demonyo._

"Siguro nga kapag wala ang pusa, doon naglalaro ang mga daga. Hello, lovebirds. Na-miss niyo ba ako?"

Napakalas si Kyungsoo ng yakap sa kanya. Hindi pa man sila nag-uusap nang matiwasay ngunit may naninira na ng oras nila.

"Ay sorry, naistorbo ko ba ang _trabaho_ niyo? Kaso mukhang hindi naman yata _public service_ ang inaatupag niyong dalawa.”

Mapambuska ang tinig ni Taemin. Punong-puno ng malisya ang mga mata nito habang nakangisi sa kanila. Tumalim ang tingin ni Jongin at pilit itinatago si Kyungsoo sa likuran niya.

"Taemin, anong ginagawa mo rito? Sinong nagsabi sa 'yong puwede kang pumunta rito nang basta-basta?"

"Bakit, Jongin? Hindi ka ba masaya na makita ako? O Hi Kyungsoo, para sa isang assistant bakit ang close mo yata masiyado sa _boss_ mo?"

Naramdaman niya ang paghawak ni Kyungso sa laylayan ng polo niya. Liningon niya ito at bumulong ng isang maikling _mahal kita _bago hinarap ang kontrabida sa buhay nilang dalawa.

“Aww. Ang sweet niyo naman? Alam na ba ‘yan ng Papa mo, Jongin? Kilala na ba niya ang bago mong _laruan? _O hindi ka niya mapakilala, Kyungsoo kasi hindi ka bagay sa alta-sosyedad? You poor thing. Dapat sa ‘yo kasi nananahimik na lang sa trabaho at hindi nag-iilusyon.”

Kumuyom ang mga kamao ni Jongin, walang maririnig sa kuwarto kundi ang mabibigat na paghinga at ang mapanuyang boses ni Taemin. Hindi na sana gusto ni Jongin na umabot pa sa ganito dahil alam niya kung gaano masasaktan si Kyungsoo kahit pa hindi totoo ang mga paratang ni Taemin.

“Tigilan mo na, Taem. Kahit anong gawin mo hindi mo ako makukuha. Kahit patayin mo pa ako, hindi kita mahal. At hinding-hindi kita mamahalin.”

Ngunit hindi natinag ang lalaki, bagkus ay blangko lang ang titig nito sa kanila ngunit kapagkuwan ay ngumisi rin. Gano’n ang sistema na kahit ano yatang sabihin ni Jongin ay hindi titigil si Taemin na gumawa ng eskandalo.

“Is that so? Kyungsoo ang sweet naman niyon. Nadinig mo ba? Kahit daw patayin ko siya ngayon, okay lang. Paano kung hindi si Jongin ang gusto kong mawala? Paano kung ikaw, Kyungsoo?”

Namutla si Jongin nang tumawa si Taemin nang nakakaloko. Tumabi na sa kanya si Kyungsoo at dama niya ang panlalamig nito. Wala silang maapuhap na sasabihin sapagkat litong-lito sila sa sitwasyon.

“Uy, natakot sila. Aminin niyo, kinabahan kayo, ano? Don’t worry, hindi naman ako kasing-sama ng inaakala niyo at hindi naman ako mamamatay-tao. Ang cheap naman kung papatayin ko kayo kasi sa happy ending pa rin kayo uuwi. Bakit hindi natin lagyan ng thrill, bakit hindi ko kayo paghiwalayin na lang.”

“Hindi ako papayag,” Mariing sabi ni Kyungsoo. “Punong-puno na ako sa ‘yo, Taemin. I tried my best na maging mabait sa iyo. Naawa pa nga ako kaya gumawa ako ng paraan para magkabalikan kayo ni Jongin.”

“Talaga ba? Gumawa ka ng paraan? Aww. Dapat na ba akong matuwa roon? Pero Kyungsoo, kulang pa eh. Mukha ngang hindi mo naman talaga sinubukan. Alam mo ‘yung ginawa mo? Inahas mo siya. Inagaw mo siya sa akin.”

Akmang sasagot si Jongin subalit pinigilan siya ng kasintahan. “Ako naman. Ako naman ang magtatanggol para sa sarili ko. Wala akong inagaw sa ‘yo, Taemin. Wala. Dahil hindi naman naging sa iyo si Jongin. Pinuno mo lang ng hangin ‘yang utak mo. Maganda ka nga, mayaman pero hindi naman makaintindi. Siksik nang siksik sa lugar na wala ka namang puwang.”

Tumango lamang si Taemin at nag-isip sandali. Mababakas ang galit at sakit sa mata nito. Dahil totoong kahinaan palagi ng tao ang umibig. At makapananakit ka lang ng iba kapag naramdaman mo na rin kung paano ang masaktan at madurog.

“Talaga ba? Ang lakas ng loob mo na magsalita ng gan’yan, Kyungsoo. Palibhasa wala kang alam sa mga nangyayari. Palibhasa hindi ka pa nasasaktan kagaya ko? Bakit, umasa ka na ba sa isang relasyon? Umasa ka na bang may mapapala sa taong minahal mo ng lubos?”

Hindi sila sumagot ni Kyungsoo. Naghihintay ng ibabala sa bawat pagbitaw ni Taemin ng salita. “Ano? Wala kang masabi? Kaya nga gusto kong maranasan mo lahat. Akala ko, kaibigan kita, Kyungsoo. Pero anong ginawa mo? Kinuha mo ‘yung lalaking kaisa-isahan kong minahal.”

Lumabas ang totoong kulay at alam ni Jongin na marami pang ibabato ito sa kanila.

“Ako? Ako ba talaga ang nang-agaw? Para sabihin ko sa ‘yo, ‘yung ex mo ang unang lumapit. Oo mahal ko siya, bago pa lang kayo pero mahal ko na siya. Nakita mo ba akong nagalit o naghinanakit sa ‘yo?! Nanira ba ako ng relasyon? Sige sabihin mo sa akin na hindi pa ako nasasaktan kagaya mo! Wala ka ring alam sa pinagdadaanan namin dito.”

Humalukipkip si Taemin at tumitig sa kanilang dalawa. Ngayon ay si Kyungsoo na ang nasa harapan, ito na ang sumasalag ng bawat bato ng salita at kinakabahan si Jongin na may gamitin pa si Taemin para sirain silang dalawa ng nobyo.

“Okay. Ayaw mo talagang magpatalo, ano? Gusto mo pa talagang masaktan? Puwes nag-enjoy ba kayo sa pictures na pinadala ko sa bahay ng mga Kim? Masarap bang mabasa ang mga negative comments laban sa ‘yo saying na hindi ka bagay sa _most sought Bachelor_ ng Quezon City?”

“I-Ikaw ang gumawa ng mga ‘yon?! Napakahayop mo, Taemin! Napakasama mo. Nakakasuka ka.”

Humalakhak lang ang lalaking kontrabida, hindi natitinag sapagkat napakarami nitong balang kayang ibaril sa kanila. At kapag nasaktan ang puso, hindi na kaya nitong makinig kahit pa walang bahid ng katotohanan ang isinasagot.

“Sige lang. Alam ko na ‘yang mga bagay na ‘yan. Kahit idiin mo sa mukha ko, hindi mo na ako masasaktan pa. Pero may alam ka ba, Kyungsoo. May alam ka ba sa mga alam ni Jongin? Na nitong nakaraang linggo ay natuklasan na niya ang totoo. Pero may sinabi ba siya sa ‘yo? Wala? Sinabi rin ba niya sa ‘yo na pinuntahan niya ako sa bahay. Gumagawa siya ng paraan para makipag-areglo sa akin. Aww, iiyak ka na? Hindi mo alam? Kawawa ka naman.”

Doon na tumingin si Kyungsoo sa kanya, nakaawang ang mga labi. May gulat at sakit na masasalamin sa mga mata nito.

“Bakit hindi mo sinabi sa akin? B-Bakit kailangan mong itago? Siguro iiwan mo na ako, Jongin? Siguro si Taemin pa rin ang mahal mo?”

Umiling siya at hinawakan ang nanginginig na mga kamay nito. Tama si Jongin, kahit anong gawin niya, hindi pa rin niya ma-protektahan si Kyungsoo. Ilihim man o hindi ay hindi niya kayang solusyonan ang mga balakid sa relasyon nila.

“Ayaw ko lang na madamay ka. Gusto kong plantsado na ang lahat. Alam naman nila Mama at Papa. Naipaliwanag ko na lahat. Sweetheart naman, hahayaan mo bang masira lang tayo sa ganito? Oo, alam kong bago pa lang tayo pero hindi naman mababaw ang pundasyon natin, di ba? Hindi naman tayo gano’n.”

Humikab si Taemin na para bang isang pelikula ang nakatambad sa harapan nito. “How boring. Siguro, hindi siya kontento sa kaya mong ibigay, Mayor. O baka naman hindi siya secured sa ‘yo kaya mabilis na bibigay si Kyungsoo. Ano, susuko ka? Hindi ka man lang ba magtatanong kung ano ang mga ginawa ni Jongin para sa ‘yo?!”

“Bakit niyo ba ako pinaiikot?!” Nagpalipat-lipat ang tingin ni Kyungsoo sa kanilang dalawa ni Taemin, “Bakit niyo ‘to ginagawa? Bakit niyo iniiba ang usapan? Bakit niyo kami ginugulo, Taemin? Wala na akong maintindihan, wala na akong gustong paniwalaan.”

Pinahid ni Jongin ang luha sa pisngi ng kasintahan ngunit agad nitong pinalis ang mga kamay niya. Masakit para sa kanya na malamang hindi kayang magtiwala ni Kyungsoo. Kaya lang naman kumilos mag-isa si Jongin ay para malansi niya si Taemin. Upang masukol ang mga plano nito at hindi sila ang lumabas na mali sa mata ng mga tao.

Ultimo mga magulang ni Jongin ay sumali na sa imbestigasyon. Maaaring sa iba ay walang kwenta itong mga bagay ngunit hangga’t may mga malisyosong balita ay hindi sila makapamumuhay ng normal.

Doon na niya nakuha ang suporta ng ama. Napakaraming bagay ang gustong ibahagi ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Kung naging maayos lang sana ang pangyayari sa araw na ito ay nadala na sana niya si Kyungsoo sa bahay. Magkasama silang kumakain ng hapunan kapiling ang pamilya Kim.

Pero bakit ang ilap-ilap makuha ng mga gusto niya? Bakit sa kabila ng tagumpay niya sa politika ay hindi naman siya magkaroon ng katiwasyan sa personal niyang buhay.

Gusto lang naman ni Jongin na magmahal ngunit bakit sa tuwing susubukin niya ay saka naman nagdadamot ang tadhana. Kung kailan nahanap na niya ang pinakatamang tao ay mukhang doon pa nanganganib ang lahat na mawala.

“Kyungsoo, magtiwala ka sa akin. Wala nang namamagitan sa amin ni Taemin. Nakipag-usap lang ako para maayos ‘to. Oo, siya ang may pakana ng lahat kaya nga inaareglo ko kaysa magdemandahan pa kami. Ginagawa ko na lang ‘to para sa mga magulang namin. Pero dahil ayaw niya, alam mo namang kakasuhan ko pa rin siya. Kyungsoo naman, akala ko ba tapos na tayo sa ganito. Kaunti pang tiwala at hintay.”

Tumawa si Taemin para sirain ang atmospera ng paligid, “Nakikita mo ‘yan, Kyungsoo? Isang Jongin Kim na ang nagmamakaawa sa ‘yo pero hindi ka nakikinig. O ayaw mo nang makinig kasi hindi malakas ang pagmamahal mo sa kanya. Alam mo, kung ako ‘yan, hindi na niya kailangang magmakaawa pa. Dahil kaunti lang ang hinihingi ko kompara sa binibigay niya ngayon sa ‘yo.”

Tinitigan ni Jongin kung paano magbago ang emosyon sa mukha ni Kyungsoo, pinanood niya ang pagtigas ng ekspresyon nito at pagkuyom ng mga kamay. “O, gusto mong kainin ulit ‘yung sinuka mo?! E di sige, kuhanin mo. Kuhanin mo kung kaya mo. At ikaw, Jongin, anong tinatahi-tahimik mo riyan? Hindi ka rin makasagot. Gusto ko lang malaman kung bakit.”

Lumunok si Kyungsoo, tumitig sa dalawang taong halos magkamukha na. Sa dalawang taong minsang minahal ng bansa bilang perpektong pares ika nga nila. “Bakit niyo ako nililito?! Kung hindi naman dahil sa inyong dalawa, hindi magugulo ang buhay ko. Sinabi ko sa ‘yo na kontento lang ako na mahalin ka sa malayo pero sumige ka, sinabi mo sa akin na mahal mo rin ako. Tapos ngayon, kung pagsalitaan ako ng putangina mong ex, tameme ka? Bakit, kinahihiya mo ako? Kinahihiya mong bata ako, ganito mag-isip?! Jongin, una kita, gusto kong matuto sa ‘yo pero bakit sa tuwing may gusot ay kailangang iwanan mo akong nangangapa sa dilim?”

Doon na natauhan si Jongin, kumakabog ang dibdib sa takot. Nilalamon ang puso niya ng negatibong pakiramdam at lumalangoy ang sikmura niya sa pagkakataong iyon. “Hindi kita iniiwan. Bakit ba iniisip mo palagi ‘yung mga bagay na gano’n sa akin. Palagi kong sinusubukan na maiparamdam sa ‘yong mahal kita kahit iniisip mo na ayaw sa atin ng mundo. Hindi pa ba ‘yon sapat? Na ayaw lang kitang masaktan at madamay kaya nga kung puwedeng ako na lang ‘yung mahirapan, okay lang. Huwag lang ikaw kasi mahal na mahal kita, Soo. Sabi mo kakapit ka pero bakit gan’yan ka magsalita ngayon?”

Huminga si Kyungsoo, wala nang mababasang kahit ano sa mata nito. Wala nang kahit ano, wala nang init bagkus ay nanlalamig si Jongin sa lalim ng titig nito. Imbis na bigyan siya ng lakas ay para siyang lalong nanghina.

Kataka-takang nanahimik na rin si Taemin sa isang tabi at nakamaang na lang sa kanilang dalawa.

“Ako pa? Ako pa ba sisisihin mo? Siguro nga tama si Taemin, siguro nga hindi malakas ang kapit ng pagmamahal ko sa ‘yo, Jongin. Wala. Baka tama rin ‘yung papa mo, makipagbalikan ka na sa kanya. Hindi naman ako magagalit.”

Nafu-frustrate na si Jongin, hindi na niya alam ang gagawin. Marahil ay nataniman na ng masasamang bagay ang isipan ni Kyungsoo. Apektado na sa ginawang panggugulo ng taong alam niyang may pinakamalaking alas para sirain silang dalawa ng kasintahan.

Pinahid ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi at tumitig nang mataman sa kanya. “Ayoko na, Jongin. Napapagod na ako. Wala nang kapayapaan ‘yung buhay ko, wala na akong gusto pang paniwalaan kahit sino. Tapusin na natin ‘to. Ayoko na.”

Umiling-iling siya, hindi na namamalayan ang luhang pumapatak. _Hindi. Hindi puwede._ “Please, Kyungsoo. Ngayon pa ba tayo magpapatalo kung kailan malapit nang maging maayos ang lahat?”

“Baka paraan lang ‘to para sagipin ka kasi hindi ka magiging masaya sa kagaya ko na mabilis sumuko. Pero tao lang ako, Jongin. Naipon na lahat ng galit at sama ng loob ko. Idagdag mo pa ‘tong kupal na ‘to na hindi lang buhay natin ang ginugulo kundi pamilya ko. Magsama kayo. Mas bagay kayo.”

Doon tumambad kay Jongin lahat, kung paano ito lumapit kay Taemin at binigyan ito ng mag-asawang sampal.

“Kulang pa lang ‘yan para sa panggagago mo sa akin at sa pamilya ko. At tandaan mo, Taemin, ni minsan hindi tayo naging magkaibigan. Ito na ang gusto mo, di ba? Ngayon tingnan natin kung kaya kang mahalin ng _ex_ ko? Talo ako oo, pero wala nang mas kawawa pa sa kalagayan mo.”

Muling tumitig si Kyungsoo kay Jongin, gusto niya itong habulin ngunit may kung ano sa tinig at tingin nito na naghuhudyat ng pinalidad. Na tila lahat ay tinatapos na talaga nito sa pagitan nila.

“Paki-expect ang resignation ko bukas, Mayor. Effective immediately. Mauuna na po akong umuwi.”

_At doon gumuho ang lahat para kay Jongin._

Naiwan siyang nakaupo sa sahig ng opisina, walang nangangahas na pumasok o mang-istorbo. Mukhang nagsipag-uwian na ang mga empleyado niya at tanging sila na lang ni Taemin ang naiwan sa silid.

Larawan si Jongin ngayon ng isang lalaking talunan. Isang lalaking inabandona na lang ng basta. Gusto niyang magalit ngunit hindi rin niya masisisi si Kyungsoo kung gano’n ito mag-isip sa kanya.

_Na gano’n pala ang tingin nito sa kanya. Na bibitiw at bibitiw ito kahit anong gawin niya. _

“Jongin, I’m sorry? Hindi ko alam na ganito ang mangyayari.”

Pagak siyang tumawa, mahapdi na ang mata sa kaluluha. Hindi pa nagmahal si Jongin nang totoo dahil wala siyang panahon at nang makita niya kung paano lumabas si Kyungsoo sa opisina niya, pakiramdam niya ay unti-unti na rin itong naglalakad paalis sa buhay niya.

“Alam mo Taemin e, alam mo na ganito ang mangyayari. Ano bang kailangan kong gawin para lang tumigil ka na? Kaibigan kita, ayaw ko na magkaroon ng sama ng loob ang pamilya mo sa magulang ko. Masaya ka na ba na ayaw na ni Kyungsoo sa akin? Nagtagumpay ka na. Ano pa bang kailangan kong gawin?”

Humikbi na si Jongin, sa panahon na ganito ay mas gugustuhin na lang niyang umuwi sa bahay at magsumbong na parang bata sa Mama niya. Gusto niyang tumakbo kay Kyungsoo dahil nasanay na siyang matulog katabi ito bawat gabi. Dito siya naghihinga ng pagod niya ngunit ngayong napagod na ito sa kanya, paano na lang si Jongin ngayon?

Paano na lang siya ngayong wala na ang nag-iisa niyang pahinga?

Dahil hindi lang naman palagi sa pagtulog o paghiga nakukuha ang pahinga ng katawan at isip. Minsan ay nakukuha mo ang inaasahan na kapayapaan sa bisig ng isang tao, sa pakikinig ng banayad na tibok ng puso o sa naghahalo niyong pagbuga ng hangin sa iisang kuwarto.

Tila siya tinatakasan ng hininga habang iniisip na baka bukas o sa makalawa ay mawawala na sa kanya ang lahat.

“Kailangan ko bang lumuhod sa harapan mo? Kailangan ko rin bang magmakaawa? Humingi ng tawad dahil hindi ko maibigay ‘yung gusto mo? Taemin, parang-awa mo na. Gusto ko lang namang sumaya kasama si Kyungsoo.”

At doon niya tinanggal ang pride sa katawan, ubos na ubos na rin naman siya. Wala nang kahit ano pa ang makasisira o makaaapekto sa kanya.

Kaya lumuhod si Jongin sa paanan ni Taemin, nakatungo ang ulo habang pinanonood ang mabilis na pagtulog ng luha sa tiles ng opisina niya. Umuugong ang tainga niya sa tunog ng mga hikbi at sigok.

“Please, Taemin. Tama na. Tama na ‘to. Hingin mo na lahat pero hindi ko kayang hindi mahalin si Kyungsoo. Hindi ko kaya. Hindi pa ako nagmahal ng ganito kaya hindi ko alam ang mangyayari kung desidido na siyang iwanan ako.”

Narinig niya ang pagsinghap ni Taemin, pilit siyang itinatayo at saka iniupo sa couch. “Ako ‘yung dapat mag-sorry, Jongin. Sinira ko kayo kasi iniisip ko na kapag nasaktan ko si Kyungsoo, magiging masaya ako. Pero hindi ko kaya. Hindi ko kaya na masaktan ka. Kaya patawarin niyo ako, nagalit ako, nasaktan at umabot pa tayo sa ganitong punto. Pangako, Jongin. Hindi ko na kayo guguluhin. Hindi ko na kayo gagalawin pa.”

Tumango na lang si Jongin, wala na siyang lakas para sumagot. Wala nang lakas ang katawan na gumalaw dahil pagod na pagod na siya. Mainit ang dibdib niya at parang tinutusok ng sanlibong kutsilyo ang puso.

“Maaaring mali ako sa lahat ng sinabi ko pero tama siguro na bata pa si Kyungsoo. Pero Jongin, nakita ko kung gaano siya katapang. Kung gaano ka na niya rin kamahal. Kailangan lang niyang mag-isip, I-I wish na sana maging maayos kayo. Mauuna na ako. I promise you, ipaaayos ko sa team ko ang gusot na ginawa ko. Sana mapatawad mo ako, Jongin.”

Hindi na siya umimik pa. Pinanood niya ang pagpasok ng liwanag sa maliit na siwang ng pinto kung saan lumabas si Taemin at muling sumara, nawalan na ng ilaw ang buhay niya.

Pakiramdam ni Jongin ay gusto na lang niyang malunod ngayong wala na ang nag-iisang angkla niya na hihila paahon sa kanya. Gusto niyang bumangon ngayon, gusto niyang umuwi ngunit hindi matapos-tapos ang mga luha niya. Hindi matigil ang pagkawarak ng dibdib niya.

Hindi alam ni Jongin kung anong oras na sa labas, basta ang alam niya ay dumilim na at gumabi. Wala pa sana siyang balak umuwi ngunit kinatok na siya ng security team niya kaya wala na siyang nagawa.

Kung nagtataka man ang mga ito sa hitsura niya ay laking pasasalamat niya na hindi siya tinanong ng mga ito sa nangyari.

“Mayor saan po tayo? Kina Sir Kyungsoo po ba?”

Pangalan pa lang ni Kyungsoo ay parang gusto na niyang sumuka, parang gusto na namang tumulo ng mga sutil niyang luha.

Nilunok niya ang bikig sa lalamunan, “Sa bahay po, Kuya. Kina mama at papa po. Pakigising na lang ako kapag nandoon na tayo.”

Tumango ang driver niya at may pinindot si Jongin para tumaas ang partisyon sa gitna nila. Ayaw niyang may makakita sa sarili niyang mahina at nagluluksa. Pakiramdam niya ay wala siyang karapatang masaktan dahil siya naman palagi ang may kasalanan.

At sinubukan ni Jongin na umidlip ngunit hanggang sa panaginip ay habol siya ng balintataw ni Kyungsoo, ang namumuhi nitong tingin at ang galit na galit nitong tinig. Doon ay nalunod na lang siya sa sakit, umaasa na pagdilat ay yayakapin siya nitong muli.

~

Nakaupo sa sala ang mga magulang ni Jongin pagdating sa bahay. Nag-aalala ang mababakas sa mukha ng mga ito lalo na nang makita ang kalagayan niya.

“Bunso, anong nangyari? Nasaan si Kyungsoo? Di ba may dinner tayo ngayon kasama siya?”

Kumagat-labi si Jongin at umiling, dire-diretso na ang pagpatak ng mga luha. Doon siya nahulog sa yakap ng ina at sa haplos ng kanyang ama sa likuran. Nababahala ang mga ito sa hindi maawat na pag-iyak ni Jongin kaya parang bata siyang nagsumbong sa mga ito ng nadarama.

Bawat detalye ay napakahirap sabihan lalo na sa puntong naalala pa ni Jongin ang bawat katagang binitwan ni Kyungsoo kanina. Kung paanong nayanig ang tiwala nito at kung paano nito pinaranas sa kanya ang unang pagkakataon na masaktan ng dahil sa pag-ibig.

Maayos na si Jongin at ang Papa niya. Simula nang makausap niya si Chen Kim ay ipinaliwanag niya lahat ang bali-balita at intrigang binabato sa kanya. Hindi madaling tanggapin ngunit iyon ang totoo at sa huli naman ay nakuha ni Jongin ang pang-unawa ng kanyang ama.

Masarap sa pakiramdam na humingi ito ng tawad sa kanya at kung paano nito naintindihan ang sitwasyon. Ang Papa pa niya ang nag-suggest na dalhin si Kyungsoo sa bahay para makahingi ito ng dispensa at mas makilala pa ang nobyo ni Jongin.

“P-Paano po kapag hindi na siya nakipagbalikan? M-Mama, magre-resign na raw siya. Ma, hindi ko kaya. Ayaw ko siyang pilitin pero natatakot ako, natatakot ako na mawala na lang siya sa akin.”

Basang-basa na ang luha ni Jongin sa pisngi. Ito marahil ang unang pagkakataon na umiyak siya. Masiyado raw siyang matapang noong bata siya, hindi siya umiyak noong unang beses siyang napalo’t napagalitan.

O noong una siyang mabasted, kahit minsan ay hindi siya umiyak. Noong nahihirapan siya sa eskwela ay hindi nagpakita ng kahinaan si Jongin. At mukhang tama ang mga kalaban niya, si Kyungsoo ang kahinaan ni Jongin. Alam na alam kung paano siya pasasakitan.

“Bihis ka muna, ‘nak. Hintayin ka namin ni Papa mo sa kuwarto. Gusto mo bang tumabi sa amin matulog? Gusto mo bang magkuwento?”

Tahimik na tumango si Jongin, hinang-hina ang katawan niya. Yinakap muna siya ng magulang bago siya dumiretso sa kuwarto. Nalulungkot na naman siya kapag sumasagi sa isip na ni minsan ay hindi pa niya nadala si Kyungsoo sa bahay. Kung naiba lang sanang pagkakataon ay baka kinakantiyawan na sila ng pamilya niya na gumawa ng apo dahil hindi na rin naman bumabata si Jongin.

Kapag iniisip niyang minsan ay pinlano nilang magkaanak ay para na lang siyang masusuka dahil mukhang lumiliit at lumiliit ang tsansa niya na magkaroon ng karugtong ang relasyon nila. Marahil tatawanan siya ng tao at sasabihin na masiyado siyang OA na iyakan ang ganitong mga bagay lalo’t kasisimula lang ng relasyon nila ngunit kapag isa kang politiko kagaya ni Jongin ay hindi mo na maiisip kung saan ka makahahanap ng taong hindi pera ang habol sa ‘yo.

Isang tao na mahal ka sa kabila ng lahat sa buhay. Isa taong tanggap kung bilang ano at sino ka. Ayaw ni Jongin ng mga iniisip niya ngunit kahit kuskusin na niya ang mukha ay laging may humahalong luha sa tubig-pambanlaw. Nakikita niya ang humahaba nang buhok at papatubong mga bigote at ayaw na niyang dumating ang bukas dahil alam niyang wala si Kyungsoo para pansinin na napabayaan niya ang sarili.

Hindi niya alam kung paano lalasahan ngayon ang mga pagkain na hindi hinahanap-hanap ang timpla ni Kyungsoo. Kahit lumingon siya sa salamin ay palagi siyang susundan ng anino ng pagmamahalan nilang dalawa.

Maliliit ang mga bagay ngunit lumalaki at nagkakahalaga kapag taong mahal mo ang nakapansin. Hindi naman natatapos ang mundo sa isang heartbreak ngunit pakiramdam ni Jongin ay magugunaw na ang sinimulan niyang mga pangarap dahil aalis na si Kyungsoo sa buhay niya.

Nahiga si Jongin sa gitna ng mama at papa niya kagaya kung paano siya pumuwesto noong bata pa siya. Nagsusumbong siya ng mga hinaing, paulit-ulit na iniiyak ang pagod sa trabahong iniinda at ang panibagong sakit sa puso.

Napakatagal niyang hinintay na magkaayos sila ng pamilya at ang magbibigay-daan pa pala ay isang nakalulungkot na pangyayari sa personal na buhay niya.

“Aaminin kong mali na itulak kita sa iba at nasaktan ko nang di sinasadya si Kyungsoo noon pero sa pagkakakilala ko sa nobyo mo, hindi naman ‘yon basta-basta susuko sa ‘yo. Bigyan mo ng espasyo, bigyan mo ng kaunting panahon para malaman niyang kahit anong mangyari ay maghihintay ka sa kanya.” Bahagyang pinisil ng ama ang balikat niya, “Alam kong napabayaan kita ngayon dahil akala ko kaya mo na, pero iba pa rin kapag may suporta ng parehong magulang. Jongin, I’m proud you, son. At sana hayaan mong bumawi ngayon si Papa.”

Tumango siya at napagitnaan ng yakap ng pareho niyang magulang, may panibagong hapdi man at kirot sa puso niya ay maligaya kahit papaano si Jongin na naghilom na ang sugat na matagal na niyang iniinda.

“Mahal na mahal ka namin, anak. Mahal ka ni Papa.”

At sana, sana pagdating ng bukas ay mahabag ang langit maging masaya na silang dalawa.

//

Biyernes, ika-dalawampu ng Disyembre ay muling nagpakita ang haring-araw sa labas. Gustong isipin ni Jongin na senyales iyon ng isang panibagong pag-asa. Namumugto ang mga mata niya at nagbalik ang bigat sa kanyang puso.

Hindi na siya nag-ayos, dire-diretso pag-alis dahil maagang mag-a-out ang mga empleyado niya dahil may kaunti silang salu-salo mamaya para sa kanilang thanksgiving party at hiwalay pa ang Year-End Party na gaganapin sa ika-dalawampu’t walo.

Pagdating sa City Hall ay lubhang kakaiba dahil napakatahimik ng lahat. Pagdaan niya sa work station ni Kyungsoo ay napapansin niya ang pamamaga rin ng mata nito. Hindi sila nagpansinan at napakasakit kay Jongin na makitang nagkakaganito ang relasyong hindi pa man din nagkakaroon ng matamis na bunga.

Nagsimula na siyang magtrabaho sa kabila nang iniindang pagod at sakit ng ulo. Hindi na niya naisipan pang kumain ng tanghalian dahil wala na rin naman siyang gana sa kaiisip. Gusto na lang niyang hilahin si Kyungsoo at iyakan ngunit alam niyang walang magandang mangyayari kung pipilitin niya ito.

Maya-maya ay may isang katok sa pinto ang nagpaangat kay Jongin at nakita niyang si Kyungsoo ang pumasok. Nakaiwas ang paningin nito sa kanya at awtomatikong nanubig ang mga ni Jongin.

“K-Kyungsoo...”

May iniabot ito sa kanyang papel, “Resignation letter ko, Mayor. Effective today sana. Hindi ko na kayang mag-trabaho pa rito.”

Umiling siya, “Soo, hindi ko maibibigay ang gusto mo. Huwag namang ganito, huwag mo akong saktan ng ganito. Hindi naman kita pinipilit pero huwag mo akong iwanan ngayon.”

Ilinayo niya sa lamesa ang papel at tumitig lang dito ng buong pangungulila, isang araw pa lang ngunit pakiramdam niya ay napakasakit ng lahat.

“Hindi ko matatanggap ‘yan. You have to at least render a month of service bago ka umalis. Mag-leave ka muna kung gusto mo pero huwag kang aalis. A-At least not now.”

Mukha namang nagkaintindihan sila at tumango lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya. “Half-day na lang sana ako ngayon, Mayor.”

Lumunok si Jongin at kinagat ang labi upang huwag dumaloy ang luhang kanina pa pinipigil, “H-Hindi ka sasama sa Party mamaya?”

“Hindi na po. S-Siguro sa 28 na lang ako pupunta. Gabi pa naman po iyon ‘di ba?”

“Y-Yes. Sige na, Kyungsoo. Kung kailangan mo nang umuwi, magpahinga ka na.”

“Salamat, Mayor.”

Akma na nitong pipihitin ang seradura upang makalabas ngunit pabulong na tinawag ni Jongin ang pangalan nito.

“K-Kyungsoo?”

“Po?”

Bahagya itong lumingon, may kalituhang mababanaag sa mata at gusto na lang ni Jongin na yumakap dito.

“W-Wala. I miss you. Ingat ka pauwi.”

Hangin ang dumaan sa kuwarto at isang pagpinid ng pinto ang nadinig niya at doon pinakawalan ni Jongin ang hiningang nakaipit sa dibdib. Kinuskos ang mga mata dahil wala naman siyang magagawa.

Ito lang ang tanging bagay na magagawa niya para kay Kyungsoo. Ang hayaan itong bigyan ng oras at panahong mag-isip at sana sa pagkakataong iyon ay maisipan nitong bumalik sa kanya.

Sa huli ay hindi na rin sumama si Jongin sa party at hinayaan na lang ang ibang konseho ang mag-ayos ng salu-salo para sa lahat. Nangako naman siyang babawi dahil mas minabuti ni Jongin na bumalik sa bahay-ampunan para mag-isip.

Ngunit mukhang mali rin dahil kahit saang sulok ay nakikita niya si Kyungsoo. Para itong bagyo na kahit saan mo lingunin ay may piraso itong iniwan na wawasak sa pagkatao ni Jongin.

//

Ilang araw nang hindi pumapasok si Kyungsoo at wala siyang ibang ginagawa kundi umiyak at iyakan ang mga videos ni Jongin kapag nakikita niyang fine-feature ito sa _TV Patrol o 24 Oras._ Sa nakalipas na araw ay napakalaki na nang inihulog ng katawan ni Jongin. Napansin niya ang pamamayat nito maging pati ang paghumpak ng mga pisngi.

Para siyang tanga sa kuwarto na kausap ang telebisyon lalo na kapag hindi umaabot sa mata nito ang ngiti. Gumagawa pa rin ng kabutihan si Jongin lalo na nang maibalita ang pamaskong-handog nito sa mga mamamayan ng Quezon City at nang unang buksan ni Jongin ang sarili sa pamamagitan ng pagmimigay nito ng mga laruan at pagkain sa charities na kinabibilangan ng ina at sa A Home Foundation na binisita nila noon.

Napakarami sana nilang bagay na sabay ginagawa ngayon mula sa pagbisita sa charities at foundation hanggang sa pag-aasikaso ng maliit na bazaar para sa kapaskuhan upang magkaroon na rin ng kahit maliit na tulong para sa nagsisimula pa lang na mga negosyante.

Alam naman ni Kyungsoo na naging padalos-dalos siya. Siyempre no’ng una ay kinampihan siya ng pamilya ngunit habang dumadaan ang mga oras na wala siyang ginawa kundi magmukmok ay napagtanto niya na may mali siya sa ginawa.

Pinatunayan lang niyang tama si Taemin at siya ang tunay na nang-iwan kay Jongin sa dilim. Siya ang unang sumuko sa kabila ng mga pagsamo ni Jongin na magtiwala siya rito. Lumipas na ang ikaunang buwan ng relasyon nila na hindi sila nag-uusap.

Marahil tama na rin na magkaroon sila ng espasyo para mag-isip at lumago dahil kung maibabalik lang ni Kyungsoo ang oras ay babawiin niya ora-mismo ang mga masasakit na bagay na ibinato niya kay Jongin.

Kung kaya lang niya ay yayakapin niya ito nang mahigpit at sasabihin na hindi sila magpapatalo. Subalit nangyari na ang mga dapat mangyari. Marahil isa itong daan para mabuksan ang bata pang isip ni Kyungsoo na hindi palaging maaraw ang panahon sa isang relasyon.

Parang pagtatanim lang ng halaman kagaya ng mga cactus at succulents. Kailangang nakabilad sila sa init ngunit dumadating ang panahon na kailangan silang ambunan ng kaunting tubig upang maging mas malusog at tumubo nang mas maayos.

Ganoon din sila ni Jongin. Nasanay si Kyungsoo sa maaraw na panahon at walang dumadating na unos sa pagitan nila at ngayong nagdaan ang bagyo ay hindi niya alam kung paano babangon. Hindi alam kung paano babawi at magpapakita kay Jongin nang hindi nahihiya.

Dahil hiyang-hiya si Kyungsoo sa sarili, napakabilis niyang bumitaw gayong napakaliit pa lang nito sa mga bagay na maaari nilang pagdaanan dahil noon pa man sinasabi ni Jongin na iba siya sa mga normal na tao. Mas malaki ang pasanin at mas kakainin ng taong-bayan ang oras niya kaysa magkaroon sila ng oras dalawa.

Marahil ay nasanay si Kyungsoo na sila lamang ang mahalaga at nakalimutan na pareho silang may sinumpaan na tungkulin na maglinkod sa mamamayan. Dapat ay mas nilakihan niya ang pang-unawa. Dapat ay hindi na siya sumabay at nagpatalo sa demonyong si Taemin. Binigyan lang tuloy niya ng satisfaction ang lalaki at pinatotohanan ang mga assumptions nito tungkol kay Kyungsoo.

Napakasakit mang aminin ay nangungulila si Kyungsoo sa minamahal. Pinabayaan na nito ang sarili, mukhang puro kape na lang ang nasa sistema at hindi na nag-aahit.

Naduwag lang si Kyungsoo, nag-alangan at naging tanga’t kalahati ngunit mahal na mahal pa rin niya si Jongin. Napakalabong makalimutan ang gano’ng pag-ibig. Kahit napakarupok ng pundasyon niya ay alam niya sa sarili kung gaano kalaki ang pagmamahal niya para sa lalaki.

Kaya nga kahit ganito ang nangyari ay apura ang pangungumusta niya kay Jongin sa pamamagitan ni Yixing na sinasabing napakalaki ng pinagbago ng alkalde. Mula sa pangangatawan hanggang sa pag-uugali dahil hindi na raw ito nagsusungit ngunit tahimik na tahimik na ito at palagi nang huli kung umuwi.

Minsan daw ay nadadatnan pa ng mga ka-opisina niya na doon na ito nakatulog sa City Hall at bumubuhos palagi ang luha ni Kyungsoo. Natatawa siya sa sarili dahil pinagsasawa niya ang mata at tainga sa mga maiikling video ng Mayor gayong kay dali naman sanang ayusin ang problema dahil pupuwede niya itong puntahan agad para matapos na ang kalungkutan na umaalipin sa kanilang dalawa.

Kaya imbis na magmukmok si Kyungsoo sa partikyular na araw ng ika-dalawampu’t tatlo ng Disyembre ay nagpasya siyang magluto. Gusto niyang ipaalam kay Jongin na ni minsan ay hindi niya ito nalimot. Oo, maaaring nasaktan siya ngunit walang galit na makapa sa puso. Doon niya na-realize na sadyang mali lang ang timing ng mga bagay-bagay.

At hindi papayag si Kyungsoo na maging malungkot ang mga huling linggo ng taon para sa kanila.

Nagluto siya ng paboritong kaldereta ni Jongin. Ito ang una niyang inihain sa unang pagkakataon nitong magpunta sa tahanan nila. Napapaiyak na lang si Kyungsoo sa pinaghalong pangungulila at pagmamahal para sa kasintahan.

Hinayaan siya ng mga magulang at kapatid na mapag-isa. Kailangan lang ni Kyungsoo ng oras para maghilom at maunawaan ang sarili. _Mas mahalin pa ang sarili._ Dahil paano niya ibibigay ang buong puso sa iba kung hindi niya alam kung ano ang pangangailangan niya mismo.

Nang makatapos maghanda ay inilagay niya sa isang tupperware ang kanin at ulam at pinadaanan iyon kay Yixing na papasok pa lang sa opisina. Nami-miss na niya ang mga ka-trabaho at alam niyang darating ang tamang araw na babalik siya sa City Hall. Sa ngayon ay palilipasin muna niya ang Holidays dahil bisperas na ng pasko kinabukasan.

May sinulat si Kyungsoo sa isang memo pad at idinikit iyon sa baunan, umaasa na sa simpleng note na iyon ay maipaalam niya kay Jongin na hindi nagbago ang nararamdaman niya para rito. At babalik siya.

Babalik at babalik siya sa bisig ng minamahal niya. Sabay nilang hihilumin ang isa't isa.

_“Malayo tayo sa isa’t isa ngayong unang buwan nating dalawa._

_At oo naduwag ako pero naiintindihan ko na lahat._

_Please huwag mong pabayaan ang sarili mo._

_Mahal na mahal pa rin kita, Mayor ko <3”_

//

_Pagpasok ni Jongin sa opisina ay dilaw na tupperware siyang nakita. Pamilyar sa kanya ang bagay at kumabog ang dibdib niya sa nakita. May maliit na sulat na nakadikit sa ibabaw at hindi pa man niya nababasa ay mabilis na namalisbis ang mga luha sa pisngi niya._

_Galing kay Kyungsoo iyon._

_Hindi pa siya nakakalimutan ng kasintahan niya._

_At sa hindi mabilang na araw ay unang beses na kumain si Jongin ng tanghalian. Tila unang beses na nalamanan muli ang tiyan at hindi alam kung para saan ang ang mga luhang tumutulo sa mata habang sumusubo ng kanin at ulam._

_Napakaliit na bagay ngunit sapat na iyon para mawala ang duda at agam-agam niya. Para mawala ang takot at mapalitan ng saya dahil mahal pa rin siya ng pinakamamahal niya._

_Sa pagpatak ng gabi ay nagpadala siya ng maliit mensahe sa numero nito. Alam niyang maaaring hindi sumagot si Kyungsoo ngunit sapat na iyon para sa kanya. Na sa ilang araw nilang pagtitiisan ay kahit papaano’y may sagot na si Jongin sa kalungkutan niya._

_Si Kyungsoo pa rin iyon._

_To: Sweetheart_

_“Di ko alam kung paano nakarating sa opisina ang pabaon mo. Pero salamat, sweetheart ko. Salamat sa paalala at pagmamahal mo. Kapag handa ka na, bumalik ka na sa opisina ha? Miss na kita. Mahal na mahal kita palagi at hihintayin kita. Sa susunod na mga buwan at taon, sisiguruhin kong magkasama na tayo. Ingat ka, Kyungsoo. <3”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sana ay nagustuhan niyo ang aking munting regalo!! Dating gawi, komento, bayolenteng reaksyon, ipagbigay alam 'yan sa aking comment box dahil napapasaya niyo po ako nang sobra!!! <3 pakisigawan din po ako sa dm sa twitter kung inyong nanaisin @fullsunjihan !!! sa 28 po ulit ang next update uwu :> mahal ko kau!


	16. diamante, ang pag-ibig mo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sa panahon ng duda at takot, tanging pag-ibig ang lunas sa lahat ng sakit. Pag-ibig pa rin ang sagot upang maghilom ang bawat sugat likha ng hindi matapos na digmaan ng puso.
> 
> Tanging hangad lang ni Jongin ay ang mapawi na lahat ng alinlangan upang maging kampante na si Kyungsoo sa pag-ibig nila. Kung saan nadaan ang lahat sa mabuting usapan na may kasamang yakap, halik at higit pa dahilan para mabura ang sakit at sugat nila.
> 
> O ang holiday at new year special ng paboritong couple ng Metro, Mayor Jongin Kim at Secretary Soo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we're down to our last 2 chapters. :) pasensya na at natagalan akong maibahagi ito sa lahat, marami lang talaga akong pinagdadaanan lately. huhuhu. Happy New Year sa lahat! Parang itong chapter na ito ay pamamaalam na sa lahat ng panahong kasa-kasama ko si Mayor Jongin sa bawat gabing iniisip ko kung paano siya madudugtungan.
> 
> Pero kagaya ng lahat ng isinusulat na kuwento, magkakaroon din ng katapusan ang lahat. :") basta nagpapasalamat ako sa lahat ng ilaw ng fic na 'to. Hindi ko akalain na kakayanin kong makasulat sa unang pagkakataon ng isang chaptered fic. Salamat sa pagmamahal niyo rito kahit napakabagal kong magsulat palagi. kahit may favoritism ako sa mga sinusulat ko. HAHA. ayaw kong maging emosyonal pero hahahaha sobrang mahal ko 'tong likha na ito. at si jongin dito? siya na yata ang pinakapaborito kong jongin.
> 
> Ah basta ang haba-haba na. Episode 16 ng ating adulting series, ang masayang holiday special natin sa paborito niyong magkasintahan.
> 
> references para sa program scene sa party:  
[LINK.](https://twitter.com/fullsunjihan/status/1208708201216016384?s=19)
> 
> Rated R para sa lenggwahe at sekswal na content ng chapter na ito. Rated M para sa umaatikabong MOMOL charot hahaha
> 
> Happy reading po sa inyong lahat. :)

_Adulting 101 with Mayor Jongin Kim_

* * *

_Episode 16: diamante, ang pag-ibig mo_

_Timetable - 23 onwards_

_Diamante ang pag-ibig mo_

_Kampante, diyan sa piling mo_

_Siyang hulog ng langit, sagot sa dalangin_

~

Matinding pagpipigil sa sarili ang ginawa ni Kyungsoo habang patuloy ang hikbi sa paulit-ulit na pagbabasa niya ng maliit na mensahe ni Jongin.

Ayaw na niya itong tiisin subalit kung hindi magpipigil ay baka makalimutan ni Kyungsoo kung para saan ang ginagawa niya. Hindi na niya gusto pang magpadalos-dalos sa ginagawa, bagkus ay gusto niyang maging maayos bago niya harapin si Jongin. Gusto niyang maibigay na ang buong puso at sarili ngunit bago iyon ay kailangan niyang matutunang mahalin kung sino at ano siya bilang tao.

Kung napansin man ng magulang ni Kyungsoo ang pagbabago ay hindi nila iyon pinansin kaya mas minabuti muna niyang lumabas kasama ang dalawang kaibigan na suportado ang agenda ni Kyungsoo para sa sarili.

Marami silang kuwento ngunit agad din siyang umuwi para magsimba sila bisperas ng Pasko. Hindi man ito ang iniisip niyang pagkakataon kung paano sila magdidiwang ng unang Pasko na may kasintahan siya, laki pa ring pasasalamat niya dahil naunawaan siya ni Jongin.

Mukha ngang hindi pa sila gano’n katibay bilang magkasintahan ngunit mukhang tama naman na nagkaroon ng komprontahan sa pagitan nila dahil matagal na ring kinikimkim ni Kyungsoo ang takot pati na ang insecurities sa sarili niya. Siguro katagalan ay alam naman niyang maaayos ang lahat.

Kahit ganito si Kyungsoo, sigurado siya sa sarili na hinding-hindi na niya pakakawalan si Jongin.

Pagkatapos ng misa ay umuwi na sila Kyungsoo para magdiwang ng Noche Buena. Kasa-kasama nila ang mga kapitbahay at maingay na maingay ang paligid dahil sa naglalakasang sound systems.

Ngunit isang bagay lang ang bumuo sa hatinggabi ng Pasko niya, iyon ay ang maliit na mensahe mula kay Jongin.

_From: Mayor_

_Merry Christmas, sweetheart ko! Hindi man tayo magkasama ngayon kagaya ng plano sana namin para sa ating dalawa, gusto kong malaman mo na maganda ka pa rin. Nakita kita sa simbahan kanina. Gusto kitang yakapin, kaso alam ko na naghihilom ka pa. Kyungsoo, miss na miss na kita. Pakibati na lang sina Nanay at Tatay para sa akin._

_Mahal na mahal kita. Sana magkita na tayo sa susunod na araw._

Hindi man iyon ang pinakamasayang pasko, pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo ay panalo na siya sa pagtatapos ng taon. Dahil hindi naging hadlang ang layo at di pagkakaunawaan sa nararamdaman nila para sa isa’t isa.

_Pangako. _Bulong ni Kyungsoo sa sarili, pangako niyang hinding-hindi na niya titiisin ang kasintahan sa pagdating ng bawat bukas.

Dahil sa pagsasara ng dekada, gusto niyang maging matapang at mas malakas na mahalin si Jongin dahil kailangan nito ng matibay na kakapitan sa lahat ng bagay.

Lilipas ang holiday season nang matulin. Hinahanda ni Kyungsoo ang sarili sa pagbabalik niya sa opisina matapos ang ilang araw na pagbabakasyon at pagpapahinga. Ngunit bago iyon ay nagkaroon sila ng masinsinang usapan ng pamilya.

Hindi naman niya maitatago ang totoong estado nila ni Jongin lalo na’t open si Kyungsoo sa magulang. Isa pa ay hinahanap din nito ang lalaki para sana imbitahin sa maliit na salu-salo.

“Ikaw nga tapatin mo ako, bunso. Kayo pa ba ni Mayor mong hilaw?”

Ngumuso siya sa kapatid, naging tradisyon na nila itong maliit na pagpupulong bago matapos ang Pasko para sa pagdating ng Bagong Taon ay wala na silang bitbit na kahit anong samaan ng loob o tampuhan sa isa’t isa.

“Kuya, may kaunting problema lang naman kami ni Jongin. Pero kami pa rin. Batiin ko raw kayo sabi niya.”

“’Yan na nga ba sinasabi ko pagdating sa pakikipagrelasyon sa gan’yang klase ng tao. Anong napapala mo ngayon, sakit lang ng ulo?”

“Minseok tama na ‘yan. Nandito tayo ngayon para malaman ang lagay ng kapatid mo. Malaki na si Kyungsoo, alam na niya ang ginagawa niya, ‘di ba, bunso?”

Tumango na lang siya bilang tugon. Gusto na naman niyang maiyak subalit ilang araw na ring mahapdi ang mga mata niya kaya ayaw na niyang lumuha pa.

“Ang sa akin lang anak, huwag kang basta-basta bumibitaw sa isang relasyon. Sa nakikita ko, mahal na mahal niyo ni Jongin ang isa’t isa pero kaunting lakas pa. Pasasaan ba’t magiging maayos din ang lahat.”

Yinakap siya ng kanyang magulang at kapatid. Larawan sila ng masayang pamilya. Tama naman ang mga tao patungkol sa kanila. Maaaring bata pa si Kyungsoo ngunit ngayon ay desidido na siyang lumago na kasama si Jongin.

Gusto niyang matuto at tumanda kasama ito.

//

Kaya kinabukasan ay naghanda na si Kyungsoo na pumasok. May kaunting kaba sa dibdib at doon na lang niya muling naramdaman ang paru-paro sa sikmura na naglalaro sa tuwing naiisip na magkikita na sila ng butihing Mayor ng Quezon City.

Tirik na tirik ang araw sa labas, mainit at napapangiti si Kyungsoo habang naglalakad papasok ng City Hall. May kapanatagan sa puso sa tuwing binabati siya ng mga kakilala, wala na siyang kinatatakutan. Hindi na siya naiilang pa kapag tinitignan siya ng iba.

Kaya laking gulat niya nang salubungin siya ng yakap nila Irene, Yixing, Sehun at ilang pang katrabaho.

“Hoy ikaw kamo akala namin umalis ka na talaga! Tiniis mo talaga si Mayor ha."

Hindi na umimik si Kyungsoo at kiming ngumiti na lang. Mukha namang naunawaan ng mga ito ang katahimikan niya habang ginagawa ang naiwang trabaho.

Laking pasalamat niya sa tulong ni Sehun na sumalo ng mga gawain dapat niya. Malaki lang talaga ang epekto ng hindi nila pagkakaunawaan ni Jongin.

Sa buong araw ay matiyaga lang na nakaantabay si Kyungsoo sa pinto, bawat kalansing ay umaasa siyang si Jongin na ang dadating.

Hindi niya alam ang iskedyul ng Mayor kaya naman ngayon ay nag-aalala siya at nangangamba dahil wala pa ito sa opisina.

"Si Mayor ba hinihintay mo? Hindi siya papasok ngayon, Kuya Soo. May personal schedule siya for today. Sa party na lang natin siya makikita."

Bumuntong-hininga na lang si Kyungsoo at tuluyan nang nawalan ng gana kumain. Tumango siya, binabagabag pa rin ang damdamin at konsensya sa hindi pa nila maayos na sigalot.

"Hindi 'yon galit sa 'yo. Mahal ka niya. Alam mo Kuya Kyungs, no'ng nagpadala ka ng pagkain doon lang namin siya nakitang ngumiti. Apektado rin siya sa away niyo. Sana maging okay na kayo."

Nag-init ang mata ni Kyungsoo at napasinghot. Lalo lang siyang nalungkot dahil halata naman sa pamamayat nitong napapabayaan na ng alkalde ang sarili.

"Salamat, Sese ha? Sana kapag naka-graduate ka, dito mo maisipang mag-trabaho."

"Gusto ko 'yan, Kuya. Basta ba ninong ako ng future babies niyo ni Mayor."

Umiling na lang siya at napatawa. Gumaan kahit papaano ang dibdib dahil sa mga kaibigang nagpapasaya sa kanya.

_Kaya pa ni Kyungsoo. Kaya pa niyang maghintay dahil ngayon, siya naman ang taya. Siya naman ang maghihintay kay Jongin._

~

Sa huli ay umuwi si Kyungsoo sa bahay, bigo na makita si Jongin dahil may prior commitments ito ayon kay Sehun na temporary pumalit sa role niya bilang sekretarya ni Jongin. Basta ang bilin ng mga ito ay tumutok muna siya sa telebisyon at tapusin ang primetime bida bago matapos ang araw.

Kinakabahan man ay hindi na lang niya pinansin bagkus ay pagkakain ay agad na siyang nagkulong sa kuwarto at nanood ng mga palabas. Papatapos na ang final drop para sa _The Killer Bride _at lumabas sa screen ang mukhang pinangungulilan niya.

_“Mayor Jongin Kim sa isang eksklusibong TWBA tell all interview…”_

_“Mayor Jongin, isang tanong isang sagot, in love ka ba ngayon?”_

Ngumiti ang lalaki kay Boy Abunda at pinutol na pasilip bago pa sumagot si Jongin. Nanlaki ang mga mata niya, ibig sabihin ay ito ang pinagkakaabalahan ni Jongin noong nagdaang araw pa!

_“Tonight with Boy Abunda, susunod na!”_

//

_“Abundance. Magandang gabi po sa ating lahat, para sa ating year-end special ay pinaunlakan tayo ng isang uncut and exclusive interview sa isa sa hinahangaang public figure sa bansa. Sino siya? Tunghayan nating lahat.”_

Nag-roll ang VTR sa screen ni Kyungsoo, iba’t ibang larawan ni Jongin ang lumabas sa telebisyon. Mga larawan ng humble beginnings nito sa politika at mabubuting ginawa nito para sa Quezon City.

_“Ang pinakapinag-uusapan, pinaka-mainit at eksplosibong pag-amin nito sa TWBA. None other than Mayor Jongin Kim.”_

Naglakad si Jongin at narinig niya ang ilang hiyawan sa studio. Mukhang taped na ang episode nito ngunit sa tingin ni Kyungsoo ay bagong-bago lang ang pagsho-shoot dito. Hindi pa man ito nagsasalita ay maiiyak na si Kyungsoo.

Ganito lumakad at humarap si Jongin sa lahat noong una niya itong nakilala. Confident kahit hindi sigurado kung paano haharap sa maraming tao. Magaling kahit hindi tiyak kung paano ito kikilos. Guwapo kahit naiilang sa harap ng atensyon ng kamera.

Ganito niya ito nakilala at sa ganitong paraan niya rin ito minahal.

_“Abundance, Mayor Jongin. Maraming salamat sa pagpapaunlak sa amin sa interview na ito.”_

_“Hello, Tito Boy. It’s a pleasure po. Sa totoo lang, hindi ko alam kung paano ba haharap at makikipag-usap sa ganito.”_

_Tumawa si Jongin, charming at makislap ang mata sa kabila nang mababakas na pagod at pangingitim sa ilalim nito._

_“Simulan na natin. Kumusta ka, Mayor? Lately maingay at magulo ang mundo ng showbiz dahil sa mga nalalaman nila tungkol sa ‘yo. Paano ka nagco-cope up?”_

_“I’m good, Tito Boy. Pagod dahil sa nakaraang Christmas rush pero bumabawi naman ng pahinga minsan pagkatapos ay tuloy na ulit sa pagseserbisyo sa mamamayan. Para sa second question po, simple lang. Kagaya ng sabi ko, hindi po circus ang buhay ko at kahit magbato sila ng intriga alam ng mga tao ang totoo.”_

_“Mayor, galing ka sa sikat na angkan ng mga artista pero bakit hindi ka sumunod sa yapak ng pamilya mo? Bakit pinili mong pumasok sa mundo ng politics?”_

_“I’ve always wanted to be a lawyer, Tito Boy. Na kalaunan ay umikot na sa pagtulong sa iba. Na hindi ko na maitim na maging privileged person na lang.”_

_“That’s good, Mayor. Alam mong napakabihira na lang ng mga politiko na kagaya mo. Hinahangaan ka ng maraming tao ngayon. Ako personally, bilang mamamayan ng Quezon City, nakikita ko rin ang pagbabago ngayon sa atin.”_

_“Maraming salamat, Tito Boy. Nako, para po sa viewers hindi po ako nangangampanya ha?”_

Pinahid ni Kyungsoo ang luha at natatawang lumapit sa screen ng telebisyon para haplusin ang mukha ni Jongin. Para siyang tanga ngayon, sari-sari ang emosyon na lumalangoy sa puso niya.

_“Pero pumunta na tayo sa dahilan kung bakit ka nandito, Mayor. May gustong malaman ang buong Pilipinas sa kabila ng mga isyung binabato sa ‘yo. Isang tanong isang sagot, in love ka nga ba ngayon, Mayor Jongin? Pero bago mo sagutin ‘yan, magbabalik ang Tonight with Boy Abunda.”_

Para siyang nabunutan ng tinik nang mag-flash muna ang mga commercial sa TV network. Sunud-sunod ang pagdating ng mensahe sa telepono galing sa malalapit nilang mga kaibigan. Apparently ay walang nakakaalam ng plano ni Jongin na magpa-interview maliban sa iilang tao sa City Hall.

Hindi man niya gustong mag-assume ay mukhang sa tingin ni Kyungsoo ay siya ang dahilan ng lahat ng ito.

_“Muli welcome back to TWBA, kasama pa rin natin ang butihing Mayor ng Quezon City, Mayor Jongin Kim. Isang tanong isang sagot, in love ka nga ba ngayon?”_

May malamlam na ngiti sa labi ni Jongin, namumula ang paligid ng mata at para bang iiyak ito.

_“Yes Tito Boy, in love po ako ngayon. I’m happy at mahal na mahal ko po ang secretary ko sa City Hall.” _

_Napasinghap_ si Kyungsoo at sunud-sunod na ang pagpatak ng mga luha niya.

_“Teka Mayor, bakit parang naiiyak ka?”_

_“We took a break kasi Tito Boy. Alam mo na, siguro napagod dahil sa dami ng nangyayari. Sa dami ng isyu, hindi namin kinaya. Hindi niya nakaya. Pero settled na po lahat at umaasa ako na magiging maayos po kami."_

_"Bago natin tapusin ang gabi, may nais ka bang iparating kay Kyungsoo. He seemed like a lovely person, Mayor."_

_Ngumiti si Jongin nang malambing at diretsong tumitig sa kamera, "He is, Tito Boy. Wala na akong sasabihin, siguro pangkalahatang mensahe lang sa lahat. I really love Kyungsoo po at sana this time ay maayos na 'tong tanggapin ng mga tao kasi mas pipiliin ko na ang kaligayahan ko kaysa sa iba. That's all, Tito Boy. Maraming salamat po."_

_"There we have it, mga Kapamilya. Mayor Jongin Kim of Quezon City. Maraming salamat, Mayor and Happy New Year. Abundance, goodnight everyone and God Bless."_

Nang rumolyo na sa screen ang credits ng munting palabas ay nanatiling nakatulala si Kyungsoo. Pinatay na niya ang telebisyon at tanging umuugong lang sa tainga niya ay ang pagtatapat ni Jongin ng damdamin sa kanya sa harap ng National TV.

Natuyo na ang mga luha sa pisngi ngunit hindi mapigil ang malakas na dagundong ng puso. Napakahawak si Kyungsoo sa dibdib at humikbi. Gusto niya ng yakap, gusto niya ng halik. Gusto niyang masabi kay Jongin na mahal din niya ito at walang nagbago.

Gusto na niyang umuwi at salubungin ito, sabihing nakalimutan na niya lahat ng kanilang mga pagtatalo at yakapin ito ng buong higpit upang mabuo muli ang basag na parte ng kanilang nasugatang mga puso.

Ngunit malalim na ang gabi, alam din niyang maaaring nagpapahinga ng alkalde at sigurado si Kyungsoo na hindi siya papayagan ng magulang na lumabas ng dis-oras pa ng gabi.

Kaya tumipa ng maikling mensahe si Kyungsoo kay Jongin, sinabing mahal niya ito at nakahanda siyang maghintay.

Di na baleng magtiis pa sila ng isa pang gabi ngunit bukas, kahit anong mangyari ay hindi na siya makapapayag na mahiwalay pa sila sa isa't isa.

_Hindi na. Tama na ang napakaraming niluha nila dahil lang sa maling desisyon._

~

Mugto ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo pagkagising, hindi na naunawaan na aalis daw muna ang pamilya niya at sa makalawa na babalik. Hindi na siya nagpumilit pang sumama at mabuti'y hinayaan siya nitong mapag-isa sa bahay.

Ilang saglit pa ay bumangon na siya at naghilamos, namumungay pa ang mga mata. Kumakalam na ang sikmura ngunit may kabang sumipa sa dibdib nang madinig na may nagdo-doorbell sa labas.

Bitbit pa ni Kyungsoo ang tuwalya at pinapahid ang mukha, "Ma? May nalimot ba kayo?"

Wala siyang nakuhang sagot kundi patuloy lamang na mga katok. Mahapdi ang sakit ng araw sa matang kulang pa sa pahinga at tulog.

At sa pagbukas niya ng gate ay hindi na siya nagkaroon pa ng pagkakataon na umimik. May mga bisig na pumulupot sa kanya, pamilyar ang bangong bumalot kay Kyungsoo at mabilis na lumandas ang luha sa mata.

Tirik na tirik ang araw sa labas ngunit nakakulong siya sa yakap ni Jongin. Nanlalabo na ang paningin sa tindi ng pagluha at hikbi, wala siyang ibang masabi. Puno ang dibdib sa napakaraming pakiramdam.

"I love you, Kyungsoo. Mahal na mahal kita, sweetheart. I'm sorry. Nandito na ako, mahal. Nandito na ako ulit."

"J-Jongin." Pagsigok ni Kyungsoo at idiniin ng nobyo ang mga labi nila sa isa't isa. Nilamon ang bawat hikbi at hagulgol. Mariin ang dikit ng mga bibig, gumagalaw at humahagod, humahalo ang luha sa lasa ng halik. Bumabangga ang mga dila sa isa't isa, wala nang pakialam sa ugong ng mga sasakyan o sa mga taong dumadaan na maaari silang makita.

Habol ni Kyungsoo ang hininga habang walang ibang mahalaga kundi si Jongin. Nagbabaga at namumula rin ang mata ni maging pati ang mga labi. Hindi niya alam kung matatawa o mas maiiyak habang kupkop ni Jongin ang mukha niya.

Parehong sinasalamin ng paningin nila ang pag-ibig at pangungulila sa isa't isa. Hinaplos ni Jongin ang labi niya, "I missed you, sweetheart."

"Jongin, I love you. I-I'm sorry kung iniwan kita. I love you, I love you. Please, huwag na tayong maghiwalay."

Garalgal ang tinig ni Kyungsoo at pinagdaiti ang noo nila bago muling dinampi ang labi kay Jongin. Labis ang pananabik niya sa kasintahan, pati na pangungulila at lahat ng masasarap na pakiramdam sa puso ay naghahalo-halo na.

Umiling si Jongin at humalik sa mga sutil na luhang pumapatak pa rin sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo. "Huwag ka nang umiyak, nandito na ako ulit. Sana maging mas matapang na tayo at huwag na tayong bumitaw kasi hindi ko na kakayanin kung maghihiwalay pa tayo. Hmm? I love you, Soo."

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo at muling yumakap nang mas mahigpit. "Hindi na po. Promise, Mayor. Mahal na mahal kita."

Tumawa si Jongin at kumislap ang mata. Ngumuso si Kyungsoo at nagpakarga na parang bata. Inangkla ang mga binti sa balakang ni Jongin at ibinaon ang mukha sa leeg nito.

Panay ang bulong niya kay Jongin kung gaano niya ito kamahal. Panaka-naka ang mga halik sa leeg at dinig niya ang masarap na paggulong ng tawa sa dibdib ng lalaki.

"Sarap namang magmahal ng baby kong ito, sarap namang maglambing. Mahal din kita, Kyungsoo."

Ini-lock nila ang pinto at dumiretso sila sa kuwarto ni Kyungsoo. Pareho nilang ayaw malayo sa isa't isa. Gusto lang ni Kyungsoo na magsumiksik sa katawan ni Jongin at punuin ito ng halik at yakap.

Nakakandong siya rito habang nakasandal si Jongin sa headboard ng kama. "I guess napanood mo na ang interview ko, hmm? Sabi ni Sehun pumasok ka pala sa office no'ng isang araw. Miss mo ako?"

Tumitig siya kay Jongin at sinuklay ang buhok nito. Malinis ang mukha at bagong ahit ang kasintahan. Lumabi siya at pinugpog ng halik ang pisngi nito. Dinig na dinig niya ang bungisngis ni Jongin. Gumuguhit sa naniningkit nitong mga mata ang ligaya.

"Miss. Sobra, Mayor. Napanood ko kagabi. Natanggap mo ba text ko, pinaiyak mo ako. Hindi mo naman kailangan 'yon gawin. Mahal na mahal kita at pangako ko sa 'yo na hindi na tayo magpapatalo."

Ikiniling lang ni Jongin ang ulo sa kanya at saka humalik sa labi niya nang paulit-ulit. "Gusto ko lang malaman mo na seryoso ako, na ginagawa ko ang lahat para sa 'yo. Para tigilan na nila tayo. Ganyan kita kamahal."

Suminghot si Kyungsoo, "Alam ko. Alam ko namang mahal mo ako. Kahit minsan hindi ko 'yon pinagdudahan. Sadyang bata pa lang ako, Jongin. Kaya mabilis akong matakot at masaktan. Pero ngayon, gusto kong matuto kasama ka."

Pinagbangga ni Jongin ang mga ilong nila at malambing na ngumiti, "'Yan lang naman ang gusto kong marinig sa 'yo. Magtiwala ka sa akin, Soo. Wala akong ibang minahal maliban sa 'yo, sweetheart. At wala nang balak pang magmahal ng iba."

Sa kasagsagan na maliit na pag-uusap ay hindi na nila alam kung sino ang unang gumalaw basta't naramdaman na lang ni Kyungsoo ang uhaw sa dibdib. Sa bawat hagod ng bibig ay napupuno sila ng init, sa mga haplos ay parang dinadaanan ng koryente ang mga balat nila.

"K-Kyungsoo," Paghingal ni Jongin, "Teka lang."

Umiling siya at hinila ang polo ni Jongin na naka-tuck in sa pantalon. "Huwag mo akong pigilan, sweetheart. P-Please, Mayor."

Gumalaw pa sa kandungan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at idinikit ang bagay sa pagitan ng hita nila. Iyon ang gatilyo at mas lalong naging mapangahas ang mga halik. Mas lumalim at mas naging maalab. Bumubuka ang mga bibig at nagsasayaw ang mga dila nila.

Maglalayo lang panandali para sa hangin ngunit muling lulusong para matikman ang langit. Bumaba ang labi ni Jongin sa leeg ni Kyungsoo, kumagat sa balat bago sumipsip doon. Pinuno niya ng marka ang makinis nitong leeg, sumubsob na parang uhaw na uhaw sa kasintahan.

Hindi naman ganito si Jongin dati ngunit tunog pa lang ng mga ingit ni Kyungsoo at sa tuwing binabanggit nito ang _Mayor_ ay para bang mababaliw siya nang labis. Para na siyang sinisilaban ng apoy nang dahil lang sa maliliit na bagay.

Sa pag-awang ng labi ni Kyungsoo, sa pagkislot nito sa kandungan niya maging pati na sa pagbuga nito ng hangin, sa pagkagat ng labi dahil hindi alam kung hihinga ba ito o iuungol ang pangalan niya.

Tuluyan nang nahubad ni Jongin ang damit nila pang-itaas at saka ihiniga si Kyungsoo sa kama nito. Lantad ang maputi nitong balat habang nakatitig lang siya rito.

"Mayor," Ingit nito habang nakatakip ang kamay sa mata, _"Mayor, please."_

Doon na muling gumalaw si Jongin, pinaulanan ng halik ang buong mukha ni Kyungsoo hanggang bumaba sa leeg at dibdib, nilaro ang mga usbong doon gamit ang daliri't dila. Sumasabunot ang mga kamay ni Kyungsoo sa buhok niya, hinihila pababa para humalik ngunit agad ding kumakalas para umungol lalo na kapag binabangga niya ang umbok sa kanilang mga hita.

May mga pagkakataong dumadating sila sa maiinit na sandali ngunit ito marahil ang unang pagkakataon na parehas nang tinatangay ng hangin ang kakayahan pa nilang mag-isip.

Nanatili ang kamay ni Jongin sa baywang ni Kyungsoo nang ibahin nito ang puwesto nila. Sumakay ito sa ibabaw niya at kumandong. Ito ang kumambyo ng bilis ng galaw ng kanilang mga balakang. Nakakapit ito nang maigi sa balikat ni Jongin at wala siyang ibang ginawa kundi tanggapin ang bawat pagkiskis at pagkislot nito.

Kinagat niya ang tainga ni Kyungsoo at muling bumaba ang labi sa dibdib nito. Hinulo niya ang namumulang utong at kumagat doon. Sumipsip na para bang nauuhaw sa kahit anong gawin ng nobyo.

Pahinto-hinto na ang galaw nito sa kandungan niya, tagaktak na ang pawis sa hubad na katawan at tanging saplot na lang nila ay ang mga boxers na unti-unti nang nababasa dahil sa mga katas mula sa kanila.

Nakaliyad ang leeg ni Kyungsoo at muli itong gumalaw sa kandungan niya. Bawat halinghing ay masarap sa pandinig, bawat ungol ay lalong tumitigas at umiinit ang pakiramdam niya.

Hinulma niya sa palad ang pang-upo ng kasintahan at marahas na pumisil doon. "Sa susunod, lalagyan na natin ng laman 'yan." Dumaan pa panandali ang daliri niya sa pagitan ng lagusan nito at lalong idinikit ni Kyungsoo ang katawan sa kanya.

Wala na siyang ibang maisip, wala na sa katinuan dahil alipin na siya ng init at pagnanasa. Dahil napaka-mapagbigay ni Kyungsoo, mula sa mga ingay nito hanggang sa pag-aalay nito ng sarili sa kanya.

Kaya si Jongin na ang nagmaneho sa huli, alam niyang hindi na rin sila magtatagal sa pagsasayaw nila sa uhaw at pagnanasang nadarama. Lalo na't dalang-dala sila ng bugso ng damdamin.

Lahat ng sexual frustration na hindi makawala ay unti-unti nang lumalabas, pilit na pinapatid ang uhaw na hindi matighaw ng kahit anong bagay maliban sa halik at haplos mula sa isa't isa.

"Lapit ka na, sweetheart? Hmm?" Kinagat niya ang ibabang labi ni Kyungsoo at itinaas baba ito sa kandungan. Kumikislot ito at rumorolyo ang mga mata, awang ang labi, larawan ng taong puno ng romansa sa katawan.

_"Nnggg, Mayor. Y-Yes. P-Please, Jongin. F-Fuck! B-Bilis pa. Hnn. S-Sarap."_

Paos na tumawa si Jongin at sumipsip nang mariin sa pagitan ng panga at leeg ni Kyungsoo. Punong-puno ang balat ng mga marka ng halik at mga kamay gawa ng panggigigil. "Sarap? Hmm?"

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo at pumikit. Doon na rin naramdaman ni Jongin na unti-unti na siyang tinatangay ng pagnanasa. Hindi na nila maunawaan ang sinasabi, wala nang ibang laman pa ang isip. Sabay nilang naabot ang langit, walang nagsasalita sa pagitan nila.

Tahimik sa loob ng kuwarto na natatabingan ng kurtina. Mabibigat na paghinga lang ang naririnig at ang masarap na haplos sa pareho nilang katawan.

Humalik si Jongin sa gilid ng noo ni Kyungsoo at saka malambing na ngumiti rito. Sinuklay niya ang pawisan nitong buhok. Umayos sila ng puwesto at ihiniga si Kyungsoo sa dibdib niya.

"I love you," Taimtim niyang bulong kay Kyungsoo, "Akin ka na ba ulit? Tayo pa rin ba?"

"Oo naman, tayo pa rin. Wala namang nagbago. Sa 'yo lang ako palagi, Mayor."

Lumunok si Jongin at pinanood ang mapungay na mata ni Kyungsoo. Bumukas-sara iyon, halatang inaantok ito dahil sa ginawa nilang dalawa.

"Mamaya na 'yung year-end party. Pupunta ka ba? Sabi nila Irene may performance daw kayo."

Tumawa si Kyungsoo at siniko siya ngunit kapagkuwan ay tuluyan na itong tinangay ng antok. "Meron nga. At pupunta talaga ako. Pero please, puwede bang matulog muna tayo?"

Tumango na lang si Jongin at magaang humalik sa labi ni Kyungsoo. May ilang oras pa naman siyang kayang isingit bago _magpakitang-gilas _mamaya.

~

Papahapon na nang magising si Kyungsoo, nakabalot siya sa kumot at wala na ang init sa kanyang tabi. Pulang-pula ang pisngi niya nang maalala ang ginawa nila ni Jongin ngunit hindi rin maitatanggi ang sayang nadarama ng puso dahil sa kanilang pag-uusap.

Hindi pa man pormal na nagkakalinawan subalit maayos na si Kyungsoo dahil maliwanag na ang nararamdaman nila ni Jongin sa isa't isa. 

May maliit na sulat si Jongin sa tabi ng unan ni Kyungsoo na nagsasabing mauuna muna itong umalis para maghanda sa Thanksgiving party ng cluster nila sa City Hall.

Nagbihis muna si Kyungsoo bago gumayak. May iniwan ding pagkain si Jongin sa lamesa at nangakong may sorpresa ito pagkatapos ng party mamaya.

Nang kumagat ang gabi ay kinabahan si Kyungsoo, ngayon pa lang siya haharap sa lahat nang maayos na at hindi na windang sa dami ng nangyayari. Nang makarating sa venue ng Party ay masaya ang mga kaopisina na makita siya.

Lumapit siya sa puwesto ni Irene at kapansin-pansin ang mapanuksong tingin ng mga ito sa kanila.

"'Yan ka na naman, Soo! Sobrang blooming! Kanina pagdating ni Mayor, masaya rin siya. Okay na ba kayo! Napanood mo ba interview niya? 'Ku po! Alam mo ba 'yung mga anak ko e kilig na kilig sa inyo, shipper niyo raw siya. Ano baga iyon?!"

Natatawang umiling na lang si Kyungsoo sa isa sa matatandang kaopisina. Namula ang pisngi niya lalo na nang mamataan si Jongin na kausap ang ilang staff at in-charge sa catering. Kumindat ito nang magtama ang mata nila at hiyang-hiyang nag-iwas ng tingin si Kyungsoo.

Hindi nakaligtas sa mga kasamahan ang maliliit na interaksyon nila ni Jongin maging ang mga munting pagpapakilig nito dahilan para lalong kabahan si Kyungsoo sa paghihintay magsimula ng programa.

Maya-maya pa ay nakita niya si Jongin nag-iikot. Naka-long sleeve ito at naka-mamahaling vest na halata niya ay galing sa _Gucci._ Amoy mayaman talaga ang alkalde ngunit hindi mababakas ang ere o anumang yabang sa pagkatao nito.

Nakikipagpulong-pulong sila Kyungsoo nang makaramdam siya ng isang magaang akbay sa balikat at nasamyo niya ang paboritong bango ni Jongin. “Gandang hapon sa inyo, nag-e-enjoy ba kayo?”

“Oo naman po, Mayor! Mas masaya kasi nandito na ang baby Kyungsoo namin, Mayor!” Nag-iritan sa table nila nang mamula na naman ang mukha niya dahil siya na ang sentro ng tuksuhan.

“Ikaw po ba, Yorme, masaya ka po kasi nandito na po ang _sweetheart_ niyo?” Narinig niyang tanong ni Sehun at naramdamdam niyang umikot ang bisig sa kanya ni Jongin. Humalik ito sa gilid ng sentido niya at ngumisi sa lahat.

“Siyempre masayang-masaya ako. Pero mas masaya mamaya kapag nag-perform na tayo. Ano, Sehun, ready ka na ba mamaya?”

“Aba, Mayor! Ready na po ako!”

At halos napalunok si Kyungsoo nang maramdaman ang mga labi ni Jongin sa tainga niya, “Kaya ikaw sweetheart, maghanda ka na sa performance namin mamaya. Hmm, okay?”

Tigalgal si Kyungsoo nang umalis si Jongin sa puwesto nila at nagsimula na ang hiyawan sa lamesa. Manok daw nila si Kyungsoo. Pero aba! Hindi siya puwedeng isahan ni Jongin. Ang lagay pa ay iiwan siya nito kapag naakit na?

_Hindi siya papayag. Dahil kaya rin ni Kyungsoo na mang-angkit._

~

Masayang nagsimula ang programa. Masaya ang lahat sa mga palaro at game na game naman ang mga tao na makisaya sa lahat. Simpleng salo-salo lang iyon para ipagpasalamat ang isang taon na namang dumaan para sa lahat.

Panay tulak kay Kyungsoo kapag related kay Mayor ang mga laro. Lalo na ngayon ay nahati sila sa tatlong grupo at bawat grupo ay kailangan ng representatives para sa Question and Answer portion. Kaya naman nang piliin nila Yixing si Kyungsoo na taga-sagot ng tanong ay panay reklamo ng iba dahil talo na raw ang mga ito kaagad.

“May tatlo lang kaming tanong, ang mananalong grupo ay may premyong snacks para naman may kutkutin kayo sa opisina. Bawat tanong ay sasagutin din ni Mayor. Game na ba ang lahat?!”

Naghiyawan sila at hiyang-hiya si Kyungsoo sa tuwing tinititigan siya ni Jongin.

“Unang tanong, tandaan ay approved ni Mayor lahat ng aming hinandang katanungan sa lahat. Saan malakas ang kiliti ni Mayor Jongin?”

Sumagot ang kaopisina nila na ang isa ay sa talampakan, ang isa naman ay sa tagiliran at napalunok si Kyungsoo nang tumapat na sa kanya ang mic. “Kyungsoo, anong sagot mo?”

“Sa batok po.”

Nakita niya ang pagngisi ni Jongin, halatang-halata na nag-e-enjoy ito na naka-sentro siya ngayon sa spotlight. “Mayor Jongin, kanino po ang tamang sagot?”

“Kay Kyungsoo.”

Sa lahat ng tanong ay si Kyungsoo lang ang nakatama. Wala na yata siyang mukhang maihaharap sa mga katrabaho pagkatapos ng party na ito. Ngunit patunay lang ito na tanging siya lang ang nakakakilala nang lubusan kay Jongin sa napakaraming aspeto ng buhay nito. Siya lang ang may alam kung paano ito magiging masaya at malaki talaga ang pagsisisi ni Kyungsoo na halos muntikan na niyang maiwanan itong pinakamamahal niya.

Masarap ang simpleng hapunan nila ngunit pagkatapos niyon ay simula na ng maliit na sayawan at performance na ihinanda nila para sa lahat.

“Ang unang magtatanghal ay isa sa mga hinahangaan at nirerespeto nating lahat. Ang pinaka-ulirang boss natin at minamahal ng mga tao dahil sa angkin nitong kasipagan. Everyone, let’s all welcome, Mayor Jongin Kim, Yixing at Sehun kasama na ang mga bodyguards.”

Natuyo ang lalamunan ni Kyungsoo nang makitang kaya pala ganoon ang suot-suot ni Jongin ay mukhang tototohanin nito ang pang-aakit sa kanya sa gabing iyon. Naka-sombrero pa ito at nagtilian ang lahat lalo na nang tumunog ang pamilyar na kanta ng _Masculados_.

_Kung gustong-gusto mo_

_Sundan mo lang ako_

_Jumbo hotdog, kaya mo ba ‘to?_

_Kaya mo ba ‘to?_

_Kaya mo ba ‘to?_

Nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo dahil magaling sumayaw si Jongin. Game na game ito. Malambot ang katawan at magaling paikut-ikutin ang baywang at balakang. Pangisi-ngisi pa ito sa mga tao at nagwawala ang lahat kapag kumekembot at gumigiling ito.

_Jumbo hotdog…_

_“Kyungsoo, jumbo hotdog daw oh!”_

Sumakto namang nasa paggiling ng balakang ang step at nang magkatitigan sila ni Jongin ay kumindat ito sa kanya at dinilaan nito ang pang-ibabang labi.

Inirolyo pa ang puting long sleeves at hinawi ang namamasa nitong buhok.

_“Ay Kyungsoo! Jumbo raw ‘yung hotdog ni Mayor!”_

_“Kyungsoo, jumbo hotdog ba talaga?!”_

_“Nakaya mo ba, Soo?! Ay!”_

Hiyang-hiya na si Kyungsoo dahil nagwawagayway ng puting tuwalya ang mga kaopisina niya at tuwang-tuwa sa sayaw ni Jongin pati na ang mga bodyguards nito. Inaalog pa siya nila Irene at halos muntikan na siyang mahulog sa silyang inuupuan niya.

Maya-maya pa ay nag-remix ang kanta at mag-isa na si Jongin sa gitna. Isinuot ang cap na bitbit kanina at _nag-flex _ng malaki nitong braso.

_Kung macho papa ang hanap mo_

_Nandirito lang ako_

Lumapit pa si Jongin sa tapat niya at kumindat-kindat na naman. Kumuha pa ito ng silya, pinatong pa ang paa roon saka gumiling. Natawag na yata ni Kyungsoo lahat ng santo dahil kakaibang Mayor Jongin ang nakikita niya.

Wala itong nabanggit na dancer pala ito noong araw.

Nang matapos ang kanta ay hinihingal na ang mga ito. Nagtatawanan at nagpapalakpakan ang mga kaopisina niya. Maraming humihiyaw para kay Jongin dahil kakaibang side nito ang pinakita ng alkalde sa lahat.

_“Ang macho mo po fafa mayor!”_

Dinig niya ang halakhak ni Jongin habang nagpapahid ng pawis. At nang papalapit na ito sa puwesto niya ay umiwas si Kyungsoo, eksakto namang tinawag na ang grupo nila Kyungsoo at Irene para sa pagsasayaw nila ng _Tala_.

Syempre si Kyungsoo ang bida, bigay na bigay at siniguro niyang hindi lang siya ang naakit at nahihirapan ngayon. Dahil kasalanan ni Jongin kung bakit ganito siya, kung bakit nailalabas din niya ang totoong siya.

_Tala, tala, tala_

_Kapit lang ng mahigpit aabutin natin ang mga tala_

Todo posing pa si Kyungsoo mala-Sarah G na talagang kinaaliwan ng lahat. Nakita niyang titig na titig ito sa kanya. Parang manlalamon ang mga mata nito sa isang tingin pa lang.

_“Mayor, okay lang po ba tayo riyan?!”_

_“Mayor, ‘yung jumbo hotdog po ba okay pa ba diyan?!”_

Nang makaupo si Kyungsoo ay hinayaan nila ang ibang grupo na mag-perform. Nakataas ang kilay niya nang tumabi si Jongin sa kanya. Umaandap ang iba’t ibang kulay ng ilaw sa mata ni Jongin at lutang na lutang ang kaguwapuhan nito.

“Sweetheart ang galing mo pala sumayaw, bakit hindi mo sinabi sa akin?”

“O bakit?! Bati na ba tayo? Ikaw ang hindi nagsasabi. Ang galing-galing mo sumayaw, galing-galing mang-akit tapos hindi ako papanindigan ngayon?” Pagsusungit ni Kyungsoo na may kasama pang irap.

Nadinig niya ang tawa ni Jongin at napailing na lang ito sa kanya. “Galit ka pa rin ba sa akin? Akala ko ba okay na tayo kanina?”

“Hmp! Hindi ka nagpaalam sa akin! Para sana sabay tayong pupunta rito. Pero ang galing mo Papa – este Mayor pala. Hehe.”

“Cute mo naman, sweetheart. Galing mo sumayaw, ang ganda mo tonight.”

Tumawa si Kyungsoo at kinurot ang pisngi ng kasintahan. Nagkakalaman na muli ang pisngi nito baka nga totoo ang sabi nila, na nananaba ang isang tao sa relasyon kapag hiyang ito sa taong minamahal.

Kaya baka gano’n silang dalawa ni Jongin sa isa’t isa.

Maya-maya ay nagpalitan ng regalo at nagkaroon ng munting raffle maging pati ang handog para sa lahat ng empleyado.

Nang i-announce na ang panalo, lahat ay nagche-cheer para sa grupo nila Kyungsoo. May munting premyo kasi iyon na pera bilang pag-appreciate sa paghihirap nila at pagbibigay ng kaunting oras para maging masaya ang kanilang selebrasyon.

At nagkatotoo ang gusto ng lahat. Nanalo nga ang grupo nila Kyungsoo ngunit nang abutan na ng premyo ay naghiyawan ang lahat.

_“Kuya Kyungs! Huwag ka nang makihati sa cash prize, may Mayor ka naman na!”_

_“Oo nga, Soo! May jumbo hotdog ka naman pag-uwi, mas masarap pa ‘yon sa cash prize!”_

Magrereklamo pa sana si Kyungsoo ngunit naramdaman niya ang akbay at halik ni Jongin sa pisngi niya. Masaya ang bukas ng mukha nito, nagniningning ang mata at ngiting-ngiti.

“Oo nga, sweetheart. Ako naman ang premyo mo, ‘di ba? Pabayaan mo na sila mag-enjoy doon. Tayong dalawa naman ang magsasaya kasama ang pamilya natin.”

Doon sumeryoso ang hitsura ni Kyungsoo ngunit hindi na natuloy pa ang pinag-uusapan dahil tinawag ang lahat para sa picture taking. Mabilis na lumipas ang humigit kumulang tatlong oras ng party nila. Huling hirit na iyon bago magsimula ang maikli nilang bakasyon.

“Jongin, ‘yung sabi mo kanina? P-Pamilya natin?”

“Oo,” Pakamot-kamot na tugon ni Jongin nang makasakay sila sa sasakyan. Hindi raw siya nito ihahatid sa bahay. “P-Pinagpaalam na kita sa inyo, tapos sabi nila sa bahay sila mag-New Year. Gusto kang makilala nila Mama at Papa.”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo ngunit nanatiling nakangiti si Jongin, “Sweetheart, ang daming nangyari noong nagkalayo tayo. Nagkausap na kami ni Papa, nagkabati na kami. Gusto ka niyang makilala hindi bilang secretary kundi bilang mahal ko.”

Doon na nangilid ang luha ni Kyungsoo, sinakop niya ang mukha ni Jongin gamit ang mga palad niya. “I love you, Mayor. Proud na proud ako sa ‘yo. Gusto ko lang magpasalamat sa hindi mo pagsuko sa akin at heto, pinapapasok mo na kami sa buhay niyo.”

“Posible bang sukuan ko ‘yung taong mahal ko? Kyungsoo, kalimutan na natin ‘yon lahat. Napakarami pang puwedeng mangyari. Gusto ko lang ipaalala na hinding-hindi magiging madali ang lahat para sa atin pero sana ay matuto na tayong pagkatiwalaan ang isa’t isa.”

Tumango siya at pinagdaiti ang noo nilang dalawa. Parehong kumikinang ang mga mata dahil sa luha na dulot na ng kaligayahan. Bago pa man lang din sila ngunit napakarami na nilang pinagdaanan. Pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo ay pinaglaruan ng buong taon ang puso niya ngunit sa huli ay natagpuan nila ang magiging tahanan ng kanilang kaluluwa.

“Alam ko, Jongin. Alam ko. At mahal na mahal kita para roon. Mahal kita kasi napakalaki ng puso mo magmahal. Alam ko rin na mabuti kang tao pero please lang, huwag ka nang masiyado makipagkaibigan sa mga taong puwede nating maging kalaban, okay? Lumayo ka na kay Taemin dahil wala akong tiwala sa kanya. Please, Jongin, kapag may problema gusto kong tulungan ka. Huwag mong solohin. Gusto kong madamay sa mga problema mo kasi mahal kita.”

“Shh. Pangako ko rin ‘yan sa ‘yo, Kyungsoo. Lumago at maging mas mabuting tao tayo sa piling ng isa’t isa.”

Hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Jongin at saka humalik doon. Gusto niyang ipabatid dito lahat na mahal niya si Jongin, mahal niya ang lahat-lahat dito. Mula sa hindi magagandang pangyayaring dumaan hanggang sa ngayo’y magkasama na ulit silang haharapin ang panibagong bukas sa buhay nila.

“Mahal kita, Mayor, Jongin, sweetheart kahit sino o ano ka pa. Kahit anong mangyari sa ating dalawa, hinding-hindi na ako mawawala.”

Sinelyuhan nila ng isang halik ang bawat pangakong tinuturan ng kanilang puso. Hindi na mahalaga pa ang nakaraan o lahat ng sakit dahil napawi na ng mapagtawad na pagmamahal na mayroon sila para sa isa’t isa.

“Mahal na mahal din kita, Kyungsoo. At hindi na rin ako papayag na magkawalaan pa tayong dalawa. Ikaw na ang buhay ko ngayon, kasama ka na sa mga plano ko kaya sana huwag kang bumitiw dahil wala na akong balak pakawalan ka pa.”

~

_Nagkasundo sila agad ng magulang ni Jongin. Unang pagkakataon ni Kyungsoo na tumapak doon. Wala siyang dalang kahit anong gamit ngunit gusto niyang magpatangay sa agos ng pagmamahalan nilang dalawa._

_Tinanggap siya ng Papa ni Jongin. Humingi ito ng dispensa sa lahat ng mga nasabi nito at para kay Kyungsoo ay wala na iyon lahat. Mahalaga ngayon ay isa-isa nang nahuhulog sa tamang puwesto ang bawat piraso ng buhay nila. Naayos na ang mga hadlang at handa na silang simulan ang bagong taon na masaya._

_Wala nang samaan ng loob, walang hinanakit at tanging laman lang ng puso ay pag-asa at pag-ibig para sa lahat ng taong minamahal sila._

_Ilang araw din ang lumipas at sa mansiyon din ng mga Kim tumuloy ang pamilya ni Kyungsoo. Napakabilis ng pangyayari. Tuloy na tuloy na ang masayang holidays nilang pamilya na hindi mai-celebrate nang maayos dahil sa malaking gusot sa pagitan nila ni Jongin._

_Panay kantiyaw ng Papa ni Jongin tungkol sa kasal at sa pagkakaroon ng apo. Si Jongin na lang kasi ang kaisa-isahang may bitbit ng apelyidong Kim sa pamilya ng kasintahan dahil kasal na ang dalawang ate nito._

_Kumabig naman sila ni Jongin na masiyado pang maaga at bata pa si Kyungsoo. Sa ngayon ay gusto muna nilang sariwain ang kaligayahan sa piling isa’t isa. Nais na masulit ang buhay magkasintahan bago tuluyang pumasok sa panibagong yugto sa buhay nilang dalawa._

_~_

_Mayor Jongin Kim posted a new photo. 1 minute ago._

_Happy New Year from Kim and Do Family! May we all have a prosperous 2020!_

“Happy New Year, sweetheart. Sa marami pang taon na pagsasamahan nating dalawa.”

Yumakap si Kyungsoo sa braso ni Jongin at tumingkayad para humalik sa pisngi nito. Ibinulsa na ni Jongin ang telepono at nakuha na niya ang buong atensyon ng nobyo. Napuno ng ingay ang mansiyon. Balot sila ng pagmamahal at suporta ng kanilang pamilya na masayang kumakain at nagkukuwentuhan.

Bidang-bida ang mga kuwento ng pagkabata nila, mas lalo pang nakikilala ang bawat isa.

“Happy New Year din, Mayor. Ikaw at ikaw pa rin ang pipiliin ko sa buong taon at sa mga susunod pa. Ikaw palagi. Mahal na mahal kita.”

Umandap ang makukulay na paputok sa langit, nahahaluan ng pulbura ang amoy ng hangin, hindi magkamayaw ang ingay ng torotot, mga busina ng sasakyan, mga tinig na nagkakasiyahan. Walang ibang mahalaga kundi ang pagkakayos ng kanilang relasyon.

Walang ibang mahalaga kundi ang ngayon.

“Mahal na mahal din kita, Kyungsoo. Ikaw lang din palagi. Tayo lang hanggang huli.”

Hindi na nakapagsalita pa si Kyungsoo. _Pangako. Pangako._ Iyon ang tugon niya sa hangin at sa halik na dumampi sa labing nagsasabing magsisimula nang mas maganda ang taon nila.

_-wakas? itutuloy._

_Ang mahalaga'y tangayin tayo sa panibagong taon ng may masaya at positibong disposisyon sa buhay. Pagpapala sa lahat :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> magpadala ng mensahe sa aking tanggapan sa comment box sa ibaba o mangyaring magtungo sa aking baranggay sa twt @fullsunjihan, nakahanda ako sa inyong pananapak at paninigaw. hahaha. maraming salamat! labs ko kayo. mwah!


	17. Special Episode II: selebrasyon, bagong taon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> isang selebrasyon, bagong taon.
> 
> kaarawan at marami pang panibagong yugto ang dumating sa buhay nila.
> 
> o kung saan ito na ang pagkakataong naglalaro ng bahay-bahayan sina Mayor at Kyungsoo at ang maliit nilang mga plano para sa isa't isa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Kaisoo Days, mga mahal! Pasensya na at natagalan ako, mukhang mag-extend pa tayo dahil isang filler chapter lang ito para sa ating paboritong couple!
> 
> alay ko ito sa mga taong nakasama ko sa kadi pinas, sa lahat ng naghahanap ng kay Mayor Kim, ito po na siya! Kunin at tanggapin ang alay na ito! maraming salamat din sa ating tatay jongdae na ngayon!!
> 
> sana ay magustuhan niyong lahat! <3 ingat po palagi.
> 
> Special Episode II, Chapter 17 ng ating adulting series. :")

_ Adulting 101 with Mayor Jongin Kim _

* * *

_ Episode 17 Special II _

  
  


Lumipas ang bagong taon na masaya ang lahat. Natuldukan na ang mga isyu at wala nang nanggugulo sa magkasintahang Mayor Jongin at Kyungsoo.

Mukhang talagang nakatulong ang interview ni Jongin kay  _ Tito Boy _ at naunawaan ng mga tao na ang mga public figures ay may pribado ring buhay. Hindi nila obligasyon na humingi ng tawad o mag-komporme sa hangad ng taong bayan lalo na kung pansariling buhay ang tinatalakay.

Kagaya sa kaso ni Jongin, nakakagulat naman talaga ang naganap sa nagdaang taon. Hanggang ngayon ay hindi naniniwala si Kyungsoo na sa condo na siya nito umuuwi.

Dati ay pinapangarap at tinitingala lang niya si Jongin, ngayon ay nasa tabi niya na ito at ginagawa siyang kapantay sa buhay. Nakakatabi sa kama habang natutulog sa gabi, nahahalikan bago magsimulang magtrabaho.

Minsan pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo ay panaginip pa rin ang lahat. Paanong ang pinakaguwapo at pinakamagaling na Mayor sa Metro ay nadagit niya ang puso? 

  
  


_ Hindi rin niya alam. _

Pero kagaya ng sabi ng mga kaibigan, pagtiwalaan niya si Jongin dahil alam niyang may isang salita naman ang lalaki. Hindi ito basta-basta magiging Mayor kung hindi ito tapat sa mga bagay na pinangako nito.

Bukod pa roon, higit na naging masaya ang pamilya nilang dalawa lalo na ang ama ni Jongin na matindi kung i-spoil si Kyungsoo. Parang dati ay halos itulak siya ng matandang Kim papalayo sa anak nito, ngayon ay mahal na mahal na siya ng pamilya ni Jongin lalo na ang mga pamangkin nito.

  
  


Tulad na lang ngayon…

  
  


"But Tito  _ Jonin!  _ Wanna sleep with Tito  _ Kyungswoo  _ tonight.  _ Nag-pwomise _ siya, babasahan niya kami ng stories tonight!"

Lumabi pa si Raeon sa kanila at kumirot ang puso ni Kyungsoo dahil kamukhang-kamukha ito ni Jongin. Pati ang pagiging malambing ay mukhang namana nito sa tiyuhin.

Lumuhod si Kyungsoo at humalik sa pisngi ng bata. Nawala naman ang simangot ngunit halatang nagtatampo pa rin ang paslit, "Baby, need kumuha ni Tito ng gamit sa bahay. Mag-aayos pa kami sa condo ni Tito Jongin mo. I'm sorry, Raeon. Don't be sad na, gusto mo ba maging sad na rin ako?"

  
  


Umiling si Raeon at yumakap kay Kyungsoo habang masama pa rin ang tingin kay Jongin. Natatawa naman siya dahil mukhang ang butihing Mayor naman ang magmamaktol ngayon.

"Ayaw ko po ikaw sad, Tito Chutie. Basta pwomise mo, kapag wala si mama and dada tatabihan mo kami matulog. Huwag ka na po kay Tito Pogi ko."

Walang iyakan session sa gabi na iyon, humalik at yumakap lang ang mga pamangkin ni Jongin sa kanila. Nagpabaon pa si Mama Kim ng ilang lutong bahay dahil alam ng mga ito na matatagalan silang makabalik ng mansiyon.

"Soo, anak, bumisita ulit kayo kapag walang ibang gawain si Jongin. Aba, papuntahin mo na rin sina balae rito sa bahay nang makapag-kuwentuhan kami ng Papa mo."

Tumawa lang si Kyungsoo at yumakap kay Papa Kim. Magkasundo ito at ang tatay niya, napapadalas ang pagbobonding sa alak pero panay ang bilin nila na huwag masiyadong nagpapakalasing ang dalawa.

"Papa naman, ini-spoil niyo na rin si papa ko. Baka magselos na nito si Mama sa inyo."

Natatawang tinaboy na lang sila ng mga Kim at tahimik na sumakay sa sasakyan. Sa makalawa ay babalik na sila muli sa trabaho at haharapin ang mga panibagong dagok sa buhay nila maging sa karera ni Jongin sa paglilingkod sa bayan.

Tahimik lang na nakatingin si Kyungsoo sa labas ng bintana, dinidinig ang malambing na musika sa kotse. Hindi masiyadong ma-traffic gawa ng pagsasaayos ng traffic scheme system na pinatutupad ng LGU. Mukha namang epektibo iyon para sa mga motorista.

"Sweetheart? May problema ba? Hindi ka na kumikibo riyan. Gusto mo bang matulog? Ako na lang ang bababa pagdating sa inyo para kuhanin ang ilan mong damit."

Bumuga ng hangin si Kyungsoo at umiling. Naniniwala siyang wala sa tagal ng isang relasyon ang pagsasabing gusto niyo nang dalhin sa susunod na lebel ang pagmamahalan.

Napagdesisyunan na nilang dalawa ni Jongin na pumisan na siya sa condo unit ng alkalde para mas lalong masanay na magkasama at magkakilala pa nang lubusan. 

Sa una ay nagulat ang magulang ni Kyungsoo pero suportado naman ng mga ito ang desisyon nila. Bukod pa roon ay alam naman na nilang dalawa ang tama at mali. Alam na nila ang limitasyon dahil parehas naman na silang nasa isip at tamang gulang.

Pero minsan, pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo ay nananaginip pa rin siya ng gising. Nabibilisan sa mga pangyayari na para bang anumang oras ay babawiin ang sayang pinahiram sa kanya.

"Hindi ba tayo parang nagmamadali? Natatakot lang ako, Jongin. Ano bang magiging kapalit nito. Sobrang saya natin lately. Kahit sa City Hall, maayos na. Natatakot ako na may gawin na naman sila laban sa 'yo."

Eksakto naman ang pagdating nila sa munting bahay nila Kyungsoo. Nag-hazard muna si Jongin sa gilid at kinuha ang mga kamay niya para halikan.

May masuyong tingin sa mata nito at may tipid na ngiti sa labi. "Ano bang new year's resolution natin, sweetheart? Matuto tayong maging bukas at magtiwala sa isa't isa. Alam kong ang dami pa nating pagdadaanan pero huwag kang matakot, okay? Kaya natin 'to."

"Hindi ba tayo masiyadong mabilis? Hindi ba tayo nagmamadali?"

Hindi alam ni Kyungsoo kung saan nanggaling itong nararamdaman niya at bakit na naman siya nag-iisip ng ganitong mga bagay.

"Sabi ko nga huwag na tayong matatakot. Gaano pa man karami ang ibato nila sa atin, hindi na tayo magpapatalo di ba? Wala sa tagal 'yan, mahal ko. Oo bago pa lang tayo pero siguradong-sigurado na ako sa 'yo. Hahawakan ko ang kamay mo, Soo. Sabay nating lalabanan lahat."

Kinupkop na lang niya ang mukha ni Mayor at pinagbunggo ang ilong nilang dalawa. Humalik pa sa labi at nag-iinit na ang buga ng hangin at sulok ng mata niya.

"I love you, Mayor. Nasabi ko na ba 'yon? Mahal na mahal kita talaga."

Sumilay na muli ang saya sa mukha ni Jongin. Alam niyang alam na nito lahat.

"Mahal din kita, Soo. Halika ka na, kuhanin na natin ang mga damit mo at magbahay-bahayan na tayo."

Parehas na lang silang natawa, napakabilis magbago ng takbo kapag nagkasama sila. Kinakaya ang lahat kapag maghawak ang kamay nila.

  
  


Matapos maghapunan ay katakot-takot na mga paalala at habilin ang natanggap nila sa pamilya ni Kyungsoo. Naghahalo ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo dahil ngayon lang siya malalayo sa bahay, ngayon ay sasama siya sa taong may posibilidad na maging katuwang niya sa habang-buhay.

"Gusto ko na namin ng apo ni balae! Magpapalakasan pa kami kung sino ang paboritong lolo." Pagyayabang ni Papa Do na dahilan para mapairap si Kyungsoo.

"Hay nako, Tay. Ayan na naman ho kayo. Mahirap talaga kapag magkasama kayo ni Papa. Huwag ho kayo masiyadong mag-iinom at baka gayahin kayo ng future apo niyo."

Isa pa 'tong si Jongin, nakikisakay sa mga biru-biruan ng magulang nila. Hindi naman sa hindi pa handa si Kyungsoo ngunit sa ngayon ay iniisip niyang mas gusto munang magkasolo sila ni Jongin bago magsimulang magkaroon ng pamilya.

"Mag-ingat kayo. Bisitahin niyo naman kami at ikaw naman, Mayor. Huwag mo na ulit paiiyakin ang kapatid ko. Alam ko na kung saan ka nakatira ngayon."

May himig man ng pagbabanta sa tinig ni Minseok, mababakas pa rin ang tuwa sa mata nito. Napakarami nang nangyari at isang bagong yugto na ang dumating sa buhay ni Kyungsoo dahil hindi naman siya habang panahon na bata.

Tumatanda na siya, nagmamahal at natutong kasama ang pinakatamang taong dumating sa buhay niya.

Ilang saglit pa ay umalis na rin sila sa bahay ni Kyungsoo. Mas magaan na ang puso ngayon, hindi man maiiwasan ang takot ngunit kapag kaya mong labanan ang lahat para sa isang tao ay magiging maayos ang relasyon.

  
  


Nang makarating sa condo unit ni Jongin ay sabay silang naghilamos at naglinis, nagsipilyo at pinanood ni Kyungsoo ang pag-aahit ni Jongin ng mukha. 

Kung ganito ang maging butihing asawa nito ay mukhang wala na siyang ibang hihilingin pa.

  
  


Tabi silang nahiga sa kama nitong  _ California King Bed Size _ . Malaki ang pagitan kung maglalayo sila, perpekto para sa mga future LQs nilang dalawa.

"O ano namang tinatawa-tawa mo riyan, Soo? Masaya ka na ngayon?"

Sumiksik siya sa braso ni Jongin at nilanghap ang mabangong amoy ng dibdib nito. "Wala, naisip ko lang maganda 'tong kama kapag magkaaway tayo. Pareho tayong nasa magkabilang dulo tapos ikaw 'yung hihila sa akin kasi masiyado mo akong mahal."

Sinundot niya ang tagiliran ni Jongin nang taasan siya nito ng kilay. "Masiyado kang confident sweetheart na mahal na mahal kita ha. Aba siyempre hindi ako papayag na matutulog tayo ng magkaaway. Mas gusto kong bati tayo pagkatapos ng bawat araw. Aawayin ko pa ba ang pahinga ko?"

Doon na natalo si Kyungsoo, wala nang ibang salitang maapuhap dahil kilig na kilig siya. Pero maya-maya, sa kasagsagan ng paghaplos ni Jongin sa buhok niya ay napatigil ito tumingin lang sa kanya.

"Nabalitaan mo na bang malapit nang manganak ang girlfriend ni Chen Kim? Kaya siguro siya umamin sa akin kasi takot na siyang mapahamak ang future mag-ina niya."

Nanlaki ang mata niya at napabalikwas ng bangon dahilan para mamula dahil nalaglag siya sa ibabaw ni Jongin. Damang-dama ang init na binubuga ng katawan nito at ang tigas ng katawang nakahulma sa lambot niya.

Namungay ang mata ni Kyungsoo, mas mabilis maapektuhan dahil sa kaguwapuhang taglay ng nobyo niya.

"Alam ko ang tingin mong ganyan, sweetheart. Huwag mo akong titigan, hindi tayo puwedeng magkainitan. Gusto mong ma-late na naman tayo?"

Binaon niya ang mukha sa leeg ni Jongin at umingit doon. Naalala na naman niya ang araw pagkatapos ng bagong taon dahil tinanghali sila ng pasok sa opisina. Napasarap kasi ang  _ momol session _ nila, hindi pa naitago ni Kyungsoo ang marka sa leeg kaya naging tampulan sila ng tukso ng mga ka-trabaho.

"Sabi ko huwag mo nang papaalala 'yon eh! Mayor naman! Masama na ba maglambing ngayon?" Pagnguso niya at agad na hinuli ni Jongin ang labi niya, matunog na humalik doon hanggang sa mawala ang tampo ni Kyungsoo.

Ganito silang dalawa, magtatampo, malalambingan at kikiligin sa bawat araw na dumadaan. Napakaliliit na mga bagay ngunit malaking dahilan upang mapuno at mag-init ang puso.

"Pero totoo ba? May anak na si Chen Kim? Kailan mo nalaman, Mayor?"

"Nito lang. Kaya siya nagsabi ng totoo, natatakot siyang mapahamak ang pamilya niya. Nakakatuwa nga, iniimbita niya tayo na maging ninong ng anak nila. 'Yon daw ay kung papayag ka, Soo."

Napaisip si Kyungsoo at nahiga na nang maayos sa tabi ni Jongin. Matagal-tagal na rin namang nangyari ang mga bagay na iyon. Aaminin niyang masakit pa rin ang dulot ng mga isyu sa kanya ngunit sino ba si Kyungsoo para hindi magpatawad?

"Sige. Basta sana makahanap na siya nang mas maayos na trabaho para masuportahan niya ang bago niyang mag-ina."

Naniniwala siyang kaya pa rin ng isang tao na magbago sa kabila ng lahat ng pagkukulang na nagawa nila. Mahalaga ay tinanggap nila sa sariling nagkamali sila.

"Sa tingin mo, magkakaroon din tayo ng pamilya someday, Jongin? Gusto ko sana kamukha mo ang magiging anak natin para may maliit din akong Jongin. May little mayor din ako."

Naramdaman niya ang paghigpit ng yapos ni Jongin at saka nagningning ang mata nito. "Ngayon mo pa ba maiisip na magduda sa akin? Pinakakaba mo ako, Kyungsoo. Mabilis ba kung sasabihin kong gusto kong pakasalan ka na ngayon din? Lalo na kapag ganitong naiisip mo nang mag-anak tayo."

Suminghot si Kyungsoo at lumabi, anumang minuto ay maiiyak na naman siya, "Para kang tanga. Siyempre gusto ko rin na pakasalan ka na. Di ko alam, wala naman akong ibang minahal bukod sa 'yo. Pero alam ko rin na kung hindi ikaw sa huli, baka hindi na ako magmahal pa ng iba. Gusto kong maging handa tayo bago tayo sumapit sa ganyang desisyon sa buhay natin."

Sinapo ni Jongin ang mukha niya at humalik sa tungki ng ilong niya. "Hay ang beybi ko, ang sarap namang marinig 'yon. Alam ko, Soo. Alam mo namang hihintayin kong maging handa ka na. Hindi kita pipilitin. Pero gusto ko rin ng little Kyungsoo sa City Hall na nakikipagtakbuhan sa mga empleyado."

Tumawa na lang si Kyungsoo, "Hahabulin mo ba 'yang mga anak mo 'pag naging makulit na?"

"Oo naman, aalagaan sila ng tatay Mayor nila. Magmamana sila sa cute nilang Papa Soo na mabait at malambing tapos mahal na mahal ni Mayor."

Siniko na lang niya si Jongin. Masarap humabi ng pangarap kasama ang taong mahal mo. At kahit napakaaga pang sabihin ay sigurado na sila sa isa't isa. Dadating ang panahon na magse-settle down na sila ni Jongin at magsasama ng tahimik.

  
  


Dinuyan na sila ng tahimik na gabi, nakahanda na sa pagdating mga panibagong bukas na kahaharapin. Marami pang pagsubok, maraming saya sa kabila ng paghihirap ngunit alam niyang nandito sila para magtulungan.

  
  


//

  
  


Matuling lilipas ang mga araw at kasisimula lang ng bagong taon ay sunud-sunod na ang dating ng dagok sa mundo. Sunog sa Australia, pagbabanta sa digmaan at baha sa iba't ibang bansa sa Asia.

Naging abala sila ni Jongin sa pagpapatupad ng bagong pamamalakad sa business permit renewal sa lungsod. Mas pinabilis para sa negosyante at mga ordinaryong mamamayan. Basta kumpleto ang mga dokumento at papeles ay mapapadali ang proseso.

Binuwag na rin ang sistema ng palakasan at pagbibigay ng lagay para maproseso ang business permits. Nakikita naman sa mukha ng mga tao ang ginhawang dulot ng pagiging maka-masa at makatao ang Mayor Jongin Kim ng Quezon City.

Sa pag-iikot nila sa one stop shop sa city hall, ay hindi mo na maririnig ang mga reklamo ng mga taga-Lungsod. Mas nakakatuwa na puro papuri ang mga ito kay Jongin. Wala na rin ang mga reklamo tungkol sa masusungit na empleyado ng City Hall.

At kahit pagod ang lahat, kung mabilis naman ang proseso ay walang magiging problema.

Ngunit sa mga pagsubok, ang pinakamabigat na dagok ay ang pagsisimulang maging aktibo ng Bulkang Taal sa may bandang Batangas. 

Apektado rin sila dahil sa ashfall na dala ng ihip ng hangin. Umabot na sa karatig lugar sa Metro Manila at iba pang mga probinsya na nagdudulot ng matinding panic sa mga tao.

  
  


Ang masaya sanang kaarawan ni Kyungsoo na pinagdiwang nila sa tahanan ng mga Do ay napaikli dahil kailangang pumunta ni Jongin sa City Hall at makipagpulong sa NDRRMO ng lungsod. Nilimi rin kung nararapat bang magsuspinde ng pasok sa mga paaralan at unibersidad maging pati na rin sa mga empleyado ng gobyerno.

Siyempre ay hindi naman siya nagdamdam o nagtampo kay Jongin dahil kasama sa pagmamahal niya sa alkalde ay ang lubusang pagtanggap na mahalin na rin ang mamamayan ng Quezon City.

Kung tinutukso na siyang first lady ay paninindigan na rin niya ang lahat.

Hindi na kailanman magiging isyu ang pakikihati sa oras para sa kanya at para sa mamamayan. Hangga't alam niyang sa kanya uuwi si Jongin at sa kanya magpapahinga ay masaya na siya.

Kung mahal ni Jongin ang taong-bayan ay yayakapin niya ng buong puso ang pagbabahagi nito ng pagmamahal at susuporta sa likod ng lalaki sa lahat ng pagkakataon.

  
  


Pagsapit ng gabi ay nagsuspinde na rin si Jongin ng pasok, pagod na pagod itong dumating sa bahay at mabilis na naligo upang hindi na makontamina pa kung sakali mang naapektuhan ito ng ashfall.

"Baka mag-ikot kami at humanap ng mga ipamimigay na mask para naman maging handa sakaling lumala ang ashfall dito sa Ciudad. Balak sana naming mag-abot ng mga face masks sa mga barangay lalo na para sa mga bata at matatanda. Nakausap na rin namin sa treasury, may sapat na budget lalo naman at hazardous itong nangyayari sa atin."

Lumunok si Kyungso nagtungo sa likod ni Jongin para masahihin ang balikat nito. Yumakap siya pati at humalik sa pisngi.

"Gusto kong sumama, mahal. Ayaw kong mag-isa rito maghapon. Gusto kitang tulungan."

Pinisil na lang ni Jongin ang pisngi niya. Alam nito kung gaano kabilis mag-alala si Kyungsoo para sa kapakanan nito. Kung gaano siya kinakabahan kapag hindi siya kasama sa mga misyon nito.

Siyempre kahit alam niyang may security team ang alkalde ay hindi mawala sa isip na kailangan din nitong unahin minsan ang sarili. Ngunit pagdating sa serbisyo ay palaging handa si Jongin na ialay ang oras at sarili sa lahat ng tao.

"Maalikabok sa labas. Bukod pa sa usok e may sobrang daming abo sa mga lugar na susuyurin namin. Huwag ka nang sumama. Mag-iiwan ako ng masks, dadalhan ko na rin sina Mama at Nanay. Kung gusto mo sa mansiyon ka muna. Nandoon pa rin sina Rahee at Raeon."

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo ngunit umiling-iling lang si Jongin, "Hindi mo ako madadala sa ganyan mo. Hep! Kahit lambingin mo pa ako, hindi ako papayag na sumama ka. May hika ka, sweetheart. Ayaw kong atakihin ka."

Wala na siyang nagawa kundi yumakap na lang nang mahigpit kay Jongin at sumama na lang para magpahatid sa mga Kim. Mukhang mauudlot ng panahon ang selebrasyon nila para sa mga espesyal na araw ng buhay nila.

Pero hindi na bale, wala namang mapaglagyan ang pagmamahal at katuwaan niyang nararamdaman kay Jongin lalo na kung gaano siya ka-proud sa kabutihang loob na mayroon ito.

Makakapaghintay ang mga party at selebrasyon ngunit ang kaligtasan ng tao ang importante ngayon sa lahat.

  
  


"Sige na, hayaan mo na si Kyungsoo sa amin. Dadaan daw sina balae rito bukas. Mag-ingat ka anak. Mas mabilis na makaalis, mas mabilis kang makakabalik. Hayaan mo, nag-oorganisa na ang mga foundations para sa pagtulong nila sa nasalantang lugar. Kung may kailangan ka, Ning, sabihan mo na lang kami."

  
  


Hindi tuloy alam ni Kyungsoo kung matatawa o maiiyak na lang. Para siyang may asawang patungo sa giyera sa tindi ng pag-aalalang nadarama niya.

"Umuwi ka nang maayos ha? Kung kailangan kong sumunod, sabihan mo ako. Tutulungan kita. I love you. Mag-ingat kayong lahat."

Tumawa si Jongin at humalik sa ilong at labi niya. "Hay, ang sarap namang mag-alaga ng asawa ko. Huwag mo akong masiyadong ma-miss. Babalik naman ako kaagad. I love you too. Magpahinga ka na."

Ilang saglit pa silang nagyakapan bago tuluyang umalis si Jongin kasama ang security team at ilang constituents nito.

  
  


Kung ganito man ang buhay may bahay ng isang Mayor Jongin Kim ay yayakapin niya iyon ng buong puso at kaluluwa. Sana pagdating ng bukas ay maging maayos ang lahat. At maging ligtas na ang mga tao.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~

  
  
  


_ Nakahiga si Kyungsoo sa kama, pabali-balikwas habang nagkakasya na lang sa amoy ng mga unan ni Jongin. _

_ Pasado ala una ng madaling araw at kaarawan na rin ng butihing Mayor ngunit wala pa ito sa tabi niya. _

_ Ilang saglit pa ay umingit ang pinto at tumambad sa kanya ang bagong ligong si Jongin na nagtutuyo ng buhok nito. _

_ "Kadarating mo lang?" _

_ "Hindi naman. Kani-kanina lang. Gising ka pa? Sabi ko magpahinga ka na." _

_ Pinutol niya anumang sasabihin nito sa pamamagitan ng isang malambing na halik. Sa halik na sasalubong pamawi ng pagod sa magdamag. _

_ "Happy Birthday, Mayor ko. Salamat sa pagpapagod mo para sa lahat." _

_ Madilim na sa kuwarto subalit mababakas ang ningning sa mata ni Jongin. "Hinintay mo pa talaga ako para riyan? Salamat, sweetheart mahal ko." _

_ Hinila na niya pahiga si Jongin, nagsalo sa maiikling kuwento hanggang sa madama niya ang banayad na paghinga nito. Agad nang nakatulog si Jongin dala marahil ng pagod sa buong magdamag. _

_ Tumitig siya sa mukha nito at nagpatak ng isang malambing na halik sa noo nito. Sumiksik siya sa yakap ni Jongin. _

_ Palagi nang nakahandang harapin ang bukas. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bukas ang tanggapan sa comment box at sa twitter @fullsunjihan suntukan po tayoooo


	18. Not an update, special note.

Hi. Sarpreesa. Kung nandito kayo, malamang iniisip niyo na may update ako. Pero mali. Walang update at wala nang update sa platform na ito, pansamantala? O baka permanente na. Just letting u know, mga masusugid kong tagasubaybay na hindi ko na itutuloy pa si Mayor Jongin Kim.

Alam ko may ginawa akong mali, nakigulo pa sa iba, hindi iyon tama alam ko. Mas lalong hindi tama na nag-block ako ng tao pero akala ko ba pipiliin na ang sarili araw-araw bakit kaya big deal sa iba ang pag-protekta ko sa mental health ko? Dahil joke time ba? Dahil obsessed daw ako sa kanila? Okay kung yon ang paniwala niyo. Oo mali, humihingi ako ng dispensa.

Kaninang alas tres, noong mabasa ko ang mga negatibong tingin sa akin kala ko kaya ko pero surpresa, inatake ako ng panic attacks ko at dahil out of stock ang xanor sa mercury at ibang botika, wala akong stock ng emergency tablets ko for panic attacks. Kaya itinulog ko kahit matindi yung panginginig at pagpapalpitate ng dibdib ko.

Kakaiba pala talaga pag nasa likod ka ng telepono mo, matapang ka. Pero mali pa rin pala maging ganoon.

Nag-deactivate na ako ng twitter, maglulungga na ako sa tahimik at masakit man sa akin ay mukhang lilisan na rin ako sa pagsusulat dito pero magsusulat ako sa tahimik. Iyong kahit kaunti lang ang tao at mambababasa, hindi ako maba-bother na baka may sabihin sila dahil aminin na natin, tayong gumagawa ng content gusto rin naman natin ma-appreciate kahit papaano at bago ko makalimutan na nagsusulat ako para sa sarili ko, ako na mismo ang gagawa ng paraan para mahinto 'to.

Gayon pa man, malaki ang pasasalamat ko sa mga tao na tinanggap pa rin ako kahit matagal ako nawala. Mula kay milla at tine na ilan sa tunay kong kaibigan, strong support sysyem ko mula umpisa. Alam nila bawat pinagdaanan ko. 

Kay cyndie at ate yanny na nagpabalik sa akin sa pagsusulat. Sa suporta niyo maraming salamat.

Hindi ko na kailangang magbanggit pa ng iba, kilala niyo na mga sarili niyo. Araw-araw ako natutulog nang masaya kahit banat sa trabaho at puyat palagi. Kahit may sakit ako, ginugusto ko magsulat kasi dumadaloy na yon sa dugo ko mula pa noong bata ako. Gusto ko talagang magsulat.

Kaso hindi yata talaga para sa akin ang umani ng sandamukal ng positibong komento dahil sa kabila ng iyon, may nasasabi pa rin ang iba. May ginagawa pa rin ang iba, hahanap at hahanap ng dahilan para wasakin ka. Para sirain yung progresong tinayo mo para sa sarili mo.

Kaysa naman burahin ko 'to, gusto kong maging laman ng masasayang alaala itong account ko ng mga bagay at higit sa lahat, ng pagmamahal at pag-ibig na binuhos ko para sa kaisoo. :)

Gusto kong balikan 'to pagdating ng araw at masabi sa sarili ko na nakagawa pala ako ng ganito.

Ngayon, kung gusto niyo pang basahin ang karugtong ng mayor na currently ay sinusulat ko habang ginagawa 'tong mensahe na ito, makipag-ugnayan po kayo kay tine. Sa kanya ko padadaanin ang lahat dahil wala na akong balak bumalik pa.

Para matigil na kayong kakasabing obsessed ako sa inyo. Dahil kahit kailan, hindi iyon naging totoo. Pero kagaua ng sabi ko, may mali ako at ina-acknowledge ko 'yon. Lahat naman tayo may pagkakamali at bahid ng dungis sa sarili.

Ngayon, salamat sa halos 317 na nag-iwan ng kudos. Salamat sa pagmamahal na binigay niyo na ngayon ko lang naranasan :) babaunin ko 'to palagi at dadamhin sa puso ko na minsan e minahal din ako ng tao at minahal kung sino at ano ang kaya kong ilapag sa plato para sa kaisoo at para sa tagalog ficdom. Sana alam niyo kung gaano niyo ako napasaya. Kung gaano niyo napag-alab ang puso kong magsulat.

Pero wala na yung alab. Kaya kailangan munang huminga at maghanap ng baga para maging handa at mas matapang na pag bumalik.

Sana hindi kayo maging dahilan kung bakit kailangang huminto ng iba sa pagsusulat o kung bakit gusto na lang nila manahimik sa sulok at hindi na magbahagi pa ng gawa.

Muli, maraming salamat. Hanggang sa muli! ♡

-Rian.


	19. Nagbago na lahat (salamat at natagpuan kita)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaya sa pagtayo ko sa umaga ay hanap ko na
> 
> Ngiti mo na nagpasaya
> 
> Kakaiba, nagbago na lahat lahat salamat at natagpuan kita.
> 
> o kung saan maraming plano, maraming nagbago ngunit hindi ang damdamin para sa isa't isa ni Mayor Jongin at ni Secretary Kyungsoo.
> 
> at dumaan ang maraming taon na hatid ay saya at panibagong bukas nilang dalawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know I've said na hindi ko na itutuloy sa ao3 ang fic na 'to. sa dami ng nangyari, lumipat ako sa ibang platform and posted this update para sa mga taong minahal talaga ako at ang fic na 'to. Pero dahil nga sa nangyayari sa atin ngayon, sa dami ng krisis sa bansa, gusto ko lang din ibahagi itong Adulting with Mayor Jongin Kim sa lahat.
> 
> Alam ko matunog ang pangalan ni Mayor Vico Sotto ngayon na siyang gumagawa at kumikilos para sa mga constituents niya. Siya talaga ang inspirasyon ko sa fic na 'to simula pa last year kahit bago pa lang siya namumuno sa kanila. Wala lang sana may napupulot kayo sa Mayor Jongin fic na 'to, magkaroon nawa tayo ng inspirasyon na alam niyo na, maghalal ng tama at mabubuting lider. 'Yong alam natin na hindi natin kailangang mangamba dahil sa lahat ng panahon, kapakanan ng mamamayan ang pipiliin nila.
> 
> Mag-ingat palagi, maghugas ng kamay, mag-sanitize, kumain nang masustansyang pagkain at ingatan niyo ang elderly people around you!! Palakas tayo ng resistensya at kalampagin ang mga taong patay malisya pa rin sa hinaharap ng bansa. 
> 
> Episode 18, title ay mula sa ikaw lang ni kiyo. para sa ating lahat! sana magustuhan niyo :)

_ Adulting 101 with Mayor Jongin Kim _

* * *

_ Episode 18 _

_ Nagbago na lahat lahat (salamat at natagpuan kita) _

  
  
  
  


_ Kaya sa pagtayo ko sa umaga ay hanap ko na _

_ Ngiti mo na nagpasaya _

_ Kakaiba, nagbago na lahat lahat salamat at natagpuan kita. _

  
  
  
  


_ ~ _

Marami. Marami na silang napagdaanan at aaminin ni Kyungsoo na hindi pa rin ganoon kadali ang buhay bilang kabiyak ng puso ni Jongin kasabay na ng pagiging assistant niya rito.

Ganoon pa rin naman ang sistema, trabaho kung trabaho at naisisingit ang kaunting lambing pagdating ng dapithapon.

Kakaiba ang karananasan sa mga linggo at buwan na lumipas hanggang sa taon na ang binilang ng relasyon nilang dalawa. Maraming mga dagok sa paglilingkod sa serbisyo publiko nila ni Jongin.

May mga tungkol sa kalusugan na agad tinutugunan at ginagawan ng paraan upang hindi magpanic ang mga tao. Dahil ang welfare pa rin ng mamamayan ang pinaka-importante sa lahat. Hanggang pati sa renewal at licensing ng mga permits sa mga negosyo ay nagawan ni Jongin ng pagbabago.

Tahimik man ang progreso ay unti-unti nilang nakikita ang ginhawa sa lungsod. Hindi maingay mamuno si Jongin ngunit nakikita ng tao ang pag-unlad dahil transparent ito sa lahat. Maayos ang alokasyon ng pondo, nabibigyan ng tamang prayoridad ang mga kailangan bigyan ng pansin.

Nakakatulong pa sila sa karatig probinsya kapag may mga kalamidad at hindi kinukuha ni Jongin ang credit bagkus ay mula iyon palagi sa buong Quezon City. 

Napabilis nito ang mga proseso na walang ginagawang hokus-pokus, iyong mga hindi masolusyonan ng dating administrasyon ay mabilis na naayos ni Jongin. Kung dati ay nag-iisip pa ang mga tao sa pagbibigay ng  _ lagay _ , sa unang termino ni Jongin ay unti-unti nang napuksa ang palakasan system.

Ang mga matatagal nang empleyado ng City Hall ay naging regular na at napapasahod na nang tama. Naibibigay ang benepisyo at siyempre ay masaya na ang lahat. Marami mang mga problema sa pagdaan ng mga taon sa pamamalakad ni Jongin ay palaging naaayos nito ang mga gusot.

Nalulusutan at nagagawan ng paraan, hindi tinatapalan ng mali ang isang pang pagkakamali. Hindi nagdidiin ng ibang tao, bagkus kung may mali ay inaako nito, humihingi ng dispensa at itinatama ang mga kakulangan.

Nananatiling makatao si Jongin, nakatapak pa rin ang paa sa lupa at hindi hinahangin ang ulo. At sa lahat ng iyon ay kasama si Kyungsoo. Palagi pa rin siyang nasa likod nito, nakaalalay at nakasuporta.

  
  


Napahinga si Kyungsoo at sumimsim ng tubig sa baso habang tinatanaw ang nagtataasang gusali katapat ng condo ni Jongin. Halos ilang taon na rin nang magsama sila sa iisang bubong at hindi naman tutol ang pareho nilang magulang doon. Suportado ng mga ito ang desisyon nila habang may mumunti pa ring paalala.

Nasa hustong gulang na sila pareho, alam na ang tama at mali at sa pagdaan ng taon sa relasyon nila ay alam ni Kyungsoo na nag-mature na siya kasama ni Jongin. Unti-unti nang nabubuo sa iisang pahina ang mga plano nila at aaminin niyang wala na siyang ibang hangad pa kundi ang lumakad sa altar at maging iisang tao silang dalawa.

Ang bumuo ng pamilya kasama ito.

Madilim na ang langit ngunit maliwanag ang mga gusali at nagtataasang ilaw. Malamig ang hanging pumapasok sa bukas na pinto ng terasa ng condo.

Napasinghap si Kyungsoo nang maramdaman ang init ng katawang yumakap sa kanyang likuran. Amoy bagong ligo at may ngiting naglaro sa labi nang humalik si Jongin sa pisngi niya.

"Sweetheart, gising ka pa? Malamig sa kuwarto, bakit hindi mo ako hinintay sa kama natin?"

Umingit siya nang maglandas ang labi nito sa leeg at tainga niya kasabay ang manaka-nakang pag-amoy nito sa kanya.

"Kasi alam kong ganito lang ang gagawin mo sa akin. Jongin, filing na ng CoC bukas baka nakakalimutan mo na. Nakikipag-monkey business ka na naman sa akin ha."

Hinaplos nito ang baywang niya at doon humarap si Kyungsoo para salubungin ang mapungay nitong mga mata. Isinabit niya agad ang braso sa leeg nito at mahinang napatili nang buhatin siya nito. Diretso namang umangkla ang mga binti niya sa sa baywang ni Jongin.

Tumawa siya nang may bumundol na  _ matigas  _ sa hita ni Kyungsoo. "M-Mayor, wala pa tayong ginagawa nito?"

Nilaro niya ang batok ni Jongin habang kagat-kagat ang mga labi. Lalong nag-ulap lang ang mga mata nito habang nakatitig sa kanya. Siyempre sa buong durasyon ng relasyon nila ay hindi lang iisang beses na may nangyari sa kanila.

Nagsimula iyon lahat noong first anniversary nila bilang magkasintahan. Isang taon din amg itinagal bago sila tuluyang nagkaroon ng pagkakataong maging  _ isa _ .

Palaging maingat si Jongin sa kanya, humahalik kung saan tama at humahaplos kung saan malakas ang kiliti. Gumagalaw kung saan siya lalong mapag-iinit.

Iyon na yata ang pinakamaganda at pinakamasayang pagkakataon sa buhay ni Kyungsoo. Ang maranasang magmahal at mahalin din pabalik ng kaiisa-isang taong pinag-alayan niya ng kanyang buong puso.

"E ang bango mo, sweetheart. Saka mahal kita, lahat yata ng gawin mo maaapektuhan ako. Sorry na."

Tumawa si Kyungsoo nang lumabi si Jongin, siya lang ang nakakakita kung paano maglambing ito. Malakas at matapang ito sa mata ng publiko. Walang sinasanto kapag alam na nasa tama ngunit kapag sila na lang dalawa sa likod ng lahat ay isa itong maamong nobyo.

Maalaga at ubod nang lambing. Mapagmahal at higit sa lahat ay napakabuti ng puso.

Kaya naman bilang ganti ay hinagkan ni Kyungsoo ang labi nito, matutunog na halik at pinugpog maging ang buong mukha ng lalaki hanggang sa tuluyan na itong tumawa.

"Itong Mayor ko naman masiyado kang ano sa akin. Hmn. Kailangan mo ring magpahinga. Kumusta ba si Sehun sa opisina? Maayos naman ba mag-plot ng schedule mo?"

Parang wala lang kay Jongin ang bigat ni Kyungsoo habang buhat-buhat pa rin siya nito patungo sa kuwarto. Ganito ang mga gabi nilang dalawa. Normal na tila buhay mag-asawa na. 

Sa kabila ng katahimikan ng relasyon ay may masasabi pa rin ang mga tao. Ginagamit ng mga kalaban ni Jongin sa politika ang isyu ng pagli-live in nilang dalawa ngunit kung dati'y iniiyakan pa iyon ni Kyungsoo, ngayon ay taas-noo na siyang hinaharap ang lahat.

Wala naman silang tinatapakang tao at higit ano pa man ay wala silang nasasaktang iba. Marahil marami pa ring inggit sa kapanatagan at stability ni Jongin dahil walang pintas ang paraan ng pamumuno nito.

"Okay na okay naman siya. Magaling at matalino. Naisama ko na sa meeting si Sehun at marami siyang input. Pero siyempre, iba ka pa rin kasi pwede kita nakawan ng halik 'pag nasa office ka."

Umirap si Kyungsoo at napatawa na rin nang ibagsak siya ni Jongin sa malambot na kama. Kagaya ng normal na empleyado ay nag-resign na rin siya bilang secretary ni Jongin upang magbigay-daan din sa mahigpit na work ethics tungkol sa pagkakaroon ng  _ employer-employee relationship _ .

Noong nakaraang linggo lang ang last day niya sa trabaho ngunit na-train naman niya nang maayos si Sehun na nagpatuloy magtrabaho sa City Hall.

Kung susumahin ay napakarami na nilang nalagpasan ngunit alam niyang simula pa lang ito ng mas malaking dagok sa buhay na haharapin nila.

Nang patayin na ni Jongin ang ilaw ay agad siyang sumiksik sa mainit nitong katawan. Malaki ang kama ng Mayor na kasya pa yata ang dalawang katao. Perpekto iyon lalo na kapag nagsimula na silang  _ magkapamilya _ .

Hubad si Jongin kung matulog. Lantad ang dibdib nito habang si Kyungsoo ay suot ang isa sa mga lumang college T-Shirts ni Jongin at kita naman ang binti. Magkapulupot sila sa isa't isa at nanunuot ang init nila ni Jongin, sapat na upang kayanin ang lamig sa magdamag.

"Laki-laki ng kama, nakasiksik ka na naman sa akin." Pang-aasar ni Kyungsoo sa kasintahan kahit kabaliktaran naman iyon dahil siya ang nakalingkis kay Jongin.

Malakas na tawa lang ang isinagot ng alkalde at yumakap lang sa kanya nang mas mahigpit habang pinauulanan ng halik ang kanyang batok. "Kunwari ka pa, gustong-gusto mo namang nakasiksik ka sa akin. 'Lika na rito, sweetheart ko. Huwag na magtampo."

Sa kabila ng diperensya ng mga edad nila, alam ni Kyungsoo na tumatanda at nagma-mature siya kasama ito habang si Jongin naman ay nararanasan ang pagkabata ni Kyungsoo.

Nagpahinuhod na siya sa paglalambing ni Mayor at gumuhit ng mga linya at hugis sa hubad nitong dibdib. Naliliwanagan sila ng mga ilaw na tumatagos sa maliliit na siwang ng kurtina at dinadama ang banayad na kabog ng puso ni Jongin.

"Kinakabahan ka ba para sa filing ng CoC bukas? Kakalabanin ka na naman ng mga Jung, balita ko."

Dinig niya ang pagbuntong-hininga ni Jongin, "Hindi. Pero may kaunti nang takot hindi kagay noong dati na malakas na malakas ang loob kong labanan sila. Siyempre ngayon, dumagdag ka na sa mga taong kailangan kong protektahan."

Sa buhay politika, hindi maiiwasan ang mga banta sa buhay pati na ang pagdamay sa mga kamag-anakan mo. Pero kapag si Jongin ang tatanungin, ibang usapan na kapag si Kyungsoo ang pinag-iinitan.

Dahil kaya ni Mayor ang sarili niya, wala siyang takot sapagkat malinis ang kalooban at konsensya niya.

Alam naman ni Kyungsoo na hangad lang ni Jongin ang kaligtasan niya pero ayaw din naman niyang nakokompromiso ang sarili nito para lang protektahan siya.

"Kaya nga nag-iingat naman ako. Dito lang ako sa condo mo at sa bahay namin minsan pumupunta. Kapag may kailangang i-deliver sa shop saka lang naman ako naglalalabas, di ba? Kaya ko naman ang sarili ko, Jongin."

Pagkatapos mag-resign ni Kyungsoo ay nakapag-pundar siya ng maliit na negosyo. May maliit na kainan silang sinimulan ng pamilya at nagde-deliver siya roon ng mga lutong-bahay o minsan ay mga baked goodies.

Ayaw niyang iasa sa Mayor ang lahat dahil una, hindi naman imbalido si Kyungsoo at pangalawa ay hindi pa sila mag-asawa ni Jongin para akuin nito lahat.

"Sinasabi ko lang, sweetheart. Hindi ako nakikipagtalo. Alam kong kaya mo pero doble ingat pa rin, please? Takot lang ako na gamitin ka laban sa akin."

Napahinga si Kyungsoo at humalik sa ibabaw ng puso ni Jongin. Tumingala siya at kita niya ang mga mata nitong nakatitig sa kanya. "Pahinga ka na. Maaga pa tayo bukas. Sasamahan ka namin. I love you."

"Salamat, sweetheart ko. Mahal din kita."

  
  


~

  
  


Mainit na balita sa telebisyon at radyo ang muling pagtakbo ni Jongin para ipagpatuloy ang ikalawa nitong termino. Dagsa ang mga supporters ng lalaki sa labas ng Comelec para sa pagdating nila.

"Ma, hindi pa ba tayo aalis? Tama na. Guwapo na ako, okay? Mana ako kay Papa."

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo habang pinanonood ang eksena sa harapan niya. Sinisipat nang maigi ni Mama Kim si Jongin bago sila umalis ng bahay.

"Jongin Kim sinisigurado ko lang na magiging presentable ka. Dala mo na lahat ng kailangan, di ba?"

Humalik si Jongin sa pisngi ng nanay nito at tinipon sila sa isang yakap para sa maikling panalangin. Malakas pa rin ang paniniwala ni Kyungsoo na mananalo si Jongin sa halalan ngayon.

Pagdating sa Comelec ay naroroon ang mga supporters ni Jongin. May mga ilang staff din ng City Hall ang nakaabang sa mangyayari. Kuhang-kuha ni Jongin ang puso ng buong Quezon City, mula sa matapat nitong panunungkulan hanggang sa pagpili nito palagi sa kahalagahan ng karapatan ng nasasakupang mga tao.

Sa lahat ng ito ay nakasuporta ni Kyungsoo. Nakita niya kung paano lumago si Jongin. Mula sa  _ humble beginnings  _ nito hanggang sa unti-unting nasaksihan kung gaano ito kabuting lider at tao.

Hindi na siya nagtataka kung bakit bumubuhos ang pagmamahal at napakaraming suporta ng tao sa kasintahan niya.

Napakabilis ng panahon, hindi pa rin makapaniwala si Kyungsoo na  _ sa kanya _ itong si Jongin. Na sa kanya umuuwi ang Mayor ng Quezon City. Na  _ mahal _ siya ng isang Mayor Jongin.

At habang nakatitig siya rito ay hindi niya mapigilan ang ngiting sumilay sa labi. Kasalukuyan itong pumipirma at nagpapasa ng mga dokumento upang pormal na maikasa ang pagtakbo nito para sa ikalawang termino.

Nang lingunin siya ng butihing alkalde ay nakikita niya sa mata nito kung gaano kagusto ni Jongin ang ginagawa. Minsan ay kulang ang mga salita kung paano nito nabago ang buhay ng maraming tao kasama na si Kyungsoo roon.

Alam niyang kung darating man ang panahon, kung sakali mang hindi sila magkatuluyan ay habang-buhay pa ring dadalhin ni Kyungsoo ang karanasang ito. 

Hindi na siya takot sa kung anong mangyayari, hindi na nag-aalinlangang ibigay ang buong sarili dahil sabi nga nila, kakambal na ng pag-ibig ang sakit. Hindi mo malalaman ang totoong ibig sabihin ng pagmamahal kung hindi ka masasaktan.

  
  


_ "I love you.."  _ Pagbasa niya sa bukas ng mga labi ni Jongin, makislap ang liwanag ng lente ng kamera gawa ng media na nakakalat sa buong paligid. 

_ "Mahal kita." _

Ang daming gustong sabihin ni Kyungsoo ngunit alam niyang 'yon lang ang kaya niyang ipabatid. Bayan muna sa ngayon kahit pa gusto na niyang talunin ng yakap si Jongin at halikan at busugin ng maraming pagmamahal.

  
  


Kagaya noong una, ka-tandem pa rin ni Jongin si Congressman Junmyeon na muling kumakandidato sa ikalawang pagkakataon.

Palaging sorpresa sa lahat ang mga kakaibang taktika ng kampo ni Mayor ngunit tanggap na rin ng mga tao kahit papaano ang pagbabago sa bagay-bagay. Kung susumahin ay lunalago na ang pananaw ng mga taga-QC sa politika nang si Jongin ang nangalaga sa lungsod.

Hindi pa yata sasapat ang isang buong maghapon para matapos si Kyungsoo na maglahad ng mga pagbabagong ginawa ni Jongin para sa ciudad. Kung paano nito binuhay ang isang lubog na lungsod, na may politiko pa palang may tunay na pakialam sa bayan at hindi lang basta ng sarili.

  
  


Nang makatapos ang pag-file ni Jongin ng CoC ay may ilang media person ang gusto itong kausapin ngunit magalang itong humingi ng paumanhin na hindi muna magpapaunlak ang alkalde sa interbyu.

Ligtas silang naka-diretso sa carpark katulong ang bodyguards ng pamilya Kim.

"Saan kayo, anak? Mga hijo, huwag kalimutan na may dinner tayo sa bahay mamayang gabi." Nakangiting paalala ni Mama Kim sa kanilang dalawa.

"May meeting lang po with campaign managers, Ma. Pati 'yung mga volunteers na gusto agad sumama sa kampanya." Hanggang ngayon ay mukhang nahihiya pa rin si Jongin ngunit masaya ang lalaki sa umaapaw na suportang nakukuha nito sa lahat.

"Oo nga pala, anak. 'Yung mga pinsan mo pati na ibang showbiz friends natin, gustong sumama sa kampanya mo. Hayaan mo, hindi naman daw sila mag-o-offer ng pera. Gusto lang nilang sumama magbahay-bahay."

Narinig ni Kyungsoo ang paghugot ng hangin ni Jongin sa sinabi ng Papa nito, masiyado nang umaapaw ang puso niya para sa butihing Mayor.

Minsan ay nahihirapan siyang isipin na madalas ay insecure pa rin si Jongin sa sarili. Na wala namang dapat ikabahala dahil kaya nito lahat, ito na nga ang depinisyon niya ng perpekto.

Humawak siya nang mas mahigpit sa kamay nito at sumandal sa braso para maramdaman ni Jongin na nandiyan si Kyungsoo. Na ibibigay rin niya ang buong puso at suporta niya rito.

"Ako rin, sweetheart. Kagaya noong dati, sasama ako mangampanya. Saka para maging personal mong taga-pahid ng pawis."

Iniangat ni Jongin ang kamay niya at hinalikan ang likod ng palad niya. Nagpigil ng kilig si Kyungsoo nang makita niya ang ngisi ng dalawang Kim sa harapan nila.

"Hay kayong dalawa talaga, trabaho pa rin ang inaatupag. Siya sige, dinner mamaya sa bahay, okay? At pupusta ako, makailang araw lang e baka may apo na kami."

  
  


Napahalakhak na lang silang dalawa nang maghiwalay na sila ng sasakyang kotse. naupo sila sa likod at agad na tinaas ni Jongin ng partisyon na naghihiwalay sa kanila at sa designated driver ng alkalde.

_ "Hi."  _ Nagniningning ang matang bati ni Kyungsoo sa nobyo. Agad namang sumagot si Jongin sa pamamagitan ng pagkuskos sa ilong nilang dalawa.

"Kumusta ka? Happy ka, sweetheart?" Tanong niya rito. 

Inayos ni Kyungsoo ang upo at saka pumaloob sa bisig ni Jongin, kalahati ng hita niya ay halos kandungin na ng lalaki.

"Masaya ako, Soo. Alam mo namang hanggang ngayon, iniisip ko pa rin na laking pasasalamat ko na tinanggap niyo ako dito bilang lider—"

Agad na pinutol ni Kyungsoo ang mga sasabihin ni Jongin sa pamamagitan ng isang malambing na halik. Ayaw niyang marinig kay Jongin ang mga sasabihin nito.

Lingid sa kaalaman ng iba, confident mang makiharap sa mga tao si Jongin ay may mga tinatago pa rin itong kahinaan at pagkatakot kaya naman naroroon si Kyungsoo upang burahin lahat ng iyon kagaya ng pagtatanggal ni Jongin sa pangamba niya sa relasyon nila.

Ngayon ay hindi na makilala ni Kyungsoo ang sarili. Ang dating parating takot na tumaya't sumugal ay handa nang ilapag ang mga baraha para sa relasyon nilang dalawa.

Sa paglipas ng panahon ay nakita ni Kyungsoo ang sarili na natututong mag-adjust. Oo nga at pagitan ang edad nila ni Jongin ngunit hindi iyon dahilan para manatili na lang siyang bata, at some point ay natutunan niyang mag-mature kasama ang kasintahan.

Parehas silang natututo sa isa't isa, hindi na basta nagagapi o nagpapadala sa sasabihin ng iba. Nalampasan na ang napakaraming dagok, ano pa bang mga bagay ang hindi nila kakayanin?

"Magaling ka, Mayor ko. Gusto ka ng tao, gusto ka ng lahat. At kung ayawan ka man ng mundo, tatandaan mong hindi lang kita gusto kasi mahal na mahal kita. Mahal ko 'yung buong ikaw. Huwag mong iisipin 'yan, maniwala ka dahil naniniwala kami sa 'yo."

Hinaplos-haplos ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi ni Jongin. Malambing sila sa isa't isa ngunit kakaiba ang ganitong pagkakataon sa kanila. Alam nilang paminsan-minsan, kailangan ding makarinig ng words of affirmation sa partner mo.

"Mahal din kita, pasensya ka na at ganito mga naiisip ko, sweetheart ko. Susubukin kong mas maniwala sa sarili ko kagaya kung paano kayo nagtiwala sa akin."

Sa maliliit na hawak, sa pagdampi ng mga balat pati na sa manaka-nakang paghalik mailalarawan ang pag-iibigan nila ni Jongin. Tahimik ngunit nagbabaga. Mainit pa rin sa kabila maraming ulang pinagdaanan nila. 

Alam ni Kyungsoo na maaari pa ring bumagyo at bumaha, o dumating ang tagtuyot sa pagitan nila ngunit ganoon naman talaga sa pag-ibig, uulan at aaraw subalit handa ang mga puso nilang pagdaanan lahat para da pag-ibig na tapat.

  
  


Sa buong durasyon ng byahe papunta sa headquarters ng campaign managers at volunteers ni Jongin ay magkayakap lang silang dalawa. Nag-uusap ng mga bagay-bagay mula sa pinaka-aktibong usapan hanggang sa payak na paksa lamang.

"Nga pala, Jongin. 'Yung sinabi ni Papa mo kanina.."

Akyat-baba ang kilay ni Jongin at pulang-pula na si Kyungsoo sa hiya, "Alin doon? 'Yung tungkol sa apo? Bakit? Ayaw mo ba?"

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo at kinagat ang labi, "Syempre, gusto. Gusto ko ng  _ little mayors _ tapos kamukha mo lahat."

Pinaraanan siya ng tingin ni Jongin at napakatakip sa mukha si Kyungsoo. Maloko talaga itong si Mayor sa mga panahong alam nito ang kahinaan niya. "Gawa na tayo mamaya?"

Pabiro pa nitong kinagat ang tainga niya kaya siniko ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. Napag-uusapan naman na nila ang ganito kaya lang ay may mga panahon pa ring inaatake ng hiya sa katawan si Kyungsoo.

"Pang-asar masiyado! Sumbong kita kay Kuya Min, sige!"

Napangiti na lang si Kyungsoo nang pinugpog ni Jongin ng halik ang buo niyang mukha. Punong-puno ang puso sa masasarap na pakiramdam, nakalutang sa alapaap.

"Sabi ko nga tatahimik na. Ikaw naman, sweetheart ko, hindi na mabiro. Alam mo namang hindi kita pipilitin, di ba? Whenever you're ready. Pero gusto na kitang pakasalan ngayon."

Sumandal na lang si Kyungsoo sa dibdib ni Jongin bilang tugon. Hindi nakaligtas sa pandinig ang pahaging nito tungkol sa kasal. Gusto na rin naman ni Kyungsoo; wala siyang ibang hiling kundi pormal nang matali rito.

Kaya lang ay iniiwasan niya muna dahil baka makasagabal siya sa karera ni Jongin sa politika, siyempre ay hindi niya iyon sinasabi rito. Alam ni Kyungsoo na gagawa ang nobyo ng paraan upang ma-assure siya. 

Kahit handa na siya, may takot pa rin sa sasabihin ng iba hindi para sa sarili kundi para sa tingin ng nakararami kay Jongin.

Minsan ay gusto niya itong ipagdamot ngunit hindi niya kayang ipagkait sa mga tao ang ginhawa. Marami pang magagawa si Jongin, marami pang kayang ilapag sa plato at ayaw ni Kyungsoo na agawin ang pagkakataong iyon sa iba.

Prinsipyo nila palagi ay trabaho muna, ang serbisyo publiko ang mauuna sa ngayon bago ang damdamin at sariling kagustuhan ni Kyungsoo.

  
  
  


Pero kung dumating na ang pagkakataon, gugustuhin pa rin ni Kyungsoo na unahin ang pagmamahalan nilang dalawa.

  
  


~

  
  


Mapayapa ang naging meeting, hindi man obligado subalit nag-take down notes na rin si Kyungsoo para sa mga importanteng detalye ng meeting. Pinaghahandaan na rin nila ang flow ng magiging kampanya ni Jongin. 

Siyempre ay hindi iyon magbabago. Patuloy pa rin nilang susuyurin ang buong Quezon City, mula sa pinakamalawak hanggang sa pinakamaliit na sulok ng lungsod.

Maraming bagong plataporma ngunit ilan sa mga iyon ay nasimulan na, pupuliduhin na lang at ipagpapatuloy kung si Jongin pa rin ang mananalong alkalde na hindi naman malabong mangyari.

"Mayor, isasama niyo po ba 'tong si Sec sa kampanya? Siya po talaga ang lucky charm niyo eh." Pagbibiro ni Lucas na isa sa mga batang volunteers.

Nakikita ni Kyungsoo ang sarili sa mga batang ito, ilang taon pa lang ang lumilipas. Ang mga kabataang ganito ang dahilan kung bakit nagpapatuloy ang mga mabubuting politiko na ilaban ang karapatan.

Umakbay si Jongin sa kanya at saka humalik sa pisngi, hindi sila ma-PDA na tao ni Jongin. Pero masaya siyang maipagmalaki na sa lahat ang relasyon nila.

"Siyempre, kasama pa rin ako dito pero hindi na kasing-bihira kagaya ng dati. Alam niyo naman ngayon, may ibang buhay na ako sa labas pero this time, kasama niyo na ang bagong secretary ni Jongin."

Nagkatuksuhan pa sila bago tuluyang nagsiuwian at nagpaalam ang mga volunteers. Pinakain muna nila ang mga taong kabilang sa supporters ni Mayor bago nagpasyang umuwi na rin.

Papahapon na at mahirap ma-late ng uwi, baka magtampo ang mag-asawang Kim sa kanila at ang ilan pang mga  _ family friends  _ sa side ni Jongin.

Habang daan ay nakaidlip sila, pampalipas-oras na rin sapagkat hindi pa rin sila nakaligtas sa traffic. Unti-unti naman nang bumubuti ang daloy ng trapiko sa QC. Mula sa pagpapatupad ni Jongin ng mga maaayos na terminals pati na rin sa rerouting schemes ng sasakyan.

  
  


Wala pang isang oras ay nakarating na rin sila sa mansion ng mga Kim. Nasa hapag-kainan na ang pamilya nilang dalawa pati na ang ilang di pamilyar na mukha na marahil ay mga  _ Amiga  _ ni Mrs. Kim sa charity.

Nanatili si Kyungsoo sa likod ni Jongin habang kinakausap ang ina at mga amiga nito.

"Amiga, ito na ba si Jongin ngayon? Hindi mo naman sinabi na guwapo pala talaga ang bunso mo! Sayang naman, ire-reto ko pa naman sana rito sa anak ko."

Lumunok si Kyungsoo at napabitaw sa hawak niya sa braso ni Jongin saka napatingin sa gilid kung saan naroroon ang anak ng amiga ni Mama Kim.

Ito _ na naman sila _ . 

"Tita Amelia, kumusta po kayo? Kayo talaga, mapagbiro pa rin. May kasintahan na ako, Tita. Si Kyungsoo po."

Minata lang siya ng babae at saka bumalik ang plastik nitong ngiti kay Jongin. "Ito nga pala ang bunso ko, Jongin, Helena, si Moonkyu."

Kumuyom ang kamao ni Kyungsoo na agad hinawakan ni Jongin at pinagsalikop habang nakatayo sila sa gilid ng long table. Nakakatensyon na sa paligid, gusto na lang ni Kyungsoo na bumitaw sa kamay ni Jongin.

"Ito sana 'yung ipakikilala ko sa 'yo noong  _ single _ ka pa kaso ayaw pumayag ng mommy mo. Sayang at bagay pa naman kayo nitong unico hijo ko. Panigurado, maganda ang samahan sa charity kung magiging kayo."

"Amelia tama na 'yan, hayaan mo ang mga bata. Malaki na si Jongin. O, Kyungsoo, anak. Sumandok ka na ng makakain dito."

Doon na tuluyang bumitaw si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at lumapit kay Mama Kim at sa magulang niya.

"Pasensya ka na riyan kay Amelia, gustong-gusto niya talaga si Jongin para kay Moonkyu pero wala akong tiwala sa hilatsa nila. Sinama ko sila rito kasi akala ko makiki-celebrate sila sa pagfa-file ng candidacy ni Jongin."

Tipid na ngumiti lang si Kyungsoo, nalagpasan na nila ang ganito ni Jongin. Wala na sa puso niya na ma-insecure sa mayayaman dahil sila lang naman ni Jongin ang mahalaga. Pero ibang klase rin ang kakapalan ng mukha ni Moonkyu na tumabi sa dapat ay  _ puwesto  _ ni Kyungsoo.

Nagpasaklolo ng tingin si Jongin ngunit sa katapat ng mga ito siya naupo. Magana pa rin siyang kumakain kahit na nanggigigil siya. Hindi siya dapat nagseselos ngunit paulit-ulit niyang naiisip ang pinagdaanan niya sa kamay ni Taemin noon.

Kung paano siya nanliit habang iniisip na mas bagay si Jongin sa mga kagaya nitong mayaman at sopistikada.

Kaya habang kumakain ay nakikipagkuwentuhan siya sa iba, kaya rin niyang makipagsabayan sa mga ganoong uri ng tao. 

Nagdidiwang naman deep inside si Kyungsoo dahil kahit hindi sila magkatabi ni Jongin ay inaasikaso pa rin siya nito, pinaghihimay ng ulam at kinukuha ng inumin kahit hindi niya kailangan. Bukod pa roon ay hindi mapagkit ang tingin nito sa kanya, pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo ay matutunaw siya dahil kay Jongin.

"Sweetheart, may gusto ka pa ba? Busog ka na ba? I can ask manang na ilabas na 'yung desert."

Umiling si Kyungsoo, kahit ang mga kagaya niyang mapagtimpi ay may hangganan pa rin kapag may lintang kumakapit sa mahal niya.

"Wala na po,  _ mahal _ ," Diniinan ni Kyungsoo ang salitang  _ mahal _ at nakita niya ang pag-iwas ng tingin ni Moonkyu at Amelia sa kanya, "If you'll excuse me po, aakyat na po muna ako. Mama, Papa, mauna na po ako sa kuwarto.  _ Sweetheart _ , hintayin kita. Huwag masiyadong matagal."

Laglag ang panga ni Jongin at napalunok na lang. Tumalikod na si Kyungsoo at matagumpay na ngumiti. Mamatay na ang mga dapat mamatay sa inggit at selos sa kanila pero hinding-hindi papayag si Kyungsoo na maagaw si Jongin ng iba.

  
  


~

  
  


Nasa kasagsagan si Kyungsoo ng pag-a-apply ng lotion nang pumasok si Jongin sa loob ng kuwarto. Tumutulo ang tubig sa katawan nito at mukhang bagong ligo rin.

Kinukusot nito ang buhok at matamang nakatitig sa hubad na hita't binti ni Kyungsoo. "Nasaan na sila? Tapos na ba ang kwentuhan ng mga amiga ng Mama mo?"

"Nandiyan pa sila, nag-uusap pa ng tungkol sa bagong event na ila-launch ng mga Lee. Di na ako sumali, miss na kita kaya umakyat na ako."

Inagaw ni Jongin ang bote ng lotion at lumuhod sa pagitan ng hita niya. Nag-angat ng kilay si Kyungsoo rito, "Anong ginagawa mo, Jongin? Pinayagan ba kitang ikaw ang mag-lotion sa akin?!"

Lumabi si Mayor sa kanya, "Sweetheart naman. Huwag mong sabihing nagseselos ka kay Moonkyu?"

Umirap bilang sagot si Kyungsoo at tinampal ang kamay ni Jongin na pasimpleng humahaplos na sa hita niya, "Sino nagsabi sa 'yong hawakan ako, ha?! Bati na ba tayo? At FYI, ang kapal ng mukha niya. Hindi ako magseselos sa bisugong 'yon! Ang sa akin lang, bakit di ka lumipat ng puwesto sa tabi ko? Siguro gustong-gusto mo na inaasikaso ka niya ano?!"

Lumunok si Jongin habang hawak-hawak pa rin ang  _ Victoria Secret Velvet Petals _ lotion ni Kyungsoo na regalo ng alkalde sa kanya.

"E kasi nakakahiya, sweetheart. Pagkain 'yong nasa harap, mahirap makipagtalo. Saka h-hinawakan niya ako sa hita! G-Gusto ko na ngang magpasaklolo sa 'yo pero parang mas interesado ka pa sa luto ni Mama."

"Bakit ba?! E sa gutom na ako saka masarap luto ni Mama mo? Anong gusto mo, magutom ako?!"

"Mas masarap pa sa akin? Mas masarap na sila kaysa sa akin?!"

Ngumuso-nguso pa si Jongin at parang nabaliktad na ang sitwasyon. Mukhang itong Mayor na niya ang nagseselos ngayon. Sinalat niya ang pisngi ni Jongin at kapagkuwan ay pinatakan niya ng matunog na halik ang labi nito.

"Kapal talaga ng mukha ng Moonkyu na 'yan. Sino pa ba mga kaagaw ko sa 'yo? Nang mabakuran ka na. Nako, Jongin Kim, sinasabi ko sa 'yo, subukan mo lang magkamali tatamaan ka sa akin."

Ngunguto-nguto lang si Jongin habang tinatapos ang paglalagay ng lotion sa kanya. Nanunulis pa rin ang labi ngunit nawala na ang pagkakakunot ng noo nito.

"Kyungsoo, di mo pa sinasagot tanong ko. Mas masarap na mga luto ni Mama kaysa ako?"

Siniko niya si Jongin bago tuluyang umayos ng higa sa kama, ibinukas ni Kyungsoo ang bisig at agad pumaloob si Jongin doon dahilan upang mapaibabaw ito sa kanya.

"Arte-arte mo ngayon. 'Pag nalaman ng buong QC 'yang pagpapa-baby mo, nako."

"E di malaman nila, ako lang naman baby mo, di ba?"

Pinangggilan ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi ni Jongin kasama ang matutunog na halik sa buong mukha nito. "Cute cute mo, pasalamat ka at mahal kita. At para sabihin ko sa 'yo, Mayor, mas masarap ka pa rin sa kahit anong luto diyan. Love kita."

Pinagbangga ni Jongin ang mga ilong nila bago tuluyang napaungol. Alam na agad ni Kyungsoo ang dahilan nang may maramdaman siyang matigas sa may bandang hita niya.

Kinagat niya ang tainga ng lalaki at saka hinawakan ito sa manipis na tela ng boxers nito. Kiniskis niya ang ilong sa pangahan ni Jongin at sumipsip doon. "Tigas ka na agad,  _ Mayor? _ Hmm? Wala pa tayong ginagawa."

  
  


"K-Kyungsoo," Walang kagat ang daing nito at kusang gumalaw ang balakang ni Jongin, lalong uminit, tumigas at lumaki ang  _ sandata _ ng lalaki sa kanyang mga kamay.

_ "Yes, Mayor? Hmm? Sarap?"  _

Mabigat na ang paghinga ni Kyungsoo at doon na sinibasib ni Jongin ng halik ang labi niya, hindi iyon marahan. Mariin ang bawat dampi ng bibig sa isa't isa. Naghahalo ang lasa sa labi, nagdudugtong ang laway sa pagitan at bawat pagkalas upang humugot ng hangin ay nilalamon ang mga ingit na kumakawala sa labi.

At kahit gusto ni Kyungsoo na mag-enjoy sa pagiging dominante ni Jongin ay agad niyang pinagbaliktad ang puwesto nila, umibabaw siya kay Mayor at naupo sa bandang puson nito. Bakas na bakas na ang umbok sa pagitan ng hita nito at minsan pa'y pinaraanan niya ng mga daliri ang  _ ari _ nito.

Hinubad niya ang suot nitong T-Shirt at muling yumuko upang pagdutungin ang labi nilang palaging sabik sa isa't isa. Bawat daanan ng bibig at paglandas ng kamay ni Kyungsoo sa katawan ni Jongin ay tila natutupok sila sa apoy ng pagnanasa.

Hanggang nakalas na pareho ang mga saplot nila, mabilis ang dampi ng mga daliri. Bawat hila, bawat pagbaon ng daliri sa balat ay nangungusap ang pagmamahal at ang pagnanais na maangkin ang isa't isa.

Walang salitang namutawi, bagkus ay si Kyungsoo ang nagmaneho para sa gabing ito. Gusto niyang ibigay kay Jongin lahat, wala nang inhibisyon at pagkatakot. Ngayon na ang panahon upang paligayahin din ito.

_ "S-Shit, Kyungsoo. P-Please," _

Ngumisi si Kyungsoo at nag-iwan ng marka sa leeg at dibdib ni Jongin. Gumalaw-galaw siya sa kandungan ng alkalde para tuksuhin ito, pilit na inilalayo ang lagusan sa naghuhumindig na tigas nito.

"Mahal kita, Mayor," Bulong ni Kyungsoo bago tuluyang ipinasok ang kay Jongin sa kanya sabay ang pakawala ng mga halinghing. Punong-puno ang pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo, masarap ang hagod sa kaloob-looban niya.

Parang mabangis na hayop ang pag-ungol ni Jongin sa bawat pagtalbog ni Kyungsoo sa kandungan nito. Permanente ang mga bakas ng kamay sa balakang, kumakapit at sinasalubong ang bawat niyang pag-akyat baba sa hita ng pinakamamahal.

Bawat ulos ay tinatamaan ang masasarap na himaymay sa katawan ni Kyungsoo, walang ibang laman ang isip kundi ang maibigay nang buo ang sarili kay Jongin. Ang ialay ang puso at kaluluwa rito.

Naghahalo ang mga impit na ingit, ang mga hikbing dahil sa kaligayahang nadarama at ang palitan ng mura sa loob ng kuwarto.

Makapal naman ang dingding nila Jongin ngunit sa intensidad ng pagniniig nilang dalawa, siguradong dinig ng mga  _ amiga _ ang milagrong nagaganap sa buong mansion.

" _ Fuck, Sweetheart,"  _ Daing ni Jongin, "I have to pull out. T-Tangina.  _ S-Shit, Soo. A-Ah!"  _ Sabay sampal sa bilugang puwetan ni Kyungsoo dahilan kung bakit lalong lumakas ang mga ungol niya at lalong sumikip ang kalooban niya.

Mukha lang malambing si Jongin ngunit kakaiba ang aura nito sa kama.  _ Maginoo pero medyo bastos. _

_ "Shit, Love. T-Tangina, Kyungsoo. Hmm. I have to pull out. Fuck, a-ang sikip." _

Alam niya kung paano hulihin bawat kiliti ni Jongin. Alam kung paano pagbabagain ngunit alam din kung paano palalamigin. Bawat lambot at tigas ni Jongin ay si Kyungsoo lang ang nakakaramdam.

Kaya ang ganitong sandali ay para lamang sa kanila, walang sinuman ang maaaring makihati.

Umiling si Kyungsoo at lalong sinikipan ang lagusan niya. Kung may mabuo man ay bahala na. Humalik siya kay Jongin, ano man ang mangyari ay handa na si Kyungsoo.

  
  


_ "H-Huwag, please. Lapit na ako, Jongin. F-Fuck, sa loob ko. Jongin, please! I love you. Love you sobra. Mahal kita, Mayor k-ko. T-Tangina hnng." _

Doon na tuluyang napaungol nang malakas si Kyungsoo lalo na nang kagatin siya ni Jongin sa balikat ay puro daing na lang ang maririnig. Ito na ang humawak sa baywang niya at lalong ibinilis ang kambyo ng bawat ulos sa loob niya.

_ "Hngg. Putangjna,"  _ Hingal ni Jongin kasabay ang pagsirit ng mainit na katas sa loob ni Kyungsoo. Puno ang pakiramdam at sensitibo ang buo niyang katawan,  _ "Tangina, sweetheart. Mahal din kita. Fuck, gusto na kitang anakan." _

Nasa alapaap pa ng libog at pagnanasa si Jongin. Dama niya ang muling pagtigas nito at napaungol na naman si Kyungsoo. Mukhang wala siyang balak pagpahingahin ni Jongin. 

Ihiniga na siya nito at ito na ang umibabaw sa kanya, umulan ng mga basang halik at muling nabuhay ang apoy sa pagitan nilang dalawa.

"Gusto ko nang lagyan ng laman to," Dumako ang kamay nito sa puson ni Kyungsoo at dama niya ang maliit na paggalaw ni Jongin sa loob niya. Para itong sugatang hayop kung makadaing, sarap na sarap sa ginagawa nilang dalawa.

Kaya ngumisi si Kyungsoo at isinabit ang braso sa leeg ni Jongin, iniangat ang baywang at umikot na ang paningin niya, "Okay, Mayor. Siguraduhin mong may mabubuo ngayong gabi."

_ "Game. Just letting you know sweetheart na hind kita pagpapahingahin buong gabi. Akin ka lang ngayon." _

_ "Sa iyo lang, Mayor. Sa iyo lang palagi." _

  
  


At sabihin na lang natin na halos masaid na ang lahat sa kanila. Wala nang maibigay, sapagkat hinigop nila ang lakas ng isa't isa. 

Sumikat na rin ang haring araw sa silangan ngunit doon pa lang mamahinga ang kagustuhang makabuo ngunit hinding-hindi matatapos ang pagmamahalan. 

Nakatulog silang nakapulupot ang mga binti sa isa't isa. May lasing na ngiti sa namamanhid na labi labi, nanlalalim man ang mga mata, puno ang katawan ng marka, ngunit kontento ang puso at kaluluwa.

  
  
  
  


Kailanman ay hindi na sila magigiba pa. 

  
  
  
  
  


_ Dahil may darating na sorpresa. Ang nag-iisang rason na tuluyan nang magtatali sa kanilang dalawa. _

  
  
  
  
  


~

  
  


Katakot-takot na tukso ang nakuha nila ni Jongin pagkagising sa araw na 'yon, mainit ang mata sa kanila ni Kuya Minseok palibhasa ay wala itong ka-relasyon kaya panay ang pamumulis ng nito sa kanila ni Mayor.

Naitaboy raw kasi nila ang mga  _ amiga _ ni Mama Kim lalo na ang mag-inang si Amelia at Moonkyu. 

"Mukha ngang nahiya sila e. Kung di naman nagsalita ng gano'n si Amelia ay mas maganda sana ang diskusyon para sa launching ng bagong charity event."

"Balae, maganda pa lang nagseselos itong bunso mo. Markadong-markado si Jongin, ano?" Iyon ang binungad ni Papa Kim nang dumiretso sila sa hapag, pulang-pula ang mga pisngi at tila hiyang-hiya.

"'Ku po, balae, kailangang soundproofed na ang kuwarto ni Mayor. Ayaw ko namang marinig ang bunsoy ko kahit na ba gusto ko na ng apo."

  
  


Sa huli ay pinaalalahanan lang sila ng kani-kanilang pamilya. Alam naman na nila ang tama at mali bukod pa roon ay pareho na silang nasa tamang edad na magdesisyon at gumawa ng mga bagay na gusto nila. 

Ang mahalaga ay wala naman silang nasasaktan o natatapakang ibang tao kanilang relasyon.

Tapos na ang mga panahon na nilamon si Kyungsoo ng takot pati na ng insecurities, kung may partner ka na hindi basta-basta nagigiba ang paniniwala sa inyo ay talagang lalago kayo pareho.

_ Kumbaga sa isang istorya, ito ang character development na hinihintay ng mga nanonood at mambabasa. _

Iyon ang natutunan ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin, hindi lang bilang Mayor ng lungsod o basta lalaking hinangaan niya kundi bilang kapantay at hari nawa'y maging kabiyak din niya sa darating na bukas.

  
  
  


~

  
  
  


Nagpatuloy ang buhay para sa lahat, mabilis ang usad ng araw para sa mga tao. Si Kyungsoo ay nagtatrabaho pa rin sa maliit na pastry shop na naipundar nilang pamilya at si Jongin naman ay nagsisilbi pa rin sa City Hall.

Sa Pebrero pa ang simula ng kampanya, may halos ilang buwan pang nalalabi ngunit puspusan na rin ang paghahanda nila. At ngayon ay nasa condo nila Baekhyun at Jihoon si Kyungsoo, nag-uusap-usap ukol sa mga bagay-bagay. Mga future plans pati na rin ang pag-aalala sa mga ganap nila noong mga bata sila.

“Naalala mo ba yung first lady agenda natin? Nagkatotoo na, di ba? Sana lahat ng politiko, makakita lang ng cute secretary e magkaka-syota na.”

Tawang-tawa naman si Kyungsoo, napapadalas ang paghaplos niya sa sinapupunan. Pakiramdam niya kasi ay bumabalik sila sa umpisa, sa panahon na bata pa si Kyungsoo at nangangarap lang sa isang tabi.

Hanggang sa mapansin siya ng taong pinag-aalayan niya ng damdamin.

"Isipin mo, nag-volunteer din naman tayo ha pero si Kyungsoo lang nakakuha ng Mayor."

Siniko ni Kyungsoo si Jihoon, "Mayor lang akin kasi balita ko, si Congressman Cheol ang nabingwit mo. Iba ka, Ji."

"Nabingwit talaga?! Hindi no! Pinsan lang ni Shua 'yon na mahilig mangulit. Siyempre loyal kami sa inyo, ano! Mayor Jongin pa rin tayo rito."

Nagtuksuhan pa sila magkakaibigan, bihira na lang din magkita-kita dahil bukod sa abala si Kyungsoo sa maliit na negosyo ay kabi-kabila naman ang proyekto ng mga kaibigan matunog na ang pangalan sa industriya.

"Basta huwag kayong mawawala sa mga libreng araw niyo kung gusto niyo lang sumama. Jongin would be really happy."

Most of the time, suporta at pagmamahal lang ang kayang ibigay ni Kyungsoo para kay Jongin. Hindi siya mapera o sagana sa buhay ngunit sa maliit na pamamaraan ay alam niyang alam ng Mayor kung gaano niya ito kamahal.

  
  


~

  
  


Matulin pang lilipas ang mga araw na maluwat ang samahan ng mga tao. Maayos ang takbo ng buhay, muling dumaan ang Pasko at Bagong Taon maging ang mga kaarawan nila ni Jongin.

Patuloy lang ito sa pamamalakad sa lungsod, may mga plataporma lalo na sa mga estudyante at mga bata sa paaralan. Bawat taon na dumadaan ay may panibagong nakahanda para sa mamamayan.

Naglunsad din ng special trainings at seminar para sa mga guro upang mas mapagbuti pa ang sistema ng edukasyon sa bansa na nagsisimula sa pinakamaliit na unit ng pagkatuto.

Kinagiliwan si Mayor Jongin ng mga guro lalo na ng nga kabataan dahil na rin sa pagtangkilik nito sa gawaing pang-estudyante.

  
  
  


Bukod pa roon ay mas napapadalas na ang pag-uwi ni Kyungsoo sa condo ni Jongin, hindi naman lingid sa lahat na sa pagsasamang ito ay mas natutunan pa nilang makilala ang isa't isa. Kung konserbatibo ang tao, titingnan nilang mali ang pagli-live in nila Jongin at Kyungsoo ngunit sa bright side ng sitwasyon nila ay alam niyang paraan lang ito upang mas malaman ang mga ugali nila.

At sa mga gabi ay napapahinga ang mga katawan nila sa palagiang pagtatabi sa malaking kama at sa  _ consistent  _ na pagbuo raw ng  _ sanggol _ . Hindi na takot si Kyungsoo sa ginagawa nilang pagbabahay-bahayan.

Sigurado naman siyang sa simbahan pa rin ang tuloy ng lahat ng ito. Dahil gusto niyang maging una't huli na si Jongin.

May mga ganoon kasing pag-ibig, 'yon bang wala ka nang iba pang kayang paglaanan ng sarili dahil binigay mo na ang lahat para sa taong iyon. Dahil ganito ang nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo para kay Jongin.

  
  


Kayang umikot ng mundo sa mga mumunting usapan nila, sa mga padamping hawak at halik ay alam niyang walang uuwian ang puso kundi kay Jongin lamang.

  
  
  


Matulin pang tatakbo ang mga araw at hindi na namalayan na simula na ng campaign period para sa  _ national elections. _ Puspusan ang paghahanda ng lahat, nakakalat na muli sa kalsada ang mga flyers at mukha ng mga kandidato.

Dinig na ulit ang alingawngaw ng mga jingle na pupukaw sa mga botante na kagatin ang pakulo ng mga kumakandidato, nagbabakasakaling  _ mauto _ na naman nila ang mga botante.

  
  


Ngunit sa kabila ng lahat, may mga politikong hindi umaasa sa advertisements. Hindi nakokontento sa mga walang lalim na posters at jingle. 'Yung iba ay nagbabahay-bahay pa rin, sinusuyod ang pinakasulok ng mga lungsod na hindi naaabot ng tulong.

'Yung mga lugar na  _ mas kailangan _ ng pansin dahil akala nila ay walang nakaririnig sa hinaing nila. Ang mga taong naniwala nang hanggang doon lamang sila sa laylayan ng buhay ang pinaka-pinagtutuunan ng pansin ni Jongin. 

Kahit pa ba may tatlong taon sa isang termino ng mga opisyales ng bayan, masasabing kulang pa rin ito sa dami ng kabulukang kailangang ayusin. Pati na ang mga sistemang dapat na linisin.

  
  


_ "Sana Mayor, manalo po ulit kayo. Kahit papaano e guminhawa rito sa amin no'ng kayo ang naging Mayor. 'Yung team niyo lang din ho ni Congressman Kim ang talagang pinuntahan pa kami rito." _

_ "Nanay, tungkulin ho naming magbigay ng serbisyo. Sabi nga ho sa kanta, pipiliin ka sa araw-araw. Ganoon ho dapat ang mga kagaya naming inihalal niyo sa puwesto, kapakanan niyo ang nararapat na unahin." _

  
  
  


Tumingin si Jongin kay Kyungsoo, may proud na ngiti sa labi nito at tatawa-tawa lang sa kanya. Seryoso man siya sa paglilingkod sa bayan ay tinuturuan siya ng kasintahan kung paano lumambot at tingnan ang mga bagay ng may positibong pananaw.

Hindi kailanman mapapagod si Jongin na tumulong at maglingkod sa maliliit na paraan. Sa kabila nito, iyon na lamang ang mga bagay na maibabalik nila sa taong-bayang patuloy na umaasang magkakaroon pa ng magandang bukas sa lahat.

"Aba, Mayor, nobyo niyo ho ba 'yong lalaking iyon? Naalala ko, siya 'yung kumausap sa mga anak ko dati tungkol sa pag-aaral ng mabuti."

Tumawa si Jongin at muling binalik ang atensyon sa mag-asawang kausap niya ngayon, "Oho, nanay at tatay. Nobyo ko na ho 'yan. Huwag kayong maingay pero ano ho ba ang sikreto sa matagal na pagsasama kagaya ng sa inyo?"

"Kayo ho talaga, Mayor Kim! Napaka-mapagbiro niyo po pala! Nako, Mayor, unawaan lang ho ang sagot at walang patid na pagmamahal. Masuwerte ho kayo at may mabait kayong kasintahan."

"Oo nga po, Mayor. Volunteer din ho siya noong nakaraang eleksyon, di ba? Dahil sa kanya, iskolar na ho ninyo ang dalawa naming anak. Magkokolehiyo na po sila, awa ng Diyos."

Lumobo ang puso ni Jongin, sa mga ganitong bagay nagiging makabuluhan ang paglilingkod sa bayan. Naalala niya ang tanong ni Kyungsoo tatlong taon na ang nakalilipas ngunit iyon ang naging sandigan ni Jongin habang nagpapatuloy sa hindi madaling pamamalakad sa nasasakupan.

_ "Mayor, kayo po, para kanino ba kayo bumabangon?" _

  
  


At ngayon ay paulit-ulit na sasagutin ni Jongin na walang pag-aalinlangan. Bumabangon siya para sa mga taong patuloy na naniniwala at sumusuporta sa kanya.

Para sa mga uring manggagawa na nais ng pagbabago at araw-araw na umaasang magkakaroon ng ginhawa sa buhay.

Para sa mga estudyante at kabataang nagsusumikap na darating ang pagkakataong mababago nila ang mundo.

  
  


At higit ano pa man, bumabangon si Jongin para magsilbi sa mga tao dahil kailangan at  _ dapat  _ na piliin ang kapakanan ng taong-bayan. Dapat na tumayo at maging lakas ng mamamayang nasa laylayan.

Hindi puwedeng ang mayayaman ang patuloy na aahon. Kailangan ding ang mga  _ majority  _ ng mga tao ay guminhawa rin ang buhay. Alam naman ni Jongin na hindi ito madadaan sa madaliang pitik lang, bagkus ay kailangang trabahuhin.

Kailangang nakikita niya ang bawat hirap at pagpapagal ay may bunga. At sa awa ng Diyos ay talaga namang nagkakaroon ng progreso. Tahimik man ay hindi pansin ang paraan ng pamamalakad niya, alam ng buong Quezon City kung gaano kalaki ang dinulot niyang pagbabago sa lumang sistema.

  
  


"Sana talaga, Mayor, manalo po kayo sa elesksyon ngayon. Yung mga kapitbahay namin, humabol sa pagpapa-rehistro noong nakaraan."

Pinisil ni Jongin ang balikat ng mag-asawang kanina pa niya kausap. Ganoon pa rin ang sistema niya, palaging nakikinig sa hinaing ng mamamayan at ililista niya kung paano mapagbubuti ang trabaho.

"At sana rin ho Mayor ay mag-asawa ka na po. Kailangan niyo na ng katuwang at ng mga supling."

Muling liningon ni Jongin ang gawi ni Kyungsoo, forte talaga nitong nobyo niya na makipag-usap sa mga bata at teenager. At isa lang ang tanging alam niya, magiging mabuting magulang si Kyungsoo sa magiging anak nila.

  
  


_ Dahil sigurado na si Jongin.  _

  
  


Mabilis man para sa iba ngunit wala sa tagal ng relasyon ang kagustuhan ng puso na mag-settle down at bumuo ng pamilya kasama ang pinakamamahal mo. Paulit-ulit pa ring sumasagi sa isip na ayaw na niyang pakawalan pa 'to dahil ngayon lamang nakadama ng ganito katindi si Jongin para sa sino man.

  
  


_ "Darating din tayo riyan, Nanay. Sa lalong madaling panahon." _

  
  


~

  
  


Pumupunta pa rin paminsan-minsan sa City Hall si Kyungsoo para bisitahin si Jongin kapag wala siyang masiyadong maraming customer sa shop o di kaya naman ay kapag bantay ang Kuya Minseok niya.

Kaso lang nitong mga nakaraan ay dumadalas ang pagsama ng pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo, marahil ay sa pabago-bagong panahon bukod sa pagbibilad sa arawan kapag nangangampanya sila nila Jongin.

Wala rin siyang ganang magkakain minsan at kapag nagkataon naman ay sobra kung magutom at mag-crave si Kyungsoo, pakiramdam niya tuloy ay tumataba na siya.

"Magpacheck-up ka na kaya? Alam ba ni Mayor na may sakit ka? Mamaya kung ano na mangyari sa 'yo niyan, ha?"

Nahiga si Kyungsoo sa sofa nila sa bahay, nagdesisyon siyang umuwi muna sa kanila para mas maalagaan siya ng kanyang ina.

"Alam naman niya na dito muna ako sa atin ng isang linggo saka hindi muna ako makakasama sa pagkampanya. Okay lang ako ma, pagod lang 'to siguro. Pero 'pag bumuti na ho ang pakiramdam ko bukas, punta na akong ospital para maka-sigurado."

Aaminin ni Kyungsoo na masaya naman siya sa bahay-bahayan nila ni Jongin ngunit nami-miss pa rin niya ang kalinga ng kanyang Mama at Papa lalo na sa mga gabi kapag mag-isa lang siya sa condo ni Mayor.

  
  


_ "Nako, baka mamaya buntis ka na pala." _

Tumawa ang Mama niya at kapagkuwan ay naglitanya kung bakit ang tagal umuwi ng Kuya Minseok niya sa pagbili ng paracetamol ni Kyungsoo.

  
  


Napalunok si Kyungsoo at nanlamig ang pawis, sa dami ng bagay na sasabihin ng kanyang ina, hindi kailanman sumagi sa isip niya na baka nga  _ buntis  _ siya.

Wala naman kasing senyales. Nahihilo lang siya gawa marahil ng pagod at nagiging palakain kaya hindi niya lubos maisip na sa dami ng pagkakataon na nagniniig sila ni Jongin ay may bata na nga silang nabuo.

Aktibo sila ni Mayor sa buhay nila sa loob ng  _ kuwarto _ . Kapag may pagkakataon, kahit pagod ito sa kampanya isang kalabit lang ay bumibigay na si Kyungsoo.

Hindi niya alam kung bakit para rin siyang  _ adik _ kay Jongin nitong mga nakaraan. Mabilis siyang mapag-init ng butihing Mayor sa isang kiskis at haplos lang. 

Isang halik lang ay nanginginig na agad ang mga tuhod ni Kyungsoo. At doon na mag-uumpisa ang magdamag nilang pagsisiping na dahilan kung bakit nakakantiyawan din si Jongin na nahuhuli sa city hall paminsan-minsan.

Habang si Kyungsoo ay blooming naman daw, namumuti lalo ang kutis at makinis ang balat. May mga nakikita na siyang senyales bakit nga ba niya sinawalang-bahala?

Maya-maya pa ay tumayo si Kyungsoo at yumakap sa kanyang Mama. Nasa tamang edad man ay takot siya na may nabubuo na palang buhay sa kanya.

"Ma? Paano po kaya kung buntis talaga ako?"

Nag-iinit ang mata niya habang tawa pa rin ang sagot ni Mama Doh at pinahid ang nangingilid niyang luha, "Bakit parang ayaw mo? Nakikita ko 'yung pulso mo sa leeg kaya malakas ang hinala kong buntis ka talaga. Ayaw mo rin magstay sa shop kapag nagluluto kami kasi nababahuan ka kamo."

Nanginig ang labi ni Kyungsoo, "'Di ko alam ma, g-gusto kaya ni Jongin 'to? Paano kung magalit si Papa sa amin dahil hindi pa kami kasal, nabuntis na ako? Paano kung matalo si Jongin dahil magka-issue tungkol sa amin?"

  
  


"Anak ko, kulang na lang ng kasal sa inyo pero asawa ka na kung ituring ni Jongin. Mahal na mahal ka ng batang 'yon, hindi mo malalaman hangga't hindi mo sinasabi sa kanya ang kalagayan mo. Kyungsoo, hindi magagalit ang Papa mo. Hindi ka namin ipipilit itali kung ayaw niyo pa magpakasal, gusto ko lang na panagutan niyong dalawa kung talaga ngang buntis ka."

Napahaplos si Kyungsoo sa sinapupunan niya. Wala pa halos makita ngunit pakiramdam niya ay napakarami nang nagbago sa kanya.

Totoo naman iyon lahat, talagang inaalagaan siya ni Jongin at damang-dama niya lahat ang ginagawa nito para sa kanya. 

  
  


Kahit minsan ay hindi nito pinaparamdam na pangalawa lang si Kyungsoo sa trabaho nito. Sa kabila ng lahat ay palaging siya ang inuuna ng kasintahan.

  
  


Kaya nga malaki ang pasasalamat niya sa pamilya na naiintindihan sila. 

"Hindi kabawasan iyon anak, ang mahalaga ay isaalang-alang niyo ang bata kung buntis ka man talaga. Puwede naman kayo magpakasal ni Mayor kapag handa ka na. Kung kailangan mo ng kasama sa check-up mo, sabihan mo lang kami."

  
  
  


Isang malaki at panibagong yugto na naman ang saka-sakaling dadating sa buhay nila na babago sa takbo ng kanilang relasyon.

  
  
  


_ Hindi na siya makapaghintay na maibalita ang lahat kay Jongin. _

  
  
  


_ ~ _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Salamat po, Doc Jieun," Kipkip ni Kyungsoo ang mga resulta at reseta ng gamot. Maganda ang doktora sa harapan niya kaya magaan ang loob niyang sumagot sa mga tanong nito kanina.

"Lahat ng bilin ko sundin mo. Bawal masiyado mapagod. Sana sa susunod na balik mo, kasama mo na ang asawa mo."

Namula si Kyungsoo at nahihiyang ngumiti, "Si doktora naman. Sana nga po sa susunod na balik ay asawa na talaga. Thank you, Kyungsoo. Ingat ka pauwi."

"Thank you po, Doktora. See you in two weeks po."

  
  


Inabot ni Kyungsoo ang pambayad ng konsultasyon sa secretary ni Dr. Jieun. Paglabas ng clinic, eksakto ang ring ng telepono ni Kyungsoo at alam na niya agad kung sino ang tumatawag.

  
  


"I miss you, sweetheart. Kailan ka uuwi sa condo? Miss na kita."

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo, "Hello rin po sa iyo, Mayor ko. Miss na rin kita. Holiday bukas, gusto mo magkita tayo? Labor Day naman."

"Susunduin kita bukas, mag-empake ka ng gamit. May sorpresa ako sa 'yo. Magbakasyon lang tayo sandali, para bang cruise pero gamit natin ang yate ni Cheol."

Narinig ni Kyungsoo ang kaba sa tinig ni Jongin ngunit pinagkibit-balikat niya iyon. Pangarap ni Kyungsoo na makasakay sa yate kaya panibago na namang bagay ang matutupad sa relasyon nila.

"I love you. Thank you, Mayor Jongin ko. Hindi mo naman 'to kailangang gawin para sa akin. Kahit sa tabi lang tayo, gusto ko lahat kasi kasama naman kita."

Naiiyak na naman siya habang naghihintay ng masasakyan na taxi papauwi. Pinaglalaruan siya ng damdamin.

"Mahal kita, sweetheart ko. Pagbigyan mo akong gawin 'to dahil minsan lang kita i-spoil ng sobra. Pero masaya rin ako, kahit sa kubo lang tayo basta nandiyan ka. I love you, okay ka na ba?"

Doon na siya nagsimulang magkuwento tungkol sa check-up liban sa mga detalyeng hindi niya sinasabi.

  
  


"Jongin?"

"Hmm?

"May sasabihin din ako sa 'yo, bukas. See you, mahal ko. I love you, Mayor ko."

  
  


Isang ingit, ungol at reklamo ang narinig ni Kyungsoo mula rito kaya humahagikgik niyang ibinaba ang tawag.

  
  
  
  


Hindi na siya makapaghintay na masabi at malaman ng kanilang pamilya ang mabuting balita.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ // _

  
  
  
  
  


_ "Base sa results ng blood tests mo, tama ang hinala natin. Kyungsoo, congratulations! You're 8 weeks pregnant." _

  
  
  
  


_ Napahaplos siya sa sinapupunan at naluluhang napangiti. _

  
  
  
  


_ Panibago, pinakamabigat ngunit pinakamasayang tali na magbubuklod sa kanilang dalawa. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Simula na ng sarili nilang pamilya. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. Huling layag kasama ka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowers? Check!  
Camera? Check!  
Yate? Check!  
Singsing? Check na check!
> 
> Lahat ay handa na, lahat ay plantsado na. Oo na lang ni Kyungsoo ang kulang.
> 
> O ang pinakahihintay na pag-iisang dibdib ng paboritong Mayor ng Metro na si Jongin Kim at ang kanyang ex-secretary slash boyfriend niya na mas lalong naging cute pero dense pa rin yata?  
Pero  
kagaya nga ng sabi ni Baekhyun, "Ikaw na nga ang hindi lumingon pero ikaw pa rin ang pinansin sa huli."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hay.
> 
> Sa wakas.
> 
> Literal na wakas na. Masasabi kong the end na pero siguro may epilogue pa. Pero hindi ko pa alam kung kailan. Sobrang sorry, pakiramdam ko tuloy ang dami nang umabandona sa kuwento na 'to. Alam niyo naman siguro mga nangyari sa akin lately. Parang nag-AWOL ako kay Mayor dahil sa masasakit na nangyari sa akin kaso sabi nga ng mga kaibigan ko sa akin, nandito na eh. Nandito na tayo. Pinaghirapan ko 'to, magpapatalo ba ako sa mga taong sumisira ng progress ko?
> 
> Parang mali naman 'yata 'yon 'di ba? Ayon bago tayo dumako sa parte ng fic paulit-ulit akong magpapasalamat kay Sakura. Siya ang dahilan nitong wildest dream crossover ng Senator Jeonghan fic ko at Mayor Jongin. This is such a dream come true for me na makasulat at makatapos ng isang chaptered fic. Masaya ang puso ko na makapagpasaya ng tao.
> 
> Na after all these years na halos sukuan ko na ang fic writing, makakabalik pa pala ako at makakasulat pa rin ng ibang klaseng halimaw.
> 
> Kay ate yanny, salamat kasi ikaw talaga ang nag-ahon sa akin noon. Yung sabi ko magpopost lang ako ng unfinished fics pero alas, nakabalik agad. 
> 
> Kay mami tine, na naging dahilan ng yate scene sa ending na ito. Akalain mong 2019 palang may ending na si Mayor. Salamat sa mga payo at encouragement. Kayo ni camilla ang lakas ko. At kay Milla, my nezuko twin na talaga namang pakiramdam ko hinihigop ko palagi yung energy mo. Ikaw yung literal na energizer ko pag hina na ako sa pagsusulat.
> 
> Sa mga tagasuporta ng fic na 'to, sa mga palagi ako sinasabihan na nami-miss nila si Mayor. si miss ma'am kyle, parang inalog mo ako at naisip ko na syet. tatapusin ko na. kay mei mei. 'yung mommy readers ko sa twitter, 'yung mga excited kahit talkshit ako sa pag-u-update. 'yung mga kaibigan kong eversince simula, sinusuportahan ako. di ko na kayo pangangalanan dahil kilala niyo na mga sarili niyo. Ang dami ko lang pinagdaanan recently pero kinakaya ko na ulit. Hindi na susukuan ang mga bagay na magpapasaya sa atin/akin. :)
> 
> At ito na, pinalalaya ko na si Mayor ko anak ko sweetheart ko. Ito na ang pagsasara ngunit hindi pagtatapos ng kwento ng paborito nating bida. Last episode para sa lahat, kunin at tanggapin.
> 
> Ang haba na nito. Pero may maliit akong playlist para sa update natin. Sana magustuhan niyo. <3 Ito ang inspirasyon ko.  
[Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1gw02MGvB4mOxXlY3Z9B2n?si=dYkeuHi2Qye0xLw1_2unQg)

  
  


_ Adulting 101 with Mayor Jongin Kim _

_ Last Episode : Huling layag kasama ka _

* * *

  
  
  


_ "Minsan tinatanong ko sa sarili ko, panaginip lang bang nakilala kita o totoo 'to lahat?" _

_ Malaki ang buwan sa langit, kumukutitap ang mga bituin, wari bang alam kung bakit at para saan sila lumiliwanag. _

_ "Magtatatlong taon na, sweetheart ko. Ako ang dapat magtanong, totoo ba talagang may kagaya mong minahal ako?" _

  
  
  


_ Dami pang gustong sabihin.. _

_ Ngunit huwag na lang muna. _

  
  
  


Madalas nang bugnutin si Kyungsoo. Tuwing susubukin niyang pakalmahin ang sarili ay hindi niya magawang hindi magsungit. At kung napapansin man iyon ng magulang at mga tao ay mukha namang hindi iyon pinapansin.

Masungit naman talaga itong kasintahan ng butihing Mayor kung sasamain pero malambot ang puso niya lalo na ngayong may butil nang namumuhay sa sinapupunan ni Kyungsoo.

Wala pa ni isang kaluluwa maliban sa doktor niya ang nakakaalam na  _ buntis _ siya. Lihim muna ito dahil nasa umpisa pa lang naman siya ng pagdadalang-tao, marami pang risk na baka hindi matuloy ngunit tanging dasal ni Kyungsoo ay maingatan niya ang dugo't laman nila ni Jongin.

"O holiday sa makalawa, wala ka bang balak na puntahan si Jongin o kaya umuwi sa condo niyo?"

Umirap si Kyungsoo at pa-sikretong hinaplos ang tiyan na, “Ayaw ko, Ma. Gusto ko rito sa bahay, ayaw niyo na bang nandito ako? Ayaw niyo na ba sa akin?!”

Lumabi siya, nagiging sensitibo na rin ang damdamin niya. Madalas nang nagiging emosyonal at iyakin. Hindi naman sa ayaw niyang makita si Jongin ngunit may kung ano sa damdamin niya na humihinding makita ito.

Pinahid ni Mama Do ang gilid ng labi niya, “Ang laki-laki mo na ang kalat mo pa ring kumain. Hindi naman sa ayaw kita rito sa atin pero si Jongin kasi palagi kang tinatanong sa akin kung kailan ka raw gagawi sa condo. Kapag naman bumibisita rito sa atin, ayaw mong labasin. Tapatin mo nga ako, may LQ ba kayong dalawa ng manugang ko?!”

Naibagsak ni Kyungsoo ang kubyertos sa lamesa at agad na namula ang pisngi, “Ano pong manugang ang sinasabi niyo! Hindi pa nga ho nagpo-propose si Mayor sa akin.”

“‘Ku po! E kung gano’n bakit hindi mo nilalabas kapag nandito siya. Miss ka na niya, bunso. Hindi ka na nga nakakasama sa kampanya tapos sinusungitan mo pa. Nako kung tsismosang kapitbahay ako, iisipin kong buntis ka na.”

Halos mabilaukan si Kyungsoo sa iniinom na tubig, “Mama naman! Ano ba ‘yang sinasabi niyo?”

Siniko-siko siya ng kanyang mama at tumawa sa kanya, “Ngayon ka pa ba mahihiya kay Mama mo. Siyempre alam ko namang bumubuo rin kayo ng beybi. Pero Kyungsoo, kung talagang may away kayo ni Jongin, huwag mo nang patagalin. Napakabait na bata ng nobyo mo. Alam kong mahal na mahal ka niyan.”

Bumuntong-hininga na lang si Kyungsoo at saka tahimik na kinain ang sopas na luto ni Mama Do. Napapaisip din naman siya kung kumakain pa ba si Jongin, kung nakakatulog pa ba ‘to nang maayos. Sadyang magulo lang talaga ang utak niya at takot sa magiging reaksyon ni Jongin sakaling malaman na nito ang kalagayan niya.

Isa pa ay napakaraming pinagdaanan ng bansa sa unang termino ni Jongin. Napakaraming hinarap na pagsubok ng Pilipinas, dumating ang pandemic health related crisis. Walang pinili ang may sakit, mayaman man o mahirap, lahat ay naapektuhan. 

Kaya nga nakakatuwang makita kung paano rumesponde si Jongin sa pangangailangan ng buong lungsod. Kung paano nag-adopt ng magagandang practices ng iba’t ibang LGUs. Nakipagtulungan sa lahat ng frontline workers, nagbahagi ng puso at tulong sa mga tao ng Quezon City.

  
  


Isa ito sa mabilis na tumugon na magkaroon ng lab para sa lungsod, nakipagtulungan sa mga healthcare frontliner para maisaayos ang mass testing na isinisigaw ng taumbayan.

  
  


May mga panahon noon na hindi sila nag-uusap o nagkikita man lang dahil parehong subsob sa trabaho at kagaya ng normal na relasyon, dumating din sila sa punto na sinubok ang tatag ng pagsasama nila. Muntik na rin silang maghiwalay sa dami ng pinapasan ngunit isinantabi nilang dalawa ang sarili at mas inuna ang nangangailangan.

Hanggang sa lumago silang dalawa ni Jongin; oo, paulit-ulit na ibabato ng marami ang agwat nila sa edad at pati na ang estado sa buhay ngunit natutunan na ni Kyungsoo na balewalain iyon. Natututo sila at nagma-mature sila sa piling ng isa’t isa.

At habang tumatagal sa relasyon ay mas higit pang nakilala ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. Tahimik lang ito sa binabatong kritisismo, bagkus sa bawat puna ng mga tao ay payapang gumagawa si Jongin ng aksyon. Palaging iniisip ang kapakanan ng lahat at kahit nag-aalala noon si Kyungsoo ay inuuna palagi ni Jongin ang serbisyo publiko.

Hindi tumitigil hangga’t hindi napapanatag ang loob ng constituents niya. At lalo lang lumaki ang puso ni Kyugnsoo, lalo lang tumindi ang paghanga at pagmamahal niya rito bilang isang lider. 

  
  


_ At bilang taong nagmamahal dito. _

  
  


Ang daming nagsasabing suwerte si Jongin sapagkat may partner itong maintindihin sa katauhan ni Kyungsoo ngunit kung susumahin, gusto niyang malaman ng lahat na  _ mas mapalad _ siya na si Jongin ang kahati ng kanyang puso.

At hinding-hindi niya kailanman ipagdadamot ang lalaki sa publiko. Hangga’t kailangan ng Quezon City ng serbisyo ng pinakamamahal niya ay nakahanda silang ibahagi ito kung kapalit naman ay ang pag-unlad ng lungsod nila.

Hangga’t may puso si Jongin sa pagtakbo ay palagi iyong susuportahan ni Kyungsoo. Kahit pa nga nito lang din nakaraan ay may nagtangka sa buhay ng alkalde ay ipinagpag lang nito ang isyu at tinuloy ang paglilingkod na para bang wala sa alanganin ang kaligtasan nito.

Madalas ay nag-aalala siya ngunit sadyang ganoon nga yata talaga kapag nasa harap ka ng publiko para magbigay ng pagmamahal at serbisyo. Wala ka nang takot na mararamdaman sa katawan mo. Hindi mo na iisipin ang sarili bagkus ay palagi mong iintindihin ang mga taong walang ibang inaasahan kundi ikaw.

Mga tao na tanging sa mga lider kumukuha ng kapanatagan sa ganitong krisis.

  
  


Sa ngayon naman ay masasabing na-kontrol na ng bansa ang epidemya. Unti-unti nang bumabangon at kitang-kita ngayon sa mga survey sa kandidatura na nangunguna ang mga politiko at lingkod-bayan na talagang nag-alay ng kanilang buong puso para sa mamamayan. 

Tanging dasal ni Kyungsoo ngayon na manalo muli si Jongin at harinawa'y piliin na ng mga tao ang tapat na politikong handang tumulong sa oras ng kagipitan at hindi 'yung mga pakitang tao lamang. 

Dahil higit ano pa man, kahit saang pagkakataon dapat lamang na piliin ng public servants ang kabutihan ng nasasakupan nila. Hindi lang basta suporta, kailan palaging nakikita sa gawa.

Sapagkat may mga taong sa mga naglilingkod lamang umaasa kung paano sila makaaahon sa laylayan ng lipunan. Mas magandang sa pag-angat ng isang nakagiginhawa sa buhay ay siya ring pagganda ng estado ng isa.

  
  


Iyon ang mga bagay na lumalangoy sa isipan niya pagkatapos kumain at magdesisyong umakyat sa kuwarto para magpahinga. Hindi na nga yata sanay ang pamilya niyang nasa bahay siya nila ngayon nakapisan.

Paano ba niya ipagtatapat ang sitwasyon gayong may agam-agam pa rin siya sa sarili? Ayaw lang naman ni Kyungsoo na maging kasiraan siya ni Jongin sa nalalapit na eleksyon. Hindi naman lahat ng tao ay kagaya ng magulang at kaibigan nila na mauunawaan lahat.

Na nauna pa silang mag-live in at magkaanak bago itali sa simbahan. Pero hindi ba’t mas mahirap namang magpatali kaagad nang hindi mo pa lubusang kilala ang taong mahal mo? Kahit nga ilang taon na ang iba sa relasyon, kapag sumapit na sa buhay mag-asawa ay para bang nagbabago ang kulay at asta ng mga ito.

  
  


Ayaw lang ni Kyungsoo na dumating ang pagkakataong pagsisisihan niya ang mga desisyon sa buhay. Ayaw niyang isipin ni Jongin na malaking pagkakamali ang mga bagay na pinagsamahan nila. Oo na,  _ playing safe _ na nga siguro kung tatawagin ‘tong ginagawa ni Kyungsoo ngunit ayaw lang niyang magmadali.

  
  


Kung iisipin ng ibang malalaman ang sitwasyon niya, baka isipin ng mga ito na panahon na para unahin naman ni Kyungsoo ang sarili ngunit hindi niya maatim na makiagaw sa iba sa panahon ngayon. Lalo na't alam niya kung gaano kailangan ng bansa ng huwaran at mabubuting lider.

Dahil alam niyang handa si Jongin na itapon ang lahat basta si Kyungsoo ang usapan kaya ayaw niyang maging makasarili kahit minsan ay gusto na lang niyang maging normal ang lahat. 

Sa kalagitnaan ng pagmumuni-muni ay tumunog ang telepono niya at sunod-sunod na dumating ang mensahe ng butihing Mayor sa kanya.

  
  


_ From: Mayor  _

_ Masama na naman daw pakiramdam mo sabi ni Minseok. _

_ Kumusta ka? :( _

_ Hindi ka pa ba uuwi rito sa atin? _

_ Miss na miss na kita. Hinahanap ka ng mga volunteers. _

_ Kailan daw ba dadalaw ulit ang first lady nila. _

_ Hehehe. _

_ Sweetheart ko, wala naman tayong problema ‘di ba? _

_ Hindi ka naman galit sa akin? Wala naman akong nagawa? _

_ Tuloy naman tayo sa makalawa sa yate ni Cheol? _

_ Mahal kita. Just checking up on you. Maglilibot pa kami nila congressman. _

_ Wish you were here. :) _

  
  
  


At napailing na lang din si Kyungsoo na hinayaan niyang lamunin na naman siya ng takot. Paano nga ba niya natitiis na hindi uwian ang totoong  _ tahanan  _ niya?

Nag-iinit ang sulok ng mga mata niya habang tumitipa ng mensahe. Doon niya napatunayan na hindi niya kayang magkahiwalay sila ni Jongin.

  
  


_ To: Mayor sweetheart _

_ Sorry.  _

_ I love you. Wala tayong problema :c _

_ Pagod lang ako. Masama pakiramdam ko nitong mga nakaraang araw eh. _

_ I missed you too po. Pakisabi after ng bakasyon natin, sasama na ako sa kampanya. _

_ Huwag ka magpagod masiyado.  _

  
  
  


_ Desidido na si Kyungsoo. _

  
  


_ Wala nang makapipigil pa sa kanilang dalawa. _

  
  
  


//

  
  


_ “Wala ka na bang nakalimutan? Camera? Bulaklak? Menu para bukas? Yung sing – ” _

_ “Okay na lahat, Jeonghan. Ako ‘yung kinakabahan sa inyo. Anak ng tokwa naman! Cheol, ‘yung yate mo okay na ba?” _

_ “Kayo na lang ang kulang, aandar na rin ‘yon agad. Malinis na, kompleto na lahat ng kailangan. Nandoon na rin ang trusted crews ko. Everything is settled, Jongin, pare. Huwag ka nang praning.” _

  
  


_ Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin at inabot ang shotglass na naglalaman ng inuming alak, “Kinakabahan lang ako. Para kasing ang dyahe ng timing.” _

_ “Wala sa timing ‘yan, Mayor. Kapag sigurado ka na, kahit anong mangyari, aayon ang lahat sa plano mo.” _

_ Kumislap ang singsing na suot ni Joshua. Noong nakaraang taon ay nagpakasal na ito at si Jeonghan. Hindi ganoon kagarbo ngunit ang mahalaga ay natanggap na ng pamilya Ongpauco-Hong si Jeonghan. _

_ Maayos na rin ang relasyon ni Jeonghan sa pamilya ni Joshua at masaya si Jongin para sa mga kaibigan. _

  
  


_ “Basta ako ang unang gagawa ng write-up. Balitaan mo ako agad, Mayor Kim.”  _

_ “Ako rin, Mayor. Let me feature you ulit sa late night talkshows ko kapag ready ka na.” _

_ Umirap si Jongin kay Chanyeol at Chen Kim na naging kasama na rin sa maliit niyang barkada, sumegunda pa sina Baekhyun at Jihoon na ito na ang bahala sa mga background music na gagamitin. _

_ Ganito pala ang pagkakaibigang napagbubuklod ng pag-ibig. Parang sila lang ni Kyungsoo noon. Nanggaling sa magkaibang pamilya, sa magkalayong estado ngunit hinarap nila lahat ng pagsubok at napatunayang walang imposible sa pagmamahalang pinipiling maging matatag. _

  
  


_ Lahat ay planado na, lahat ay plantsado na.  _

_ Dama niya ang bigat ng kahita sa bulsa, kasimbigat niyon ang damdaming pumupuno sa puso niya.  _

_ Unang pag-ibig niya ito, unang pagkakataong naging seryoso siya at handa na si Jongin na itaya lahat sa linya. _

  
  


_ Hindi bilang Mayor o punong-lungkod; kundi bilang si Jongin Kim, isang taong nagmahal at handa nang ibigay ang buong buhay at sarili sa isang tao. _

  
  


_ Maayos na lahat, nakaayon na sa plano. _

  
  


_ Si Kyungsoo na lang ang kulang. _

  
  
  
  


_ From: Sweetheart _

_ Goodnight, Mayor ko. _

_ See you tomorrow! _

_ Mahal kita. _

  
  
  


_ May bigat pa rin, may takot ngunit buo na ang loob na magsimula ng bagong yugto kasama ang iisang tao. _

~

  
  


_ O buwan ng Mayo _

_ Noong tayo ay naglalakad _

_ O sabi mo, pagmasdan ko mga talulot ng _

_ Kalachuchi, puti at dilaw. _

  
  
  
  


_ “Hindi ko alam kung paano o kailan nagsimula. Pero mayroon sa puso ko na gusto kang makita pagkagising ko sa bawat umaga at ikaw ang huli kong makikita sa pagtulog ko. Hanggang sa gusto kong makasama ka sa bawat pagpapagal at ginhawa sa buhay ko.” _

  
  


_ Luha, napakaraming luhang pumatak. Pero ngayon ay luha na ito ng kaligayahan. Walang ibang naroroon kundi sila, suot ang gulanit na mga damit. _

_ Umaalon ang dagat, maliwanag ang paligid, bughaw ang ulap at maningning ang langit. _

  
  
  
  
  


“Saan ba kasi tayo pupunta? Hindi ka ba hahanapin ng mga volunteers? Hoy Jongin, ano ba! Naririnig mo ba ako, kanina ka pa tulala riyan!"

Napalunok si Kyungsoo, umaalon ang dagat at nakikita niya ang pamumutla ni Jongin. Hindi tuloy niya alam kung seasick lang ba ang kasintahan o may problema ito.

Pagdating nila sa Batangas ay mukhang iniwan ni Jongin ang sariling sasakyan sa mag-asawang Jeonghan at Joshua at saka isinakay sila sa ibang kotse.

Ngayon ay nasa pribadong sasakyang pandagat sila. Tantiya ni Kyungsoo ay mukhang papunta sila ng Mindoro, sa may Puerto Galera.

"M-Magbabakasyon lang tayo. Alam mo na, holiday naman bukas at long weekend din pati. A-Ayaw mo bang kasama ako?!"

Umismid si Kyungsoo at sumipsip lang ng juice sa boteng baon niya, "O e bakit mukha kang kabado? Ano bang meron, Jongin? Kinakabahan ako sa iyo. Kanina ka pa gan'yan, simula nang mag-byahe tayo."

Tumawa lang ang nobyo sa kanya at saka kinusot ang buhok niya, alalang-alala pa ni Kyungsoo na paborito itong gawin ni Jongin sa kanya noong mga panahong ekslusibong empleyado pa rin siya nito.

Humalik ito sa gilid ng noo niya, "Okay lang ako. Kabado lang kasi first time ko nag-organize ng bakasyon nating dalawa. Gusto ko lang maging masaya tayo ngayon kasi matagal na rin bago tayo nagkasama."

Lumabi si Kyungsoo, para na naman siyang maiiyak. Napahimas tuloy siya sa tiyan na alam niyang may  _ kakaiba _ nang laman ngayon. Alam niyang kung di dahil sa pag-iinarte niya ay hindi naman nila kailangang lumabas ng ganito ni Jongin.

Hindi naman kaso kay Kyungsoo ang mga ganitong bagay, ayaw lang niyang isipin ng tao na gumagastos sila ng malaki at baka kung saan pang isyu masangkot si Jongin nang dahil sa kanya.

"Mayor ko, hindi mo naman kailangang gawin 'to. Kung sinundo mo na lang ako e di sa condo mo na lang tayo sana nagpalipas ng holiday. O kung gusto mo sinamahan na lang kita sa kampanya, sayang naman. Halos hindi na kita nasamahan ngayon di kagaya noong nakaraan."

Napanguso siya, kasalanan din naman niya kung bakit hindi siya nakakasama. Kung sana ay hindi niya inilihim ang kalagayan ay baka hindi na sila aabot pa sa ganito.

Humalik si Jongin sa labi niya, matutunog na halik at nawala na ang pamumutla nito, "Lasang orange."

Siniko niya ang lalaki at tumawa na lang din bago gumanti nang mas matutunog na halik. Walang ibang gusto si Kyungsoo kundi ang saya at mga ngiti ni Jongin nang dahil sa kanya. 

"Minsan lang naman tayo makaluwag ng ganito, Soo. At saka libre naman 'to lahat. Property 'to ng mga kaibigan ko, huwag ka nang mag-alala. Hindi naman masama na unahin natin minsan ang sarili natin."

Sumandal na lang si Kyungsoo kay Jongin, tinatanaw ang bughaw na paligid habang banayad ang alon ng dagat at napapikit na lang siya.

Araw nila ito.

  
  


_ Walang ibang kailangang isipin si Kyungsoo kundi sila lang muna. _

  
  


_ Bahala na ang mamaya at bukas dahil ang ngayon ang mahalaga. _

  
  
  


_ ~ _

  
  


Nagising na lang si Kyungsoo nang dumaong sila sa isla. May naghihintay nang pananghalian para sa kanila, tirik ang sikat ng araw dahil nga sa panahon na ng tag-init ngunit masarap ang hagod niyon sa balat kasama ang mga yakap ni Jongin sa kanya.

Ayaw man niyang kabahan ngunit tila planado lahat para sa araw na ito. Kalkulado ang oras pati na ang mga ganap dahil sabi ng mga crew, pagkatapos ng tanghalian ay naghihintay na ang pribadong yate para sa kanilang dalawa.

  
  


"Gusto mo bang lumangoy mamaya? O pag nasa yate na lang tayo?"

Humikab si Kyungsoo at hinimas ang tiyan, busog na busog siya seafoods na kinain nila ni Jongin, "Inaantok na ako. Pero puwede namang mag-dip lang tayo sandali tapos sa yate na lang tayong dalawa. O kung gusto mo, puwede raw mag-jetski pero, mahal ko, pagod na talaga ako. Gusto ko lang matulog."

Tinawanan lang siya ni Jongin at kinuskos ang simangot na nakaguhit sa noo ni Kyungsoo, "O bakit masungit agad? Sige, samahan kitang mag-swimming sandali tapos anytime sumampa ka na ng yate. Alam mo namang private property 'to ng mga Choi kaya ligtas tayo rito."

"Hmm, naisip ko lang. Gaano ba kayaman ang pamilya nila Seungcheol? Parang gusto kong magpalit ng boyfriend."

Ngumisi si Kyungsoo nang manghaba ang mga nguso ni Jongin at nagmaktol sa kanya. "Kyungsoo naman! Bakit gan'yan!"

Tumawa siya at pinisil-pisil ang pisngi ni Jongin na animo'y nilalamog niya iyon, gustong-gusto niya kapag inaasar niya si Jongin at gumuguhit ang pagkabata sa mukha nito.

"Kyungsoo, bawiin mo! Kyungsoo naman eh."

Tawang-tawa na lang siya habang hinahalikan niya ang nanghahaba nitong mga labi, "Parang tanga. Alam mo namang binibiro lang kita. Kahit maghirap tayo, ikaw lang mahal ko. Ikaw lang. Hindi naman kita minahal lang dahil sa mayaman ka kung ano. Love na love kita, hindi kita pagpapalit."

Gusto niyang amuhin lang si Jongin dahil aminado siyang miss na miss niya ang ganitong mga pagkakataon sa pagitan nilang dalawa. Gusto niya ang mga lambing mula rito ngunit mas nanaig ang panunuyo niya rito.

  
  


Kaya nga pagkatapos ng pamamahinga nila ay lumangoy na rin silang dalawa sa dagat, papahapon na rin pati. Lumililim na ang liwanag at wala silang ibang ginawa kundi ang magbabad sa malinaw na tubig habang magkayakap ang mga katawan.

Namamanhid na ang mga labi sa dami ng halik na pinagsaluhan, waring binabawi ang mga panahong malayo sila sa isa't isa.

Malamig na ang mga balat, lukot na ang nga daliring matagal nang nakalubog sa tubig.

"Nasabi ko na bang mahal kita? Sweetheart ko, mahal na mahal kita."

Tumawa si Kyungsoo at humalik lang sa ibabaw ng dibdib ni Jongin. "Alam ko. Mahal din kita, huwag mo akong paiyakin. Lalo akong inaantok sa 'yo."

Unti-unti nang lumulubog ang araw, pinagmasdan muna nila iyon saglit bago napagdesisyunang lumulan na paakyat sa yate at idinaong sila sa gitna ng karagatan. 

  
  
  


~

Pagkaligo ay agad na nakatulog si Kyungsoo, hindi maiwasang kabahan ni Jongin habang nakatingin sa payapa nitong mukha. Inaatake ng kaba ang kanyang dibdib, sari-saring emosyon ang bumabaha sa puso niya. May kaunting takot ngunit hindi niya na palalampasin ang pagkakataon na minsan lang dadating sa buhay nila.

Hindi na niya kailangan pang magdalawang-isip o tatlong isip dahil sa una palang, alam niyang espesyal na si Kyungsoo. Una palang, ito na ang tumatak sa isip niya at sa kabila ng lahat ng pinagdaanan nila ay wala na siyang ibang hangad kundi ang makasama na ito habang-buhay.

Lahat ay ginawa niya para sa dumating ang perpektong panahon na ito. Gumawa siya ng sariling paraan upang makausap nang magkasama ang pamilya nila para sa plano ni Jongin sa kanila ni Kyungsoo.

Siyempre ay suportado sila ng mga magulang nila, hindi naman na kasi nakikita ni Jongin na magkaroon pa ng ibang iuuwi sa tahanan o iba pang taong ipakikilala sa pamilya niya.

Isa pa ay wala na siyang balak pang pakawalan si Kyungsoo, wala nang ibang magtitiyaga kay Jongin ng ganito kundi si Kyungsoo lang.

  
  


Wala nang kayang magmahal sa kanya ng kasing-tindi ng mayroon sila.

Saglit pa niyang pinagmasdan ang kasintahang tulog na tulog ngayon, nakaawang ang labi at payapa ang mukha. Alam niyang mahirap ang mga bagay-bagay para sa kanila, kailangan pati niyang kausapin muna si Kyungsoo sapagkat alam niyang iniiwasan siya ng nobyo noong nakaraan sa hindi malamang dahilan.

Humalik siya saglit sa noo nito at inayos ni Jongin ang kupasing polo at maong na suot. Kailangan niya munang simulan na ang pag-aayos ng kanyang plano.

  
  


//

Makalipas ang isang oras ay nakausap na ni Jongin ang mga crew ng yate, katulong siya sa paghahanda ng proposal para kay Kyungsoo. 

Ngayon ay siya naman ang mag-aasikaso sa kasintahan para sa pagkakataong hindi nila malilimutan. Tinanong siya ng mga tao kung bakit napili ni Jongin ang lugar na 'yon at sinagot niya na gusto lang niyang maging pribado ang importanteng desisyon sa buhay nilang dalawa.

Ayaw niyang ma-pressure si Kyungsoo na pumayag lang, kung hindi pa ito handa ay walang kaso iyon kay Jongin. Siguro ay gano'n lang niya kamahal ang lalaki at rerespetuhin niya ang gusto nito.

"Pakilagay na lang dito sa roofdeck 'yung wine at pasta 'pag natapos nang lutuin. 'Yung camera rin po, paki-set up na."

Halatang kabado si Jongin habang kinakausap ang mga crew na mabilis sinunod ang instructions niya.

"Okay po, Mayor. May gusto pa po ba kayong ipaayos? Flowers? Music?"

Umiling lang si Jongin at magaang ngumiti, "Okay na 'to sa amin. Pagkatapos nito, puwede na kayong magpahinga. Maraming salamat sa tulong niyo. Wish me luck, I guess."

"Huwag ho kayong mag-alala, pagdadasal ho namin kayo Mayor. Sigurado kaming magiging successful itong proposal niyo. Mag-ready na ho kayo, kami na po muna ang bahala rito."

Saglit pang pinagmamasdan ni Jongin ang set-up sa roofdeck ng yate, kalmado ang alon sa gitna ng karagatan. Hindi sila masiyadong lumayo, sapat pa rin para makita ang pampang sa malayo.

Maliwanag at hitik sa bituin ang langit, wari bang kumikislap upang makiayon sa panibagong yugtong mabubuksan ngayong gabi.

  
  


Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin at kulang na lang ay maluha siya sa intensidad ng damdamin niya ngayon.

  
  


_ Oras na para gisingin si Kyungsoo. _

  
  
  
  
  


Kaya lang nang dumating siya sa kuwarto ay gising na pala ang minamahal, napalunok si Jongin nang makitang ang puting polo lang niya ang suot nito at kitang-kita ang mapuputing hita ni Kyungsoo.

Tila nagkaintindihan sila dahil agad siyang lumapit upang siilin ito ng halik, maingat na bumagsak sila sa kama at dahan-dahang hinubad ang saplot ng damit. Puno ng mahihinang tunog ng halik at daing ang silid. 

Napakatagal na panahon niyang sinamba ang katawan ng nobyo, halos mapaluha si Jongin sa tuwing sinasambit ni Kyungsoo ang ngalan niya na para bang isang panalangin.

At sa bawat pagkislot ng kama ay siya ring pagsabay ng banayad na alon, wari bang nakikisama sa muling pag-iisa ng mga katawan nila.

Bawat hagod niya sa loob, bawat pagbukas ng hita ni Kyungsoo para tanggapin siya ay langit para kay Jongin. Sa mga halik at kalmot, sa mga kamay at matang nangungusap at sa pagtulo ng luha at pawis ay nababatid ang pagmamahalang umaagos sa pagitan nilang dalawa.

_ "Mahal na mahal kita, M-Mayor ko." _

Umawang ang mga labi at doon na sumambulat ang init pati na ang liwanag na matagal nang pinangulilaan. 

Sumubsob si Jongin sa leeg ni Kyungsoo, halinhinang sinisinghot ang bango at humahalik sa balat nito.

"J-Jongin, nakikiliti ako. Tama na, nagugutom na ako." Bungisngis ni Kyungsoo kaya kinagat ni Jongin ang balikat nito bilang sagot.

"I love you, sweetheart ko. Ligo tayo ng sabay? Promise, ligo lang. Walang ibang business. Mabilis lang para hindi lumamig 'yung hinanda ng staff para sa atin?"

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo at tumango kaya pinatakan ni Jongin ng matutunog na halik ang labi nito, "Buhat mo ako?"

  
  


At sino ba naman si Jongin para hindi sumunod? Alipin siya ng pagmamahal para sa sweetheart niya. 

Pinangko niya ito at musika ang mga hagikgik ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

  
  


~

Nang makapaligo at makapagbihis sila ay lumingon si Jongin sa maliit na digital clock sa may tokador ng kuwarto.

_ Alas-diez y media na.  _

  
  


Mabuti na lang at maraming polong binaon si Jongin dahil damit na naman niya ang suot ni Kyungsoo. Napailing siya at napangiti, lutang na lutang ang kaputian ni Kyungsoo sa suot nito

"Akyat ka na sa may roofdeck, mahal. May aasikasuhin lang ako sandali."

"Bilisan mo, Jongin. Uubusan kita ng pagkain kapag nagtagal ka. Sumunod ka agad, okay?"

Pinanood niya ang papalayong pigura ni Kyungsoo at kinapa ni Jongin ang kahita sa bulsa ng suot na pantalon, nanunuyo ang lalamunan niya habang iniisip ang mga bagay na sasabihin niya mamaya ngunit parang ngayon ay hindi niya kayang maisatinig lahat.

  
  


Nag-vibrate ang telepono ni Jongin at sunud-sunod ang dumating na mensahe ng mga kaibigan. 

  
  


_ Bahala na.  _

  
  
  


_ Handa na siya. _

  
  


~

  
  


Prenteng nakasalampak sa malambot na mat ng roofdeck si Kyungsoo. Agad siyang napangiti nang makitang dumating din agad si Jongin kahit parang hindi maipinta ang mukha nito.

"May problema ba, mahal ko? Kain ka na. Masarap 'yung luto nila dito."

Kanina pa napapansin ni Kyungsoo na balisa si Jongin kaya pati siya ay kinakabahan. Hindi tuloy niya alam kung paano sasabihing  _ buntis  _ siya dahil baka magulat lang ang alkalde.

"Wala, nag-text lang ang barkada. Nangungumusta sa bakasyon natin."

Tumawa si Kyungsoo at sumimsim ng kaunting wine, "Sabihin mo sa kanila babalik ka rin agad, alam ko naman na ang dami mo pang kailangan para sa huling stretch ng campaign period niyo. Promise ko pagbalik natin sasama na ako sa iyo. Pasensya ka na talaga, Mayor ko sa inasal ko nitong nakaraang mga araw."

Iginilid na ni Jongin ang mga plato sa isang tray at saka pumaloob si Kyungsoo sa bisig nito at sumandal sa mainit na dibdib ng kasintahan.

"Wala naman 'yon sa akin, malaking tulong na mas dumami ang volunteers. Nami-miss ka lang nila kasi last time raw halos di ka mawala sa tabi ko. Pero sweetheart, hindi mo obligasyon na pumunta. Sapat na sa aking alam kong na-e-enjoy mo 'yung maliit niyong shop ni Nanay."

Marami silang napag-usapan, karamihan ay tungkol sa mga bagay na na-miss nila sa isa't isa. Ang iba ay tungkol sa mga plano ni Jongin na kino-konsulta nito sa kanya.

Nang pumasok si Kyungsoo sa relasyon na ito ay hindi niya alam kung paano sila aandar dahil puno siya ng takot noon, pero looking back, handa niya muling pagdaanan ang lahat kung si Jongin ang regalong matatanggap niya sa huli.

"So uuwi ka na ba ulit sa akin pagbalik natin sa QC o gusto mo pa ng mas maraming oras kasama sina Nanay at Tatay?"

Kumibit-balikat lang si Kyungsoo at tumingala sa langit. Hindi niya masabing kaya mas gusto niya sa kanila ay hindi siya nangungulila lalo na't pinaglalaruan na siya ng hormones niya.

"P-Puwede bang sa amin ka muna umuwi? A-Ayaw ko lang mag-isa kapag wala ka. O kung gusto mo kina Mama at Papa mo tayo?"

Naramdaman niya ang marahan na pagkiskis ng ilong ni Jongin sa leeg niya at napaigtad si Kyungsoo. Masiyado pa siyang sensitibo sa pagsisiping nila kanina at parang anumang minuto ay liliyab na naman siya.

  
  


Kaya tumayo si Kyungsoo at nang ipakisuyo ni Jongin na i-on ang camera ay anong gulat niya nang sa muli niyang pag-ikot ay lumuhod ito at kinuha ang mga kamay niya.

"Minsan tinatanong ko sa sarili ko, panaginip lang bang nakilala kita o totoo 'to lahat?"

Malaki ang buwan sa langit, kumukutitap ang mga bituin, wari bang alam kung bakit at para saan sila lumiliwanag.

"Magtatatlong taon na, sweetheart ko. Ako ang dapat magtanong, totoo ba talagang may kagaya mong minahal ako?"

Suminghap ng hangin si Kyungsoo, walang maapuhap na sabihin. Walang mga salitang lumalabas sa bibig at kusang dumadaloy ang mga luha.

"Sabi ko, ilang araw ko nang pinag-praktisan ang mga sasabihin ko pero habang nakatitig ako sa iyo, wala akong ibang maisip kung gaano kita kamahal at alam kong mali na iasa sa iba ang buhay nila pero Soo, sa iyo na nakadepende ang kaligayahan ko."

Pinahid ni Kyungsoo sa libre niyang kamay ang pisngi ni Jongin na basa na rin ng luha, "Alam mong kinakasal na ang mga kaibigan natin kaya hindi ko maiwasang isipin, ano kayang pakiramdam na maging asawa ka, Kyungsoo? 'Yun bang akin ka na talaga. 'Yung bitbit mo na 'yung apelyido ko."

“Hindi ko alam kung paano o kailan nagsimula. Pero mayroon sa puso ko na gusto kang makita pagkagising ko sa bawat umaga at ikaw ang huli kong makikita sa pagtulog ko. Hanggang sa gusto kong makasama ka sa bawat pagpapagal at ginhawa sa buhay ko.”

  
  


Luha, napakaraming luhang pumatak. Pero ngayon ay luha na ito ng kaligayahan. Walang ibang naroroon kundi sila, suot ang gulanit na mga damit.

Umaalon ang dagat, maliwanag ang paligid, bughaw ang ulap at maningning ang langit.

"Ang daming nagsasabi na lilipas lang 'tong nararamdam ko para sa iyo, na baka nabibigla lang ako o ano. Alam kong ang dami nating pinagdaanan bago tayo naging ganito katatag. Ilang taon ko nang sinasabi 'to sa 'yo, pero Kyungsoo, wala na akong iba pang gusto o kayang mahalin sa buong buhay ko kundi ikaw lang."

Tumango si Kyungsoo para ipabatid na naiintindihan niya lahat at nakikinig siya kay Jongin dahil lahat ng ito ay nadarama niya rin.

"Kaya pinagtrabahuhan ko lahat, mula sa approval ng pamilya mo hanggang sa pagpapaalam ko sa pamilya ko. Kyungsoo, ganito ako kasigurado sa 'yo. Ganito kasigurado sa ating dalawa. Gusto kong makita nila na hindi lang ako basta Mayor, gusto kong makita rin nila na kaya kitang buhayin at ingatan, protektahan sa mga taong makapananakit sa ating dalawa."

Huminga si Kyungsoo para pigilan ang paghikbi, "P-Pero paano ang pagtakbo mo? Paano ang career mo sa politika? Alam mo namang hindi kita kayang ipagdamot, 'di ba?"

"Alam ko, kaya nga mas lalo kitang minamahal. Pero Soo, gusto kong tayo naman 'yung mauuna ngayon. Gusto kong  _ ikaw  _ naman ang iisipin ko ngayon."

Ngumiti siya at kinupkop ang pisngi ni Jongin sa mga palad niya bago pinahid ang mga luhang nakakalat sa mukha nito, "Jongin, alam mo namang hindi kita kayang ipagdamot kahit kanino dahil mahal ka ng tao at kailangan nila ng kagaya mo. Alam kong marami ka pang magagawa."

Suminghot si Kyungsoo, "Alam mo namang proud na proud ako sa iyo, mula pa no'ng una. At hindi kita pipigilan sa kahit anong gusto mong gawin."

Nakita ni Kyungsoo ang paglunok ni Jongin bago ito humalik sa mga kamay niya, "Bakit alam mo palagi ang mga dapat sabihin? Hindi ako magaling sa salita sweetheart pero mahal na mahal kita. Lahat ng bagay ay gagawin ko para maging masaya ka. Pangako kapag natapos ko na 'yung tatlong termino, masosolo mo na ako pati ang magiging pamilya natin."

Tumango siya kay Jongin, "Pangako?"

"Pangako ko sa iyo, Kyungsoo. Ikaw lang ang mamahalin ko. Para sa 'yo 'to lahat at kung pakakasalan mo ako, lahat ng bagay ay ibibigay ko sa 'yo. Gasgas na pero aalagaan kita at sasamahan sa lahat ng pagkakataon. Habang-buhay."

  
  


_ Isang lunok. _

_ Napakaraming luha. _

_ Isang singsing _

  
  


_ At isang tanong. _

  
  
  


"Kyungsoo, sweetheart ko, will you marry me?"

Iyak-tawa si Kyungsoo habang pinanonood ang nanginginig na mga kamay ni Jongin para isuot sa daliri niya ang singsing.

  
  


At marahil iyon na rin ang panahon para aminin ni Kyungsoo ang sorpresa at lihim niya. Tumayo siya at kinabig sa isang malambing na halik ang mapapangasawa. "Yes, Jongin. Pakakasalan kita. Mahal na mahal din kita at makakahindi pa ba ako sa iyo kung agad-agad ay tinali mo na ako sa 'yo?"

Inabot niya ang kamay ni Jongin at dinala iyon sa sinapupunan niya, nakita niya ang pamumuo ng luha sa mata ng alkalde at tumingkad ang titig nito sa kanya, "Buntis ako. 8 weeks na, magiging tatay ka na, Mayor ko."

"M-Magkakaroon na tayo ng  _ little Mayors _ ?" Mahina tunog ng tinig ni Jongin, may halong pagkamangha at pagmamahal, "Magiging tatay na ako, sweetheart ko?"

Naluluha siyang tumango, "Oo. K-Kaya ako nagkakaganito noong nakaraan ay dahil nalaman ko ngang buntis na ako. Sorry ha?"

"Wala kang kailangang ihingi ng sorry, tapos na 'yon, Kyungsoo. Ang mahalaga ay maayos na ang lahat, sweetheart ko. Hindi na tayo mapaghihiwalay ng kahit ano o sino."

  
  


Yumakap siya kay Jongin, handa na silang tahakin ang panibagong daan na nakalaan para sa kanila.

  
  
  


~

  
  


_ "Pinakikilala ko sa inyo ang bagong kasal, Mr. and Mr. Jongin and Kyungsoo Kim. Maaari niyo nang halikan ang isa't isa." _

Sa tunog ng mga palakpakan at sa dumapong halik sa labi ni Kyungsoo ay tila nag-flashback sa kanya lahat ng bagay na pinagdaanan nila.

Mula sa nakakapagod na preparasyon, sa kahindik-hindik na altapresyon ng mga tatay nila nang malaman na buntis si Kyungsoo ngunit wala naman silang magagawa kundi tanggapin ang lahat.

Isa pa ay nasa hustong gulang na sila at tiwala naman ang pamilya sa mga desisyon nila.

Kaya sa huli ay napagkasunduan ng parehong panig na pagkapanganak na lang ni Kyungsoo idaos ang kasal. Sinilang niya ang kanilang panganay noong ika-walo ng Disyembre.

Si Kim Junghwan o ang junior nila ni Jongin dahil halos kamukha ng kanilang anak ang asawa niya.

Wala man lang nakuha kay Kyungsoo kundi ang hubog ng mata ngunit ang buong-buo ay carbon copy ni Jongin.

  
  


At kagaya ng ilan, si Kyungsoo rin ay isang  _ June Bride _ . Ang kasal nila ay idinaos lang sa isang pribadong kapilya, hindi masyadong marami ang bisita. Tanging ang pamilya at malalapit na kaibigan at staff ng City Hall.

Gumawa ng ingay ang anunsyo ng kasal nila. Nagkaroon ng mga espekulasyon pati na ang pagsilang ng anak nila ni Jongin ay ginawan din ng intriga. 

Ngunit nilabanan nilang dalawa ang lahat, ganoon na rin marahil dahil magulang na sila. At laking pasasalamat ni Kyungsoo sa kanilang ama't ina na walang humpay na ginagabayan sila sa pagpapalaki ng kanilang panganay.

  
  


_ Ang layo na talaga ng tinahak nilang dalawa. Mula sa kampanya sa mausok at maingay na kalsada, sa mga araw na nagbabahay-bahay sila. Pati na sa mga gabing sapat nang nakatitig si Kyungsoo sa noo'y batang-bata pang Konsehal ng lungsod. _

_ Hanggang sa nakita niya itong lumago bilang Mayor, minahal ng tao kasama rin ng paglaki at pag-apaw ng pag-ibig niya para rito. _

_ At ang ngayon na katabi niya ito, kahawak-kamay habang naglalakad palabas ng kapilya bitbit ang panibagong apelyido ngunit iisa pa rin ang pagkatao. _

  
  


_ Kyungsoo Kim. _

_ Asawa at katuwang ng pinakaminamahal na Mayor sa panahon ngayon. _

  
  
  


Ngayon, iilan na lang sa mga kaibigan nila ang nananatiling  _ single _ . Sabagay ay bata pa lang naman si Kyungsoo,  _ beinte-cinco _ pa lang naman siya habang  _ treinta'y uno  _ naman si Jongin.

Maaring sa iba, panahon pa ito ng pagiging malaya at pagdiskubre ng iba pang gusto mong gawin sa buhay ngunit para kay Kyungsoo, ito na ang simula ng panibagong buhay niya.

Ang tahimik na buhay kasama ang  _ sarili _ ng pamilya.

  
  


"We would like to call Baekhyun, ang best friend ni Kyungsoo for a short message bago ang first dance ng ating mag-asawa."

Inabot ni Baekhyun ang wine glass na naglalaman ng alak at tumitig sa kanila, "Alam niyo, we used to have this joke. Ako at si Jihoon, palagi namang inaasar noon si Kyungsoo simula noong maging crush niya si Mayor na siya ang manok naming maging  _ first lady _ ni Jongin. Lo and behold, nagkatotoo nga."

Namula si Kyungsoo, sigurado siyang aasarin at hindi siya patatahimikin ng asawa tungkol dito. 

"Wala naman akong special na mensahe. Generic at gasgas na ito pero nandito kami ni Jihoon para sa inyo sampu na rin ng bagong barkadang nabuo ng dahil sa pagmamahalan niyo. Nandito kaming lahat para suportahan at ipagdasal na mas humaba pa ang pagsasama niyo. Hindi man palaging masaya pero sure ako na kaya niyong lampasan anumang pagsubok lalo na't nandiyan na si  _ Nini  _ sa buhay niyong mag-asawa."

Itinaas ni Baekhyun ang wine glass para sa kanilang dalawa ni Jongin, "Congratulations, Kyungsoo at Jongin. Wala kaming ibang hangad kundi ang kaligayahan niyo. Ingatan at mahalin niyo ang isa't isa. At Kyungsoo, ikaw na talaga. Akalain mong ikaw na nga ang hindi lumingon pero ikaw pa rin ang napansin. Ikaw ang nakahuli. Ikaw ang pinakasalan. Ikaw na talaga! Cheers sa bagong kasal. Isang kiss naman diyan!"

  
  


_ Isang halik at di mabilang na ngiti para sa espesyal na araw na iyon.  _

  
  
  


_ June 18. _

  
  
  


_ Ilan pa lang iyon sa ligayang pagsasaluhan nila. _

  
  
  
  


_ Bawat kanan at kaliwa _

_ Kung timog man o hilaga _

_ Ang bawat daan ko ay patungo _

_ Ay pabalik _

_ Sa iyo…  _

  
  
  


"Basta ako, ikaw ang first love ko Jongin. Ikaw ang una't huli ko."

Umiindak sila sa saliw ng malambing na musika, tila nawala ang mga tao sa paligid at sila lang ang natira.

"Hindi man ikaw ang una ko pero Soo, pangako kong ikaw lang ang unang seryoso sa buhay ko at ang huli kong mamahalin. Wala akong balak na mag-asawa dati pero ikaw ang dahilan kung bakit ako nandito, kung bakit tayo nandito."

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo habang halos magkayakap na sila ni Jongin sa dance floor, "Ha? Paano nangyari 'yon? 'Di ba unang pagkikita natin ay noong OJT namin kay Mayor Jung dati?"

Ngumisi nang mapanukso si Jongin bago humalik sa mga pisngi niya, "Ang daldal naman nitong sweetheart ko. Sikreto ko na 'yon. Mahabang kuwento."

"Pero we've got a whole lifetime ahead of us, Mayor ko. Atin ang buong buhay para pag-usapan ang lahat ng bagay. Mahaba ang oras natin ngayon."

  
  


Pero kahit anong daldal at kulit ni Kyungsoo, palaging ngiti at halik lang ang sagot ni Jongin sa kanya.

  
  


Hindi na bale, alam niyang sa isang araw ay mapapahinuhod din niya ang asawa at magkukwento na rin ng  _ sikreto _ kuno nito.

  
  
  
  
  


_ Pero para kay Jongin, hindi coincidence ang lahat. Hindi siya naniniwala sa tadhana o true love. Wala siyang panahon doon dati. _

  
  


_ Kaya nang magkita sila muli ni Kyungsoo sa araw ng OJT nito, alam niyang hindi lang basta ang taong ito sa buhay niya. _

  
  
  


_ Dahil si Kyungsoo ang dahilan, si Kyungsoo ang kasagutan. _

  
  


_ Si Kyungsoo ang naging daan. Hindi lang ito basta suporta. _

  
  
  


_ Itong minamahal niya ang naging angkla at nagturo ng direksyon kung nasaan siya ngayon. _

  
  
  


_ Kung bakit siya nagpatuloy magsilbi sa mga tao. _

  
  
  
  


At nakatatak na iyon sa memorya niya. Maliit na sikreto ngunit napakalaking dahilan para magpatuloy.

  
  


"Akin na 'yon, sweetheart ko. Baka lumobo 'yang ulo mo at kiligin ka pa."

  
  


_ "Jongin naman!" _

  
  


_ Nalunod sa tawanan ng tao ang mga reklamo ni Kyungsoo at napagkit na ang mata sa ligayang nakaukit sa mukha ng mister niya. _

  
  


_ At si Kyungsoo pati na ang anghel nilang si Nini ang dahilan. _

  
  
  


Wala na siyang ibang mahihiling pa kundi ang bitbitin ang alaala sa espesyal na araw na ito ng mga buhay nila.

Mahal na mahal niya si Jongin, hindi lang bilang Mayor kundi bilang asawa at pang-habambuhay na katuwang niya.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_www.chenwritesforyou.com_

**Blog post number 23**

**June 18.**

_Doh-Kim Nuptial_

_Hello mga kumamshies! Matagal-tagal akong nawala pero sigurado akong gusto niyo itong ibabahagi ko sa inyo. Kaninang umaga lang, kinasal na ang paborito kong pares ng magkaibigan. Sina Mayor Jongin na re-elected lang kamakailan at si Kyungsoo na blooming sa kanyang simpleng suit. Siyempre ay kasama rin ang kanilang sanggol na si Nini._

_Present ang barkada ni Jongin na sina re-elected Congressman Seungcheol Choi, Senator Jeonghan Yoon pati na ang asawa nitong si Joshua Ongpauco-Hong at si Congressman Junmyeon Kim kasama ang kasintahan nito._

_At magpapahuli ba ako bilang bagong ampon ng barkada ni Kyungsoo? Siyempre hindi. Kasama ko ang musicians na sina Baek B., Jihoon Lee, anchor Chanyeol Park at si Sehun Oh na bagong secretary ni Jongin. _

_Pribado ang event at tanging malalapit lang na pamilya at mga kaibigan ng Doh at Kim ang imbitado sa simpleng kasal ni Jongin at Kyungsoo. Everyone was crying sa palitan ng wedding vows, hindi maitatanggi kung gaano kamahal ng dalawa ang isa't isa. Hindi pa man pumapasok si Kyungsoo sa kapilya ay humahagulgol na si Jongin. _

_At sa huli? Masaya ang lahat. Nagsayawan, nagkantahan sa reception at nakigulo sa pagtitipon. It was such a happy and memorable event para sa akin bilang retiradong tsismosa writer noon. Kaya sa ngayon, ito lang picture naming magkakaibigan at ang in love na in love na picture ni Jongin at Kyungsoo ang maibabahagi ko sa inyo. _

_[.JPEG]_

_[Barkada_Shot.JPEG]_

_[First Dance.JPEG]_

_[Wedding Kiss.JPEG]_

_[Just Married.JPEG]_

_Siguro, ibabahagi naman sa atin ni Mayor ang mga larawan at SDE ng kasal nila ni Kyungsoo. Huwag na kayong magreklamo! Nakikisilip lang tayo sa pagmamahalan nilang dalawa. And I am very blessed and lucky na kabilang ako sa mga taong nakasaksi ng pagmamahalan nila. Pati 'yung proposal video ni Jongin, pinakita sa reception at wala na akong masasabi kundi SANA ALL. _

_Sana all may pagmamahalan na kagaya ng kay Jongin at Kyungsoo na kayang ipaglaban at harapin lahat ng bagyo at unos na darating sa pagsasama nila. _

_Pero huwag tayong maiinggit, sigurado naman akong dadating din ang mga espesyal na tao sa buhay niyo kagaya ng kung paano dumating ang mag-ina ko sa buhay ko. They made me a better person._

_So paano ba 'yan, let me end this post by saying kung gaano ako kasaya at talagang may true love pa pala. _

_Kailangan lang nating maniwala. :) <3_

_Goodnight sa inyo, mga mahal._

_-**Chen.**_

_ ~ _

  
  
  
  


_ Huling taon na ni Jongin bilang konsehal, ilang buwan na lang ay magsisimula na ang filing ng CoC. Matunog pa rin na si Mayor Jung ang kakandidato sa lungsod nila at sa totoo lang ay sukang-suka na sila ng mga kasamahan at ka-partido sa dinastiyang nakasanayan nila. _

_ Sa dami ng nakasanayan, wala kang ibang magawa kundi ang lunukin mo lahat dahil walang naglalakas ng loob sumubok na labanan ang mga bulok na sistema. Kumbaga sa butas ng bubong palagi lang tinatapalan ang sira at hindi napapalitan ng bago. _

_ Nangangalawang lang, nakatiwangwang at hindi magawan ng paraan. _

_ Patuloy lang tuloy tumutulo ang tubig sa loob ng bahay sa tuwing tag-ulan. Ganoon ang masaklap na katotohanan ng politika sa bansa. Dahil pagod na ang tao na umasa at palagi lang namang pinangangakuan ng magandang buhay ay patuloy lang ang mga ito na bumoto ng mga usual na tao sa pag-iisip na baka sila pa rin ang sagot sa problema. _

_ Takot nang humanap ng iba sapagkat hindi mo alam kung magiging sagot ba ang mga lider o lalo lang silang magiging dahilan ng kahirapan. _

  
  
  
  


_ Kaya nga nang sabihin ni Jongin sa Mama niya ang plano ay agad itong pumayag habang wala namang pakialam ang kanyang Ama kundi ang karera nito sa showbiz.  _

_ May mga agam-agam at takot dahil kahit sikat ang pamilya niya sa bansa ay hindi naman niya ginamit iyon para sa kapakanan.  _

_ “Nakakainis talaga, kailangan na naman nating pumila para sa monthly allowance. Buwan-buwan na lang tuloy tayo palaging may absent. Kung kailan naman graduating saka tayo pinahihirapan.” _

_ “Alam mo bang kailangan pa palang um-attend ng seminar? E di sayang na naman sa araw. Wala namang gagawin kundi sumayaw-sayaw lang. Pabango ng pangalan nila Mayor. Tapos hindi naman tayo excused dahil lang sa iskolar tayo.” _

_ "E alam niyo bang ni-require ako na mag-OJT sa City Hall ni Ma'am Linda? Kasi iskolar daw ako ni Mayor. Hello?! Iskolar ako ng taxpayer hindi ni Mayor. Kung di dahil sa buwis ng taumbayan, aandar ba sila? Hindi naman." _

_ Lumunok si Jongin, napailing sa plaster ng tarpaulin na nakasabit sa isang bahagi ng City Hall, “Jung Jinhyeok, ang puso at haligi ng Quezon City.”  _

_ Tumingin siya sa isang sulok at nakakumpol doon ang ilang iskolar ni Mayor Jung na katakot-takot ang ginagawa para lang makuha ang allowance nila. Kung anu-anong kailangang gawin para lang sa kakarampot na insentibong nakukuha. _

_ “Good afternoon po, Konsehal!” _

_ Bati ng dalawang lalaki habang pinapaypayan ang nakatalalikod na kaibigan nito kay Jongin. Doon na siya nakapag-desisyon agad. _

_ Bahala na.  _

_ Hindi naman masamang sumubok. _

_ “Mag-aral kayong mabuti, okay? Giginhawa rin lahat.” _

_ Isang maliit na “Salamat po” ang narinig ni Jongin at isang hugis pusong ngiti ang kumislap sa paningin niya sa kabila ng init at pagka-aburidong nararamdaman ng mga graduating students dahil lang sa nosyon na utang na loob ng mga ito sa gobyerno kaya nakapag-aral sila. _

_ "Kaunting tiis na lang. Magiging maayos din lahat. Huwag kayong mapapagod na mag-aral mabuti para makatulong tayo sa iba." _

_ "Sana nga po, nakakapagod na ang ganito. Buti sana kung nakikinabang kami sa pasarap ng buhay ng mga politiko e hindi naman." _

  
  


_ "Hoy Kyungsoo, bibig mo. Konsehal 'yang kausap mo!" _

_ "E ano naman?! Kaysa naman manahimik tayo rito? Kaya tayo inaabuso kasi takot tayong magreklamo." _

  
  


_ Nakita niya ang pag-ikot ng mata nito at natawa na lang si Jongin nang magpaalam na sa mga bata. Tama si Kyungsoo, kailangang marinig ng nasa taas ang hinaing ng mga tao. At gustong-gusto na ni Jongin na palitan ang sistema at maging solusyon sa napakaraming problema ng mamamayan nila kahit napakalaking mga tao ang babanggain niya. _

  
  


_ Para saan ang takot kung tama naman ang gusto niyang gawin para sa bayan? _

  
  


_ Ilan lang ito sa mga dahilan niya ngunit sapat na iyon para sa pag-aalab ng puso niya. _

  
  
  


_ Doon palang ay desidido na siya. Tatakbo na siyang Mayor sa susunod na eleksyon. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


-wakas.

  
  
  


_ _

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabi nga nila, huli man daw at magaling, naihahabol din! Wakas. WAKAS NA WAKAS NA!!
> 
> COMPLETED NA ANG FIC HUHU. SALAMAT KUNG NAKAABOT KAYO RITO KASAMA KO SA PAGLALAYAG. HUHUHU NAIIYAK AKO. PALALAYAIN KO NA ANG SANGGOL KO. 
> 
> Kung may mensahe, bayolenteng reaksyon, gustong manapak o magalit o sigawan ako please punta kayo sa twitter ko @jongsoonshine or mag-komento lamang sa ibaba para inyong thoughts huhuhu. It would make me really happy. Mahal ko kayo. Salamat sa walang sawang pagmamahal at pagtanggap ng kalat ko.

**Author's Note:**

> kiss sa bumbunan mula kay Mayor Jongin para sa mga umabot dito sa huli ng ating panimula. Kung nakaabot kayo rito please please do give me feedbacks and comments, I live for them hehehe. And I would be really happy to have your insights <3333 I wanna improve and make people happy through my writing sooooo ayon. Bump bump or suntukin niyo ako sa twitter, @fullsunjihan. Everything will be appreciated. Mahal ko kayo <3


End file.
